The Turning Point
by Serena Inverse
Summary: Malcho finally escapes from his volcanic prison, but before he has a chance to exact his revenge on Agrabah, fate intervenes and he finds himself befriended to a most unlikely companion. Just how much can one meeting change a person?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

If one were to wander into one of the mountainous regions that rested in the Seven Deserts of Agrabah, they might be drawn to the strange noises coming from inside a large volcano right in the heart of the surrounding mountains. If they then listened carefully, the noise could be identified as that of some large creature obviously straining against something, and the sounds of small rocks and pebbles clattering about.

Inside said volcano, Malcho, the winged serpent, had just collapsed onto the floor of his rocky prison, completely exhausted from another one of his seemingly futile escape attempts. At almost 50 feet from purple nose to tail and weighing 950lb the Quetzalcoatl was no weakling, but even his massive strength was no match against the several tons of hardened larva that held him fast.

"Mother nature wins again..." Malcho grimaced weakly, twisting slightly to straighten out his wing. He cursed in Spanish as a sharp rock dug into his side, the same stupid rock that had been constantly prodding him for the 2 months of his imprisonment.

He rumbled lowly in annoyance, the deep baritone note causing the rocks around him to tremble, and his mind replayed for the thousandth time the sequence of events that had led to his present situation.

Malcho's earliest memories were of trying to compete and survive in the world by himself. With no one else in his life, he learnt early on that he could only rely on himself, and that the key to survival was to have power. As he grew in size and strength, his travels brought him to the rainforest, and he immediately set out to conquer his new environment. Malcho soon discovered he was different from any other creature in that jungle. Not only was he vastly superior in that he was strong, he flew, and had the natural stealth and speed of any snake, his fangs also held potent venom and his senses were second to none. However, Malcho soon discovered that it was his mind that gave him true power over other creatures. He could think, plan, imagine and communicate, something few others could do. He soon used this intelligence to overthrow the most powerful creature in the rainforest, Thundra the Rainbird.

Thundra used a magical amulet to control the world's weather and protect the forest. She could summon a thunderstorm or a refreshing breeze on a whim. Once he had the medallion from her, he ruled the forest with an iron wing, almost drunk on the power he possessed. Unfortunately, Thundra eventually managed to rally what little resistance was left in the forest against him and seized the medallion back, using its' power to banish him from the land.

He bade his time and returned later, to find that the idiotic bird had fallen in love and trusted her powers to a parrot named Iago. It was short work to reclaim his powers and retake control, but it lasted less then a day. The thrice-damned parrot tricked him into using a powerful ice spell, and banished him to the frozen north, encasing him in an icy prison.

After months of struggling, he had finally managed to free himself, revenge the one and only thought on his mind. He flew south, back to Agrabah, the city he knew Iago called home, carrying half of his prison with him until the sun melted it completely.

He went after the parrot, discovering to his fury that he was living in the palace of all places! He'd spent the months in an icy tomb while the bird lived in luxury! He had attacked the palace in order to get to the bird, and ended up in a conflict with the acting Sultan, Aladdin.

Aladdin eventually lured him to this dormant volcano, using Iago as bait, and cracked it's flimsy surface, allowing the lava to flow forth, setting around him and trapping his lower half beneath the now-hardened surface.

Since then he'd spent two months trying to pull himself free, all the while cursing Aladdin and the bird, and concocting numerous nasty revenges and tortures for them both.

Which led him back to the present, and put him in trouble. As a snake, he tended to have one large meal and survive of that for weeks, but after two months with no food or water his strength was failing by the hour. He'd been forced to go into deep hibernation-like sleeps in order to conserve his energy, but he knew that if he didn't get out soon he wasn't going to be able to get out at all.

The problem was leverage; he just couldn't get enough grip and friction to pull himself out.

His strength now returned from his rest, and fuelled by his memories of humiliation from bird and man, he attempted once again to free himself. Twisting and straining with all his might, he once again found himself going nowhere fast.

Becoming worried for his life, he searched again for anything useful, but there were only rocks. He moved as much as he could as he searched again anyway, wincing as that damn rock jabbed into his side again.

Growling, he glanced down at the thing and wrenched it from the earth in savage fury

"There! Dare to challenge the great Malcho will you-you pointed menace!"

Wait...pointed?

He glanced at the sharp rock in his wing and felt like head-butting a wall at his own incompetence. His freedom had been jabbing him in the side for months now.

Armed with his primitive tool, he began to jam it into the rocks secured tightly around his mid-section, wiggling and prying until they began to loosen. He worked in this manner, moving 360 degrees around his entire frame, stopping for a break when the strain started to get too much. Finishing his work, he dropped his improvised tool and got ready for one last push.

"Here goes nothing," he said dryly, and began to heave. Despair rose in his heart, as he didn't feel the rocks give even the slightest, but then, just a tiny bit, he felt movement. Encouraged, he pushed harder, beginning to feel the rocks give around him, finally releasing him from his 2 month prison. He thought for a second he'd got stuck again, and panicked at the thought of being trapped. He let out a mighty cry and gave one last gargantuan push. The rocks snapped and buckled around him and he shot up into the air. His wings were cramped from lack of use but he forced himself to flap and get out of the volcano, fear of being re-imprisoned forcing the tired muscles into action. The lip of the volcano came into view and he soared over it, hastily crashing onto the first ledge he saw big enough to hold his weight.

He allowed himself to fall in a semi-controlled heap, and he lay there for several minutes, enjoying the fresh air and the feeling of freedom. Eventually, when he'd got his breath back, he began to cautiously stretch, wincing as he pulled on sore muscles, eventually stretching his full length.

"Caramba it is good to be out of there..." The giant snake paused and he looked out across his surroundings "What to do next."

As tempting as it was to simply charge back to Agrabah and sink his fangs and a good deal of venom into his two enemies, the logical part of his brain told him to do so would be suicidal. If nothing else his brief encounters had proven that those two were not enemies that could be beaten by sheer brute force, they were tricky and conniving. He was going to need a plan, and to be able to think clearly enough to do that, he first needed to tend to his bodily needs. Right now he needed food, water, and somewhere safe to take a long siesta and recover from his traumatizing experience.

Scenting the air, he could tell none of those things could be found here, the air was dry and barren. He would have to fly in the rough direction of his homeland and hope he found an oasis or village along the way.

His decision made, Malcho noted the position of the sun, chose his direction and headed off. He was glad see the back of the mountain range, but his heart sank as the endless desert confronted him. It would be all too easy to lose his sense of direction in this place, and his chances were slim of running into food or water. Still, he had little other choice, and so, continuously scenting the air, he flew on.

What seemed like hours of flying later, he knew something was wrong. His mind was starting to swim in lazy circles, coming in and out of coherence. His tongue felt like sandpaper and his vision was blurring. He was in desperate need of water. Scenting the air again, it was as dry as the last time he'd tried a few minutes ago. He still hadn't found any creature to ask directions. He flew on, growing more and more desperate. He began to question his plan, maybe he should have tried to sneak into Agrabah. It was closer and would have guaranteed him food and water, if not shelter. But what if he had been captured? In his current state, he doubted how much resistance he could offer...no! This was the only way...wasn't it?

Just as he began to question himself all over again, he caught a scent on the wind. His head whip-lashed around as he tried to pinpoint and confirm it.

There! He could smell plants and water, maybe an oasis? He spurred himself on, desperately tracking the scent through the dry air and heat.

His wings were getting more and more tired, and his will was fading as he desperately tried to gain ground before he passed out. A green blur in the distance encouraged him on somewhat, and he focused all his energy to flapping his wings. But his eyes kept shutting by themselves and it was becoming more and more of an effort to open them again, he shook his head, focused, but his vision was blurring badly, his wings ached more and more and the green blur seemed no closer despite all his efforts.

Malcho's wing beats slowed and he lost altitude as his battle with unconsciousness was lost and he toppled, exhausted, onto the desert floor.

* * *

At the same small Oasis that Malcho had been attempting to reach, a slumbering traveller was jolted awake suddenly by a loud crashing noise as the earth beneath them shook manically for a few seconds.

"What the-"

The traveller stood up quickly, glancing around just in time to see a massive cloud of sand a mile or so away in the distance.

"What on earth is that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In the last few seconds before he blacked out, Malcho was filled with a dreadful certainty that he would never open his eyes again. He was surprised to find that the realization he was about to die brought with it a great wave of sadness and regret, and for a moment he wondered why, before his thoughts faded completely as he gave into his exhaustion and passed out.

Now, as he floated in a void of unconsciousness, he thought of nothing, his mind drifting aimlessly as his body tried to repair itself. He had no idea how much time passed in this manner, before a noise started to penetrate his deep dreamless sleep. It was a strange persistent noise that nagged and irritated him, eventually forcing him wearily to open his eyes as he sought to silence the annoyance. He blinked as his vision slowly came into focus, and glanced around; surprised to find an environment completely different from the dry desert he had crash-landed in. Green palms surrounded him on all sides, swaying in a light desert breeze; and he quickly realized it was their constant rustling overhead that had roused him from his slumber

"Que?" He rasped, sore and confused, his voice scratchy and parched.

As he attempted to collect his thoughts, his nose was assaulted by a variety of scents, and he noted that compared to the previous dry air that had parched his throat every time he inhaled, the air here was positively wet, and that meant-

"Water!"

He forced himself to raise his head and look around, and quickly located a huge pool no more then 20 feet away. He lunged towards it, submerging his entire head with a loud splash and taking great gulps of the blissfully cool liquid. After quenching his considerable thirst he raised his head and gave a loud sigh of satisfaction, before slithering forward and submerging his entire body into the refreshing water. He lay there quietly for some time, simply letting the water take the heat from his body and mind.

Later, feeling somewhat more revived thanks to the cool dunking, he glanced around to try and assess his situation. A spasm of pain as he twisted made him cry out, and he suddenly became aware of numerous wounds along his body. He winced as he looked down and saw that his scales were raw and scratched, in some places torn away completely leaving large gaping wounds on his hide.  
It seemed a combination of his stay in the volcano and that sandblasting his scales had endured on his crash landing in the desert had taken their toll. As he turned and tried to assess the full extent of the damage, something white moving under the water caught his attention.

"Que?"

He blinked as he raised his tail out of the water, and saw that a piece of white cloth had been tied around what looked like a particularly nasty wound. Catching sight of his reflection on the water, he saw that another similar bandage had been fastened around a gash just under his neck.

Now alarmed, he frantically scented the air and looked around him, searching for signs of life. Someone must have done this, but who and why? Their motives, for all he knew, could be malicious. He could pick up recent traces of human activity, but where were they now? It must have taken many men to carry him from where he crashed, but he couldn't see signs of a large camp, nor smell anything that would indicate a large group had been staying here.

Puzzled and worried, he had just started to scent the air again when a loud gasp from behind him and the sound of numerous objects hitting the ground caught his attention. Ignoring his wounds he span around with the speed only a serpent possessed, rearing up ready to strike...and froze.

He was shocked to see a young girl sat on the opposite bank, staring up at him in a curious mixture of shock, fear and amazement. Around her roots and fruit had spilled from a basket she'd been carrying, obviously the result of some scavenging.

Malcho was just as stunned to see her and she was to see him. He raised a wing and spoke without really thinking.

"Hola"

The girl stared for a few seconds, then blinked, her face a mask of incomprehension.

"Hello" Malcho tried again, hoping he wasn't going to have to spend hours guessing what language she spoke.

"H-Hello." She stammered back quickly.

Malcho's mind now raced at a mile a minute. The girl was no threat to him; she must be a member of whatever party had brought him here. A simple trusting child would be all too easy to extract information from. He needed to relax the girl and get her talking, before any of her party could return to stop her from giving away too much.

"Hello, amiga" He said, plastering a smile on his features and lowering himself into the water to mask his full size, "I am sorry if I frightened you, I know gazing upon such an incredible being such as myself for the first time must be quite a shock, yes?"

The girl nodded numbly, still frozen in place where she fell.

"Calmarse chica, you have nothing to fear from me, I owe you many thanks for rescuing me from my most unfortunate predicament."

He paused, waiting to see if she would respond. When she said nothing and continued to stare, he continued gently.

"Muchas gracias amiga, I am Malcho, lord of the rainforest! May I ask the name of my saviour?"

He grinned, a little flattery never hurt, especially when it came to the females of the species. The girl looked at him warily for a second, and then spoke.

"Tala. My name is Tala."

"Tala, is it? Well, Tala, as I said, you have my most sincere thanks" He bowed low as he spoke, carefully glancing up from beneath his wing to check her reaction.

She paused for a second, staring him some more, and then spoke as she stood and brushed the dust of her clothes.

"Are you feeling better now? When I found you, I didn't know if you'd make it. You were half buried in the sand and hardly breathing."

So she was the one who had found him? He quietly filed that bit of information away, wondering if she was also the one who had suggested saving him to her group, as she continued talking.

"Um, after you were freed, I tried my best to cool you down and clean and bandage your wounds. I'm sorry I couldn't wrap all of them, but I didn't have much spare cloth on me, and well…you're kind of big, so I could only bandage the worst of them."

"I am most appreciative of your efforts, amiga, you need not fear for my health anymore, I am sure I will recover with rest."

"That's good to hear," Tala said with a nervous smile as she stooped down and started to pick up her dropped items. "What were you doing out there, anyway?"

"Ah, I'm afraid I collapsed from the heat as I made my toward my homeland, amiga."

"Oh. It's a good thing I found you then."

"Si."

She fell silent as she gathered her things, and Malcho took the opportunity to study her, noting from her tense frame that she was still nervous of him, and judging that it was too soon to try and approach her and offer help. Better to wait until she felt comfortable enough to move close to him on her own, lest he frighten her away.

As he watched her gather her things, she seemed to him an ordinary enough human child. She had short black hair that bobbed just underneath her chin, tanned skin, plain clothes…though he did notice some red triangular markings on her cheeks and along her collarbones similar to those of the human tribes that lived in his rainforest. She wore simple brown trousers and a long red sleeveless tunic that was tied in at her waist with a belt. A simple pendant was around her neck and a metallic bracelet clinked on her wrist. There was nothing extraordinary about her at all, nothing to indicate wealth, power or influence, or tell him where she came from or what her motives might be.

"I'm sure this isn't more then a bite for you, but I've been trying to collect some food, though I'm afraid I didn't know what you eat…"

Her words drew him out of his inner thoughts and he quickly fixed the smile back on his face.

"Ah, have no fear, I can eat most things, amiga" The thought of food after so long made his stomach rumble and his mouth salivate.

"That's great" Tala said and started to walk around the edge of the pool towards him. She passed him, and moved to a spot a little distance from where he'd woken. Moving a few leaves she uncovered a small food store, and Malcho was mildly annoyed he hadn't noticed it before.

There was pitifully little meat in the store, only a few birds and one monkey; most of it was roots and vegetables.

"Um, you can take the meat if you like?" She said, apologetic of the meagre fare she had to offer.

Now that she'd invited him forward, Malcho slithered slowly out of the pool, noting that she backed away as he moved towards her, she was still cautious of him it seemed. He moved slowly and non-threateningly towards the food, licking his lips as he inhaled the scent. He restrained himself from gorging straight away, carefully scenting the food first, testing for any poison. Only once satisfied did he greedily swallow all the meat and most of the vegetables. He knew he should have waited to see if she would eat any first to be certain of it's safety, but at this point he felt he really was going to die if he didn't eat something. Besides which, it wouldn't make sense for her to take the time bandage and treat him, only to poison him once he was awake.

As Malcho ate while pondering this, Tala stood shocked as 3 days of food gathering disappeared inside one very hungry snake in a matter of seconds.

"Ah, that is much better" he said with a sigh as he swallowed the last few morsels, glancing down at the small human and her shocked expression.

"Ah, sorry chica, was that too much too take?"

"Uh...no, I mean… I'll just have to go hunting again..." She shook her head to throw of the shock, and turned smiled at him "I guess you must have been hungry."

"Si, it has been two months since my last meal"

"Two months!" She stared at him horrified "How did you survive?"

"Ah, a great being such as myself can live for long periods of time  
without food, amiga."

"Wow, that's incredible!"

Malcho couldn't help but feel his ego swell as she stared up at him in awe.

"You'll catch flies chica." He said with a small chuckle and much smugness.

"Ah-sorry...um, if you're feeling better, would it be OK if I check you wounds?" Tala asked shyly.

"Eh? If you wish, mi amiga," he said, a little wary of letting a stranger, even if it was a harmless child, near him when he was wounded.

"OK then."

Malcho watched wary and somewhat amused as she cautiously approached him. He kept very still and held back a chuckle as she cautiously touched his scales as though they might reach out and bite her. He bit his tongue as he felt like explaining it was only natural that she be in awe after being allowed so near a magnificent creature as himself. As she focused on the task at hand, she seemed to forget her caution, determination on her face and she carefully untied the first bandage. He moved himself carefully so she could remove it, wincing as it pulled against his wounds. She examined the wound a moment once the bandage was off, before carefully dunking a clean piece of cloth into the pool, and, while Malcho watched carefully for any sign of foul play, she cleaned his injury.

Malcho winced as he saw the severity of his wound under the bandage. It seemed there were several deep cuts where the rocks from his volcanic imprisoning had sliced into him during his escape attempts. He quietly cursed, it was going to take weeks for that to heal properly.

"I'm sorry"

Malcho blinked at the quiet voice that drew him from his thoughts. He glanced down at Tala, who was looking at him in concern, one hand resting on his side.

"Que?"

"It must be painful, right?" She looked up at him "I'm sorry"

The genuine emotion in her voice and eyes was a shock to the Quetzalcoatl, was she actually worried about someone she barely knew?  
_Why?  
_  
He paused, collecting his thoughts for a second before responding.

"I have endured far more serious wounds chica, I will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Si"

Again confusion and incomprehension spread across her face. Malcho remembered seeing that same look before when he said hello, and a suspicion crept across his mind.

"It means yes, mi amiga...have you never heard any Spanish before?"

"Spanish? Is that the language you're speaking?"

"S-Yes"

"Ah. No, I've never heard it before-" Tala started, adding quickly as Malcho looked slightly upset-"Um, but it sounds really nice. Your voice sounds different from anyone I've ever talked to, its-"

She struggled for the right word. She had a feeling "pretty" wasn't going to go down well "…richer."

He puffed up his chest at the compliment

"Si-Yes, yes it is, mi amiga. You have good ears."

He sighed, this was going to become annoying if he had to keep catching himself when he slipped into his native tongue. Tala didn't miss his obvious annoyance as he was forced to correct himself.

"It's OK if you want to speak in Spanish, I'm sure I can remember if you tell me what the words mean."

"All right, I shall try and teach you"

"Great! Thanks! I just need to finish cleaning these wounds and then I'll wash the bandages"

"I can finish cleaning myself, chica"

"Are you sure?"

"Si, though I will need help untying this bandage from around my neck"

"OK, can you lean down please?" She asked, reaching up to him. Malcho lowered himself down slowly, wondering if she would go back to being scared when she was close to his fangs. Surprisingly, she seemed to be quite at ease with him now. Tala quickly reached up, and, with surprising care, untied the bandage from his neck.  
"There you go" She said, patting an uninjured spot on his neck in what he assumed was supposed to be a friendly manner,

"I'll go wash these, call me if you need help."

This said, she quickly gathered up the impromptu bandages and headed back to the pool.

Malcho slithered after her and slipped into the water, quickly cleaning the remainder of the sand and volcano ash out of his wounds. There wasn't that much to do, the girl had been quite thorough it seemed. Once he had finished his task he allowed himself to relax in the water, resting his head on his crossed wings on the bank as he thought over these new events. The cool water felt great on his sore scales, and gave him the relief he needed to concentrate. Out of the corner of his eye he could still see Tala, she had been busily washing the bandages the whole time, focused on her task. It occurred to him suddenly that the dirt and blood from his bathing had probably contaminated the water, and panicked for a moment over what he would drink now. He voiced his concerns to Tala, who just smiled.

"Don't worry, this is quite a big oasis, there are two smaller pools about 5 minutes from here, I've been using those to drink from and this to clean you and wash."

Relieved, Malcho thanked her, praising the girls initiative and allowed himself to relax again. Now a lot more comfortable, Malcho considered his situation.

This chica was really very strange. Not once had she mentioned being with a group, or having help in treating him. She'd spoken as though she'd done everything herself...and he could not smell or detect any sign of anybody else on this oasis to indicate she was lying. There was no possible way she could have moved him by herself, not unless...was there some sort of supernatural power involved? Malcho knew about magic, after all he'd used it himself, but this chica didn't smell of power, not like other magic users he'd met. If anything she smelt…well, like nature, like she'd been living outdoors for such a long time she had almost become a part of it. Besides which, she'd not shown any sign of having powers. Surely if she had such skills she would have displayed her powers early on to make sure he knew she could defend herself, rather then acting like a scared child. Unless he was caught in some kind of far more elaborate plan….

Ack! The possibilities made his head hurt.

"Ay carumba" Malcho grumbled. He was giving himself a headache and getting nowhere. At any rate, the girl didn't seem a threat, and she had found him and given him food and shelter. He was in her debt. For now, he should rest, and meanwhile, be a bit more forceful in his questioning to try and get some answers.

"Malcho, are you OK?"

He opened his eyes and nearly jumped when he saw Tala was standing right in front his head. He was so tired that the simple act of closing his eyes momentarily to think had nearly sent him to sleep and his senses had failed him. He tried not to show his surprise as he spoke.

"Ah, chica! Forgive me, I did not see you there."

She laughed, crouching down in front of his head so they were eye level as she spoke,

"Don't worry about it, you must be tired."

"Hmm" He agreed, carefully backing up so he wouldn't knock her over as he straightened, before heading to the bank. She stood and followed him, but gave an unexpected cry as he started to stretch his muscles.

"Don't!"

He froze, and glanced at her curiously, looking for an explanation.

"If you stretch too much you'll re-open your wounds!"

He winced as he glanced down at himself, the water had done such a good job at numbing the pain he'd almost forgotten about his condition.

"Ach, thank you amiga."

"You're welcome." She smiled "As soon as the bandages have dried, I'll re-wrap your wounds."

"Hmm" He nodded, and then smiled "Would you mind if I go get some water? I am still quite thirsty" He asked pleasantly, an ulterior motive in mind.

"Of course, the pool's about 5 minutes walk in that direction" She said pointing, "You can't miss it. Can you make it by yourself?"

"Si, I will be fine chica."

He slithered off, noting that the sun was starting to set and the temperature was dropping as he did so. He soon found the pool and drank his fill quickly, before slithering back to his unlikely companion. Although he did need water, the excuse was perfect pretence to take some time to watch her movements when she thought she was alone. He slunk back quietly, hiding expertly amongst the trees as he sought a vantage point to watch her unseen. Once satisfied he settled down to carefully study her movements. He knew he wouldn't have long, the pool was too close to buy him more then a 10-minute absence, but he'd take what he could get.

It seemed in the short time he had been gone she had been busy. She had already gotten a fire going, and the bandages were drying on sticks around it. Her small camp was well organized, with firewood collected and ready for use, and he contemplated that she must be either well trained, or used to fending for herself. Crucially he noted the camp she'd made was only big enough for one person. The more he watched and thought of their exchanges today the more unlikely it seemed that she was part of a large group. But if she was by herself, how on earth had she transported across the desert? Was she indeed a mage?

As he pondered this, he noticed that she was fiddling with a small brown leather bag, busily checking its' contents. Maybe she did have something valuable after all; he'd have to see if he could investigate it later when she was sleeping.

Realizing he was out of time to spy, he carefully moved forward, waving to her as he approached.

"Hola, Tala!"

"Hello, Malcho. Are you feeling better?" She smiled, glancing up at him and fastening her bag shut.

"Si, much better amiga."

"That's good to hear."

"If it doesn't bother you, Tala, I think I might have a sies-a nap after my eventful day"

"That's fine. I wouldn't blame you for being tired after everything you've been through. I'll wake you up when the bandages are dry if you like."

"Thank you, amiga" He said, nodding his consent.

He moved closer to the fire and quietly coiled himself, adjusting so that he wasn't putting pressure on any of his wounds. He had only been still for a few moments when-

"Malcho?"

The voice was hesitant, Malcho cracked an eye open and glanced at her.

"Si?"

"Are you really a king?"

"Eh?" The blunt question took him by surprise.

"You said you were the ruler of the rainforest when we met…"

So, she was interested in people with power, was she? He grinned and quickly hid it, this was good; he was learning things he could use to manipulate her.

"Si amiga, I am the one true ruler of the rainforest.

"Wow…I've never met a real king before."

He smiled suavely at her, his chest swelling at the new respect he saw in her eyes.

"Oh? Well, you have now amiga, and he is in your debt."

Finally, someone who recognized his position without him having to beat it into them.

"You don't owe me anything Malcho. I'm just glad you're alright." She smiled, but must have noted the suspicion that crossed his face because she added, firmly.

"I didn't save you because I wanted something from you."

"Then why did you?" The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them, but she didn't miss a beat.

"Because it was the right thing to do."

He found himself somewhat disturbed at the comment. It was the second time she had acted as though his well being truly mattered to her, despite the difference in their species and the fact they had only met a few hours ago. He couldn't help but wonder why she showed such concern. True, he was an awe-inspiring being, but that alone was not usually enough to make people want to serve and aid him. People used other people to get what they wanted, and they allied themselves with power in the hopes they could eventually use it themselves.

Yet this girl, who could only benefit from having him in her debt, had just casually freed him from any obligation to repay her. Just what sort of person was she?  
Realizing he had been quiet to long, he quickly spoke.

"Ah, thank you amiga, I believe I shall sleep now, good night."

"Night."

Malcho sighed and closed his eyes, now with even more to ponder. He had fully intended to simply pretend to sleep, giving him more time to watch her activities, but he was so exhausted that within 10 minutes of curling up he was fast asleep, his mind still buzzing with unanswered questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Malcho awoke only a few hours later, forced into consciousness far earlier then he wanted as he accidentally aggravated a wound in his sleep. After first shifting to relieve the pain, he smelt smoke and, opening his eyes, noticed that the sun had finally set. He froze for a moment, scenting frantically for clues to his whereabouts before his memories of the day returned to him and he settled, reassured that for the moment he was in no immediate danger.

Looking around, Malcho saw Tala's fire burning in the darkness, the source of the smoke he had smelled. Tala herself was sat near it, now wearing a white robe for added warmth, the remains of a meal lying nearby. The bandages were still drying on poles around the fire; and Malcho noted that they'd be ready for use soon.

Tala seemed to be completely immersed in a book lying on her lap, oblivious to her companion's gaze. It was a large, black, leather-bound volume, and with the intensity she was gazing at the pages, he guessed it must be important. Perhaps this had been what she had been so carefully checking in her bag when he spied on her earlier?

Now curious, he watched her for a few minutes to see if she would reveal anything else, but apart from turning pages she did nothing. Eventually, realizing watching any longer was pointless, he moved, coughing loudly to gain her attention when she didn't look up from her book at first.

"Good evening, chica."

"Oh! Good evening, Malcho!" Tala said, startled, before continuing apologetically, "Sorry, I tend to go of into my own little world when I'm reading."

Malcho noted she closed the book as she spoke. Did she not want him to see it?

"Did you sleep well?" Tala continued, the book now laid carefully upon her lap.

"Si, it was a good siesta, though shorter then I would have liked."

"Huh?" She blinked at him curiously. "Siesta?"

"Siesta...it is a nap, to sleep chica." He tried to explain; sighing as the language barrier reared its head again.

"Chica?"

Malcho resisted the urge to slam his head into something, "It means girl."

"It's Tala. Call me by my name," she laughed.

"Ah, alright chi-Tala." Malcho said, attempting to glance at the book as he spoke, happily discovering its title was still visible, "Encyclopedia Magica"

Magica? As in magic? Maybe the possibility of her being a sorceresses wasn't so far-fetched after all? It would certainly explain a lot. Tala noticed him glancing at the book and quickly turned it so the title wasn't visible, shielding it from his view and hugging it to her chest. She defiantly didn't want him to see it, which only made him more determined to discover its secrets.

"Ah, you like to read, Tala?" Malcho said, trying to draw a comment from her.

"Ah, yes...yes, I do."

"Perhaps your companions gave you that book?" He asked, trying to at least confirm whether she was alone, as he suspected she was.

She blinked at him curiously; vaguely aware something was going on with all these sudden questions, but not quite sure what their goal was. "My mother gave me this. It was my fathers."

"It is a special book to you, then?"

"Yes, very."

He sighed. Caution was getting him nowhere. It seemed he needed to be more direct.

"Chica, that book...are you a practitioner of magic? A mage?"

In an instant, her face changed from wary curiosity to complete terror. She shot to her feet and scrambled backwards from him, stuttering loudly.

"I-I never said..."

Malcho, greatly confused by her sudden panic, attempted to calm her, raising his wings in a placating gesture.

"Calmar-calm down, chica! What is wrong?"

"I never said I was a mage! Don't go assuming things!"

The rapid change in Tala's demeanour from calm to agitation concerned Malcho greatly. She was obviously desperate that people didn't think she was a mage, but why? Why was she so apprehensive about this? Confused and worried, he tried to calm her so he could get some answers.

"Tala, why are you so anxious about this? Magic is not such an awful thing; I have used it myself on many occasions. You have nothing to fear from me, even if you do have such powers."

_Yet_, He thought silently.

She still looked highly suspicious, and kept glancing back and forth nervously. At first, he thought she was looking for an escape, but as he watched her he realized it seemed as though she was expecting someone to appear at any moment. Just what secret was this girl hiding?

"Chica, I owe you my life. Please calm yourself."

She still looked worried, tension radiated off her. Malcho grew more troubled by her behaviour, he had to get her to focus or he would never understand anything.

"Chica, I swear, I give you my word, I will not hurt you. You are safe."

A drastic move perhaps, but at the authoritative tone, she seemed to relax. The tension drained from her and she flopped to the ground limply.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly, still clutching the book.

"Tala...what is wrong?" He asked gently, trying to understand, but not willing to push too far for information while she was still scared, knowing she could easily close down and stop talking altogether.

She hesitated before answering, still clutching the book tightly. She seemed to consider her words carefully before she spoke.

"I…I don't want to lie to you, Malcho, but I don't want to drag you into my problems, either. There are…there are people trying to find me, and I don't want to get you involved."

Malcho paused for a minute, trying to collect his thoughts at this new information. There were people after her? Why did these things happen to him? Why were things never simple?

He sighed, rubbing his temples lightly for a moment as he pondered what to do. He did not like the idea of people following him, especially when he was as weak and vulnerable as he currently was. He could get rid of the girl, but what would be the point? If they had tracked her here already, it would be futile, and if they hadn't, he would be ridding himself of a potential ally. Besides which, he wanted to have all the facts about these pursuers before he did anything. Making his decision, he took a breath and centred himself, making sure to keep his deep voice level and gentle as he spoke.

"Mi amiga, you saved me, so one way or another, I am involved. Surely if there are people after you, the best thing to do would be to tell me so I can understand and offer assistance. Two pairs of wary eyes are better then one."

"Malcho…"

"Tala, you have nothing to fear from me. Having supernatural powers is not that strange in this desert, and it is certainly nothing to be ashamed of. If people are after you for your powers, it is not necessarily your fault. I will honestly listen to what you have to say before making a decision."

Seeing her hesitate, he added as convincingly as he could, "Please, let me help, if I can."

She considered for a moment, reluctant to put her new friend in danger, but knew that ultimately, he was right. Whether she told him or not, she was putting his life in danger just by being with him. He needed to know the truth. Besides which, after all this time alone running and hiding, a kind voice offering to listen to her was all too tempting to refuse.

"…Alright, Malcho, your right." She paused, taking a breath to steady herself before continuing,

"I am a mage."

It seemed to him from her expression that it took a great deal of courage to utter those four words, which only made him more curious.

"So, you are a mage. That is not so bad. What kind of magic do you use, if I may ask?"

She considered this for a moment

"I guess the simplest thing is to show you. Just a small thing though, OK?"

She stood and raised one hand in front of her, closing her eyes in concentration as she started to weave a spell. Malcho watched curiously, noting that she said nothing. There was no incantation or long recitation like he had seen other mages use. She simply made a small motion with her hand and almost immediately, the wind picked up around her. He watched fascinated as her eyes, which she had opened, started to glow, changing into a glowing gold as the wind picked up further, until she was gently lifted into the air. She hovered a few feet off the ground for a few seconds, before the wind faded and she was gently lowered back down, the light fading from her eyes. She looked at him quietly, waiting for his response. He took a deep breath, honestly shocked by such a display of power from such a young girl.

And this was a _little_ thing?

"You _are_ a mage. But, I have never seen such magic without a talisman or artifact, amiga! You did not even use an incantation!"

"Thanks…I guess." She blushed at the compliment.

"So, you can control wind? The weather, si?" He was almost too eager now, the threat of pursuit forgotten temporarily as his mind raced through the things he could do if he could get this girl and her powers on his side. She hesitated, reluctant to explain for a moment, but eventually pressed on.

"No, not exactly. I can control anything from nature; the 4 elements, plants, and yes, the weather, too, to some extent. I don't tend to mess with the weather too much though, since it tends to go out of control easier then other things."

"Si, it is a very difficult system." He said, crossing his wings and nodding in agreement.

Tala looked at him curiously at the comment. "You…?"

"Ah, some time ago I had possession of a magical artifact that allowed me total control of the world's weather." He explained. "That is what I meant when I said I had used magic earlier."

"So you really have used magic, too?" Her voice was incredulous and hopeful at the same time. Caramba, had this girl never met another sorcerer? In this desert, it seemed to him you couldn't throw a rock without hitting _something_ magical.

"Si, I have."

"That's...every over mage I've met...they either didn't want anything to do with me...or they attacked me." She said quietly.

"They were threatened by your power." He said bluntly.

"Oh, I don't know about that," she said, flustered, "well, maybe..."

"Si, they were, lesser people are always afraid of those with power."

"I don't want people to be afraid of me." Tala said quietly, looking down.

Malcho only just managed to stop himself from asking why, after all, power was everything. It was how you protected yourself, how you bent others to your will. Why would anyone refuse such power?

"I'm trying to find a teacher." She continued, drawing him from his thoughts, "All I have at the moment is this book." She held out her Encyclopedia Magica as she spoke. "It talks about magic, but it doesn't really tell you how to cast spells. It's been helpful, but not very instructional."

"I see." No wonder she acted as though that book was priceless.

"I really need a teacher. My power…it's unstable. When I get emotional, I tend to lose control of it."

"Lose control?" He asked, worried. Her powers would be useless to him if she couldn't control them, unless he pushed her off on Aladdin and let her wreak havoc that way...

"Ah well, half the time, nothing happens," she said quickly, trying to reassure him. "Every so often when I get shocked, my powers just seem to freeze, and I can't cast anything for a few minutes. But other times, it's like I lose control and my power just flares out on its' own accord."

"I see." There was a brief pause while Malcho pondered this new information.

"Tala, did you use these powers to rescue me?" He asked, the pieces of the puzzle finally starting to fit together in his mind.

"Yeah, I used my magic to move that sand to get you free, and then used the wind to lift and carry you to the oasis. There was no way I could manage it by myself otherwise."

She decided not to mention that the strain of carrying 950lbs of unconscious snake a mile across desert had nearly done her in. It had really been touch and go for a while on that journey.

"Yes, I see. I had thought at first that you must be part of a larger group which had carried me all this way."

"No, it's just me" She smiled quietly, still obviously uncomfortable about discussing her powers.

Despite her nervousness, Malcho was shocked at just how much information she had given up, and after such little resistance. She'd just told him a great weakness of her powers and admitted there was no one to come to help her in one fell swoop. Tala seemed oblivious to this as she continued.

"My book though, it told me who you were when I found you."

"Que? I mean, what?"

"Here, see for yourself."

She opened the book and flipped through it, opening it up on one page and holding it up from him to read. Malcho stared at the page in front of him in startled disbelief. Written there was a short paragraph, in long flowing script.

_Quetzalcoatl: "Feathered serpent."_

_A creature of myth and legend, believed to be a god of nature by the Aztec and Toltec people. A gigantic snake possessing wings and the power of flight, highly intelligent and very powerful. Currently believed to have been extinct for several hundred years._

"Ay carumba, there are books about me?" He said, staring at a rather un-flattering likeness of himself that accompanied the paragraph.

"Well, a page." Tala commented quietly, closing the book.

Malcho grumbled, folding his wings and muttering something in Spanish that Tala couldn't follow. Surely his magnificence was worth at least an entire book?

"Your not extinct, though." She said with a small smile, trying to distract the pouting snake.

He chuckled "Si, I'm not. Though I suppose I came close to being so." A very disquieting thought.

"So there aren't any others like you?" She asked, startled by the revelation.

"No, not as far as I know."

"Don't you have any family?"

"No, I have always been alone amiga, the only one of my kind."

"Malcho...that's so sad."

Her voice was soft, and her expression was the same as when she'd seen his wounds earlier. It was somewhere between concern and sympathy, as though she was somehow feeling his pain herself. It was a preposterous thought, but it made him uncomfortable anyway. He shifted a little and moved the conversation on quickly.

"It does not bother me, chica. I am used to it."

"But-"

"Are those bandages dry, now?" He interrupted.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'll go get them."

The two were distracted for a few minutes as Tala re-dressed Malcho's wounds, but then they were left in an uncomfortable silence again.

"Malcho?" Tala asked quietly as they sat around the fire, trying to break the tension that had somehow built between them.

"Si?"

"I didn't mean to talk so much about myself...sorry...it's just, I haven't had anyone I could talk to about my magics for a long time."

Hmm, obviously now she was regretting disclosing so much information. He wondered how to react. Her powers, however unstable, could be useful to him. She was already somewhat in awe of him; it would be all too easy to win her over. It would be useful to have a...bodyguard of sorts while he recovered his strength. Yes, this child would be more useful on his side for the time being, though first he needed to know more about these people who were after her.

He plastered a smile on his features.

"No need to worry, chica. However, you mentioned people following you? Is this why you have such need for secrecy?"

He smiled. She was obviously desperate to talk to someone. By simply not pressuring her, he was sure she would divulge all to him.

"Yeah, it is. It's kind of a long story, though."

"I have time, amiga, I'm not going anywhere." He chuckled inwardly. That was all too easy.

She smiled "I suppose your not, are you? Okay, then."

Taking a breath, she began.

"I come from a village far in the south, where magic is rarer then it is here. It was a real surprise to everyone when I started to show signs of supernatural powers. When it happened, I was worried what would happen to me, but my village was really happy about it. Using my gifts, we were able to get the best harvests in the land, and I could protect the village from flood or drought. I was really happy, everyone was…but then a local warlord who controlled my village found out about my gifts. Usually he ignored us since we had nothing of value, but he showed up one day asking to speak to me."

"At first, it all seemed fine. He said he wanted me to come help out the other villages he controlled. He said it wasn't fair only my village got the benefit of my gifts, and that I should share them with everyone. I was going to go with him, but then I found out the truth. He didn't want me to help the other villages, he wanted me to come work for him as...as a weapon!"

The anger in her voice was potent and it only got stronger as she continued, fists clenched tightly.

"It turned out, I was the most powerful mage in the land, so I was of great strategic value. He…he was planning to start a war with the other warlords by using me!"

She took a breath.

"As soon as I realized what he wanted and refused to help him, he threatened to take my family hostage and burn my village to the ground. He said since I was a part of the village he owned, I also belonged to him, so therefore he could use me however he wanted. I used my powers to get away, and made a wall around the village so he couldn't get in. Even so, we all knew I'd only bought us some time.

My family and I had a big meeting with the village elders, and I decided to leave the village on my own. If I did that there was a chance he might leave the village alone in order to come after me. He was already in a battle with another warlord, and didn't have the resources to waste holding down one village if I wasn't there. My mother didn't want me to leave, but...I had to. She gave me this book that belonged to my father to try and help me, and I snuck out one night. I've been running ever since."

"So since then, you've been by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"And he sent men after you?"

"Yes, assassins, sorcerers, and mercenaries. They've got orders to bring me back alive by whatever means necessary."

"And how long have you been running, amiga?"

"About a year now…perhaps a year and a half?"

"And what do you intend to do? Simply run forever?" He asked incredulously.

"No! I'm going to find a teacher to control my powers so I can fight back!"

She paused, the energy draining from her voice.

"Well, that was my original plan, but I've realized that even if I could control my powers, I can't take on a whole army by myself…"

She seemed disheartened, but Malcho had to acknowledge that she was at least thinking rationally. There was no way one girl, no matter how skilled in the mystical arts, could defeat an entire army single-handed. Tala looked up suddenly, startling him as a sudden look of determination appeared in her eyes as she continued

"But I've heard that the Sultan of Agrabah is really kind, and has powerful allies that have helped loads of people in trouble. I'm going to ask them to come and help my village, no, all the villages that guy controls! In return, I'll use my magic to help them anyway I can!"

She was planning on going to Agrabah already? Well, that would certainly make convincing her to follow him there easier. But, he cursed silently; he hadn't counted on her already knowing some of the brave acts of Aladdin. He was going to have to be very crafty to get her to help him now. He quickly moved the conversation on; he would have to think of that later.

"It's been a year already. Do you not think it is too late by now?"

"No, he doesn't have the strength to start a war with all the other warlords without someone like me. He'd suffer too much damage if he tried."

He studied her face as she continued, watching as sadness and bitter frustration seemed to overcome her.

"But I know…I know people are probably suffering because he's been looking for me. I've tried so hard to get a teacher, but I didn't know who I could trust! I've nearly been caught several times. It seems most mages have either been scared away from helping me, or are trying to find me so they can hand me over to him for the reward he's offered."

Malcho paused, pondering all this information.

"If he has been able to contact mages to offer rewards, why does he not employ them to fight for him instead of chasing you?"

"He says he wants to win the war using his own property," she snarled "Not outside help."

If looks could kill, Malcho thought quietly to himself.

"Personally, I think it's become a vendetta to him. If he can't catch and control one simple child, he doesn't think anyone will respect him enough to follow him. I won't let myself get caught, though. I'm going to make him pay for all his crimes."

Malcho grinned.

"So, you want revenge, amiga?"

He could definitely get along with this girl if this was the case, and perhaps she would even sympathize with his plight against Aladdin and the stupid parrot.

"No!" She cried, "I want...I want justice! I want that man to pay for all the bad things he's done!"

Malcho felt himself twitch in annoyance. Justice?

"Justice and revenge are the same thing, chica. You just dress the former up with fancier words and call it honourable."

"That's not true!" She yelled, standing as she spoke.

"Oh isn't it?" He raised himself up as well, easily towering over her as he spoke, his deep voice rumbling,

"According to you, you knew that man was a warlord the whole time you were happily living in your village growing crops. You must have known he was doing "bad things," but you didn't make any move to stop him. You were quite content until he personally attacked you."

His face slowly descended from its' lofty position as he continued his harsh inquisition.

"If that man hadn't hurt you personally, would you have ever risen up against him? Would you have cared about the other villages suffering, and the wars he was waging? Or would you have ignored the reality around you and focused on your own peace and happiness?"

He met her eyes, his words cold.

"Is that the strength of your 'justice', amiga?"

Tala looked away, shocked and hurt. She'd always thought of herself as the victim. Was she…was she really as bad as the warlord himself?

"I...I..."

"Not so easy, is it?" Malcho said softly, pulling back.

Tala stared at the ground, frustrated and hurt, unable to reply.

_Maldita sea! _Malcho's sense of smug self-satisfaction vanished in an instant, like a popped bubble, as he saw her face move close to tears. He'd gotten so annoyed as she tried to justify her revenge, so carried away in his lecture; he'd forgotten he was supposed to be getting her on his side! He had to win her back, quickly.

"Ah, forgive me, chica" He said softly, "I did not mean to be so harsh on you. You are young. Even with your powers, it would have been too much for any child to try and stand alone against an army. By rebelling beforehand, you might have only made things worse for your village by encouraging the warlord to pay attention to a place he was previously leaving alone. Please forgive my rudeness."

He paused for a second, and when she said nothing and refused to look at him, he continued, hoping he could play for sympathy.

"I, too, was wronged by another, and I do understand how frustrated you are feeling being unable to avenge yourself."

"You were?" She asked, quietly wiping her eyes, finally looking at him.

"Si, it is a long tale, but it explains the unfortunate circumstance in which you found me. Perhaps you would like to hear my story, now I have heard yours?"

She sniffed and nodded.

"I _would_ like to know how you ended up stuck in the desert."

Malcho smiled softly and, settling himself and his companion down for a long monologue, began to explain his conflicts for power with Thundra, and his more recent battles with Iago and Aladdin. By the time he was done, he had painted a grand picture of himself as the wronged victim who had been cheated out of what was rightfully his. Tala hung on his words, completely sympathetic to his plight.

"They trapped you in a volcano?!" She squeaked in shock.

"Si, when I finally escaped, I was too weak to fly any great distance, hence I crashed and you found me."

"Malcho that's terrible, I can't believe anyone could do that to you!"

"Si, you understand, it was completely unjustified!" He huffed, crossing his wings.

"I don't believe it." She said, shaking her head. "Everyone told me Aladdin was kind and just, but it seems like he didn't even give you a chance to explain yourself."

"Ah, don't blame him, amiga. It was that thrice damned parrot, Iago. He probably poisoned Aladdin against me before I even arrived." Having to speak well of that annoying Sultan rubbed Malcho the wrong way, but he had to seem the bigger man, eh, snake, to Tala.

"You poor thing. I can't believe you had to endure all that. It must have been very hard on you."

She laid her hand on his side as she consoled him. It was warm, and again she had that look on her face.

"Gracias, I mean, thank you, Tala. It is a great comfort to have someone who finally understands my suffering..." He trailed of as he realized something-

"You are the first person to listen to my side of the story."

She blinked at him incredulously.

"No ones ever listened to you before?"

"No."

"That's...just not right..." She whispered.

Something tugged inside of him; it was true now he thought about it. No one had ever taken the time to listen to him; he was always cast as the villain without any discussion. Perhaps his methods had not been honourable at times, but he had never thought himself evil. He simply wanted the position and power that he saw as being rightfully his, and was determined to get it through whatever means necessary.

Tala was indeed the first person that had let him speak his piece, and the first person to support him of her own accord.

"Thank you" He said softly, and, somehow suddenly feeling he needed to show his appreciation, he lowered his head to gently nudge her side. He was somewhat surprised to find that he actually meant it, and even more surprised when she didn't move away from his touch. Did she trust him this much already?

Tala herself was somewhat shocked as Malcho gently lowered his head and nudged her side in what she guessed was an affectionate manner. Had he never had anyone to talk to before? Had he really always been fighting these battles alone?

Moved, she gently put her hand on his head, running her fingers through his mop of hair, moving the strands that had fallen in front of his eyes when he leant down to her.

"I'm sorry that you've had to suffer so much Malcho."

"...Si, so am I."

He was somewhat disturbed to find that he didn't want to leave this position. This closeness...it was strange, but not bad. He waited a few seconds, wondering if she would pull away, and when she made no move to do so, he lingered for a few moments. Tala said nothing, one hand moving rhythmically through his hair, while the other ran gently along his snout. It was strange, and yet warm and soothing somehow. He felt his eyes start to close and his body relax, and then, realizing what he was doing, he quickly pulled away from her.

Caramba, was he starting to actually like this girl? True, she had saved his life, but he had to remember his priorities. He coughed and looked away, embarrassed by the moment of closeness.

"Anyway, thank you for listening to my story, chica."

"Your welcome, you listened to mine after all."

"True…I think I shall take another siesta, amiga. I need to mull all this over." _And shake of this odd sensation…_

"Yeah, I need to get some sleep to. I think were safe for tonight. I haven't seen anyone approaching, and we're on one small oasis in a very a big desert."

"Si, I cannot smell anything, I believe for tonight we are safe."

They moved away from one another, settling down on either side of the fire. Tala wrapped herself in her robe, using her bag as a pillow, the book tucked safely inside it.

"Goodnight, Malcho"

"Goodnight, Tala."

He watched her for a while, till her breathing became even and rhythmical. Then he glanced up at the night sky, where the stars shone brightly.

What have I gotten myself into? He wondered.

He arranged his coils, careful to not aggravate any of his injuries and slowly rested his head on one of his wings.

Sleep now, decisions later.

* * *

**Author Note:** For anyone who's interested, I have drawn a picture of Tala. It can be found here, www. serena-inverse. deviantart .com/art/Aladdin-OC-re-made-101662089 (Take out the spaces in between the words, unfortunately the site won't let me put the address in one piece)

I would have posted it with the last update, but as you can see, it contains spoilers for this chapter.

_**Translation Note:**__ Maldita sea! = Damn it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Over a week had passed since Malcho and Tala had discussed their pasts, and they had spent that time resting, recovering, and planning what to do next.

Malcho's wounds were healing well. His smaller injuries were almost gone and the few larger gashes had scabbed over enough that he could move freely without the constant need of Tala's improvised bandages. It would take a while longer for him to heal completely, and his missing scales to re-grow, but in the meantime, he found he could move around much more freely.

In the time they'd been together, Malcho had watched and analyzed Tala closely, and he now felt he better understood her habits and personality. He found her to be a kind, cheerful, and honest person. He supposed that came hand in hand with youth and inexperience. Crucially to him, her kindness and desire for companionship made her easy to manipulate, and he would continue to use that to his advantage in the future.

Tala was also quite resourceful and adaptable, useful traits that Malcho guessed she had been forced to acquire in order to survive on her own for so long while being pursued. The only things that seemed to irritate or shake her were mentioning the warlord in her past or the threat of exposure and capture, and Malcho made sure to avoid these topics when he could.

One thing that did bother him was that her goodwill towards him didn't abate over time as he thought it would. And, for some reason, the longer this went on, the more he had started to feel…uncomfortable.

It would be easier, he mused to himself one day, if she wasn't so trustful. With other creatures, he was always certain of the fact that if he did not use them first, they would use him. But with her, somehow that logic didn't seem to apply.

As for her habits, Malcho had noted that every morning after waking and every evening before sleeping Tala would check the horizon for signs of approach, and would only go about her business after being satisfied the coast was clear. She would also occasionally leave the oasis for a few hours to practice her spells as best she could, never straying very far, but maintaining a distance that would keep him and the oasis safe in case a spell went wrong.

He had also noticed on the third day, as she used some magic to control the water from the pool to wash his wounds, that her eyes were blue. It took some encouragement to get her to use her magic in the first place; for it seemed a year of constantly hiding her powers made her reluctant to use them unless necessary. In any case, as he had been staring fascinated at the way her eyes changed color to gold as she'd used her powers, he'd noticed as they changed back they weren't the normal brown of other humans he'd met. Tala had explained that her father was a traveler from the west that had fallen in love and married her mother. It was from him she'd inherited her magic and her eye colour. Unfortunately, it seemed he had died a few years before her power emerged, leaving only his book behind for help and guidance. Malcho had filed that information away carefully, he had a feeling it might become important somehow.

After a few days of rest, Malcho had gotten strong enough to go hunting. He'd immediately set out in search of more substantial fare then Tala and the oasis could provide. After a few hours searching, he had discovered a group of camels wandering around aimlessly in the desert, and a small family of jackrabbits scavenging for food. He made short work of the camels, and brought a few rabbits back for Tala, in way of compensation for the food he'd taken from her. It seemed like the first substantial meal either of them had had for a long time, and they'd both laid about feeling full and satisfied for a long time that night, chatting idly until they'd fallen asleep.

Also, despite the fact Tala refrained from using spells, Malcho did end up seeing more of her magic, though not in the best of circumstances.

The day after they'd had their long discussion, he'd crept up on her while she was reading, forgetting that to a human his approach was probably unnoticeable. He'd reached out to her, touching her shoulder with a wing, and she'd jerked and her eyes had suddenly flared gold. The next second there was a loud explosion and Malcho's head snapped around to see a tree go up in flames to his immediate left, bathing his flank in a sudden brilliant heat.

Tala spent the next 10 minutes alternating between apologizing profusely and attempting to calm down enough to douse the flames before the whole oasis went up in smoke.

He'd made a large mental note to never spook her, but even so, he found with his instinctive stealth and her apprehension that someone might find them, he couldn't help occasionally making her jump. The results were strange to say the least. Half of the time he found himself bracing for nothing, her powers were frozen in shock just as she'd described, and for a few minutes she could cast nothing. The other half of the time it was…interesting. Apart from the fire, she'd made the water in the pool shoot up like a geyser, a rain cloud form overhead spontaneously, and caused 3 saplings to grow to full sized palm trees in about 10 seconds. Her powers, though uncontrolled, were indeed amazing; he could see why the warlord wanted her so badly.

Malcho hadn't just been learning about Tala, though. After months of isolation in the volcano, he was glad to have some intelligent conversation. Tala was the perfect audience; always eager and attentive to his monologues, lapping up his tales. He spoke to her of his rainforest home, of its grandeur and beauty, of the creatures that lived there, and of the struggles and battles he had faced throughout his life. (The later usually ending up somewhat edited.) He had also given her a much needed crash course in Spanish, so that now he could talk with her more freely.

"And Calmarse means?" He asked, late one evening as they sat around after a meal of freshly caught camel.

"Calm down." Tala smiled.

"Si! Bueno, mi amiga! You learn fast!"

"I have a good teacher" Tala grinned. "What does amiga mean, by the way? You've used the word quite often, you know. Actually, in just about every other sentence."

"Ah, amiga? It...it means friend, chica. Mi amiga, my friend."

"So...were friends?" Tala asked cautiously, worried at how he would react. Would asking so openly drive him away?

"I-"

He had never really thought about the implications of the term before. He called most people amigo, and most of the time he was being sarcastic. But somehow it was becoming different with her. Perhaps because he'd never spent time with an individual who treated him with such respect of their own accord. Perhaps it was because she had saved him. Maybe it was because of the trust she showed him.

Maybe it was because-. He paused, his thoughts slowing as he was struck by a thought. Maybe it was because…he was actually enjoying spending time with her. Wait, enjoying, spending time with her? What was he thinking? She was a tool, a method to obtain his goals! Nothing more, right?

…right?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't know if he needed, let alone wanted a friend, but for now he did still need her on his side.

"Si...we are."

She beamed "That's great! I haven't really had a good friend since I left my village, what with moving all the time so the guys sent after me don't catch up."

"Si, I suppose you would not." He responded quietly. He was agitated by the thoughts and feelings churned up by the conversation.

"Are you OK?" She asked, worried by how distracted he looked.

"Ah, I'm fine chica, bueno, si?" He shook his head, carefully put back on his façade, "This serpent has not had one to call a friend before." He forced a smile, he had to play his role until the time came.

"Well you've got one now" Tala smiled, patting his wing tenderly.

It was after that conversation that Malcho started to feel a strange stabbing sensation in his chest whenever she gave him that innocent, trusting look, whenever she smiled at him like that. It was a slight change, but one that he noted, and it would turn out to be the first of many in the days that passed. In any case, he was left unsettled and uncomfortable for some time that evening.

That wasn't the only significant occurrence between them in that week; there was also the nightmare, a most embarrassing occurrence for Malcho. He had been plagued one night by a most vicious dream, watching as the faces of his tormentors; Thundra, Iago, and Aladdin, jeered at him as he was pinned helplessly by some unseen force and slowly encased ice. As the ice grew and finally closed over his head, he felt complete terror as his heart started slowing, his mind clouding as his body tried to save itself. He hated the cold, he hated it for this reason, he had no control! He couldn't stop this, he could do nothing, all his strength was rendered meaningless as the cold started to shut his body down against his will.

As he was held there, pinned tightly as his tormentors laughed and jeered, he suddenly caught sight of something red outside the ice, just on the edge of his vision. Red was usually a bad sign, but for some reason it encouraged Malcho, as though it was a beacon of hope. The red moved and Malcho saw it was Tala standing on the other side of the ice, looking down at the floor. Tala, his friend! No wonder he thought it a good sign! He tried to reach out, to call to her, but he couldn't move, encased as he was.

'Help me, amiga! Help me!' He screamed to her silently in his mind, willing her to understand, knowing she could easily free him with her magicks.

Tala slowly looked at up at him, and if he could have moved, he would have jerked back. It wasn't the Tala he knew. She was different, and he was startled and unnerved by the change. Physically she was the same but…but her eyes, they were red as if she had been crying, and they were cold. As though someone had sucked all that youthful idealism, all her cheerfulness from her, and all that was left behind was bitterness and regret. It scared him; that she could be changed so much.

'What happened to you?' He wanted to ask, and as if in response to the silent question she spoke.

"_Liar._ You're just the same as him."

And then she turned her back on him, and hope left.

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

His mental scream turned into a loud bellow of pain and panic as the Lord of the Rainforest surfaced violently from his dream. Tala jerked awake at his cries, a nearby tree exploding in the process, which only served to panic the already terrified Quetzalcoatl more.

"Malcho-wha, what?!"

Her last word turned into a shriek, and she backed away as she saw her friend bucking and writhing, still trying to escape the prison that now only encased him in his mind.

"Malcho what's wrong!" Tala called, worry for his safety and well being now starting to override her fear.

Malcho was talking now, but in Spanish, fevered and panicked Spanish. Tala could only make out a few words. "Ice" and "enemy"

It didn't take her long to work out what was going on, knowing about his past.

"Malcho, it's OK! Your here with me, Tala!"

He carried on screaming and it occurred to Tala that if he was only talking in Spanish he might not be awake enough to understand anything but Spanish either. What could she do? She didn't know nearly enough to say anything reassuring. Watching as he continued to panic, she decided she'd just have to do her best.

"AMIGO! Calmarse! Calmarse, Malcho!" She yelled, dodging his wildly flapping wings and running over to his side. As she approached, he snapped around to focus on her, and she yelped as his tail whipped over and wrapped around her waist with blinding speed. She was immediately lifted up into the air and tightly constricted, driving the air from her lungs. Malcho lowered his head to her and hissed, and Tala felt her body and her powers freeze in terror. She knew Malcho was a predator, but she'd always known him firstly as an intelligent being, as a friend. Seeing him like this, so completely taken over by his instincts, glowering and hissing at her, it made her blood freeze.

She felt something wet roll down her face, and wondered when she had started to cry? She shuddered, forcing her fear down into a tight ball inside her. She had to get through to him, his instincts must have overridden his rational mind in his panic.

"Malcho, amigo, its me, Tala!" She managed to choke out.

He hissed at her again, his tongue flickering near her face…and then he paused. Tala realized he must have caught her scent and hurriedly kept talking to him in her limited Spanish. His eyes seemed to clear as he threw of the last of his nightmare and finally came to his senses.

"Amiga...que...what...what is-ah!" He stuttered, finally focusing on her and realizing what he was doing. Tala gratefully sucked in air as he quickly relaxed his hold on her, hurriedly setting her down on his coils where she immediately collapsed, gasping for breath and clutching her side, letting out a choked sob and a shudder.

"Amiga!" Malcho fretted, leaning down "I'm sorry-I"

He reached out to check on her, freezing as she recoiled away from him. Now he was worried. In all the time he'd known her, she'd never flinched away from him before. He must have shaken her a great deal. She looked up at him then, and he registered the tears in her eyes, the wide eyed terror, and felt cold again, it was like he had fallen back into the dream.

No. _No_. He shook himself, it was not the same, she was scared, but her eyes still had hope, this wasn't a dream. This was real, and Tala was Tala, scared, but the same.

"Amiga, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He forced himself to speak to her again, trying to reassure her even though he himself was still in turmoil.

She took a breath, shook her head, obviously trying to compose herself, unaware that even if she hid her tears he could still smell her fear, could feel her shaking as she spoke.

"I'm fine, I'm OK. Bruised but not broken."

"Amiga, I'm so sorry..."

"It...it wasn't your fault." She said simply, wiping her face hurriedly to remove the tears before looking up at him again. He fear was forgotten for a moment as she finally caught sight of him. She'd never seen him like this before; he always seemed so tall and proud, untouchable and unshakable. Now he looked pitiful, he was still shaking from the after effects of the nightmare, his face was lowered, his wings drooped, and he wouldn't meet her gaze as she tried to speak to him. It was the first time it occurred to Tala that Malcho could be hurt emotionally, the same as anyone else.

It's strange how the human mind works under stress. If anything, Tala should have still been scared and frightened, but as she saw him looking so pitiful, so sad, her heart was moved. He needed someone right now, and she wanted…no, needed to remind herself that he wasn't just some scary predator, he was her friend.

And so, without really thinking it through, Tala moved forward and threw her arms around Malcho's neck, hugging him tightly and burying her face in his hair. Malcho let out a soft gasp at the touch, too shocked at the sudden action to respond.

"You scared me." Tala shuddered. "I couldn't see you, it's like you weren't there."

"Amgia? Que-"

"I'm sorry you had such a bad dream." She said, moving the subject away from herself quickly, suddenly ashamed she was trying to reassure herself that Malcho was himself again, when he was the one who needed the support. She took a deep breath and spoke firmly.

"I don't know what you were dreaming, but it's all over now, alright? You're safe. It was just a dream and it can't hurt you. I'm here now, OK? I'm not going anywhere."

She let go of him for a moment, so she could move back and look him in the eyes, trying to reassure him with her gaze.

Malcho's mind told him firmly to shove her away and to stop acting so weak; it was completely pathetic to have fallen so low a human child was trying to comfort him. He didn't need her pity, nor her help, after all, he was Malcho the great, Malcho the magnificent!

But...he could still feel the ice surrounding his body, still hear the taunts...and her arms...were warm, and real, and there. For once in his life, no one was trying to gain anything from him. In her eyes, he only saw the desire to help mend the hurt, nothing more, no hidden motives, no agendas, just wanting to be there for him.

It was a strange feeling, and without quite realizing what he was doing, moved by something long buried inside him, he found he had given a shudder and wrapped both his wings firmly around the tiny girl, tugging her close to him and resting his cheek against her back. She was warm, and alive, and REAL. A firm reassuring presence that kept the chill of the nightmare away. Tala put her arms around his neck again and hugged him back, whispering the odd occasional reassurance when she felt him start to shiver again, her hand running through his hair like that night not so long ago.

Eventually, emotionally exhausted, Malcho had fallen back into a deep dreamless sleep. Tala was left trapped in his hold, unable to move. So she had stayed with him till morning, when he woke and found she'd stayed awake all night watching over him in case he fell back into a nightmare.

After that night, more things started to change. The strange stabbing sensation he got in his chest shifted and intensified, it now felt like someone was twisting in an imaginary blade. Perhaps it was for that reason that he found himself changing the conversation when he realized it was taking a track that would force him to lie. Perhaps that was also why he found himself bringing back extra meat for her, even when he knew she didn't need it. Maybe that was even why when he woke in the night he would check that she was all right, even before checking himself and the surroundings.

Something changed, and it unsettled him. Perhaps more so because he found…he didn't truly mind these changes, even if they worried him sometimes.

Though these changes were not enough to keep him from his thoughts of revenge.

After all, nothing was more important to him then the long and bloody retribution against those who had wronged him. He'd spent a long time planning it, and he wasn't about to give it up for anybody, especially not some human child he'd just met.

Now, 8 days since he first awoke under the palms and met Tala, he decided it was time to move on. Moreover, he'd already thought of a good plan to get him inside the palace in Agrabah, using Tala's skills.

And so, that evening he approached her with his proposal.

"Tala?" He called, slithering over to her.

"Yes, amigo?" She called back. He smiled at how in just a few short days she'd taken to inserting bits of Spanish into her speech, it was odd, but he was somewhat proud of her for it. He shrugged inwardly; he supposed he was a very good teacher.

"I have had a thought." He said, slithering to a stop next to her.

"Oh?" She asked, hanging her one spare shirt up to dry on an overhanging branch.

"Well, my wounds are almost healed, and I can move freely now, so I shall be taking my leave soon."

"Oh." Tala paused, visibly faltering. Of course she'd known eventually he would heal and leave, but she'd gotten used to his company. It would be lonely to be on her own again. Even so, she couldn't stop him from doing as he wished, she'd sworn a long time ago she'd never try to control someone like that.

"Well, it's good you've gotten better." She said, suddenly aware she'd been silent a bit too long.

Malcho grinned, he'd expected such a response from her. He knew her well enough to know she didn't want to be alone again. Now he'd shaken her, he only had to offer her some hope and he was sure she'd jump at any chance to escape being left behind, no matter what it entailed.

"Ah, well amiga, I was wondering, since we seem to both be going in the same direction, if you'd care to accompany me?"

"...Me? Really?"

"You wish to go to Agrabah, yes? I also wish to return to…straighten things out with Aladdin.

"You'd really let me come with you?" She asked, hopefully.

"Si, amiga, you'd actually be doing me a great service if you would. You see, after our last disagreement, I suspect the royal guards will not let me anywhere near the palace. But if you would go in and speak on my behalf, I'm sure I could get an audience with the Sultan."

"Really, you think so?"

"Si, amiga, would you mind? I hate to ask more of you, after all you already saved me, but this would help me out a lot."

"Of course, I'll help Malcho. I'll be glad to! I'll definitely make the Sultan and Aladdin realize what a mistake they made-oh, but…how am I going to get in? I'm not royalty, and I doubt the guards are going to be any more likely to let a common girl like me in the palace."

"Ah," He grinned, coiling around her and leaning down so there faces were level, "But using your powers mi amiga, it would be all too easy too sneak in."

"Using my powers?" Tala looked hesitant "You know I don't like to do that unless I've got no other choice, it's risky."

"Si mi amiga, but just think! All you need to do it use your powers to move the rocks in the palace wall and create a slight opening for us to pass through. Then I can hide in the palace garden while you talk to the Sultan and Aladdin, and come out and speak my piece when you've cleared the air."

"But won't they just throw me out as soon as I get in?"

"You said yourself, mi amiga. Aladdin is a just man, I'm sure if you could just speak to him, he'd happily help you in your plight. Your cause is a most worthy one after all."

"I don't know…it sounds a little dishonest…"

"Ah, but it is for the greater good, mi amiga! Think of all the people you would help! And no one would be harmed. You could even put the wall back exactly as it was after we'd entered, so the royal family would not be put in danger."

"I, I suppose…"

"Por favor, mi amiga, please? It would help so many people."

He knew she felt guilty about the people being hurt by her long absence as she searched for help, playing on it was all too easy.

Tala paused, then smiled "I guess it can't hurt, and I would like to make sure you got a chance to explain everything to Aladdin like you got to do with me."

"Si! Si! Gracias amiga, gracias!" He said, leaning down and nuzzling her side. Tala laughed at Malcho's enthusiasm, patting him on the head happily.

"Glad to help, so, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, mi amiga. Why waste time?"

"Wow, that's great! After all this time, I'm finally gonna free my village. I was so lucky to run into you, Malcho. Thanks for everything. You're a really good friend."

"Ah, no need to thank me, amiga." Malcho faltered in his jubilation, feeling that twisting blade all of a sudden.

"Of course there is, I would have never thought of this on my own!"

"Perhaps." He hurriedly moved the conversation on, "But now, we must get busy, mi amiga. There is much to do and prepare before morning, we must devise a way to carry water with us on our journey. I do not wish to crash land again."

Tala and Malcho spent the rest of the afternoon gathering food and water. Tala, used to traveling light, had only a few essential items to pack other then her clothes, book, and small dagger. They all fitted easily into a shoulder bag she carried with her.

They made good time, and by dusk everything was gathered ready for the morning journey. As they sat around a small fire after eating their dinners, Tala chatted idly to Malcho.

"How long did you say it would take to get there?" She asked, throwing a bone into the blaze.

"Well, just less then a day flying, amiga."

"Wow, I didn't realize I was so close to Agrabah!"

"Si, we are indeed close. This oasis must be off the beaten path, though. For a place so close to a city, we have seen no one this past week."

"Yeah, I guess the gods are smiling on us."

"I've never really believed in gods amiga, that's more a human thing."

"Well, what do you believe in?" Tala asked quizzically.

"Power." He said simply, one wing clenching into a fist.

"Power isn't everything." Tala replied. "Look at me. I've got all this magic, all this power, but I can't control it and that makes it dangerous. It's this power that landed me in trouble in the first place. If I didn't have it, none of this would have happened."

"Hmm, I suppose." He said, not really agreeing at all, but not wanting to start an argument either.

Tala smiled at him then yawned, attempting to muffle it with a hand.

"You are tired, mi amiga" He smiled, leaning down and nudging her gently towards the spot she slept each night "Sueno, it will be a long day tomorrow."

"I need to go check-"

"I'll make sure all is safe before sleeping. You get your rest." He interrupted her.

"Alright, thank you." She smiled, yawning again and settling down, curling up on the ground in her cloak, her bag once again turned into a pillow.

As he watched her settle down, it occurred to him that this was the second time today he'd caught himself reaching out to touch her without thinking. At some point over the last week it had become… natural for him to interact with her in this way. While before he would only touch another being when necessary, he found himself reaching out to her for trivial things. Nudging her in the side with his snout or tail when it was time to get up or move, lifting her up to reach something high on a tree, even picking her up in his wings and setting her back down when she tripped over some vines. Now he thought about it, she too was returning those gestures. She often patted him on the side for no apparent reason, and once or twice when he nudged her she would laugh and wrap her arms around his neck and embrace him briefly.

Caramba, when did he become so relaxed around her to allow such things?

Some small part of his mind, the part that we all have that watches what the rest of us are doing, commented slyly that perhaps it wasn't just because he didn't mind it, but because he actually liked the attention? He crushed the thought brutally; such things were not possible for a predator like him. At least…they shouldn't be. Why were things with her so confusing? It was never this…emotional before to interact with someone.

He should never have allowed her to comfort him that night.

"Goodnight Malcho, make sure you get some sleep, too." Her words drew him from his thoughts and he hastily replied.

"Si, mi amiga, good night."

Once Tala was asleep, Malcho sat up and shook his head to clear himself of his previous thoughts, allowing him to focus.

Of course, he had no intention of sitting quietly in the garden once Tala broke them into the palace. As soon as Tala left to find Aladdin, he'd make his presence felt by one and all. If he was lucky, in the confusion, he could get Tala to protect him for a few minutes before she realized what was going on. It would be handy to have that magic on his side, especially if that Genie was around. Yes, she was very loyal to him. Loyal enough she might be willing to unleash her powers on his enemies and fight for him. He was sure she suspected nothing, or at least she wanted to trust him so much that she clouded her mind to any sign of betrayal. Either way it worked out well for him. By tomorrow evening they should be in Agrabah, by the next day, inside the palace.

Just two days, he only had to keep up the facade for two more days, then they would part. He would have his revenge, she would get an audience with the sultan, however brief, and they would separate.

Forever.

Good riddance! She was far too much trouble, he thought, crossing his wings over his chest. Right, two days, then goodbye. Then she would know the truth, and perhaps she would finally learn not to be so trusting of others. He was probably doing her a favor in the long run. It would be a good life lesson for her.

He settled down, and pretended that the sudden pain in his chest was from an unhealed wound, and not his small, battered heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Malcho and Tala rose early the next morning. After a quick breakfast, they stood at the edge of the oasis, ready to leave.

"So, which direction is Agrabah, Malcho?" Tala asked, pulling her robe's hood up to shield her eyes and face from the harsh desert sun as she stepped out of the shade of the trees.

"That way," he said, extending his wing and shifting its tip into the rough shape of a pointing hand. "Even taking it easy and stopping to eat, we will reach Agrabah in less then a day."

"You _should_ be taking it easy" Tala cautioned, worried for his health, "You're not yet completely healed you know."

"I will be fine, mi amiga. I'm more than strong enough to fly the distance required."

"Alright then, are you ready?" She asked, smiling as Malcho nodded in confirmation.

"Then let's go." Tala said in a resolute voice, and started to stride forward into the desert sand. Malcho watched her curiously as she marched forward, his head cocked on one side.

"What are you doing, amiga?"

"Walking? How else am I going to get there?"

"If you attempt to walk, it will take 5 days or more." He said, crossing his wings over his chest, amused at her antics.

"What?! But you said-"

"We are going to fly, amiga." He interrupted. "Caramba, did you think I would leave you to walk whilst I flew on ahead?"

"Well no, but I, you know…didn't want to assume."

There was a pause and then Tala turned around to look at him shyly. When she spoke her voice was a strange mix of caution and hopeful anticipation.

"I…I can fly with you?"

"What do you think these things are for, hmm?" he asked, raising his wings and flapping them gently, causing a light breeze that stirred her hair.

"But…I mean, is it alright? You're already carrying some supplies." she said, referring to the satchels slung across his back, filled with food and water. Tala had spent some time fashioning them out of spare scraps of cloth and canvas she'd saved.

"This is nothing, amiga," He said, waving away her concerns. "Come now, we shall depart."

"O-OK!" She said, her excitement obvious and contagious as she scrambled back across the sand to him, making him chuckle at her enthusiasm.

She suddenly slowed as she drew close, looking up and down him curiously "How do I…where do I…?" she wondered aloud, trying to figure out where or how she would sit.

"Sit on my back, amiga," Malcho interjected, answering her question for her. "Just in front of my wings, you see the spot, yes?"

"I see it."

He lay down flat on the sand to allow her to get on, and almost immediately felt her step up onto his back, noting she carefully avoided putting her weight down on any of his wounds as she moved.

"Got it," she said, and he felt her settle down in the spot he'd described. He gave her a minute to get used to the position before rising up of the sand and straightening. Obviously the time was not enough, because as he moved, he heard Tala give a yelp and grab hold of him tightly.

"Are you alright, amiga?" He asked, twisting around to check on her.

"Yeah, just warn me next time you sit up. I nearly rolled off down your back!"

"Ah, sorry." he said, bending down a touch so she wasn't having to fight against gravity. "Better?" He asked.

"Yes, that's much better, thank you." She responded, shifting and securing her position.

"If you are ready now, amiga, shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's fly!" She said, thought he noted her voice trembled at bit.

"Alright, here we go!"

He slithered forward, quickly gaining speed and momentum until, as he finally reached the velocity he needed, he launched himself up into the sky. He heard Tala yelp again as he jerked upwards suddenly, but she held on tightly to his scales. With a few powerful flaps of his wings, they soared up easily into the cloudless sky. He climbed until he reached a reasonable height before leveling off, twisting his head around to check on the state of his passenger, who had fallen worryingly quiet.

"Hola, amiga! Are you alright?" he called.

"Alright? I'm great! This is AWESOME!" she yelled, glancing around her and over the side of Malcho's flapping wings at the ground far below.

He blinked, shocked at the joyous exclamation. He thought she'd be more…well…scared.

"Oh, I've never been scared of heights," Tala said, waving of the comment as he voiced his thoughts moments later. "And I've always wondered what it would be like to fly. This is incredible! You're so lucky!"

Malcho laughed. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, amiga!"

As she practically bounced up and down on his back in excitement, Malcho couldn't help but feel that her enthusiasm. After being born with the gift of flight, he tended to take it for granted. But with the child giggling in glee on his back, he found a long forgotten joy in the experience re-surfacing within him.

"Malcho, can you go any faster?" Tala asked brazenly, carried away in her excitement.

The Lord of the Rainforest was, of course, not one to back down from any form of challenge.

"Absolutely, mi amiga. Hold on tight!"

"Yaaaaaaeeeeii!" Tala squealed in glee as he shot forward, and, encouraged as she yelled praise over the rush of wind, he threw in a loop, careful to keep the girl securely seated as he did so.

"Malcho, you're the best! This is amazing!" She laughed after recovering from being twirled through the air.

"Si, amiga, I haven't had this much fun in years!" He yelled, also carried away in the moment.

"Lets do it again!" She yelled, punching one fist in the air.

"Do you think you can you handle some more aerial acrobatics?" he asked, turning to throw out his own challenge.

"Try me." Tala grinned, and Malcho found himself smirking back.

The two made a comical sight as they soared through the air towards Agrabah, a twisting twirling purple dervish of snake, with a small white blur riding on his back. The two looped, twisted, dived and twirled in the sky, Malcho showing off for his ecstatic audience. Over the wind, his deep rich baritone laugh boomed, hiding the smaller high-pitched cries from his passenger, as they whirled towards their destination.

As much as they enjoyed themselves, Malcho eventually tired and had to decrease his speed in order to keep airborne. Tala, concerned and now feeling somewhat guilty for encouraging him when he was injured, asked if he wanted to stop to rest.

"No mi amiga, I will be fine if I carry on at this pace, but please, do not ask me to speak for a while, yes? I need to catch my breath." he panted.

Tala fell silent, allowing him to focus his breathing, feeling relieved as it eventually slowed to his regular pace, his flapping becoming strong and steady again as he settled into an easy rhythm.

After just over an hour of silent flying, Tala ventured to ask a question.

"Malcho?"

"Si amiga?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"How much further is it?"

"Hmm…If we flew without stopping, I'd say another 6 hours at this pace, amiga. Why, do you need to stop?"

"I'm OK for now."

"Alright," He considered this for a moment "We'll fly another hour or two then look for a place to stop. Let me know if you need to go down early."

"Okay."

Time passed slowly, with Malcho and Tala occasionally chatting when the silence started to drag. Tala seemed to indeed have no fear of heights, at one point she even let go of her handholds to open her book and read for a while, startling even Malcho. After two hours though Tala called out that it was time to break. Malcho agreed, and began searching for a good spot to set down.

Twenty minutes later, he spotted a tiny oasis, no more then a few stubborn trees struggling to grow in the heat, but it was good enough to provide shade and shelter. He pointed it out to Tala and she agreed it was as good a spot as they were likely to find.

"Landing, amiga. Hold on tight!"

Tala gripped Malcho's scales as he descended, and, after circling the trees once to check for any other visitors, he landed gracefully on the sand.

"Wow, that was a great landing, Malcho. I barely felt it." Tala commented as he slithered into the shade of the trees.

"Gracias, amiga, and well done. You did well for your first flight"

She smiled as he leaned down, allowing her to slide from his back onto the ground.

"Thanks, but I didn't do anything. Are you okay? Your injuries aren't hurting are they?"

"No, mi amiga, they are fine." he said, taking off the satchels of food and water from around his neck.

"Good, then I'll get out some food."

Malcho laughed inwardly as he noted that Tala walked somewhat bow legged, obviously not used to flying. Unfortunately the mental laugh turned into a very audible snigger and Tala glared at him over her shoulder as she sat down and rummaged through one of the bags for food.

"Sorry" he chuckled, muffling his laugh in his wing.

She grunted at him in an annoyed manner, but Malcho knew her well enough to know she wasn't truly angry at him. He waited patiently while she ate, he himself had gorged before they left, meaning he wouldn't need food for a few days, so there was less to carry.

As he waited, he stretched, attempting to loosen his tense muscles, which were aching after his first long flight since his escape from the volcano and his earlier acrobatic display. After making himself more comfortable, he couldn't resist curling up to rest a moment, lightly dozing while Tala ate her meal. It occurred to him, drowsily, that he really was being far too relaxed. Perhaps a week alone within the relative safety of the oasis had left him off guard. In any case, despite the knowledge he should be on the alert, he allowed his weariness to get the better of him, and he felt his eyes closing.

Tala watched as Malcho drifted off next to her. She smiled. She was glad he felt comfortable enough to rest near her. She had noted before that he only went to sleep after she had. Perhaps this meant he was really starting to trust her, she thought happily. Well, it was either that or he was just much more tired then his pride would allow him to admit. She rolled her eyes, that seemed more like him. Although Tala admired and respected Malcho, she wasn't so blind she hadn't noticed he had a large ego on him.

Knowing he probably needed to rest, she let him doze for half an hour before gently calling him and shaking a wing. He glanced at her groggily, then jerked awake.

"Caramba! Was I asleep!?"

"Yes" Tala said, worried and somewhat confused at how panicked he sounded.

"Why did you let me sleep, amiga? What if someone had found us?"

"You looked like you needed the rest. You're still recovering, and you flew for hours." Tala explained gently.

He groaned. Sometimes it seemed in her desperation for companionship, she was too busy being concerned about him to remember they had greater problems to deal with. Fleeting feelings such as friendship had to be sacrificed, or at least temporarily put aside, if they were going to survive to accomplish their goals.

Kindness couldn't solve everything.

If he wasn't so busy worrying, he might have noted the slight mental slip. He had thought "everything" not "anything." He was admitting then, even if only subconsciously, that some things _could_ be solved through kindness.

But, as it was, Malcho completely overlooked it as he berated Tala for her lack of caution.

"Amiga, I appreciate it, but you mustn't let me sleep! It leaves us too undefended!"

Tala felt a mild twitch of annoyance at the remark.

"Excuse me? Malcho, I've avoided people for a year all by myself, I think I can handle keeping a look out for half an hour."

His wing shifted into a shape resembling a human hand and he rubbed his temples as he forced himself to not snap in irritation at her. He took a breath, and spoke with forced calmness.

"I know, amiga, but my senses are a lot more perceptive then yours. I can detect people approaching far sooner then you can."

"I suppose." She said, still annoyed, but acknowledging his greater experience and more sensitive olfactory senses.

Malcho sighed, and carefully scented the air, "Well, it would seem no harm has been done." He said, relieved when he didn't pick up any suspicious spores. "But we should go, amiga. I am nervous about remaining any longer. Are you ready?" Whether or not he scented anything, he was anxious at the amount of time that had passed while he slumbered.

"Si" She said, standing. "I've just got to go answer natures call first."

"Fine, I'll wait for you over there" Malcho said, pointing one wing feather out into the desert. He carefully picked up the satchels and slung them over his back, then slithered away to give her some privacy, having learned during the week that humans were a lot more private about their bodily needs and functions then other animals

A few minutes later, Tala emerged from behind some trees, washing her hands with some water from her personal water skin. She was about to leave when she heard a noise on the other side of the oasis, and she turned, looking for the source. Wary, but reassured by the knowledge Malcho wasn't very far away, she carefully went towards the noise. As she did she flexed her fingers, feeling a familiar current flow between her digits, and a warmth pulse behind her eyes that reassured her her powers were there if she needed them. She walked forward, and, dodging around a tree, soon spotted a brightly colored piece of red cloth caught on a branch at the edge of the oasis, fluttering in the breeze. She looked everywhere, and after a few minutes off seeing and hearing nothing, reassured she was alone, curiosity overcame her caution and she walked over and picked it of the tree.

She stared at the cloth scrap, as it lay there in her hand, and tried to work out how it had gotten there in the first place. Had another traveler left it here by accident? And was it the fluttering that she had heard in the first place? She didn't think that the cloth could make the kind of noise that had attracted her attention; it had sounded more like shifting sand. Perhaps a dune had collapsed in the wind nearby? Or a desert animal dislodged sand as it moved?

But now, as she thought back, she couldn't remember seeing the red scrap when Malcho and she had landed just a while ag-

A rough hand suddenly clamped over her mouth, forcing her thoughts to a screaming halt as she felt the sharp tip of a knife pressed against her rib cage. Tala struggled and gave a muffled scream, freezing as a brutish voice whispered fiercely in her ear.

"Try to call the snake, or move, and you die, witch."

Tala was shocked, and she immediately felt the familiar surge of power that went hand in hand with startling her, and worked furiously to restrain it, knowing any sudden explosion would probably send that dagger jerking into her belly. Through sheer force of will and desperation to live she managed to control it somehow, and immediately her eyes searched around as her mind raced a mile a minute to try and figure out what was happening. How had he found her? Where had he come from? She hadn't seen anything! How did he know about Malcho? What was she going to do!

"Quickly! Bring the anti-magic shackles!"

She saw movement at the edge of her vision, great, there were more of them! Wait, anti-magic shackles? Such a thing existed?

All the people sent after her were told about her magic, so usually when she got cornered either a mage or mystic tool was used to block her magic, or her opponents tried to knock her out and weaken her so she couldn't cast anything. But never before had someone tried to use enchanted shackles on her. If they managed to attach them it would be bad. Despite working in the fields from a young age, Tala knew her physical strength was pathetic, (she speculated it was a side effect of her powers) if the shackles were attached she'd never be able to break free of them. If they bound both her magic and movements she'd be done for, she _had _to get away first!

"Hurry! This one's worth her weight in gold if we bring her in alive!" The man holding her called towards his companion, then turned back to her "Don't try anything, brat." He practically spat out the words.

_Yeah, like I'm going to listen to you, _Tala thought to herself.

Flexing her fingers quickly, Tala rejoiced as she felt the familiar warm pulse that was her magic surge through her, she still had a chance! Seeing the other man approaching quickly, and realizing she had all of 10 seconds to think of something while her magic was still an option, she stamped hard on her captors foot. The man jerked the dagger away from her on instinct, and she quickly twisted her free hand so it was facing his stomach and blasted him backwards with a huge gust of conjured wind. She cheered as she turned around and saw that by pure blind luck the man had been knocked into his accomplice, taking them both out at the same time. With no idea how many other people could be there, she turned and quickly started running, summoning fire into her hand and throwing it into the air as a signal as she screamed-

"MALCH-!"

She couldn't even finish her cry before a blast of energy came out of nowhere and struck her hard in the back, sending her flying some distance through the air, before crashing hard into the desert sand.

"You idiots! After all the trouble I went to hide our presence from the snake!" A new voice hissed out.

Tala's head was spinning. She was struggling desperately to remain conscious after the blast. She had never been very physically strong, and the blast had hit her hard and taken the wind out of her. She was battling to keep her eyes open.

"Hurry you fools, restrain her before the snake comes"

"Malcho.." Tala whispered, regret filling her. He was right, she should have kept him awake, should have stayed more alert. A week of safety and companionship had dulled her. But it…it had been so nice to not be alone, even for a while...

"Mama….Papa….Mal…cho…"

"AMIGA!"

Tala's eyes shot open as a familiar deep baritone voice called out, echoing shock and rage across the sand.

"Quickly, you idiots!" a now panicked voice called. Tala yelped as she felt someone grab her arm, roughly hauling her to her feet.

The hand gripped her for no more then a second before there was a loud whip-crack noise as Malcho used his tail as a weapon, snapping it forward with incredible speed and force, striking her captor and propelling the man backwards away from her, followed quickly by a second whip-crack and another whoosh and thud as the second man was also dispatched.

"Malcho!" Tala called out, staggering and falling back down to her knees without the man holding her up anymore.

"You fools are hopeless!"

Tala glanced up and finally found the source of the voice, a mage judging by the fancy robes he was wearing, standing a good distance away and glowering at her. He was raising a hand and realizing what was happening she called out-

"Malcho, duck!"

Malcho reacted on instinct to her cry, his sharp reflexes saving him as he dodged out of the way of the aimed bolt of energy coming from the mages' fingertips.

Unfortunately for the mage, although the speed of his spell bolts was incredible, the time it took to recharge each attack was much longer then the time it took for Malcho to close the gap between them.

Tala glanced away as a sickening scream and thud echoed across the sand. A few seconds later, Malcho was by her side, worriedly calling out and nudging her.

"Amiga? Tala! Are you alright, amiga?"

"Malcho."

She glanced up blearily, wincing as the movement tugged on her injured back. Noticing her pain, Malcho said something in Spanish that by the tone used had to be a curse of some kind.

"Did they hurt you, amiga?"

"I'm OK, the mage hit me with one of those things…"

"Where?" He said, tongue flicking over her worriedly.

"My back" she winced.

"Let me look, amiga?" he asked, and after she nodded he gently helped her turn so he could examine her.

"You're lucky, amiga," he said after a few moments "They weren't trying to kill, only capture. You're heavily bruised and mildly scorched, but you seemed to have avoided more serious injury."

"I'm also cold" Tala winced, feeling the hole in the back of her shirt where the fabric had burned off. She was lucky it was a fairly small hole, her shirt was still held together.

"You need to clean that wound, amiga." He said, noting some of the burns were open and weeping.

"Yeah, but would I prefer it if the world would stop spinning first" She said as she attempted to rise, falling weakly back down seconds later as her head spun and her stomach lurched at the movement.

"Sorry" She said, feeling pathetic "I can't stand."

Malcho glanced around, they couldn't afford to stay out in the open after such an attack. He quickly scooped Tala up into his wings, hurriedly slithering back to the cover of the trees, using his tail to pick up the satchels he had dropped in his haste to reach her. Tala, laying in his warm feathers, felt herself relaxing, slipping closer to unconsciousness as she felt safe in Malcho's wings. She shook herself, hadn't she just learned she couldn't let her guard down? Wasn't this what got her and Malcho into trouble in the first place?

"I'm so sorry" she muttered again, feeling miserable. "This is all my fault, you were right, I should have been more careful. I dragged you into my problems, and you had to come save me…"

"Don't worry about it now, amiga" Malcho said distractedly, and curled up inside the clearing, carefully setting Tala onto his coils. If she hadn't been so drained and shaken she might have noted that he automatically adjusted his coils around her to support her better, careful to keep the pressure of her back.

"I have some water here, amiga. You should drink"

She nodded blearily, and pulled her own water skin from the bag still around her shoulders, draining it before reaching for the proffered satchel. She drank some of that as well, before relaxing back onto his coils.

"You need to clean the wound, amiga." He said gently after she didn't make any move to do so.

"I know, just give me a minute" She said, waving a hand at him.

"Amiga, I know you are tired, but we need to move. We cannot stay here, you must realize that."

"I know, but treating your back is difficult enough at the best of times, let alone when you're exhausted."

"Do you need assistance?"

"No, I can do it, but I don't want to waste water."

"We'll be in Agrabah in a few hours, there will be water there. Do not worry."

"Alright, hold on."

She sat up, and he watched, amazed at the control, as she made a movement with her hands and the water rose out of the satchel, her eyes glowing a now familiar gold. She guided the water in a trail behind her to her back, carefully cleansing the open wound, in much the same way she'd controlled the water from the pool in the oasis to clean his wounds.

"You…are used to this…" Malcho said, understanding that only lots of practice could allow her to perform such a complex maneuver so easily, especially seeing how erratic her control of her power was usually. He'd noticed during the week how the more complex and precisely she controlled and used a spell, the harder it was on her, but she made this seem easy, even in her weakened state.

"There was no one to help me before, I had to figure it out quickly, couldn't afford to let a wound go septic." Tala said simply.

Once the washing was complete, she pulled out bandages from her bag. She'd brought Malcho's bandages with her in case he re-opened a wound, now she wearily took out her dagger and cut the strips smaller to fit her, fumbling to tie them around herself, finding it near impossible as she tried to see behind her back and tie at the same time.

"Amiga…can I help?"

"Can you tie this?" she asked, as she struggled to tie the bandages at the back, the movements tugged horribly on the sore spot.

"Ah, si." Tala couldn't see behind her, so she wasn't sure how he did it, but somehow the giant snake managed to get his large wing feathers to tie the small strips of fabric together in place.

"Thanks" Tala said, grabbing the satchel and taking another swig, before tipping some into her hands and washing her face.

"Do you have your spare shirt, amiga?" Malcho asked, worried she would catch a chill at higher altitudes. Tala nodded, and woozily got to her feet, sliding off his coils and moving behind some trees. Malcho turned his back to her, waiting for his companion to call him.

In actual fact, Tala announced her reappearance by walking over and literally collapsing onto one of his outer coils, causing him to jerk in surprise at the bold action.

"M'sorry" She slurred, obviously barely conscious, the effort of cleaning her wound had taken all she had left. Looking at her, he guessed that if she weren't so utterly exhausted, she wouldn't have done such a presumptuous thing.

"It's alright, are you okay?"

"Yes…I think…don't wanna move."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Malcho stared at her, flopped on his coil, apparently too exhausted to care about how uncomfortable she was making him.

"I'm sorry…" she ventured after a minute or so of silence.

"It's alright." He said, glancing to the side.

"Malcho?"

"Si?"

"Thank you for saving me."

He glanced at her now, seeing she had raised her head to look at him, her eyes swimming with emotion.

"Your welcome" He said simply, and she lowered her head. He watched her for a moment, confused as a strange series of warm emotions that he couldn't identify flowed through him as he stared at her. He shook his head, priorities, remember the priorities.

"Amiga, we cannot stay here, it is too dangerous."

"I know, but I'm so tired Malcho, I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Climb on my back amiga, you can sleep once we are airborne."

"Will it be safe?" Tala asked, worried about slipping from his back in mid-air.

"Si, trust me, I shall not let you fall."

"Okay."

She clambered with assistance onto his back, and after slinging the satchels back into place, he was quickly airborne, constantly scenting and searching for signs of pursuit.

He didn't relax until they'd been flying for a good half hour.

Tala tried to stay conscious, but it was obvious the attack had drained her, and she fell into a deep sleep soon after take off.

The time "alone" allowed Malcho to think, he flew on and on for hours, his mind pondering the events of the day. He was very disturbed by the whole affair. Firstly there was the fact he had missed those 3 gringos approaching. How had that happened? Even if they took advantage of his brief siesta to approach them, he should have caught their scent once he woke up. He knew he had been scenting constantly after Tala woke him, concerned that something just like this may occur. But he had smelled nothing, seen nothing. He hadn't even had any sense of foreboding, a 6th sense any long-term predator gained to know they are being watched. Had he been careless? Was he losing his touch? Perhaps his injuries were affecting him more then he though. Or was it something more….

That aside, what truly troubled him was the attack itself. He was surprised, and almost frightened at the genuine emotions the encounter had brought forth from within him. He had been worrying over what was taking Tala so much time, and had just thought about returning to check on her when the great ball of fire had appeared in the sky. Even without the sound of his name being called he knew something was wrong. Tala would never use her magic in such a way without good reason or a severe shock; it was obviously a call for help. Without thinking of the consequences, he had rushed straight to the site of the trouble, and been confronted with the sight of Tala laying wounded on the sand with the 2 men and a wizard closing in. He had been suddenly blinded by a great burst of rage, and, more surprisingly, genuine fear for Tala's safety. The fury was intense, and even though it came and went quickly, he couldn't remember feeling that angry in a long time. Not since his betrayal by his servants as Thundra and her rebels evicted him from his throne. Though the fury confused him, the fear he had felt as he saw Tala laying there concerned him, it felt like some horrible hand was squeezing his heart and freezing his blood. He couldn't ever remember being so concerned for another creature's safety.

Caramba, was he actually becoming defensive of this child? Worryingly, he could indeed remember a strong desire to protect her, and to inflict vengeance on those who had dared hurt her when he saw her laying on the ground wounded. He was _not _supposed to have such feelings. Especially not towards someone he was planning to ultimately use and then betray.

"Caramba, I must keep my head clear" he groaned, and if he had not needed his wings flapping to keep airborne he would have paused and rubbed his temples. He had to focus. This relationship, if he must use the word, with Tala-the-mage, was purely for his own advantage. Once he had gotten inside the palace, he would have no more use for her. Why was it becoming so hard to remember that?

Why were so many things becoming confusing with her?

A glimmer on the horizon caught his eyes, and after a few minutes his eyes focused on a very familiar sight.

Agrabah, the jewel of the seven deserts. They would be there shortly.

He must focus on his task, on his revenge.

Friendship, camaraderie, these were not options for a predator like himself. There was just survival, and power needed to secure it. Besides, he doubted Tala would wish to continue her friendship with him if she knew all the details of his past, let alone his true intentions. He still did not think his past actions were evil, but he knew Tala would likely condemn him if she knew the full truth. She had a youthful sense of naive justice, and a grudge against anyone who used power to control and manipulate others, something he had…

Now he thought about it, something he had built his entire life around.

Really…if she knew everything, she would probably hate him wouldn't she?

His mind suddenly flashed back to the nightmare he'd had, her face, her eyes.

"_Liar._ You're just the same as him."

Why did that memory make him shudder so? Did he…actually care what she thought about him? Nonsense. Craving another beings approval was worthless, less then worthless.

He mind flashed back again, this time to memories of the time he'd spent with her at the oasis. How she'd looked at him with respect and awe, how she listened so attentively to all his tales, how she'd praised him, comforted him…

And he remembered the feeling of the knife twisting in his chest every time she showed him such kindness, trust and respect, not knowing what he had planned.

Suddenly, he could place the feeling.

Guilt.

Guilt.

Guilt?!

He, Malcho the great, Malcho the magnificent, was being made to feel guilty by a child he'd just met? That was, that was absurd! Ridiculous!

And true.

He did, he realized, his chest tightening, he felt bad for lying to her, he, he felt…guilty.

And what was more, he realized, as if the one realization had triggered a landslide within him, he did care for her. He could deny it all he wanted but the truth was there in what he felt and did. He had grown frightened and enraged when she was hurt, and he had rushed to protect her, putting his own person in unnecessary danger. He had allowed her to comfort him, and in doing so showed a level of trust and openness towards her he had never done with any other living creature. He enjoyed talking with her, and he had even played, he, a wise and experienced serpent, had _played_ and laughed in the air like a child, experiencing a joy he well…he couldn't ever remember experiencing before, even at the height of his power.

He felt guilt for deceiving her, and now, the cherry on the top of it all, he actually found that he didn't want her to dislike him. He really…really didn't want that.

This was insane! He was not-he _could_ not _feel _such things. They were not possible! Not for him! He just…he just couldn't! What about his revenge, his plans? Had he suffered all that indignity and would let it slip away unpunished for a child? He barely knew her, how could she make him act this way?

Now he felt angry. Good. That was better, anger he could deal with.

He shuddered, and forced himself to calm. This was obviously something he had to address, particularly if these feelings were going to interfere with his plans, but this was not the time to do it. He was approaching the city and if he wanted to slink in unseen with an unconscious mage on his back, he had to focus.

He had to.

Shoving all his newly discovered feelings down, with a promise to himself he would sit down and think everything through thoroughly later, Malcho forced himself to press on through the night.

And so, the pair finally entered the city they'd both been seeking. Malcho, now a mass of confused and conflicting emotions, flew silently with Tala sleeping peacefully on his back, oblivious to the dilemma she was causing him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Apologies for the delay in posting this new chapter, I'm afraid real life ended up setting everything back a bit. _Extra_ special thanks goes to Eternal Sidekick, who managed to check through this chapter, despite all the things on his plate at the moment.

Thank you to everyone who sent me polite notes inquiring as to whether I would be continuing the story or not. It's always nice to know there are people interested in my work. For future reference, if I ever decide to either put a story on a hiatus, or cancel it entirely, I will post a clear message in a new chapter, and on my profile. For the moment though, I have no plans on stopping this story!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

Malcho waited for night to fall before sneaking inside the city walls. Despite the burden of his large size and an unconscious passenger, the task was actually relatively easy. After all, stealth came naturally to him, and the guards were not looking for someone breaking in from above. Although he worried about Tala, who still hadn't regained consciousness, having her asleep, and therefore quiet, was a great help in entering unseen.

He flew easily over the dozing guards on the wall, quickly finding a large derelict building, abandoned at the city's edge. He circled the building a few times, scenting and searching for anyone else who might be using the structure. His olfactory senses picking up no recent spoor, and, spotting no movement within the structure, he slipped in surprisingly quietly for a creature of his size.

The building still had most of its roof, and although great sections of walls were missing, it appeared that people who had stayed there previously had hung up rugs and scraps of cloth to try and keep the elements out, and give some sense of privacy. Malcho settled in a room at the back of the building, whose four walls were still mostly intact. In his current position, there were only two entrances he could be approached from, and he liked it that way.

Tala was still sleeping peacefully as he coiled inside the structure, and he moved her carefully from his back so she could rest on the floor against his outer coils. As he watched her sleep, he started to worry; she had been unconscious for 4 or 5 hours now. She had told him that using magic tired her, and she was injured, but he had no idea how much sleep was normal for these sorts of situations. Was this normal? Was she sleeping too much, too little? Concerned, he nudged her and called her name.

"Tala? Tala? Amiga, wake up." There was no response, and he nudged her harder, being careful to keep his strength in check, fully aware of how much frailer she was compared to himself.

"Amiga!"

He was rewarded with a groaning noise, and Tala murmured and turned in her sleep.

He nudged her again, calling her name, and eventually her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him.

"Hola Malcho," she said, smiling weakly.

"Amiga!" he called happily, relief flooding through him, and to his own surprise he leaned forward and hugged her, wrapping her up in his wings. It was the first time he had initiated such a gesture, and he withdrew hastily seconds later, coughing in embarrassment.

"Ah, I'm glad you are okay."

Cursed emotions. He had to sit down and think about this, soon. It was obviously beginning to effect his actions as well as his mental state; and he couldn't afford to be hesitant and indecisive. Perhaps he could think on it after Tala returned to her slumber?

"…hey, where are we?" Tala asked, drawing him from his thoughts as she glanced around, finally noting her surroundings.

Unable to resist teasing her, he chuckled smugly, crossing his wings across his chest.

"Welcome to Agrabah, mi amiga."

"Agra-Agrabah?" she yelped, shocked as she looked around the ramshackled old room disbelievingly. "We're in Agrabah? We made it? Really?" She couldn't believe it! After all this time, she was really here? So quickly?

"Si, amiga, we are currently inside an abandoned building just within the city gates."

He explained the whole story, quickly relating to her the details of their flight and entry into the city.

"I missed it" she said quietly. "I wish I could have seen the city from above."

"I thought it best to leave you sleep, amiga," he said gently. "How is your back?"

She twisted, testing the injury. "Sore, but I can move." There was a pause, then, "I'm really finally in Agrabah?"

"Si, amiga, I promise." He said, chuckling and nudging her again.

"Is it safe?" she asked, her tone changing rapidly as she remembered the trouble they'd been in not that long ago.

"Si, I checked thoroughly, especially after the attack earlier. You can look around in the morning amiga, but for now I suggest you rest and wait for daylight."

"Yeah," Tala said, rubbing her eyes as she shook off the last of her drowsiness, "in the morning I'll need to go to the market to get some supplies, and eavesdrop on a few conversations for information. Then I guess I'll have to go have a look at the palace walls for a spot to enter."

He nodded approvingly, adding, "You will have to be twice as careful now, amiga. Those gringos who attacked us were close to Agrabah, and there may be more."

"Yes, I know, sorry."

"Amiga, what exactly happened back there? How did you get captured? I could summarize much from how I found you, but the details elude me."

Tala fidgeted, and then recounted, ashamed, how she'd fallen for a lure in the form of a strange noise and some red cloth. Noting Malcho's rather unimpressed look at the admission, she added in her defense that she'd very carefully hidden and looked and listened for any sign danger, waiting until she was certain she was alone before approaching. Even now, she couldn't fathom where the man who grabbed her had appeared from. It was as if he'd materialized directly behind her out of the sand. She quickly related the rest of the tale, mentioning the threat of the shackles, and ending where Malcho had found her after throwing her signal flare.

"That's the one thing I don't understand. Usually if there is a mage in a group that attacks me, he is the one to restrain my powers, but he stayed far away the whole time. They relied on some strange device instead, and that was dangerous, they had to risk the chance of me casting something on them."

"He was a coward, amiga. He left the other men to do the dangerous job, while he stayed away."

"But, why? He would have been safer casting a curse or something from a distance to block my powers then risking a confrontation in the first place. I mean-" she paused suddenly, a thought occurring "Wait, hold on. Now I think about it, when I broke free, he said something weird."

Malcho glanced at her curiously, wondering how this could be important. Was she merely trying to find more excuses for her mistake?

Tala noticed the look in his eyes, dubiousness and reproach. Well, I can't really blame him, she thought to herself. Just a few minutes before it happened, I was boasting how I'd taken care of myself for a year, and then I went and walked into such a childishly obvious trap. He's got every reason to doubt me. She took a breath and forced herself to continue anyway. She'd kick herself later if she held back information that might turn out to be crucial.

"No, really, Malcho. He said something like… 'after all the trouble I went to hide our presence from the snake'…"

Malcho pondered this for a second, and was halfway to dismissing it, when suddenly a realization struck him with all the force of a lighting bolt.

"Caramba, that must be it! No wonder I didn't detect their arrival. The mage must have been using some sort of spell to hide their presence! It would explain why he stayed back. He wasn't just hiding, he was busy casting a spell to conceal them while they approached us! That must be why it seemed to you that the man appeared out of thin air, and why I couldn't smell or detect anything."

"So…it wasn't my fault?" Tala voiced, hopeful.

Malcho opened his mouth to give a snarky reply, but upon seeing the hopeful look on her face, the sharp retort died on his lips. He paused, realizing that while he did have to acknowledge her mistake to stop her repeating it, he was going to have to use a little tact here. A part of him couldn't believe he was going to be this gentle with her; he really was starting to let these feelings get the better of him. He carefully cleared his throat before speaking.

"Amiga, while it is now clear it was indeed not entirely your fault, you really should have realized something was amiss when you saw that cloth. With all your experience on the run, such an obvious trap should not have deceived you so easily. You let your guard down and did not think your actions through. If I had not been there, who knows what might have happened to you."

He paused to let the statement sink in before continuing.

"I am not completely condemning your actions. As you said, there were extenuating circumstances, and we are all entitled to make mistakes. But you must promise me you will think more on this, amiga. Making a mistake is, if nothing else, a good way to learn a lesson thoroughly. It only truly becomes a disaster if you do not heed the warning and do your best to avoid it happening again. Try your best to be far more cautious in the future, for both our sakes."

Tala hung her head, muttering a weak "yes" under her breath. Malcho tensed as he saw her stiffen, silently pleading that she wasn't now hiding tears. He thought he'd been extremely gentle with her, especially considering all the trouble her foolishness had caused. A portion of his brain registered that this guilt she was feeling could be used to his advantage, to push her to help him. For once in his life, he found himself ignoring that thought, as he reached forward and gently patted the top of her head somewhat awquardly with his wing, in a consoling gesture he'd seen human parents use on their offspring in the forest.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry," Tala muttered. "I won't do it again, I promise. I don't want you to get hurt."

"…"

Malcho stiffened, and tensed. Although he was somewhat touched by her concern for his health, he couldn't say it, couldn't give her the words she wanted to hear. She'd been foolish, and reckless, and nearly got them both killed. He couldn't forget that so easily.

She sniffed, the only noise breaking the strained silence.

He glanced at her again. Yes, yes she had been foolish, but she was still a child, and they were prone to be reckless. Thinking back to his own youth, he'd put himself into many similar circumstances through blind impulses and impatience, trusting in brute strength to see him through. Could he claim to have been any better at her age? Would he have even taken the time to check the area first? Or would he have plowed in, blindly trusting in his own power and guile to see him through any who dared to challenge him. Si, that seemed more like the young him, before the reality of life as a predator in the rainforest started to knock him down again and again, driving home harsh lessons until gradually wisdom and experience took over from foolish youthful impulse.

"…I forgive you, amiga." The words were spoken before he'd even made a conscious decision to speak.

"…Really?"

"Si." He said, very quietly.

"…thank you." She wiped her eyes and looked up at him, wanting to say more, but stopped as she suddenly realized something.

"Malcho, that mage said he was hiding their presence 'from the snake', right? Doesn't that mean he knew about you in advance? We only met a week ago at the oasis and we've been nowhere else together so…."

Malcho drew in a sharp breath as he caught her train of thought.

"They must have been spying on us in the Oasis. There is no other way they could have known I was with you and prepared for it."

He cursed in Spanish, repeatedly. Tala stared at the floor and shuffled her feet, trying to ignore the string of what sounded, from the length and complexity of sounds, like highly inventive curses coming from Malcho. She could make out the word "idiot" being used repeatedly, and from the tone guessed Malcho was berating himself as well.

As he calmed and stopped his rant, he suddenly remembered commenting that it was so odd not to have seen someone in all that time they were at the oasis together. He should have known better.

"It might be that mage's specialty," Tala said, pulling out "Encyclopedia Magica" from her bag and opening it, hoping to distract the snake from his ranting. "The book mentions that there are all kinds of mages, and while some people can cast anything they can learn or read about, others have very specialized skills, like me. Maybe that man's special ability was to be able to completely hide all traces of people from others."

"That is indeed possible" Malcho said, now very worried "Though he did show other abilities" He glanced at her back as he spoke.

"Malcho, this means that the people after me know you're with me. If that news got spread around, they might start to target you, too." She was very worried now.

"Si," Malcho grimaced, "The possibility has occurred to me, amiga, but at least that mage and his associates are out of the picture now, so there will be no further worry of sneak attacks."

Tala shivered at the phrase 'out of the picture'

"I…I thought you only stunned the first two?" She asked, fearful she already knew the answer, while at the same time she was left in no doubt about the mages condition after that sickening scream and wet thump.

"No" He said, in such a blasé way it frightened Tala.

"You killed them." She said simply.

"Obvious-" He froze, a thought occurring as he took in her expression "You have…you have never killed before? Not even to protect yourself?" Malcho asked, not believing it possible. Death was an inevitability in life, the world was kill or be killed.

The question seemed to hit a sore spot, and when Tala spoke she was very subdued and quiet "…. not on purpose, but there were…accidents."

"…I see."

So, she was one who strove to survive without killing, was she? Well, she was just a child after all, and children still held idealistic views of the world. What would she think of him now, he wondered, knowing he could and would kill so readily? Would she hate him?

Wait, did he care? …He did. Curses.

"Did you really have to?" She asked plaintively.

"They hurt you," Malcho snapped, "And they could have killed us both."

Tala didn't miss the first part of that sentence.

_They hurt you_.

He had tried to protect her and had put himself in danger, even though he was injured, just to save her.

And what had she given him in return? She thought, guilt washing over her. He had probably re-opened several wounds in the struggle, and he now had a dozen or more enemies to have to worry about that he shouldn't have to. And after he had gone to all the trouble of bringing her to Agrabah. He shouldn't have to deal with her problems, she shouldn't have dragged him into this, it was all her fault. She felt miserable.

Meanwhile, Malcho, after a moments pause, had also realized what he had said. _They hurt you._ He had put her safety in a higher priority then his own.

He was in trouble.

"Thank you Malcho…and I'm sorry. You saved me, and I'm nitpicking and being ungrateful."

"You saved my life." He replied calmly.

"Yes but-well…thanks anyway, I'm really grateful, truly."

Malcho smiled at her reassuringly, but quickly moved the conversation on. He really needed time to think now. All these feelings, and the way they made him behave and act around her, worried him.

"It's late, chica. For now we are safe, so let us get some rest while we can. Those spells and that injury took their toll on you, it would seem."

"What about you, Malcho? Are your injuries all right? You didn't get hurt saving me, did you?"

"No, amiga, I am sore, but I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Si, but thank you for the concern. We should rest. That is what I need."

"Alright," she said, suddenly shuddering as a breeze penetrated the room. She hadn't noticed the cold before. She scrambled over to her bag and pulled out her cloak, wrapping it around herself hurriedly. Goodness it was cold.

She sat down and snuggled against the side of Malcho's coils as they both settled down. After a few minutes, Malcho seemed to sense her shivers.

"Are you alright, amiga?"

"M'cold," she murmured. Why did nights in the desert have to be so devilishly cold, in complete contrast to the scorching heat of the day?

Malcho looked at her in concern. She was already injured, and if she lost sleep and fell ill, she'd be useless to him tomorrow.

And he had a horrible feeling he'd feel guilty about it, too.

"Come up here" He said, motioning she should come sit on top of his coils. Tala blinked at him curiously, and he elaborated, "I'll cover you with my wings"

"Are, are you sure?"

"Si."

Tala slowly clambered, with help, onto the top of his coils, quickly moving over to his wings. As she settled down, she was delighted to note that his coils automatically shifted beneath her to support her better. She wondered if he even realized he was doing this. He certainly didn't act like he did. In any case, after she was still and comfortable, he gently placed his wing over her, forming a feathery dome around her body. Amazingly, after a few minutes it became gloriously warm, and she smiled happily in the dark.

"Alright, amiga?" His voice came from outside her warm haven.

"Ah-si, gracias." She said, nestling down.

Tala felt amazingly protected and warm nestled under Malcho's wing. She felt safer then she had in a long time. She supposed it would be hard for anyone to be scared knowing that there was 950 lbs of large venomous snake between them and any would-be attacker, but then corrected herself. Most people would probably be too scared and distrustful of Malcho to trust him not to turn around and attack them himself. She shook her head at the idea. Malcho might be egotistical, and had far too much pride for his own good, but he was a honorable being at heart. She had seen it in his actions toward her, no matter how awkward at times. She smiled at the thought, and reached up to touch one of his wings. The feathers felt weird. As she stroked them, she could feel a strange cool smoothness amongst the softness of the feathers. It took her a minute to work out what she was feeling with the poor light.

"You feathers are scaly." She said, the strange comment somehow breaking a tenseness that had built up while they both were engrossed in their own thoughts.

"Well…I am a snake, amiga" Malcho said, lifting his wing slightly so he could duck his head down underneath and talk to her.

"Yeah, I know, but it's funny."

"Why?"

"'Cause." She giggled, not caring to elaborate further, which made him raise one eye bridge.

"You're a strange chica, Tala."

"You only just worked this out?"

"Hmm, well, the exploding vegetation was a good indication." He said, smirking at her.

She laughed, rolling over to face him before adding softly; "Sorry I've gotten you into trouble Malcho, and thanks for looking out for me."

"It's alright," he said, and Tala let it drop, knowing he was feeling awkward. She knew, had noticed long ago in fact, that he was uncomfortable expressing or receiving honest emotions.

"We should sleep, amiga. Tomorrow will be busy for us."

"Right. In the morning I'll go to the market and try and catch the latest news, then I'll go look around the palace walls to see if there's a good spot we can sneak in."

"You'll have to take care not to be seen, amiga. Your pursuers are near."

"I know. I will be"

"Well, let's see what the morning brings."

"Alright. Goodnight, Malcho"

"Goodnight, amiga."

Malcho ducked his head away, carefully recovering her with his wing, and laid his head on one of his coils alongside Tala, ensuring he faced the entrance to keep watch.

Malcho waited for a while for Tala to sleep, too tense and with too many things flying around his mind to rest properly. He wanted to think about everything, but it was strange to have the object of his thoughts lying on his coils. It made him vaguely unsettled. Tala slept on, unaware yet again of the conflict she was putting on Malcho's mind, as he finally forced himself to sort through all his new found emotions.

He reviewed what he had realized earlier, namely that, for some identifiable reason, he cared for Tala. It was a realization that worried and confused him, mainly because there was no logic or reason for it. Yes, he needed her powers to gain his revenge, but the feelings he had were beyond what he needed to achieve that goal. Far more then he needed.

He shook his head, trying to reason it out. Why, why did he care? There seemed to be no clear identifiable reason behind it, but he wanted to know, what was it that drove him to this? He couldn't find one clear reason why he wanted to insure her safety so much, only many small, seemingly insignificant things.

Her kindness, her smile, her trust and adoration…could it be all these many small things together?

Did there have to be a reason?

There _should_ have to be one. He thought, bitterly.

He thought more on their interactions together. At first, it was the way she treated him with such respect and awe that caused him to find her pleasant company, for a human. He truly enjoyed having the respect he deserved without having to force or bully it from her, and he liked even more the way she believed anything he told her unquestioningly. But over time…when she continued to show him kindness and genuine concern for his well being…was it then that things had changed?

He hadn't experienced that from anyone before, such consistent kind behavior, especially after she'd flat out refused to take any reward for her actions, which meant there was no benefit to her to continue to show such compassion.

Thinking about it, it was such a slow series of small changes in himself that he was able to deny anything was happening until so many built up he could no longer ignore it.

He was amazed he could converse and laugh so easily and sincerely with another being, and that he took such pleasure in such a simple thing. He was even more amazed that he found himself genuinely concerned for her well being, to the point of being willing to put himself in harms way to protect her.

He shook his head. Arguing his feelings with himself was getting him nowhere, he had them, whatever the reason, and that didn't seem likely to change. What it all came down to was one simple question.

Should he continue with his revenge, or not?

He wanted revenge. He wanted it badly, so badly. It was all he had thought of and yearned for, for all that time in the volcano and then in the ice. He had been humiliated, ridiculed, and denied what was his. His pride simply would not allow him to overlook these things, not for anything, or anyone. He couldn't bare the shame of it. How could a monarch of his stature allow himself to be treated that way without retaliation? How could he expect anyone to respect him as a leader like that? No one would kneel before a spineless ruler. He needed to re-establish his power and authority.

However, as things stood, with his current plan it wasn't possible for him to get the revenge he desired without implicating Tala in some way.

He wondered what the Sultan would do to her, once he had killed the boy and Iago, and left? They would immediately know Tala was involved, of that he had no doubt. Surely she would have the sense to escape?

He thought of what he knew of Tala, and no, he realized, no she wouldn't. She was too good and naive and honest. She would, he realized, waver, trying to understand what was happening, probably even trying to defend him and his actions. And while she dithered, she would be caught.

And Malcho was all too aware what the punishment was for being an accomplice in the death of a friend of the royal family, it would be the same as having killed them herself. They would…they would behead her.

And even if she did have the sense to run, or use her powers to escape, in her distress, she was likely to make a mistake and be captured by those sent for her by the warlord.

Enslavement or death. For Tala, either was as bad as the other.

He lifted his head, and glanced at the girl, sleeping peacefully on his coils. Her fate was literally in his wings.

He'd been in this situation before, having complete control over another's life, but never before had his heart wavered so much over making the final decision.

Tala murmured something and curled up under his wing a little more, oblivious to the situation.

He wondered if he could live with her death, with the knowledge he was entirely responsible for it.

Revenge, or Tala's life?

Malcho sat in the dark, and silently contemplated her fate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Inevitably, morning came, and Tala woke first, having had a lot of sleep the day before. For a few moments, she lay drowsily in Malcho's wings, caring only for the fact that she felt wonderfully snug and warm. She rolled over lazily, determined to go back to sleep and hold onto the feeling for as long as possible. After lying still for a few minutes, her mind finally clicked that she was in an odd place, and she blinked and focused, her heart jerking and her magic tingling at her fingertips as she desperately tried to place where she was. The events of last night suddenly replayed themselves in her mind, and she relaxed and rolled onto her stomach, carefully crawling out from under Malcho's wing. She glanced at his head, noting he was still asleep, and carefully slipped down his coils to the floor.

Tala was surprised her movements hadn't woken the highly cautious snake, but as she glanced at him, it seemed that he was very deeply asleep. _I guess he must have been really tired after the fight;_ Tala thought to herself, unaware her companion had in fact been up most of the night pondering her fate.

She thought of getting some food out and having breakfast, and her hand got half way to her bag before she froze. This was what had got her and Malcho into trouble yesterday, not being watchful, not being cautious, relaxing because she had a friend.

She remembered Malcho's lecture yesterday about learning from her mistakes, and mentally berated herself.

_If Malcho's asleep I have to keep watch, she told herself firmly, and shut her bag._

She carefully crept around the building, checking each of the rooms, and peering out from behind the rag-turned-curtain. She finally made it to the front door, and cautiously glanced outside. There were a few people meandering outside in the distance, but no one seemed to have any interest in coming close to the derelict buildings where Malcho and she hid.

Satisfied that they were safe for now, Tala crept back inside, going straight to Malcho's side and checking on him. Seeing he was fine, and taking one last look around the room, she sat down cross-legged and tucked into a cold breakfast of dried meat and fruit, washed down with bottled oasis water. She carefully laid out some food for Malcho. He may have gorged before they left, but she suspected he would be somewhat peckish after the battle and long flight.

Her breakfast completed, Tala washed her wound and changed her bandage. With nothing else left to do, she started to wonder when Malcho was going to wake up. Thinking back to what happened last time she let him sleep in, she decided now was a good time to wake him. She climbed up onto his coils, carefully avoiding his wounds as she moved inwards, until she reached his wings and shook one gently.

"Malcho? Malcho, wake up."

There was a sleepy Spanish murmur, and Tala yelped as he suddenly pulled his wing away from her, and hid his head underneath it. She couldn't stop herself chuckling, amused at his response. He was like a small child not wanting to get up and start his morning chores.

"Malcho" she called again, moving over and shaking his wing. "Come on, get up!"

He said nothing, obviously trying to go back to sleep. Tala sighed and put her hands on her hips, much like an exasperated mother, then pulled on his wing again, attempting to tug it away from his head. It started as a light tug, and when that did absolutely nothing she yanked on his wing with all her strength, calling for him to wake up and move the whole time.

Malcho, who had been awake for the last couple of minutes, chuckled inwardly as he watched Tala's antics. She was groaning with exertion as she vainly attempted to move his wing, and getting nowhere fast. She was obviously pulling as hard as she could, but he could barely feel it. After watching for a few minutes, he eventually took pity on her, and moved his wing on his own. He went wide eyed as the sudden motion had the unintended affect of sending Tala flying backwards, her momentum causing her to roll quite a distance before coming to an abrupt stop as she landed hard on her backside.

"Ouch" She winced, rubbing her rump. A deep chuckling noise made her glance up, instantly spotting the grinning serpent, who had gone from startled to amused in record breaking time.

"You!" She yelped "You, you!!"

"Morning, chica" he grinned, waving at her cheerily.

"Don't you 'morning, chica' me!" She said, stomping over to his head.

"Sorry chi-ow!" His sentence was cut short as she suddenly smacked him on the back of the head.

"That was _not_ funny" She scolded, hands on hips.

As startled as he was by the sudden attack, his lips formed a reply almost instantly.

"It was to me."

He winced seconds later as she smacked him again.

Although she was only being playful, (he doubted she possessed the physical strength too harm him even if she wanted too), he was surprised she was audacious enough to strike him in the first place. It occurred to him that if anyone else had attempted such an action he would have assumed it was hostile and attacked him or her.

"I heard that" She pouted, sitting down cross-legged in front of him. "When did you get so cheeky anyway?"

He blinked, the question catching him of guard. When _did _he start acting like this? He was being…playful. Her simple question sent yet another mass of confusing thoughts and emotions through him. And there he was thinking he had sorted all this out last night.

Tala didn't miss the sea of emotions that flickered over Malcho's face at the question. She reached out and patted his head gently, understanding his trouble dealing with and expressing emotions.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Malcho avoided her gaze, but appreciated that she didn't press him.

"And you're forgiven, by the way." Tala added with a smile. Malcho smiled back, for some reason he had known she had never been truly angry with him, even without her saying it. He appreciated it anyway.

"I got you some food" Tala continued, adding shyly "And I, uh…I checked all around the building as soon as I woke. We're safe." She was eager to show she'd taken on the advice he'd given yesterday.

Malcho smiled, "You're learning amiga."

Tala continued to gaze at him, and getting the feeling that she wanted him to add something, he patted her on the head as he had yesterday, adding, "Good job"

Tala _beamed_ at him.

Smiling somewhat nervously at her wide grin, Malcho lifted his head and stretched, yawning. He hadn't gotten much sleep; he'd spent most of the night deciding what to do about Tala. That and his fatigue from his flight and fight meant he'd slept in far longer then he would have liked. He glanced around the building nervously, just how long had he slept in?

"Tala, it is not that I don't trust you but-"

"-But you want to go check the area yourself." She finished his sentence for him, having guessed already he wouldn't be satisfied till he'd checked personally. She really couldn't blame him for being paranoid, not after yesterday. "Go on, I'll stay"

"Gracias" He said, nudging her in what he admitted to himself for the first time was affection, before gently setting her on the floor and exiting the building.

He returned once he was sure everything was safe, and was surprised to see Tala had her cloak on, her bag carefully hidden underneath its' folds, obviously wise enough to not give thieves an easy target.

"Amiga?" He questioned

"I'm going out to the market," she explained, "I need to look at the wall, and listen for any information. No good breaking in if the royals aren't home."

"Ah, si…"

Tala didn't miss the way the sentence seemed to hang in the air, as if there was something left unsaid, and asked, "What is it?"

"You _will _be careful won't you?" He asked, carefully not meeting her eyes, embarrassed at insinuating he was worried for her.

Tala however, was touched by the gesture. She walked over, placing a hand lightly on his side.

"Malcho, I've been hiding from pursuers for over a year. I've had a lot of practice at it. And I'll be being extra cautious here knowing people are following."

He glanced at her, not looking very reassured.

"Malcho…" she sighed "I know I haven't really shown myself to be…very cautious lately. But I promise, I'm going to be on the alert; I know what to look out for, and how to go unseen. If worse comes to worse I've got my magic. I'll be fine."

"Alright, mi amiga…"

She forced a laugh, trying to distract him. "Malcho, you keep yourself out of trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

"Me?!" Malcho cried, indignant, "Excuse me chica, but who has been bailing whom out of trouble recently?" He leaned down and poked her in the side with a wing tip to enforce the point.

"Alright, alright, I got it!" She laughed, and dashed to the doorway. "See you later!"

"Mi amiga!" He cried, worried as she darted away so quickly.

"Si, what is it?" She asked, freezing on the threshold.

"…Be back by sunset at the latest. If not…I shall search for you."

"I'll be back before then" She smiled "Promise."

And with a nod, she was gone.

Malcho stared at the empty doorway for a while. For a minute, a hundred possibilities fluttered through his mind. Thieves could get her, or mercenaries, or bandits, not to mention the men searching for her, and then there were the palace guards...he shook his head firmly. He could do nothing, but trust in her and wait. There was no way he could risk entering the city in daylight, he'd be spotted and caught before he got anywhere near the palace.

Aiming to distract himself, he glanced down at the food and water Tala had left. It was best to eat something. He needed to try and get his strength back. It might be needed…especially with Tala's apparent disposition for finding trouble.

The hours passed slowly, Malcho slithering slowly back and forth from time to time, his equivalent of pacing. A great majority of the time, he sat coiled in a corner, in silence, deep in thought. He had fallen asleep from exhaustion before reaching a verdict last night, and even with the extra time, he was still mulling over all the possibilities, procrastinating as much as he could from making the final decision.

Eventually the sun started to set, and Tala had still not returned. Malcho's thoughts shifted from pondering her future fate to her present one. She still had time, he told himself firmly, but still…

There were many crooks that gathered in this city, many evil men. What would they do to some small child wandering alone in the streets? Despite her reassurances that she could take care of herself, Tala was honest, and caring. He was certain there were many who would take advantage of that.

_I should know,_ he thought, _I did. How much of a hypocrite am I?_

Still….what if? What if…she didn't come back? That would be his fault, wouldn't it? He had sent her out there in the first place.

_I wonder if this friendship thing is really worth it_, Malcho thought, _if this constant worrying is what comes along with it. _So wrapped up in his thoughts was he, he didn't even notice Tala approaching until she called out for him.

"Malcho?"

The snake in question froze, feeling a wave of annoyance that once again he had gotten distracted and let his senses fail him, which was quickly replaced with relief as he saw Tala standing in the doorway, carrying an armful of packages.

"Hola," she smiled.

"Tala." He breathed, feeling a weight drop off his scaly shoulders, though doing his best to outwardly appear aloof at her return.

"Sorry, I know I'm a bit late. I couldn't pick up supplies till I'd checked everything out. I didn't want to be burdened with packages if I had to make a quick exit." As she spoke, she carefully placed said packages down on the ground.

Malcho nodded. It made perfect sense. Of course, it did. Why had he worried?

"Did you have any trouble?" he asked.

"Hmm? No, not really. Had to haggle a bit with one of the vendors to get a reasonable price for some bread," she said distractedly as she dug through the packages, searching for something.

"…that's all?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Ah…well, I thought someone was following me at one point…"

Malcho tensed, and Tala turned and grinned at him.

"He's unconscious in a back alley, I waited for him and hit him over the head with a potted plant that was on a window edge, then I tied him up with vines."

Malcho grinned back, oddly proud of her, "Good job, amiga."

Although he would have preferred the threat to be eliminated completely, he understood from their previous conversation that there was no way Tala would willingly kill another man.

"I'm pretty sure I snuck back unseen, but feel free to check. You've got the better senses." Tala smiled. Malcho nodded, and quickly checked the building, returning when he was sure it was safe.

"Good job, amiga," he said again, after he had confirmed they were alone.

"Told you," she smirked, and then picked up a small paper bag she'd extracted from among the packages and walked over.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've given you. I got you something."

"Que?"

"It's a present," she smiled "Well, not much of one." She tipped the bag and something fell out onto her hand. A mixture of sweetness, coconuts, and almonds suddenly overwhelmed Malcho's sensitive nose.

"I figured if you lived in the rainforest, you would have never had one of these before."

"One what?" He asked, leaning down to peer at the proffered object.

"It's a dessert, a sweet."

He blinked at her.

"It's called a macaroon. It's almond flavor, and it's delicious. I thought you'd like to try one."

He sniffed it, wary. Tala, seeing his hesitation, popped the proffered sweet into her own mouth. She quickly swallowed and spoke.

"See, it's fine." She smiled, and held out another for him.

Malcho hadn't been worried about Tala trying to poison him; he was more concerned at how his stomach would react to a strange new food. Tala seemed well though, and he refused to believe he had a more delicate stomach then a human child. He gave the "macaroon" another tentative sniff, then wrapped his tongue around it and pulled it into his mouth.

His taste buds were overwhelmed by an incredible rush of sensation. It was sweet, sweeter then anything he'd ever tasted, even that time he'd raided a village and eaten some stored honeycomb. At the same time, although the sweetness was incredible, it wasn't overpowering. He could also taste coconut, and almonds, just as Tala had said, as well as a variety of other more delicate tastes.

"….wow…." He said simply, lost for words at this incredible new taste.

"You like it then?" Tala asked tentatively, slowly munching another one herself, savoring it this time.

"Si! It is amazing mi amiga! Spectacular! I have never tasted anything so…so…"

Tala laughed, "I'm glad, I thought you'd enjoy it. I-"

"Tala?" He said, interrupting her

"Si?"

"There are more, yes?"

She laughed, taking another out for him and offering it up. There were only 5 left in the bag, Tala had intended to share them evenly, but in the end let him have them all. She couldn't bear to ask for one when he obviously liked them so much.

While Malcho munched, Tala sorted out her purchases. She had little money. Whenever she needed coinage, she would offer to work at a vendors cart or market stand, occasionally just working for whatever leftovers they had when she needed food more the coins. In any case, she only tended to buy what she needed. This time, she'd picked up some fresh fruit, vegetables and bread, things she couldn't get at the oasis. She had also gotten herself a new shirt and cloak, since she'd had to turn her spare cloak bandages for Malcho, and her shirt now had a hole in the back. The macaroons had been the only extravagance, the only thing she hadn't strictly needed, but she had wanted to thank Malcho for all he'd done.

"Malcho? Do you think we can risk a fire here?" she asked.

"Eh? Probably, mi amiga. Why?" He said, as he licked sugar off his lips.

"I'd like to cook…I haven't had the ingredients or time to make a proper meal for a while."

"I think it will be safe, amiga, I'll keep a look out."

"That's great. I can make a nice stew." she smiled.

"Mi amiga, did you find a place to go through the palace wall?" Malcho said, finishing his last macaroon and getting back to the business at hand.

"Yup, I'll tell you while I cook."

So Tala did, telling him all about her adventures that day. It hadn't taken her very long to find the market, and once there she'd learned a lot by carefully listening into conversations. It seemed that frightening creatures and powerful mages often attacked Agrabah, and the inhabitants were used to strange disasters taking place. They were actually quite calm about, for apparently no matter who or what attacked, or what happened as a result, Aladdin and his friends always saved them in the end. Aladdin's group included the Princess of Agrabah, to whom he was engaged, a magical genie, a flying carpet, a monkey, and the parrot, Iago. Malcho was surprised to learn that Aladdin wasn't actually the Sultan, but merely attached to the royal family via his engagement.

_If he is to marry the princess, _Malcho mused, _he will be the Sultan one day. Perhaps this was why he was acting as the Sultan when we met? Training in preparation of his future duties?_

The thought annoyed him. Being beaten by a human was bad enough, but to beaten by a mere stand in? Would the indignities never cease?

Taking a breath, Malcho forced his annoyance down and gave his full attention back to Tala; he could not afford to miss any details.

It seemed the entire group lived in the royal palace, and they were often flying in and out of the city, either going on adventures or performing royal duties.

After those discoveries, Tala had snuck around near the palace walls, finding out what was going on inside the palace by listening to the guard's conversations to people who got too close. The royal family was indeed in, as was Aladdin. Apparently they had come back yesterday from dealing with an evil sorcerer who lived somewhere called "the Land of the Black Sand".

In the midst of her sneaking around, she had also managed to find the perfect spot along the wall to enter.

"I thought it was going to be impossible for a while. The palace is elevated into the mountains behind the city. The wall doesn't curve or anything, it's just a straight line across the entire back of the city, with one large set of guarded doors leading to a giant staircase, the only way to get up into the palace grounds."

He nodded. That coincided with what he'd seen.

"But right at the very far eastern edge of the wall, where it meets the mountain range, the houses thin out, and there aren't too many people. I think if I make a hole in the corner there, we'll be able to sneak through unnoticed."

"Bueno, mi amiga" He smiled, pleased at her work.

"Malcho, in all honesty?" she continued "I can't help but think it might be easier to wait till it's dark and just fly straight over the wall. Even if I get you through the wall, were still going to have to fly to get up into the palace, since we wouldn't be able to use the staircase."

"If I could just fly in, amiga, I would. But I fear after my last excursion they would be on the lookout. Especially if, as you say, they are used to being attacked by strange creatures."

"But, even if I get you past the wall, how are we going to get up the cliff into the palace?"

"I have a plan, mi amiga."

"You do?"

"Si. We'll hide in the shadows, and then, mi amiga, you can use your powers to make the trees grow. We'll sit in the branches and be lifted up."

"Use the trees? Si, that could work. I've always been good with plants, I often got asked to help with the harvest, so I got lots of practice controlling and helping plants grow."

There was a pause.

"So…when should we go, amigo?" Tala asked.

"Tonight, just before sunrise, amiga. We'll sneak in while it's still dark, and then wait for sun-up before trying to contact those in the palace. I dare not wait any longer to attempt this, knowing there are people after us. "

"Alright Malcho" Tala said, trusting his judgment in such things.

The discussion ended for a while as Tala happily ate her now cooked stew. They chatted idly for a while, but eventually fell back into a strained silence as they both thought of the task ahead.

"Are you worried, amiga?" Malcho asked eventually, noting the way she clutched at her hands.

"…Si." she sighed, staring at the flames and the empty plates that showed the remains of her meal. "My whole village is counting on me, Malcho, and this…this is probably my only shot. If this goes wrong…I don't know what I'll do."

"…It'll be alright, amiga." He said cautiously, knowing full well there was every chance it wouldn't be.

"What if it's not?" She asked, turning to face him with a sudden seriousness "What if they throw me out before I can speak to anyone? Or listen, but refuse to help? I don't have anything to offer, nothing to bargain with except…except my services."

"Your…amiga?" Something in her tone was setting off warning bells in his head.

"I can work, Malcho. My powers are my only talent, my only bargaining chip. I can offer the use of my magic to the Sultan. There is nothing else I can do."

"But you don't like to-"

"I **know**." She snapped, and then sighed, defeated. "I _hate_ the idea of someone else having control of my magic, having the power to force me to do something I don't want to do, but what else can I offer? I don't have money, or power. All I have is my magic."

"Tala, that is loco!" Malcho fumed "You are running away from a warlord precisely to stop this happening! What's the point if you're just going to end up the pawn of another!?"

"I know! But from what I've heard the Sultan is a good and kind ruler. He and Aladdin's group have prevented wars and protected cities from the wrath of warlords like the one I'm running from. He's not likely to ask me to use my powers for foul play."

"Amiga, hearing something second hand doesn't mean-"

"I _KNOW_."

Malcho stared at her, unable to believe what he was hearing. For Tala, who feared above all else being controlled and used by others, to be willing to put herself into the service of another…it was…insane! Malcho was probably one of only a handful of people who could understand the complete significance of what she was preparing to do.

"Amiga…" He said, straining to force gentleness into his voice when he wanted to yell at her stupidity. She had power. Power was everything! She couldn't just give it up for another person's sake!

"There are over 500 people in my village, Malcho" Tala said, as if she could read his thoughts, "I grew up with them all. I put them in danger, and I have to take the responsibility. If the warlord isn't stopped, it won't be just them in danger either, hundreds more will suffer."

"Amiga, you don't…you shouldn't have to suffer for other people! Your village is one thing, but all those others? You haven't even met them!"

It was unbelievable. How could she sacrifice herself so easily for others? Why did she seem to defy everything he knew to be true? The rainforest dictated you took care of yourself, protected _yourself._ To sacrifice yourself for someone else was…stupid! For immediate family perhaps, but for hundreds of others she didn't even know, let alone have any obligation to? It was ridiculous!

Why should she have to suffer and give up so much?

"You did not choose to have these powers, amiga, and you cannot take responsibility for every person that warlord threatens. It's loco!"

"No, I didn't choose to have them, but perhaps I could have used them better. Perhaps there was more I could have done to prevent this."

"So you'll sacrifice yourself for these people? Throw your freedom away just like that? Without any certainty the warlord can stopped, or that you won't be used to start a greater war?"

"I can't do anything about the past, but there is still a chance I can change the future." She said, and the words struck a chord with him that rendered him speechless as she continued. "I will make the Sultan swear that my powers won't be used for war. If he doesn't keep his word…well, I ran away from one warlord, doing it again shouldn't be too hard."

He stared at her, too shocked to speak. Tala sighed, stood, and walked over to him. Without any attempt at an explanation, she wrapped her arms around his mid section and leant a cheek against his belly. Malcho tensed at the motion, but didn't push her away.

"What I'm doing…it makes no sense, right?" she whispered, "Even I know it. But…maybe I'm selfish, I…I just don't want anyone else to suffer because of me."

Her arms tightened around him as she continued.

"I don't see what else I can do. I'm…I'm helpless Malcho. I've got all these powers…but I can't save everyone."

Malcho felt like they were back at the oasis during his nightmare, but this time the situations were reversed. As Tala held onto him and trembled, he suddenly felt the weight of the responsibility and the guilt she'd been bearing all alone for a year. A weight she'd put on herself. He eyes were tearing, and it seemed she was bearing her soul to him, a small girl, helpless and lost and afraid, trying her very best against overwhelming odds.

She gave a small sob, burying her face in his scales as she talked, unable to face him.

"What else can I do?" It was almost like she was pleading with him for an alternative, but he had none to offer. "This…this _has_ to work Malcho."

He suddenly wanted to yell, not at anger at her, but at the situation she'd put herself in. Why did she have to put this responsibility on herself? Why couldn't she have just run away and ignored the plight of the people in her village? Why…did she have to be this way? Why couldn't she be selfish.

"Amiga…" He whispered, his anger suddenly draining away as she trembled and shook against him. He hadn't really noticed before, he thought, as he wrapped one wing tenderly around the shaking girl, but she was so small…and fragile.

She…she who was risking so much for others…who was risking themselves for her sake? There was no one, he realized, no one…except…him. Was he willing to take this responsibility?

"It will be alright amiga," He said, speaking once again before he even realized he'd made a decision "It _will_ work, I promise."

"I...I…" She was crying in earnest now, clutching at him, and, unsure what to do; Malcho imitated her actions on that night not so long ago. He pulled her close, both wings carefully cradling her to him, and spoke to her gently, one wing tip rubbing a reassuring circle on her back.

"Shhh, it will be alright, mi amiga. You are not alone. I will help you."

It was very strange to say such words and actually mean them. Tala sobbed for a long time, clinging to him, and Malcho kept finding himself thinking the same thing again and again; that she was so small, and weak, and fragile.

And that he wanted to protect her.

After nearly an hour, she fell asleep curled up against him, emotionally drained. He let her rest, knowing she would need her strength for the task ahead of them. He carefully gathered her up and laid her gently on his coils, making sure she was comfortable, before once again covering her with a wing. He realized he'd made a decision. He would send her off to talk to the princess, and he would wait until she got the OK before going after the boy and the bird. He would attack and leave, before anyone could make a connection between the two of them. If Tala called to him, he would deny he knew her. He knew it would hurt her, to abandon her so abruptly, to deny any knowledge of her, but it was the lesser of two evils. It was the best a creature like him could do for her. This way they would both get what they wanted.

He sighed.

"Maybe it would have been better if we'd never met, amiga, for I cannot be the noble soul I made you think I am, the one you need me to be. I can only pretend. Eventually the mask will fall, and you will know the truth. And for that pain…I am sorry. There is no way an innocent like you…should be with a creature like me. You will do much better at the palace."

He wished it didn't hurt so much to say it, and, as he suddenly realized this was the only way he would ever be able to tell Tala the truth. He continued to speak to the unconscious girl.

"I…I'm going to miss you, amiga. I've never missed anyone before in my life, because I've never allowed myself to grow attached. I'm sure I'm going to worry about you too…foolish, isn't it? But you are so gullible and naive; I should know…I took advantage of those traits. And yet now, hypocrite that I am, I want to make sure others do not do the same to you. I know you must be strong, to survive for a year by yourself, yet I feel you'll get into trouble if I'm not here to keep half an eye on you."

He smiled down bitterly at her, amused by the irony and his own hypocrisy.

"How did you manage to change me so much, amiga? A predator like me...is not supposed to care about weaker creatures. It would be easier if I could have just kept all these feelings locked away, if I never experienced them. I…I was just supposed to use you. Like I have so many others. Perhaps I am a terrible being, I never thought so until I met you, but now I see…some of the pain I must have caused others. I never cared before, perhaps because I always kept my distance. I never let myself get close enough to understand."

He paused a moment.

"I find that I wish…I wish I could stay by your side, keep on pretending like this, for just a little longer." He shook his head "If you knew the real me…you would never stay."

He sighed.

"Amiga…if you can change me, I'm sure you can change the future."

He took a breath.

"But to do so, you will need true friends, people who can really support you. The best I can do is lead you to them, and leave before my name can tarnish yours. Everything for me…will go back to the way it was before. Perhaps that is best. I cannot live in your world. I…the real me, is too far from your ideals."

"Amiga…I think…if I could…I…."

Even to the unconscious child, he couldn't say the words aloud. _I would have liked to be a friend you could be proud of._

"Such things are preposterous." He sighed "You have changed me much, miraculously so, but you…cannot change the past. What I have done, I did to survive, and I cannot undo it. It will be with me forever, and I'm sure it cannot be forgiven, by the people who suffered, or by you."

There were a thousand other things he could say, but he fell silent. His heart ached, and he laid his head down and closed his eyes. He fell into a troubled sleep, one wing tucked tightly around the small sleeping form of the girl on his coils.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Malcho woke Tala gently, wondering if after her emotional display last night she'd be up to breaking into the palace at all. It was still dark as Tala blearily rolled over and blinked at the serpent, smiling as he asked after her.

"I'm fine Malcho," she said, doing her best to reassure him. After calming down, she was embarrassed at breaking down in front of him like that last night.

"Are you sure?" he persisted. If she was still upset it would be all too easy for her to make a fatal mistake.

"I'm fine, really, I'll be alright! I'm…I'm sorry I acted that way last night I….I just…" She looked hesitant, unsure of what to say.

"It's alright, mi amiga." He said, lowering his head to her as he spoke. "You offered me similar solace once before, remember? If it is your wish, we need never speak of it again. I just want to make sure you are up for this. You were very distraught…"

Gratitude for her friend overwhelmed her, although a small part of her couldn't believe the snake before her being so considerate was the same one she'd been travelling with. She reached forward and hugged him impulsively.

"Thank you, Malcho. Thanks a lot, but I'm fine, and you'll be there to keep an eye on me, after all."

"Si, mi amiga, I shall," he said softly. If Tala's face hadn't been buried in his hair, she might have noticed a sad look pass over his eyes briefly.

They stayed only long enough for Tala to have a quick breakfast, and treat her wounds. Then, after packing her things and changing into her new shirt and cloak, (she thought looking presentable might help in her discussions with royalty) she climbed up onto Malcho's back and they took off. With Malcho's senses and natural stealth, it was all too easy to fly silently over the sleeping city, avoiding the gazes of those below. Tala guided Malcho to the spot she'd found and he landed silently, agreeing, as he saw how deserted the area was, that it was a good spot.

While Malcho kept a look out, Tala worked to make a hole big enough for him to pass through. It was a tense process, as Tala discovered it was impossible to move the rocks in the wall silently. Every movement, however careful, sent smaller displaced rocks scattering and clattering around.

"Amiga you must be quieter!" Malcho hissed at her after 10 anxious minutes. He was expecting guards to appear at any moment.

"I'm trying!" Tala whispered back "This isn't easy! It's hard enough just focusing on moving the main rocks, I haven't got the energy or the concentration to control all the smaller ones as well!"

Malcho clenched his teeth, but said nothing, knowing she needed complete focus on her task. However the longer the noise continued, the more apprehensive he became. The clattering of the rocks seemed to call out like an alarm bell in the still night, and he knew it wouldn't go unnoticed for much longer.

In the end Malcho hissed at her to open the hole in one big move and get it over with, rather then prolong their chance of being overheard. Heart racing, Tala did as instructed, and in one loud clatter the hole was open. The two raced through, and Tala worked frantically to put the wall back as it was, sighing as the last rock slid into place just as they heard the sound of a guard running over to check what the noise was. Tala rested her back against the wall, then sighed and slid down to the ground, relieved as she heard the guard complaining he'd been sent out alone in the cold and dark for a wild goose chase, and that the captain was paranoid.

Although Malcho could see that the strain of such a big and complex move had tired Tala, he pressed her on, knowing they had to be in the palace grounds before sunrise, or they would be sitting ducks in the gap they were currently in.

They crept silently across the space between the wall and the cliff face, until they reached the rocks the Palace was build into, high above their heads. Tala immediately began searching for an appropriate tree to lift them up. Malcho soon became frustrated. There were 30 trees there. Couldn't she just pick one and be done with it? Tala shook her head. It was a magic thing, she explained. For what they wanted, she needed a specific type of tree.

A few minutes later, she finally selected one, which as far as Malcho was concerned was no different from the others. Tala climbed up into its' branches, and Malcho coiled himself around the trunk. Once in position, Tala weaved her magic. The tree started to grow, but unlike her accidental growth spells, where things went from saplings to giants in seconds, this was slow and controlled. As they reached the height of the palace grounds, Malcho slithered across the gap, then stretched his tail back to carefully lift Tala across after him. Once she was placed safely on the ground, she made another mystic gesture, and the tree descended, shrinking back to its' original height.

"Bueno, amiga," Malcho praised her. "Now quickly, the sun is starting to rise."

Tala nodded, and climbed onto Malcho's back once again. He silently slid into the palace grounds, and quickly found the dense garden area he had used to hide and spy on Iago on his last visit.

"I can't believe we've actually done it," Tala whispered, as they hid in the shrubs and trees.

"Si, amiga, you did well. Now, we just wait for sunrise, and you can go speak to the Princess"

"Somehow, I think that will be more nerve-wracking then breaking in."

"Don't worry, amiga, you will be fine."

"I wish you could come with me," Tala said, thinking Malcho's royal tones and eloquent tongue would make a far better impression than her own.

"I know amiga, but it cannot be helped. Come, we have a few hours yet before the palace will be fully awake. Why not take a siesta? You are tired after the use of your powers, si? And you did not have a restful nights sleep. It would not do to not have your full wits about you as you go to present your case. Sleep, and I will wake you once the time is right."

"What if someone finds us?"

"Do not worry. I hid here once before remember? I watched the daily activities of the palace for some time before I confronted Iago. I have some idea of what goes on. We should be safe here. But if someone approaches, I will move us. It will be fine. Sleep."

So, reassured, and trusting Malcho implicitly, she did sleep. And as she did, Malcho was suddenly aware that these were probably the last few hours he would have with her.

When Tala awoke, the sun was well and truly risen. She hazarded a guess that it must be mid-morning. Malcho was gazing off into the distance with a look Tala couldn't place; whatever he was thinking about, he was giving serious thought to.

_I guess he must be worried about how this will turn out,_ Tala thought to herself.

"Hola," she called. His head snapped around to hers.

"Amiga? I did not expect you to awaken so soon."

"It's fine. I'm up," she said, sitting up lazily on his coils, where she'd nestled comfortably to sleep the morning away. It amazed her that only a few nights ago he was reluctant to touch her. Yet now, he seemed quite comfortable to let her use him as a pillow, blanket, and mattress.

"I guess I have to go, huh?" Tala said, twisting the hem of her shirt nervously as butterflies danced in her stomach at the thought of addressing royalty. She knew she would be nervous, but there had been so many things to distract herself with beforehand that she'd not really had a chance to feel her nerves until now. Now the full significance of what she was going to attempt was hitting her hard.

Her, a simple village girl from the south, had to go talk to the Princess and the hero of the land, and beg for help. That was assuming they didn't throw her to the tigers for trespassing first. No-she shook her head-she couldn't be nervous, couldn't think of that. She had to do this. Her village was at stake, and she owed Malcho for everything he'd done for her. She couldn't back out now.

Tala's stomach churned and her palms sweated at the thought of what she was going to do, but she ignored it, forcing her nervousness down, and looked at her friend for support.

Surprisingly, the ever-confident snake looked hesitant, as though reluctant to let her go. Why this sudden change, Tala wondered. He'd been so eager before. Perhaps he was still worried about her after last night?

"Malcho?"

"Si, amiga?"

"Are you alright? You look distracted…worried."

"I'm alright, amiga, just…worried about sending you off by yourself."

"I'll be fine," she said, trying to sound more confident then she felt, even though she knew she probably wouldn't fool him. If his head had been down at her height she would have hugged him for reassurance, but she couldn't reach, and didn't have the confidence to ask him to come down just so she could embrace him.

"You…you will be careful, won't you, amiga?"

"Of course I will," she said. "I managed yesterday, didn't I?"

"Si, you did." He was forced to agree, watching as she slid down his side.

"Right, so….I don't suppose you know where Princess Jasmine and Aladdin would be?"

"I'm sorry, mi amiga, but no, I don't, and I cannot scent them anywhere near."

"Alright, that's fine, thanks anyway, Malcho…I guess I better go get this over with."

"Si…"

_Okay_, Tala thought, _something is definitely wrong, why did he sound so…reluctant?_

"Malcho, are you sure everything's okay?"

At the sound of her voice, he seemed to shake himself out of whatever mood he'd gotten himself into, and turned to smile at her.

"Si amiga, everything's bueno."

"Alright…well, then…" She moved to go.

"A-Amiga?"

It was the first time she'd ever heard Malcho stutter or hesitate. "Yes?" She asked, turning back, now quite concerned.

"I…uh…." He paused, "I just wanted….gracias, amiga, muchos gracias, for everything? Comprende?"

"Si," she nodded. "Comprende, amigo. But you don't have anything to thank me for. If anything, I owe you for all your help. I would have never gotten this far without you."

"Si…" He was looking at the ground as he spoke, but before Tala could ask if anything was wrong for the third time, she suddenly found herself wrapped up in a very tight and desperate hug.

"Malcho?" She gasped gently, shocked at the sudden move, even though her arms had automatically slid around his neck to return the embrace "What's?- Por favor, amigo, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Si, I am…I just…" He paused as a sudden wave of emotion rolled over him, causing his throat to tighten and his body to stiffen. He tugged the girl in his wings closer, holding her there for a moment as he regained his composure, before continuing- "I'm glad we met."

"I'm glad we met too, Malcho," she said, still confused but trying her best to comfort him since he was obviously distressed about something. "I'm very glad, you're-"

She paused, wondering if she should continue, but deciding it was okay since he'd chosen to show honest emotion towards her first. "You're my best friend, the best friend anyone could ask for…and…" she pulled back to look at him "And I think your a much better serpent then you think you are."

Malcho hugged her again, the gesture hiding the pain in his eyes as her words seemed to impale him, his heart tightening and shuddering. _Why? Why did she have to say that? _It made him feel like he….like he could…

He closed his eyes, shook his head, and forced the mask back up. When he released her, he was the calm, intelligent, confident snake she'd first met.

"Thank you, amiga, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," she said simply, reassured that he seemed to have returned to normal, but found herself asking again as she turned to leave-

"You sure you're okay, now?"

"I am fine, mi amiga. It was a momentary lapse, that is all."

"Alright. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Good luck," he offered as she headed off through the bushes.

"Gracias. I'll see you soon. I'll come get you once I've talked to them."

"Watch out for the guards," he replied, unable to lie and say he would be waiting when he knew he'd be long gone by the time she returned.

Tala smiled, waved, and disappeared from view. Malcho froze, and then somehow found himself staring at his wings. Wings that had embraced her as he had never embraced any other just moments earlier, wings which were now empty and cold. Her scent was fading fast in the desert wind, and he was left with an unsettling feeling that he would never again see that child, and most likely never again experience such a moment of intimacy. A sudden urge to wrap his wings around himself flooded him, and he beat it down with a ferocity fueled by his frustration.

This was for the best, he told himself. Tala would be safe here, he would get his revenge, and then he would return to his jungle, and things would continue as they always had. Power, domination, fear. With these, he would rule and live comfortably. Nothing else mattered.

Even as he rationalized this to himself, he felt that these thoughts, once solid facts as true as the rain and the stars, were wavering as he thought of Tala. He quickly filled his mind with images of the humiliation he'd suffered from Aladdin, Iago and Thundra. As the familiar sensation of anger overpowered the soft feelings Talas departure left him with, he let the anger force him back into his old mindset, compelling him to think forward, of his next move, and not back were Tala had been.

Scenting the air, he started to track the parrot. Revenge would be his.

That was the law of the jungle.

That was the law of his life.

* * *

Tala, meanwhile, was trying to sneak along the edge of the garden as surreptitiously as possible, to reach a doorway she'd spotted that led into the palace.

While a year of running and hiding had given her some skills in going unnoticed, a bright red vest was not really optimal for hiding amongst greenery, and neither was a stark white cloak. She dearly hoped no one would look her way, and struggled on.

Unbeknownst to Tala, someone had spotted her, and a very unusual someone at that.

Zipping along in the sky, enjoying the thermals and warm updrafts that surrounded the palace, Aladdin's magic Carpet had easily spotted Tala below amongst the greenery. Concerned that the person below was a burglar or assassin, he had silently swooped down and floated after her. After getting closer, and seeing that the burglar was actually a young, and frightened looking, girl, he had decided to quietly follow her, observing her before taking any action.

Carpet had been following for only a few minutes when one of his tassels accidentally snagged on a vine, making a loud rustling noise as it tugged on the branches above. Tala had spun around, leaving Carpet with just enough time to roll himself up and hide behind a tree trunk. Unfortunately the noise had put the already tense girl on full alert, and as Carpet continued to follow her, he found himself recalling the time he'd first met Aladdin, as he found himself having to constantly duck and hide behind shrubbery and trees as Tala kept glancing back over her shoulder at every small noise.

This went on for a few minutes, until eventually Carpet decided to stop playing around and confront her. He landed behind her, and lifted one tassel to gently touch her shoulder. Tala shrieked and spun around, instantly clamping her hands over her mouth to muffle the noise. In her shock, she tried to back away quickly, inevitably tripping over a branch on the ground. She continued to scramble backwards on all fours until her back met a thick shrub and she had to stop. Carpet would have paid more attention to this, but there had been a distinct rumbling noise as she shrieked and fell, and looking around, he could almost swear some of the trees were bigger then they had been moments earlier...

Mentally shrugging this off, he turned back to face the pale and panicked girl. Seeing just how completely terrified she looked, he instantly felt bad for spooking her, and held two tassels up in a "Relax! Don't be afraid! I'm harmless" gesture.

"Y-you..?" The girl stuttered, glancing around nervously. Carpet bent down a little, trying to make himself less threatening. He was worried. He really hadn't meant to frighten her so badly. His thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly stuttered again.

"C-Carpet?"

He straightened rapidly, how did she know his na-

"Magic…Carpet…Aladdin and Jasmine had a magic Carpet," she continued, realization dawning. "The people in the market said so…but I didn't think…"

Carpet cocked himself on one side, curious as to what she had thought.

She slowly reached for her bag, and Carpet tensed, wondering what she would take out, relaxing slightly as she pulled out a seemingly harmless leather bound book. Curious, Carpet watched as the girl flicked through it, her eyes constantly glancing up from the page to check on him, still obviously not trustful. She eventually reached the page she was looking for and read out loud to him.

"_Magic Carpet: A magical rug that has been enchanted to fly. It is usually used to carry people and objects long distances. While some are uncomplicated devices that only respond to simple commands, others seem to be imbued with a life of their own and for all intents and purposes are…alive._

She glanced up at the purple Carpet floating in front of her with new awe. She had thought the Carpet would be as the book first described, a simple rug that moved on command, but looking at the rug in front of her left her with no doubt…it-he…was alive.

More surprising was that, despite the fact the Carpet could not speak, and had no face of hands to express itself-himself with, he was still making himself understood to her. It wasn't just the way he folded himself to imitate human postures and positions, like the way he was "standing" right now on two tassels while the others two were used to imitate hands. It was…an aura he emitted. As though he was projecting his emotions out to her, amplified by the way he positioned himself. A combination of the two together, and Tala had no idea how it worked, allowed her to understand pretty much what he was trying to express. It was as though her mind translated the emotions into words in her head. Not clear sentences, but just the gist, just enough to understand roughly what he wanted. It was really…_really_ strange, but also kind of exciting and special.

"You're…you're alive, aren't you?" she asked.

He straightened, and there was a mildly surprised and annoyed air about him. She took the two in combination to mean, "Of course I am."

"Oh." She said simply. The two stared at each other for a while, though how a Carpet with no eyes managed to stare was beyond her. Eventually the Carpet twisted himself to the side expectantly, and Tala was drawn back the matter at hand. Oh, drat! Of course he was going to want to know what she was doing sneaking around the palace grounds like a thief.

"Am I in trouble?" Tala asked, "I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have snuck in, but I _need_ to speak to the Princess and Aladdin."

Carpet looked at her questioningly.

"I…there's a warlord holding my village hostage, he's…he's trying to start a war, a big one. I ran away to try and bring help. I want to ask the Princess and Aladdin to come help me free my village! But, I'm just a village girl, and the guards would never let me in, so I…" She hung her head "I snuck over the wall last night."

Although she wanted to mention Malcho, he had warned her beforehand that bringing up his name too early might set the royals against her. She didn't like lying, but knew from his tales that he did have a bad reputation at the palace due to the misunderstanding during his last visit. He had warned her that she might loose her chance to speak if she tried to explain his innocence first, and had advised her not to mention him at all until she'd spoken directly to a member of the court. Trusting his judgment, she kept her mouth closed on the subject.

"I'm sorry, I know you've got no reason to trust me, but I just…I really, _really_ have to speak to the Princess!"

Carpet regarded her for a moment, taking in the honest desperation in the girl's eyes. She seemed sincere, and didn't _look_ like a threat…it couldn't hurt to let her _speak_ to Jasmine. If she pulled anything, he could stop her himself. She was just a child looking for help, and he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Decision made, he nodded, and started to fly off in another direction.

"Um, I don't understand…" Tala said.

Hearing her hesitate, Carpet turned around and landed in front of her. He pointed at her first, then himself, and then did a complex aerial maneuver.

"Are you…going to help me?" She asked, hopeful. Carpet nodded excitedly.

"Really? Thank you!" she said, jumping up, "Thank you SO much."

Carpet nodded, and moved forward, pausing and looking back at her, motioning her to follow.

"Sh-should I follow? Is that it?"

Carpet nodded.

"But won't someone stop me?"

He shook himself from side to side, and then pointed at himself.

"They won't if I'm following you?"

He nodded.

"C-Can I trust you?" Tala suddenly said, remembering what Malcho had said about being careful whom she trusted, about being suspicious, and not letting her guard down. He could be leading her to the palace guards, or worse, for all she knew.

Carpet paused in his flight, turning back to her. They engaged in another silent staring competition for a few moments, each trying to figure out the other. Tala wanted to trust the Carpet, he felt…trustworthy. But she couldn't ignore Malcho's advice either, not after what had happened just days ago. She knew she shouldn't really be arguing, the Carpet was taking a risk himself trusting her, but still…

What passed for Carpet's mind raced, how on earth was he supposed to show he meant no harm? He didn't have anyway to prove himself to her…

Suddenly he thought of something Aladdin had done once.

Tala had lowered her head to think, but when she looked up she could see Carpet had held one tassel out to her, as if offering her his hand. It was such a simple gesture, but it seemed to mean a lot.

_Trust me._

"Guess…we both have to trust each other…right?" Tala said, and slowly reached forward and took his proffered tassel. The feeling was strange; the threads had rearranged themselves to form 4 fingers and a thumb, which gripped her hand gently.

"My name is Tala," She said, as they released each other's hands. "Can you tell me…what do people call you?"

He pointed at himself.

"Purple?" She asked, and he shook himself.

"Tiger?" She asked again, spotting the print on his pattern, and again he shook himself.

Maybe she was thinking too hard "Rug?" _Close! _Carpet thought and shook himself again.

It couldn't be "…Carpet?"

Carpet nodded vigorously, then soared into the air, doing an ecstatic loop as she finally got it right.

"Carpet, that's your name? That's it?" The Carpet paused in his happy dance, glancing down at her curiously. What was wrong with being called Carpet?

"Well…it's just, it's not very original, is it? Carpet, I mean."

Carpet flew down, looking extremely crestfallen. Realizing she'd upset him, Tala attempted to quickly backtrack.

"Oh no, don't do that! It's a very nice name, really, it is."

He looked at her skeptically.

"Really." Tala said firmly "It's fine. I'm sorry if I upset you."

He seemed to perk up a bit, and Tala smiled reassuringly. Carpet seemed to shake of the last of his depression, and flew off again, indicating that she should follow him.

And this time, Tala did. Carpet led her carefully into the building, and through the maze of halls inside. A few people gave her suspicious looks, but upon seeing Carpet with her, let her pass without question. Tala barely took notice of them, amazed by her surroundings. Growing up as she had in a small village, the size, glamour and extravagance of the palace and the things inside took her breath away. And to think she had thought it was impressive from the outside! She'd never known luxury like this, just seeing it was amazing.

Three times, Carpet had to stop and go back for Tala, as she stopped to stare at something, and once he had to quickly dive forwards to catch her as she tripped over her own feet, to busy staring at an intricate design on the ceiling to see where she was going.

Tala was shocked as the rug flew under her, dipping slightly to cushion her fall before holding her securely, only a foot above the ground.

"Ah-th-thanks," Tala said, and the rug flew upwards and back, tipping her gently back onto her own two feet.

"Guess I should be more careful, huh?" Tala said nervously, and Carpet nodded, and indicated she should follow again. Embarrassed, Tala paid close attention for the rest of the trip.

They wandered through the halls for a while longer, then found themselves emerging into another large garden area.

It was the menagerie, though Tala didn't know it. She was amazed at the beauty and lavishness of the scene. The area was huge, and scattered around were song birds in cages, large palms, colourful plants, and beautiful, probably priceless statues. Her eyes focused immediately on the centerpiece, a huge fountain with a massive pool surrounding it. As she gazed in awe at it's beauty and size, she wondered just how much it must have cost to pump water all the way up the cliff-

And then she lost her train of thought as her eyes focused on the girl sitting on the fountain's edge.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

And then she lost her train of thought as her eyes focused on the girl sitting on the fountains edge.

_She's __**beautiful.**_

The thought came unbidden to the forefront of Tala's mind, a soft whisper of amazement.

The girl, hearing her approach, turned around to look at her fully, and Tala let out a small gasp of astonishment as she saw her properly for the first time. Most of the women Tala had known in her life, herself included, had rough, tanned skin, calloused hands, muscled arms, and wind swept hair. These were all traits earned from the hard manual labor necessary for survival. This woman had none of these attributes, granting her a stunning flawlessness that Tala had never seen before. Her tanned skin was immaculate, with no signs of scars or blemishes. Her thick, glossy black hair was swept back in bunches, her almond shaped eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and she had curves like an hourglass. Her rich blue clothes hugged her in all the right places, only adding to her beauty, and Tala realized her outfit probably cost more then her entire village, excluding the large sapphire resting on her head and the huge chunks of gold on her ears and neck.

Although her beauty was incredible, it wasn't just her physical appearance that caught Tala's attention. Her large eyes seemed exceptionally warm and gentle, and all her movements were graceful and dignified. There was no doubt in her mind that this woman had to be the Princess Jasmine. Only royalty could look like that.

Tala had never really paid much attention to her own appearance, beyond making sure she was acceptably clean and tidy. Growing up working in fields and then spending a year on the run meant that practicality always took priority over fashion and beauty. However, as she looked at the Princess she suddenly found herself feeling very small, plain, and unkempt. She was glad she'd changed into her new clothes, but desperately wished she had a brush and mirror-

_-And curves,_ she added, a sudden strange flash of envy crossing her mind as she compared the princesses sculpted form to her own flat figure.

Shaking her head to dislodge the odd thought, Tala's mind raced to think of what to say to the royal sat in front of her. For her own part, Jasmine was studying Tala warily, trying to determine whether she was a threat or not. However as Carpet landed beside the girl she relaxed slightly, knowing the rug would never consciously lead someone dangerous to her.

"Carpet? Who is this?" She asked, standing and taking a few steps forward. Carpet turned to Tala and made a motion for her to move forward and talk. She swallowed, her mind slow and uncooperative as she tried to think of what to do. She knew girls were supposed to curtsey in front of royalty, but had no idea how exactly you were supposed to fold your legs to achieve this effect. She instead opted for a deep bow and a flustered sentence.

"M-My name is Tala, your majesty. I'm very sorry for coming to see you like this unbidden, but…but-"

A wave of fear suddenly hit her and it everything she wanted to say came tumbling out in one big nervous rush.

"My village is in trouble! A warlord is holding my entire village hostage, and he's trying to start a massive war! I escaped and have been trying to get help, but I'm being pursued by the warlord's men! I've heard tales about how you and Aladdin have helped many people on my travels, so I hoped you would help me, too, but I knew the guards wouldn't let a poor girl like me in, so I snuck in at night and then Carpet found me an-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The princess cried, raising her hands for silence as Tala gasped for breath, having strung that last bit together in one long garbled sentence.

"Calm down," she said gently, walking over, and, to Tala's amazement, actually laying a hand on her shoulder. Was royalty supposed to do that? Would she be punished for touching the princess?

"Now, take a breath," Jasmine said, leading the still startled Tala gently over to the fountain and sitting her down on its edge.

"It sounds like you've been through a lot, and I'm sure Carpet wouldn't have brought you here if you were a threat." She smiled at the rug in question, who was hovering nearby, listening in. "Why don't you start from the beginning, and tell me everything, slowly."

Tala was shocked, and stared open mouthed at the Princess, gaping like a fish out of water. Of all the reactions she had been bracing herself for, she had not been expecting that. After all the worry, the anticipation, the fear…she felt like she would melt in relief at the kindness and compassion she was being shown. She had been expecting the worse, that she wouldn't be listened to, or be punished before she could speak. But she was going to be given a chance! Overwhelmed, she couldn't hold back a small sob, clutching at the hem of her shirt as she sought to control herself.

"S-Sorry. I just…I've been running for so long, I thought I might not even get to sp-speak-"

"It's alright." Jasmine said softly "The least I can do is listen to you after you came all this way."

Tala sniffled, ashamed at herself for acting this way. She thought of how Malcho conducted himself with such royal bearing, of how confident and in control he always seemed. _He would be ashamed if he could see my behavior_, she thought, and pulled herself together, straightening and forcing herself to look the princess in the eye as she spoke.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now," Jasmine said gently, "Tell me everything."

And so, not believing her fortune, Tala did.

* * *

While Tala talked, Malcho was not idle. After Tala had left, he had moved from their hiding place, scenting and searching until he located the feathered menace and the boy eating on a terrace in the morning sun. If it were not for the presence of the Genie accompanying them, Malcho would have attacked them then and there, but common sense kept him at bay. He had witnessed the Genie's mystical powers first hand in his first encounter with the bird, and although every fiber of his being wanted to throw caution to the wind and lunge for the two who were the cause of all his misery, he knew to be so would be suicidal. He had to either wait for the Genie to leave, or lure them both away.

As he waited and watched, his mind wandered. _How much time will Tala need?_ If he waited too long, he ran the risk of being spotted, or Tala coming to find him, which would ruin his plan of keeping her from being associated with him. On the other hand, if he didn't give her enough time, she might not get a chance to speak her piece at all. It had already been some time since they separated, but, bearing in mind she would need time to locate one of the royals, he could afford to give a little longer before he attacked.

Malcho was glad he was an accomplished predator, or he did not think he would have the patience and self-restraint to wait while he watched his quarry, so tantalizingly close. He seethed as he lay still and watched them, each laugh, each smile, a jab to his pride.

Eventually the group went inside, and Malcho cursed as he lost sight of them. He couldn't go inside the palace to find them. He'd be spotted, and so, he was stuck.

He was planning his next move when, against all odds, the bird, the boy and the Genie appeared on the lawn, right in front of him! He couldn't believe his luck! They seemed to be setting up what looked like some kind of game with a bat and ball, and the Genie was explaining the rules to an amused looking Aladdin, and a complaining Iago.

"Come on, Iago," Aladdin said encouragingly, "This will be a fun way to pass the time!"

"Yeah! Fun!" The Genie said, appearing next to the bird in a puff of smoke "You _do _remember fun, don't you Iago?"

"I don't _do_ fun." Iago spat, huffing and crossing his wings. Oh how Malcho wished he could smack that insolent bird.

His companions, seemingly used to his moods, just rolled their eyes and ignored him, and started the game on their own as the bird moved to the side.

"It's a shame Jasmine couldn't join us" Genie commented, tossing the ball lazily from one hand to the other.

"Well, she has royal duties, especially with the Sultan out visiting the other rulers of the seven deserts," Aladdin said, "It can't be helped."

The Sultan was out? Malcho pondered, a smirk gliding over his face. Well, that would certainly make things easier for him.

"Ah, well, alright, here we go!" Genie said and threw the ball at Aladdin. Aladdin swung the bat, and with his good reflexes, hit it on his first attempt.

"Catch it, Iago! Catch it!" Genie called, as the ball flew in Iago's direction. The bird had been ignoring them, but as he glanced up and saw the ball hurting towards him, he jumped up with a scream and started flapping away as fast as possible. Malcho grinned in glee as the ball flew through the air, slamming into Iago's retreating form and sending the bird careening forward into a tree.

Iago coughed and wheezed as he collapsed, winded, onto the ground

"_This _is why, I DON'T DO FUN!" he yelled, as Genie picked him up and dusted him off.

"I'm sorry, Iago. Heh, guess I've got good aim though, huh?" Aladdin grinned roguishly.

"Well good for you! Feel free to use the bird for target practice, I don't mind or anything! It's not like I-AAAAAAAHHHHHH! SNAKE!"

Malcho froze, every muscle tensing as he prepared for a fight. How could he have been spotted? He'd hidden himself so well! There was no way the bird should be able to see him from this distance! Wait-hold on. They weren't looking in his direction. What was going on?

"Iago, it's just a little vine snake. Leave it alone and it will leave you alone." Aladdin said with a shake of his head. Malcho relaxed slightly as he saw a small thin snake on the ground near where Iago fell.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a bird, and snakes eat birds!"

"Oh, calm down!" Genie said, carefully picking up the snake "I'll take this little guy somewhere he won't get trodden on." And he flew off quickly, leaving Malcho alone with the bird and the boy. He couldn't believe his luck! Now he could-

"Gee, Iago" Aladdin laughed "The way you screamed, you would have thought it was Malcho trying to eat you, not a little vine snake."

Malcho tensed. He had been preparing to strike, but was caught of guard by the sudden mention of his own name. Obviously, he had made a lasting impression on the group, which made him feel rather smug. Of course, who wouldn't remember meeting such a powerful and awe-inspiring being as himself? Curious as to what else they would have to say about him, he delayed his attack so he could listen in on them.

"Don't mention that snake!" Iago screeched. "He was terrifying!"

Malcho grinned, sadistically glad that his mere name inspired so much terror in the bird.

"Iago, relax. Malcho's safe and sound, locked up in a volcano. He can't hurt you." Aladdin replied.

"Yeah, yeah-that's right!" Iago's cowardice was swiftly replaced with smug, overbearing confidence, now secure in the knowledge Malcho was not an active threat. "That snake, what was so tough about him anyway, I beat him all by myself."

Malcho felt himself twitch. _What?_

"Yes, Iago, we all know how brave you were." Aladdin said, in a placating tone.

"Yeah, I mean, come on, that guy? All words, no power. One word from me and he was doing whatever I told him to! He was all 'how do you propose we get rid of them?' I had him eating from my palm!"

Malcho seethed in the bushes.

"Yeah, well, I was the one who captured him in the end, Iago. You spent all that time running and hiding!" Aladdin chuckled, nudging the bird.

"Ah, well, you only got him 'cause I softened him up for you. He was still defrosting from my ice treatment." Iago said, now in his stride as he bragged away with ease.

The taunts were becoming too much. Malcho wanted more then anything else to attack that bird, to silence his mouth and make him take it all back. To force him to see how truly weak and pathetic he was before him. He knew Iago was only speaking bravely because he thought he was safe, and even though he knew this, he still wanted to shove all those words back down his throat. He held himself back against his own instincts, knowing if he charged in recklessly while he was angry, he would ruin his whole plan. Although he knew he was doing the logical thing, it was getting harder and harder to resist the urge to just lunge-he'd already waited _so _long.

"Oh, how I will crush you." Malcho whispered, clenching a wing into a fist.

"Calm down, Iago. Malcho was tough, you know that." Aladdin said, trying to calm the bird down.

"Oh, how was he tough? Jafar, now _he_ was a respectable villain, properly schemed and manipulated everyone around him, but Malcho? Hah! He wasn't smart enough to control the rainforest, or handle the power of the talisman, and that's why he got his scaly tail kicked by a bird not even half his size! Really, he was pathetic. He didn't have the brains to control everything-so he used his size. It's amateurs like him that give the proper villains a bad name."

_What. Did. He. Just.__** SAY?!**_

"Iago…"

"No really, Aladdin, take my word for it. He was _weak_.".

Malcho's fragile self-restraint went out the window as his mind reeled in maddened outrage. With just that one word, all the doubt and self-reproach Tala had drawn from him during their time together crumbled and burned under a maelstrom of anger and hatred. There were no words to describe the incredible rage that engulfed Malcho. It blinded his mind to everything but his target, focusing all his power with deadly precision. His rational mind was overwhelmed, and he willingly let it disappear underneath a sea of incensed fury as he finally gave into his urges and let primal rage take over. He was lost in a blur of movement and wrath, a being of fire and vengeance and he unleashed an unearthly bellow and lunged towards his victim.

Iago didn't even have time to scream.

* * *

As Tala finished her tale, having shown off some of her abilities (controlling the water in the fountain) in an attempt to prove her honesty, she waited with baited breath for the judgment of the princess.

"You've been through so much" Jasmine said quietly after a few minutes "I can't imagine how hard it's been on you…all alone, separated from your family and running for your life, you must have been so scared."

Carpet flew over, nodding along with the Princess in agreement.

"Thank you for your consideration, your majesty" Tala fidgeted "But really, I just want to make sure my village, my family, and all those under the warlord's thumb are safe. I don't want to become a weapon in his war."

"Of course, you don't." Jasmine said, sounding angry, not at Tala, but at the man whom had subjected her to this. "I will talk to my father about this as soon as he returns. I'm sure there is something we can do to help. And don't worry about the men after you. You'll be safe in the palace."

"Really? You'll help?" Tala couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Do you really mean it? Oh thank you, Princess! Thank you!" she gasped, shaking with happiness and relief. Finally, her quest was over! She could save them! She could end this nightmare!

"I'll do anything, honestly, just please help me save them!" There were tears in her eyes as she fell to the ground, bowing low in gratefulness. Almost instantly, Jasmine was kneeling beside her, pulling her up from the ground.

"You don't have to do that, Tala, please." She said as she pulled the shivering girl back onto the fountains edge. "It will be alright now. We'll help you."

Tala felt her mind flash back to the other night, to Malcho. He had comforted her just like this, promised her the exact same thing. Against her will, moved by a combination of the memory of Malcho's support, the Princesses kindness, everything she'd suffered to get this far, and sheer relief as she felt a huge weight start to lift of her shoulders, she broke down in sobs. The Princess put her arms around her, embracing her softly as she wept, and Tala cried harder, in awe of the compassion of the princess to a common child like herself. A few moments later, she felt something warm drape around her shoulders, and realized Carpet was hugging her too. She sobbed long and hard, and the Princess gently held her through it all, until she recovered enough to pull herself together, immediately apologizing to them for her embarrassing display.

"Don't worry about it. I understand" Jasmine said kindly, and Tala saw Carpet land in front of her, nodding along with her in agreement. "I just can't believe you dealt with all this by yourself for so long," Jasmine added gently, as she handed her a handkerchief to dry her eyes.

"Well, I did have help…" Tala said softly, she had excluded Malcho from her tale as he instructed, but knew that now was the time to come clean or lose this fragile trust.

"You did?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier, but, while I was at the oasis, I saw someone collapsed in the desert. I brought him back and revived him, and we…we became friends. He protected me, saved my life, and helped me get here, even though he didn't have to."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Jasmine asked, a worry forming in the back of her mind.

"Well, he told me when he came here before, there was a misunderstanding, and Aladdin took him for an enemy and the two ended up fighting. He was worried if he came back by himself, he wouldn't get a chance to explain himself before he was attacked, so I said I'd talk to you and vouch for him."

Jasmine felt a horrible suspicion growing as Tala spoke. Aladdin had made so many terrible enemies, and Tala seemed so sweet and trusting. It would be all too easy for some of the more conniving ones to manipulate her and gain her trust.

"…What is his name?" She asked cautiously.

"…Malcho." Tala confessed.

"Malcho?!" Jasmine cried, both her and Carpet jumping up in alarm as they remembered the tales Aladdin and Iago had told them about the snake "But he's-"

And then both girls and rug froze as they heard an unearthly bellow of rage.

In the lingering silence as the cry faded, Tala uttered one word-

"Malcho."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Wow, 10 chapters! This is now the longest story I've ever written, and theres still so much more to write! I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all my readers, and especially my reviewers who took the time to offer constructive criticism so I could improve. I hope you all enjoy this dramatic chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

And then both girls and rug froze as they heard an unearthly bellow of rage.

In the lingering silence as the cry faded, Tala uttered one word-

"Malcho."

While Tala stayed frozen in shock, Jasmine, used to these kinds of situations, was already on the move. She quickly grabbed Tala's hand, dragging her along in the direction of the scream, yelling out-

"_Carpet_!"

Before Tala could register what was happening, Carpet had swept the two young women of their feet, and they were hurtling along at an incredible pace towards the source of the noise. In any other situation, she would have enjoyed the flight, but she was too busy worrying about Malcho, who sounded like he was in trouble.

"Hurry, Carpet!" Jasmine called, worried for completely different reasons, and Tala was amazed as their velocity increased. She clung on for dear life as they rocketed around a corner; this was nothing like flying with Malcho! The speed was much greater, and when Carpet maneuvered or turned she was tilted from one side to another, making her feel as though she'd fall off at any moment.

"It sounds like someone's attacking him!" Tala called as they leveled off, worried.

"Or he's attacking someone else." Jasmine said, her voice hard but level. Tala wanted to cry out in protest, but just then they rounded the corner and all her thoughts froze as Malcho came into view.

It was like a battleground.

Malcho was screaming at the top of his lungs in Spanish, his eyes wild as he twisted and turned to lash out viciously at those surrounding him. The sight of him caught up in the throes of his furious, blind hatred absolutely terrified Tala. While she had known Malcho was a powerful predator and that he had no qualms of killing when needed, knowing it and seeing it first hand were two completely different things.

His tail was wrapped firmly around a red parrot, (Tala guessed this was Iago) who was screaming wildly for help. Scattered around her friend were several guards, a boy wearing a purple fez and vest wielding a scimitar, and a strange man with blue skin, trying to fire what looked like large needles at Malcho from an odd device. All of them were attempting to stop Malcho's rampage, but looked to be losing the battle.

Before she could analyze the situation more, Tala's eyes were drawn to the prone figures of three guards lying lifelessly on the ground around Malcho. Seeping out from under their limp forms were pools of sickly red blood, even as other guards tried desperately to stem the flow. Tala looked from them to her friend, and her whole body jerked as she saw that Malcho's muzzle, wings and tail were strained the same shade of crimson. The sight sent a spasm through her stomach, and her arms clamped around her middle as she involuntarily leaned over Carpet's edge and retched.

She forced herself to look up again, and attempted to call out, unbelieving what she was seeing, wanting desperately for Malcho to tell her it was a mistake. Her weak cries went unheard, and as she tried to raise her voice, she found herself frozen once again as she watched her friend snap down with lighting speed and sink his fangs into a guard, lifting him and tossing his limp form to one side with the others.

She retched again, and her mind started to slow down, everything blurring and becoming fuzzy as she tried and failed to process what she was seeing. This couldn't be Malcho. It couldn't be her friend she screamed at herself, clutching her head as tears rolled down her face.

Tala vaguely registered through her emotional nightmare that she had been gently tipped off Carpet, and a female voice was telling her to stay put. That same voice started issuing orders, telling someone called Genie to help the wounded while Carpet joined the fight in his place.

Tala watched silently, sliding into a strange trance as she watched. It was so much easier to make it all a dream. She saw the boy in the fez, Aladdin, she realized as Jasmine called out to him, attempting to stab Malcho where his coiled body lay, then being thrown of viciously for his efforts. Malcho turned and opened his jaws, rearing back to strike, but before he could sink his fangs at Aladdin, Carpet zoomed in, wrapping himself around Malcho's muzzle and effectively sealing his mouth shut. Malcho bucked and writhed as he tried to get rid of Carpet, but the rug held on firmly. He lashed out with his wings instead, his tail still busy holding Iago, but the attackers were emboldened as they realized they had the advantage now.

It was the blood that snapped Tala out of her trance. Malcho's blood, as Aladdin and the guard's swords pierced his hide, and the accompanying scream of pain he let out.

Her senses returned with a sudden surge of emotion, and she screamed as Aladdin struck her friend again.

"NO! Don't hurt him!" Tala yelled, forcing her legs to work and running forward. "He's not himself! He's not like this! Please, stop! Let me talk to him! I can get through to him!" She cried, aware Jasmine was trying to get her to go back, while the guards called her crazy, insane, and other unflattering terms. She ignored them. She knew without being told that it was reckless and dangerous to approach him right now, but she also knew that she was the only one who stood a chance at getting through to him. It was the only way to stop the madness without more death. She had to try!

_I saved Malcho once before when he lost his rational mind in that nightmare, I can do it again._ Tala thought grimly, and picked up her pace, dodging Malcho's wildly flapping wings as she drew nearer.

"Malcho! Calmarse, por favor! Its me, amigo! Tala! Your amiga! Calmarse, Malcho!" she cried as she ran to his side, just as she had at the oasis.

She was not prepared for what happened next.

As her hand touched his side, Malcho spun, and, acting on instinct, whipped his tail around and slammed it into her side. Everything seemed to slow down for a second as Tala felt the incredible pain of the blow against her side, panicking and gasping as she felt something inside her give and snap with a sickening crunch in the process. Then everything sped up as she rocketed back through the air, impacting the solid stone wall of the palace with a sickening thud, before dropping limply to the ground.

Jasmine gasped, too shocked to even cry out as Tala lay lifelessly on the ground. Everyone froze, unable to believe Malcho had actually struck the child trying to help him. Even Carpet paused, and Malcho took advantage of his hesitation to throw him off, freeing his jaws and catapulting the rug into a tree in the process.

He let out a gargantuan scream of frustration as he realized he'd let go of his prey to strike his attacker, and had now lost track of the bird. Unable to scent him through all the blood and spoor in the air, his eyes focused on Tala, the source of his loss, and he hissed lowly and advanced menacingly towards her.

Meanwhile Tala, unaware of the impending danger, was desperately trying to recover from the attack. She gasped, panting like a fish out of water, terrified and confused and wracked with pain. Her body was screaming for air, but every attempt to breathe sent a torrent of pain through her chest. She simply couldn't breath in deeply enough through the pain to refill her aching lungs. She panicked, convinced she would suffocate, and forced herself to take many short painful shallow gasps of air. Her head spun, her chest and side were in a torment of agony, and she could barely move. She licked her dry lips and tasted blood, sending a chill through her body. Oh no, had she broken something inside herself? She knew how often unseen internal injuries took men from the world. Would one soon claim her, too?

Already near a panic attack, her fear and pain doubled again as she felt something suddenly pin her back against the wall. She screamed as it pressed on her injuries, and cried as she saw Malcho lower himself to face her, his tail immobilizing her. His eyes were clouded in a sea of rage. He still wasn't himself.

"_You._" He said, in a malevolent voice of thunder "This is all YOUR FAULT!"

Tala gasped, freezing as she stopped her wiggling attempts to try and take the pressure of her injuries. She was terrified, hurt and confused all at once at this sudden accusation. She tried to speak but only a wheezing gasp came out. She simply didn't have the air in her lungs to communicate. Malcho continued on unabated.

"You _stupid _girl. You made me lose the bird! This, this is all _your_ fault, you and your stupid feelings!" he screamed at her

She was terrified beyond belief; truly convinced her friend might kill her there and then. Hoping against all hope she could still turn this around, she made a gargantuan effort and managed to gasp out a single word-

"Fr-friends…"

"_Friends?!" _He snorted "Don't make me laugh. I _used _you, chica. I saw that your gifts could be useful to me, so I manipulated you so I could take what I needed"

Completely carried away in his rage and anger, he continued to berate her relentlessly.

"You were so _easy, _Tala, I told you what you wanted to hear and you did anything I asked of you!" He sneered at her in contempt "All I had to do was play the part of the companion you were so desperate to have, and you were putty in my hands. A single child so pathetically lonely and desperate for company, it was hardly a great challenge. Do you have any idea how hard it was to listen to you spout that idealistic nonsense day by day? To have to cater to your whims, and allow you to actually touch my royal person? The only reason I tolerated you for so long was because I needed you to get me into the palace so I could kill the bird and the boy. That's the one, and the ONLY reason I suffered your presence for so long."

"N…no…you d-don't mean-" Tala whimpered, tears falling down her face.

"Of course I do! Do you have any idea how hard it was to pander to a stupidly idealistic youth with no real knowledge of the world? How much it pained me to have to smile and treat you as an equal when I knew you should be cowering before me? That in any other situation you would be beneath my notice?"

"Wh..why?" She asked plaintively "Y-you saved me, pro-protected me!"

"Because I _needed _you alive and well enough to get me inside the walls! Caramba, I should have left you to rot in the desert with those bandits. You can't do anything right, and even now you ruin my plans!"

"N..no, you can't…this can't….your m-my-"

"Did you actually think I cared about you? Why would a magnificent creature such as myself waste my time with some pathetic human runaway? If it weren't for your powers, I would have gotten rid of you long ago! You should be glad you have them, they're the only redeeming feature a naïve, idealistic child like you has."

"I-"

"LET HER GO!"

Malcho had been so caught up in his rant he'd missed the team sneaking up behind him. He screamed as a dagger was shoved into a healing wound, causing him to jerk involuntarily and release Tala in the process.

"Malcho! You scheming son of a garden snake!" Aladdin yelled, completely enraged after hearing Malcho's boasts about manipulating the girl.

They jumped on him together, the sudden attack allowing the whole group to overwhelm him and force him to the ground. Ropes were quickly wrapped around his snout and wings, pinning him down helplessly. He heard a swooshing sound and smelt an oddly metallic smoke surround him momentarily, vanishing quickly to reveal a magically constructed prison. He was inside a large iron cage, fitted with a solid bottom to stop him burrowing out. The Genie was standing there glaring down at him, finger still glowing from his magic. He pointed and zapped him again, changing the ropes that bound him to chains. Malcho struggled against his constraints, but his anger and adrenaline were failing, and he soon felt himself fall drift into unconscious as the injections from Genies tranquilizer gun finally took effect.

Tala was being supported by Jasmine, and the Princess cried out desperately for help. Genie was over in a flash, assessing her injuries.

"Oh, no. That's not good. She's got two cracked ribs and a nasty concussion. Seems like there's a wound on her back too from the impact." he said, now wearing a nurse's outfit as he checked her over.

"She's bleeding from the mouth!" One of the guards cried, looking over horrified at the girl.

"She bit her lip when she hit the wall!" Jasmine snapped. "Genie, what do we do?"

Genie poofed back to normal and whistled. Carpet, now finally free from the branches of the tree, flew over at top speed, appearing almost instantly at Genie's call.

"Rug man, take this girl to the physicians in the infirmary, I'll be right behind you."

Carpet saluted, and then lay flat, letting Jasmine and Aladdin lower Tala onto him.

"Be careful, Carpet." Jasmine warned as the rug set of. "Go slow, don't jostle her."

Carpet would have nodded, but that would have shaken Tala. Instead he raised one tassel in recognition off the request, and set of towards his destination, carefully keeping Tala as still as possible.

"Ma..malcho" Tala wheezed through her tears, as they flew past his prison, one hand reaching out towards the unconscious snake.

Carpet flew on, and Tala shook in frustration. She wanted to cry, wail, and scream her lungs out, anything to lessen her emotional torment, but each breath sent a fresh wave of agony through her chest. She couldn't breathe deeply enough to do any of those things without passing out from the pain. Tears poured down her face in her dismay, as she struggled to process everything. Her body was in pieces; everything hurt, she could barely move and she was sure she'd done something to her insides during the crash. But worse of all was Malcho's face, his words echoed in her mind, haunting her fevered mind and she choked and sobbed in little half gasps, her hands clenched into fists as Carpet flew her steadily to the infirmary.

She suddenly felt something slide against her hand, and, glancing up through her tears, she saw that Carpet had placed one of his tassels on her hand, twisting it into an imitation hand as her held onto her gently.

For a moment of blind anger she felt like slapping it away. How could she ever trust anyone again? How could she accept comfort without suspecting something being plotted behind the scenes? How-how could she-?

But the tassel, though it had no heat in itself, was warm from the bright desert sun, and Tala wanted something, anything, to hold onto, as her world fell apart around her. Her hand clenched around the proffered support, clinging to it like a lifeline, and she sobbed and gasped all the way, even as she was passed gently into the hands of the waiting palace physicians.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The next few hours passed in a blur of pain and confusion, as Tala drifted in and out of consciousness. When she first awoke, she was aware of many male voices, all muttering around her lowly in serious conversation. The background noise went on for some time, until the men seemed to reach a decision, and one of the physicians reached out and touched her side, attempting to identify the extent of her injuries. The pain of the examination caused Tala to scream through clenched teeth, her hand clenching tightly around Carpets tassel until her fingernails were digging into her own palm, despite his best efforts to stop her. Feeling helpless, the rug used his free tassel to gently stroke her hair, trying to bring any sort of comfort to what he knew was an agonizing but necessary procedure.

Moments later, the physician located one of her damaged ribs, and Tala, unable to bare the pain, let out a piercing scream, her eyes flashing as she accidentally summoned a bolt of lightning from what had previously been a cloudless sky. Luckily, the lightning struck a deserted piece of ground outside, and Tala sagged seconds later, passing out from the effort involved in the involuntary summoning. While a shocking experience for the unprepared physicians, in a way the magical explosion worked out for the best, as they were able to swiftly complete the examination with Tala lying still. Carpet sagged in relief as they found only one other damaged rib, and confirmed that while heavily fractured, neither appeared to have broken. Genie appeared moments later, instantly producing a device which showed, to their relief, that the impact hadn't damaged her internal organs, and neither of the fractured ribs had pierced her lungs.

The next thing Tala was aware of was someone holding her head as some type of foul tasting liquid was poured down her throat. She spluttered and gagged on the taste, struggling feebly until someone fed her spoonfuls of something spicy and sweet, overpowering the former flavor and calming her at the same time. The medicine soon took effect, and Tala finally fell into a heavily drugged slumber, unresponsive to the outside world. The palace maids took the opportunity to bathe the young girl, cleaning her carefully before changing her into a clean nightdress and putting her to bed. Carpet stayed faithfully by Tala's side throughout the proceedings, only releasing her hand when the maids took her away to bathe her, and returning as soon as she was put to bed.

Tala slept soundly for 2 full days, physically and emotionally exhausted. When she finally did rouse from her slumber, she soon became aware that she was in unfamiliar surroundings. Even without opening her eyes, she could feel that a mattress, a luxury she hadn't had in months, was supporting her body. Confused, she blearily forced her eyes open and looked around, trying to ascertain her location. She saw that she was in a gigantic room, lusciously decorated with large potted plants, grand oil paintings and huge tapestries. Silken canopies, shielding her from the harsh sunlight, surrounded the massive bed she was lying in, and there was a huge mound of silk cushions supporting her body.

She found that she was wearing a loose white silk robe, and judging by the smell of soap and flowers, she had been bathed. She flushed at the idea that some stranger had undressed her, but before she could focus more on the thought, the pain from her injuries began to resurface and she moaned lowly in discomfort. The pain continued, not as strong as before, but still a constant ache in her chest and side that impaired her breathing, and made her want to crawl back into oblivious sleep. Another moan escaped her as she twisted, attempting to find a position that would lessen her pain, and she felt something warm tighten around her hand in response. As she glanced down, she saw Carpet curled up on the edge of her bed, his tassels still firmly interlaced into her fingers. His position suggested he was asleep, but did enchanted rugs actually sleep, she wondered? As she stared at him, trying to work this out, it occurred to her that if he _was_ asleep then he had gripped her hand in response to her moan while unconscious. The thought sent a warm wave of emotion over her and she smiled at him, before lying back onto the pillows and closing her eyes.

Her memories now coming back, Tala realized she was in a room in the palace, and that the royal family must have given her medical treatment and placed her here. For a moment she fretted over how on earth she could ever repay such services, but then, as she tried to remember how she had become injured in the first place, other memories started to resurface, and her train of thought ground to a juddering halt.

_No. No I don't want to think about that…I don't…I don't want to remember…_

But she couldn't stop it now. Her mind refused to cooperate, and all those awful words came tumbling back into her head.

_This is all __**your fault! **__…I __**used**__ you chica…you were so __**easy**__…you can't do anything right!_

The tears came then, despite all her efforts to stop them, and her breath caught in loud sobs as she shuddered and whimpered, her free hand rising up to cover her eyes.

She'd been tricked, _again._

_Wh…Why? __**Why?!**__ Why did he say those things to me?! I…I just…I just wanted to be his friend! That's all I wanted, the whole time. I didn't need anything else, I didn't want to use his power, I didn't want to take advantage of his size and strength…I just wanted…I just wanted somebody to stay with me. Someone who wouldn't get hurt by being near me…I thought Malcho was strong enough he would be able to protect himself. But he-the whole time? Everything he said and did-_

She sniffed loudly; unable to stop her thoughts tumbling forward, moving faster and faster, like a rolling stone building up speed.

…_Was what he said true? Was I just clinging to him because I was lonely? Does-does wanting company make me such a bad person? Why does this keep happening to me? Why…why does everyone take advantage of me? Use me? _

_**If it weren't for your powers, I would have gotten rid of you long ago!**_

"My powers…" Tala whispered.

_It always comes back to them. Everything bad that's ever happened in my life, all the suffering and pain, it's all come from these stupid powers! First the warlord, then the village, and now Malcho, too. I wish…I wish I'd never had them! I wish I could have just been another normal human! I hate them! I hate my powers! I HATE THEM!_

Incensed, Tala sat up, twisting around and viciously swinging a fist down into the pillows behind her. The action caused a grating pain in her ribs, but she ignored it, pummeling the pillows again and again with all her strength, until her fingernails were digging into her palms, spattering blood over the pristine sheets. She continued to pulverize the cushions, tears streaming from her eyes at the pain of her exertion.

"I hate them, I hate them, I hate them! I hate these stupid powers! I hate myself! Why do I have to have them! I hate them!"

Tala ranted, choking her words out through her sobs, until the pummeling started to slow down, as she became unable to bare the pain in her ribs. Still needing desperately to vent some of her anger, she clenched the pillow to her face and screamed, pouring all her self-hatred and frustration into the muffled cry.

_These powers…they turn everyone against me. Everyone turns greedy and selfish over them, no matter what I do._ _And Malcho he…he was just another person out to take advantage of them, of me? But… he comforted me! He worried about me, protected me, cared for me! It…it couldn't be a lie! It felt so real, so sincere…he said he was my friend…._

_Everything was a scam? Was a lie? He…he'd just….it couldn't…_

Fresh tears were forming now, her anger drained, replaced instead with a steadily growing depression.

"Malcho," Tala sobbed softly. She wanted her friend back, wanted the snake she knew, or thought she knew…

He was…he was really, _really_ bad at giving or expressing emotions, especially when it came to displaying any kind of affection for another person. He had a huge ego, he teased her, cared too much about his pride, was cynical, incredibly cunning, and occasionally ruthless…

And yet, despite that, he was….charming, in an odd way, with his royal tones and eloquent speech. Having someone so noble being so cynical of the world made Tala feel so sad for him, for what he must have gone through to think that way. She wanted to change his mind, to show him kindness and compassion. She had hoped to prove through her actions that he could at least trust her, that there were people who wouldn't betray each other for power and profit.

The irony was not lost on her.

She sniffed, clutching the pillow to her chest, trying to turn and settle into a more comfortable position, as her ribs throbbed painfully from her earlier attempt to turn her pillow into a punching bag. A shifting mass of purple caught her eye, causing her to glance down, and she saw Carpet had moved slightly in his sleep. She was amazed he had stayed asleep through all the racket she'd made, but then again he was a rug, who knew if his sleep was anything like a humans. She might have been less surprised at his apparent obliviousness to the outside world had she known he'd stayed awake the whole time she'd been unconscious, attempting to make sure there would be someone familiar nearby when she woke.

She sighed, and found her thoughts inevitably drifted back to Malcho.

He had been so confident and assured in everything he did, it made her feel confident in herself for the first time in...well, forever. He had taught her a new language, told her amazing stories, and he had made her feel _safe_. With him around, she had felt secure for the first time since she left home. He had been like an adviser, world-wise and experienced, so she felt she could trust him to think things through and protect her. And most importantly…she hadn't been scared she'd end up seriously hurting him with her magic. Wind, water, fire, plants, all the things that she usually conjured when spooked had little effect on him due to his size and natural defenses. To her it was amazing, someone she could be around that she wasn't terrified she'd accidentally injure, someone she could trust and rely on, someone who, on top of all that, had actually offered to help her…it was like a dream come true.

And all that…everything he'd said and done…had just been a lie for her sake? A façade to get her to help him? The snake she'd cared about…the first reliable being she'd had in her life…it was all just a lie created for her benefit? So she'd like him enough to do what he asked?

She didn't want to believe it, it couldn't all be fake, it-it had to be a mistake, he was just angry…right?

No, no matter what lies she told herself, she couldn't fool her heart. He hadn't just been angry when he yelled at her, and she knew it. His eyes were clear and focused when he held her up, pinned to the wall. He knew what he was saying to her. He knew what he was doing...and he must have known how much he was hurting her.

And he'd still done it.

"Everything was a lie…"

She touched her side, felt the bruising and the pain there. Her injuries were real, Malcho had done that to her. He'd hurt her, he…he could have…

"I…could-I could have died," Tala whimpered "He could have killed me…my-my…"

Panic, fear, betrayal, hurt, anguish, all swirled together in her head, making her heart ache and she collapsed into yet another burst of sobs, unable to take it. Carpet finally stirred at her side, and, hearing her cries of distress, was instantly hovering by her face. He went from concerned to panicked in an instant as he glanced around her and spotted the blood stained sheets, crimson droplets still leaking from her hands where she clutched the pillow. Worried for her health, he circled around her head in frenzied circles, trying to spot where and how she'd injured herself.

Tala saw the movement and looked up, confused for a minute at Carpet's actions.

"Wh-whats wrong?" she asked between sobs.

Carpet landed in front of her, pointing manically at her hands. Tala blinked, confused, then lifted a hand from the pillow, staring blankly as she saw the 4 crescent shaped marks dug into her palm, raw and red.

"Oh." She said, strangely emotionless at the sight of her own blood. "When did I-?"

Carpet however was still pointing at her manically, making actions like he was clutching his head, obviously panicking over her injuries.

"Um, it's OK, it doesn't hurt" Tala said, trying to reassure him. "…Well actually it does _now_, but-"

Her sentence trailed off into silence, as Carpet suddenly turned and zoomed off, returning moments later carrying a bowl of water and bandages. He put them down and gently held out a tassel to her, knowing better then to force any contact on the already shaky mage. Tala stared at him for a moment, then hesitantly held her hands out, allowing him to clean and bandage them, wondering vaguely how he knew how to treat a human in the first place. When he finished he gave her hand a reassuring pat, and started putting the things away. The silence was starting to make Tala anxious, and just when she was thinking of asking the rug to please leave; she looked up to find him holding out a handkerchief for her.

"Thank you," she said, accepting it meekly, attempting to dry her face. _I must look terrible right now._

Carpet nodded and hovered anxiously, wondering what to do. Judging by the state he'd found her in, red faced and shaking, she'd already been crying for a long time, and she was still very upset. He felt bad for not being awake when she had needed some company, and worse that she'd injured herself while under his care. Jasmine had specifically asked him to stay by her side, as she was busy with palace duties, and he was the only other person Tala had spoken to at length. They had both thought that having someone familiar nearby would be reassuring, and he'd been happy to comply with the request. Looking at her now though, he felt as though he'd failed both the mage and the princess. He was tempted to go get the doctor, but didn't want to leave Tala alone when she was still so shaken.

"Thanks for helping me." Tala said quietly, breaking the silence. Carpet nodded gently, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm sorry...about the bed, and my hands…I just…I guess I needed to do something-I was just so frustrated….I didn't even realize I'd hurt myself…." She glanced at her hands as she spoke, running her fingers nervously over the neatly tied bandages

Carpet nodded again, and landed gently beside her. She didn't move away from him, so he floated a little closer and cautiously reached out, tentatively placing a tassel on her head. She didn't pull away, so he gently patted her on the head. Tala's eyes widened a fraction, then closed as she relaxed ever so slightly at the gesture. In the past her mother had always patted her head and played with her hair when she was upset, and the familiar gesture was soothing. Without realizing it she leaned into the touch, fresh tears forming as yet another wave of despair engulfed her as she lowered her defenses a fraction.

"C-Carpet…he…he-"

Carpet didn't need to hear any more, everyone had heard Malcho yelling at her, had seen the honest pain in her eyes as his deception was revealed. They all understood that the poor girl had been tricked, used, and ruthlessly thrown aside by the serpent once her task was done.

Without hesitation, Carpet pulled the girl into a hug. It was a difficult maneuver, as he had no real substance, nothing the poor child could really put her arms around. The closest he could come would be if he literally wrapped himself around her like a blanket, and he was conscious that he needed to be gentle with her healing body.

He eventually managed to arrange himself so she could lean on him, her head leaning on a curve that imitated a shoulder, a part of him wrapped around her back while one tassel ran through her hair rhythmically, noting the motion seemed to calm her.

She sobbed hard, and in-between her breaths she told him of her pain, of how close she had been with Malcho, at how much she had cared, blaming herself, her powers, the warlord, but never Malcho himself for her pain.

Anyone could see that he had broken the poor girl's heart.

Carpet had long ago come to terms with the fact he would never be able to vocalize his thoughts, but at times like this he really truly wished there was more he could do, that he could say something, anything to reassure her. As it was, all he could do was be there, holding her until she sobbed herself back into another deep emotionally exhausted sleep. He laid her back ever so gently on the pillow, and went back to his former position, sitting by her side, holding her hand.

Eventually, much later that evening, Tala woke again. No matter how upset she was, her body still needed food, and her rumbling stomach was reminding her. Carpet was still there, and she knew that should be reassuring, but for some reason the thought of becoming grateful for his presence sent a chill through her bones, and she found herself edging away from him ever so slightly.

The movement woke the resting Carpet, and he rose up and shook himself from side to side, then turned to her, obviously wanting to know how she was doing.

"Hello Carpet. I'm…well, I'm not okay, but I'm better."

She swallowed, knowing she needed to thank him, but for some reason feeling reluctant to do so.

"Thank you, I…I was scared but you…thank you." She desperately wanted to add, _please don't go,_ but refused to voice it. She couldn't show that level of vulnerability, of need, not after everything else. She couldn't risk it.

Carpet didn't move but she got the odd impression that if he had lips they would be smiling softly at her. She was about to say something else but froze as her stomach gurgled again loudly.

"S-sorry, guess I'm hungry."

Carpet nodded, and flew over to a nearby dresser, returning with a bowl of fruit. He put it down by her bedside, and offered up an apple. Tala took it and munched slowly and carefully, thinking that if breathing hurt her, swallowing probably would to. Her suspicions were confirmed moments later, and she winced as the apple went down. She knew she had to eat though, and forced herself to keep going till the apple was gone. Still hungry, she had just started in on a banana when there was a knock on the door.

"Carpet? Is Tala-? Oh! You're awake!"

It was Jasmine herself, and Tala was astonished that the princess had personally come to visit her. She attempted to pull herself up and sit up straight in the royals' presence.

"Your majesty," She said, bowing slightly. "Why have you-?"

"Oh, my goodness, what happened!?" Jasmine cried suddenly, interrupting her as she ran the rest of the distance to the bedside.

"Wha-" Tala stumbled, confused at her sudden anxiety, then remembered the cuts on her hand as she followed the princess' line of sight.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry, your majesty. I cut my hands by accident and stained the shee-"

Tala didn't get to finish. Jasmine had sat down and grabbed her hands, turning them over as she frantically examined them for damage. The young girl was shocked at the forwardness of the gesture, and more so the genuine concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright now? How did this happen? Who treated you?"

"I-I" Tala stumbled, so many questions all at once! She took a breath and tried to answer everything.

"I'm fine, Carpet bandaged me and…I…I got the injuries because I got frustrated and punched my pillow. I…I hit it so hard my fingernails cut into my palms."

She finished quietly, ashamed at her actions, wondering if she would be ridiculed for such behavior. But the princess only gave a loud sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that's all it is."

Tala nodded, slightly embarrassed and vaguely wary at the princesses concern. Jasmine settled down on the edge of the bed, folding her hands neatly in her lap as she asked

"How are you feeling?"

Tala found herself biting down a harsh reply, and then reproaching herself seconds later for even thinking of snapping at the princess. She had shown her nothing but compassion and understanding thus far, and she was royalty. Such rudeness was unthinkable. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind, but her emotions were still all over the place and in the end she gave up and shrugged lamely.

"Oh, Tala," Jasmine said simply, her voice laced with sympathy, as she leaned forward and pulled the younger girl into a hug.

"It will be alright." The words felt hollow to the princess, but she simply didn't know what else to say.

"…I don't see how." Tala said quietly, letting the princess hug her, but not returning the embrace. Jasmines face crinkled with concern at the response, but she took a breath and resigned herself. It was going to take a great deal of time and patience to heal the emotional wounds Malcho had inflicted, and probably even longer before Tala would be willing to fully trust anyone.

"We all heard Malcho talking, Tala..." She said gently. "You should know that no one blames you, or holds you responsible for what happened. It's obvious to us that he tricked and used you."

Tala just didn't know how to respond to that, the information made her somehow relieved and anxious at the same time. She responded with another question, trying to distract herself.

"Could you please tell me what happened after I passed out?"

We had Carpet carry you to the palace physicians. They treated your wounds, and then the palace maids bathed you and brought you here to recuperate."

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" Tala asked. "It hurts to breathe. Did I break something inside myself?"

"You don't have to worry, your life's not in danger. The physicians told me you have two cracked ribs, a slight concussion from a blow to the head, and extensive bruising along your side. They also found a wound on your back, it looked like you had been burned. Was that-?"

"Yes, that's from the attack I told you about earlier in the desert."

"I see. Well, they've treated your wounds, and given you some medicine for the pain. The physicians said you'll be just fine, but you need plenty of rest, and that you shouldn't move around too much for at least a week. I'll send one of them up to check on you in a while now that you're awake."

"Is it going to hurt for long?"

"I don't know Tala, but I have to be honest, fractured ribs take a very long time to heal. It could be months before you recover completely."

"Months?! I can't stay here for months! What about my village!?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Jasmine said, restraining Tala as she attempted to get out of bed, Carpet fluttering to her other side and making urgent gestures for her to relax. "You're not going to do anyone any good if you try and leave now! You can barely move, let alone travel or fight! You'll only end up hurting yourself even more."

Tala relaxed, having to acknowledge the princess's logic. She wasn't going to help anyone trying to go out in this state. She wouldn't make it even a thousandth of the distance required before she either collapsed or got attacked and captured.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Think nothing of it," Jasmine said, relaxing as Tala settled down "This room is yours. You can stay as long as you need."

"Thank you. Really, I can't thank you enough for your generosity, especially after I brought you so much trouble."

"Don't worry about it. I told you, that wasn't your fault. All of us will vouch for you when my father returns."

"Vouch?"

"I assume you still want to speak to him about your village? Of course, only if you're up to it…"

"Yes. Yes, of course, I'd like to speak to him!" Tala said, incredibly relieved. She knew even with the word of the princess, her credibility was going to be damaged. She had no delusions about that, but she had expected to be denied any chance of a meeting after the huge fracas. The fact she still had a chance, however tiny and slim it might now be, was a huge relief.

"Then we'll all vouch for you." Jasmine smiled gently, drawing Tala from her thoughts as Carpet nodded alongside her.

"Thank you, Princess Jasmine. I…I'm sorry, but I've got to ask, what happened to Malcho?"

The princess' face changed rapidly from kindness and compassion to thinly veiled anger and contempt at the name. It was obvious his actions had angered her. _And why shouldn't they? _Tala thought bitterly. _ He attacked her family and invaded her home._

"He's been locked up outside. He's not going anywhere. As I told you earlier, my father is away on business at the moment, and we cannot pass judgment on Malcho until he returns. So he's going to stay there until that time, and Genie's made sure he can't escape."

"…I see." Tala said softly.

"…Are you alright?" Jasmine asked tentatively, noticing the change for the worse in her.

"He…he was my best friend." Tala said softly "I really cared about him. I thought…I just can't believe…"

Jasmine wrapped an arm around her shoulders gently, not saying anything. Carpet settled onto her other side, putting her in the middle of a reassuring sandwich.

"I...I don't want to cry anymore. I'm sick of crying." Tala said bitterly "When will this stop hurting?"

"I don't know, Tala. That depends on you." Jasmine said, as gently as she could. Tala fell silent, and seeing her mood darken, Jasmine added,

"Don't let his actions make you lose hope in people, Tala. People lie, but it's not _always_ for bad reasons, Aladdin showed me that."

Tala said nothing, but felt somewhat subdued. She was about to ask something else, but her stomach rumbled again, breaking the tense mood and the silence. Jasmine laughed gently, and left to find her a hot meal, leaving Carpet to keep her company.

A serving woman came up shortly with a tray for her, and Tala carefully ate everything provided while the woman changed the sheets. Shortly after she'd finished eating, Jasmine came back with a physician, who checked her injuries and mostly repeated what Jasmine had said before her wounds. He insisted on rest and recuperation, that she continued to take the pain killing medicine he'd provided, and finally advised her to take deep breathes as often as she could manage to insure the ribs healed in the correct position.

Tala was soon left alone with Jasmine and Carpet again, and the three talked some more, (or rather two talked and one listened). Jasmine gently persuaded Tala that talking about her time with Malcho might help her process and accept everything, and eventually she agreed. Sitting between the two, she quietly told them everything she'd left out of her earlier story, everything to do with her and Malcho. She had to stop at points, breaking into tears again, but eventually it all came out, and it did feel better having someone else who knew the whole story.

"It's obvious you cared for him a lot." Jasmine said simply, trying to stay calm while inside she was seething with anger over how the snake had played her.

"Was it…was it really all a lie? Some parts…I just can't believe it was all an act Princess."

"The only one who will ever know for sure is Malcho, and I don't know how much we can trust what he says," She said after a moments thought.

"I suppose your right…"

They had talked long into the night, and as the evening drew on, Jasmine had to leave. She left her with a bell, telling her to ring if she needed anything, and a servant would come and help her. Tala wished the princess good night, and was left alone with Carpet.

"So…I guess you have to go home, too, huh?" Tala said quietly into the gaping silence the Princesses departure left.

Carpet looked at her curiously.

"What?"

He sat down by the side of the bed, as if making a point.

"You're…staying?"

He looked at her, his body twisted to one side.

"You'll only stay if I want you too?" She tried again. He nodded in confirmation.

She wasn't sure if she did or not. She appreciated everything the rug had done for her, but she felt somewhat nervous having him in the room while she slept. At the same time, she didn't want to be alone. Carpet, sensing her distress, waved to get her attention, and floated over to the door. He pointed outside it, and made a sitting motion.

"You'll stay outside my door?"

He nodded, and then pointed at the bell.

"Ring if I need you?"

He nodded again, then landed in front of her, twisting again as if curious.

"No, I don't need anything before you go, but thank you Carpet. For everything." The rug bowed slightly, then gently took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, before waving and flying out the door, shutting it gently behind him.

"…Thanks." Tala whispered again into the silence.

It didn't take her long to drift of to sleep, and as she did, so she thought that while a lot of bad things had happened to her, at least she had kind people supporting her.

The days soon became repetitious, and Tala didn't think she would have gotten through them if it hadn't been for Jasmine and her friends. Stuck in bed for much of the time while her ribs healed, she thought she would soon become even more isolated and depressed. However, the very next day, Genie, Rajah, Monkey and Aladdin came and visited, introducing themselves properly to her, and they soon became regular visitors. Genie's personality was a lot to take in at first, despite Jasmine's advanced warnings, and the first time he suddenly changed shapes Tala jumped, accidentally making her glass of water explode. She was lucky that she was still so drained and couldn't do anything worse. Only Iago never came to visit her, and for that Tala was glad. She didn't know how she would handle it. She wasn't sure whether she should be angry at Iago for starting this, or ashamed for bringing his would-be-murderer to his door.

Although everyone was nice to her, day-by-day Tala found herself being drawn to Jasmine, the princess' maturity and kindness constantly amazing her. Despite her responsibilities and duties, Jasmine made time to see Tala every day. She listened without judging her, offering understanding and support while Tala tried to come to terms with Malcho's deception.

And then there was Carpet. While at first the enchanted rug's actions were driven by sympathy and concern for a vulnerable child, he soon found himself becoming quite attached to Tala. He quickly became her own personal shadow, following her everywhere; ready to support her both physically and emotionally when she needed him. Despite being unable to reply vocally, Carpet listened to anything Tala wanted to say, and never left her side unless he was needed elsewhere or was bidden to leave by Tala herself. Despite her hesitancy to form any sort of attachment after what Malcho had done to her, Tala had to admit that she was incredibly grateful for her constant silent companion.

Although she couldn't stop thinking of Malcho, the pain did lessen a bit as she found herself surrounded by good people, and she tried her best to carry on as best she could.

However despite her peaceful surroundings, something continued to bother Tala. Ever since she had told Jasmine the whole truth about Malcho, she had noted that something in her tales seemed have particularly upset the princess, she occasionally got the feeling things were going on that she was not aware of.

Six days after the incident, she found out what.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

**Author Notes: **Sorry for the wait guys, but this chapter is extra long to make up for it!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Six days after the incident, with the support and kindness of the royal family and their friends, Tala had started on the road to recovery. She was still shaky, and tended to shy away from anyone she didn't know, but she was making progress day by day. Her emotional outbursts had more or less stopped, and although she was still hurting, she remained largely calm and composed. Despite this improvement, it had quickly become painfully obvious to everyone that trust was going to be a problem for Tala. Even with Jasmine and Carpet, the two people she seemed to be most willing to interact with, she visibly withdrew at any sign of affection. It seemed that in response to the pain inflicted upon her by Malcho, she was instinctively trying to prevent herself from forming any sort of emotional attachment to anyone, in a desperate attempt to protect herself from further betrayal and heartache. It only enforced the fact that while her physical injuries would eventually heal, it would take time and patience to help Tala overcome her emotional trauma.

The young mage's days had quickly turned repetitious, and she found an odd sense of comfort in knowing precisely what would happen to her each day. It was nice to not have any surprises, to not have to worry about where she would find food and shelter, or if she would be discovered by one of the many men tracking her. Instead, each day she would wake, dress, and Carpet would come and keep her company while she ate breakfast. He played board games with her, (which he tended to win) until mid-morning, when he would help her go on a short walk around the palace grounds to stretch her legs. After that it was lunch, and visits from various people, including Princess Jasmine, who would occupy her till dinner, and then there was another walk, and games until she wanted to sleep. Carpet would then bid her goodnight, and sit outside her door until morning, when the whole process would begin again.

And so it was no shock to Tala when, just like every other day since she had awoke, Princess Jasmine came to visit. She had been playing cards on the bed with Carpet, becoming increasingly frustrated at her inability to beat the rug, and looked up with a smile when she saw the older girl entering the room.

"Good afternoon, Princess Jasmine."

"Tala, what have I said about calling me princess?" Jasmine asked with a slightly exasperated smile and a small shake of the head as she walked over.

"Sorry…Jasmine." Tala amended, still somewhat uneasy at the prospect of being so informal with a royal.

"That's better." She smiled, shifting uneasily from foot to foot as she wondered how to broach this unpleasant subject with the still recovering girl.

"Tala…?"

"Yes?"

"Tala…" Strangely, the older girl seemed unable to face the mage as she spoke. It didn't take a genius to work out this probably meant she had something rather unpleasant to say, and the thought made Tala nervous.

"What's wrong, Pr-I mean, Jasmine? You look upset." She asked cautiously.

Jasmine sighed again, and sat down on the edge of the bed, finally meeting Tala's eyes as she spoke. "There's something I need to talk to you about, Tala."

"What is it?" she asked, curious, yet wary.

Another sigh "Tala, you know Malcho told you a lot of lies while he was with you, right?"

Tala nodded slowly, fists clenching around the sheets. Malcho had become somewhat of a taboo subject around her, with people going out of their way to avoid talking about him unless she brought him up herself. For Jasmine to mention him on her own was making Tala's worries increase with every passing second. Carpet also seemed to be concerned, upon hearing Malcho's name the rug had stiffened, the air around him radiating tension as he silently followed their conversation.

"Well, Tala, I'm afraid there were more lies, ones you didn't know about, ones he didn't reveal to you during his…rant."

"_What?!"_ Tala shrieked, her voice several octaves higher then normal, and Jasmine winced at the anger and disbelief in her eyes, continuing on as quickly and gently as possible.

"It's about his past, Tala, what and who he was before he met you."

"That was all a lie, _too_? I-…no, no, I guess I shouldn't be surprised" There was soft a bitterness in her voice as Tala finished her sentence, an almost begrudging acceptance that might have made an onlooker think the mage had accepted Malcho's betrayal, if they didn't see her hands clenching tighter and tighter around the sheets. Carpet did notice, and silently shifted a little closer.

"I'm sorry, Tala" Jasmine said simply, taking the girls hands before she accidentally re-opened the wounds on her still healing palms. "But this lie about his past…it involves a lot of creatures and…we didn't think it would be fair to hear it from us. You should hear the truth from someone who's seen it and lived through it. Someone you can believe in."

Tala sat still, staring at her hands which the princess still grasped, her heart and mind revolving in such turmoil that it seemed to have numbed all the rest of her till all she _could_ do was stare silently.

"I'm sorry" Jasmine said yet again. "I wanted to wait until you'd had more time to recover before telling you about this, I knew how hard this would be for you. I wish we could have waited longer, but you _are_ doing better now, and as much as I hate to hurt you more, we can't put this off forever, the sooner you know everything…well, the sooner you can start to move on."

_Move on?_ Tala thought to herself. _What does that even __**mean?!**_

Jasmine opened her mouth to continue, obviously ready with more words of compassion, but was interrupted by a lot of noise coming from the hallway, voices raised and arguing passionately. It sounded like one person was trying to barge there way forward, ignoring the polite but increasingly desperate pleas of several others. It was not the arguing however, but rather the incredibly strong and familiar accent of one of the voices, that caused Tala to lift her head.

"Wha-" She started, moving to stand even as Jasmine and Carpet moved forward in front of her in gesture that could almost have been seen to be defensive.

Just then, the door burst open dramatically, seemingly thrown open by a huge blast of wind that appeared from nowhere, causing Tala to momentarily glance down at her hands, wondering if she'd had another magical outburst without realizing. However, those thoughts froze as the owner of the familiar accent entered the room.

Tala's eyes went wide. She knew the voice's owner instantly, even though she'd never laid eyes on her before.

Vivid green feathers, rainbow wingtips, an impossibly huge golden crown resting upon her head, and a medallion glittering around the neck, she'd heard the description a dozen times over.

"Thundra." She gasped quietly. The bane of Malcho's existence.

"Ah-! So _this _is the chica I've been hearing all about!" The bird exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to the shock she was causing Tala, as the mage sat open mouthed and gaping like a fish out of water. "Well, mi amigos, I have come to set the record straight!" She punctuated the end of her sentence with a grand flourish of one of her multi coloured wingtips, soaring across the room to perch on the end of Tala's bed, leaving a rainbow trail of magic in her wake.

Despite everything that Malcho had said about his rainforest rival, Tala couldn't help but be impressed. In addition to her appearance and powers, the bird oozed charisma, confidence and authority.

In a lot of ways she reminded her of Malcho.

_I can just imagine how he'd feel at being compared to __**Thundra. **_She thought quietly to herself, mildly amused as she imagined the look on the serpents face at being told of the resemblance she'd found. She quickly shook her head and focused, while an entertaining line of thought, there were important things to deal with.

"Y-Y-you're Thundra!" She finally managed, still unable to believe she was meeting the bird in the flesh, after all the tales she'd been told about her from Malcho.

"That's _Queen_ Thundra, Lord of the Rainforest and head Weatherbird, thank you very much!" She yelped back at the child, her voice ripe with indignation.

"Ah-I-Sorry-" Tala stuttered incoherently, the grand introduction causing her to fluster as she had flashbacks to her first meeting with Malcho. She wondered for a moment if everyone with that accent was so egotistical. It was the second time in just over a week someone had introduced themselves to her as "The Lord of the Rainforest."

"_Thundra."_ Jasmine hissed warningly, unable to believe she was being so inconsiderate.

If the bird noticed Jasmines warning, or the fairly obvious turmoil Tala was going through, she ignored it, plowing on relentlessly, too eager to speak her piece to care about tact.

"Now, my little giblet has already told me all that has happened to you since you arrived here."

"Your little-?" Tala gaped; following Thundra's gaze around the room until she spotted Iago, who shifted awkwardly under her gaze from his perch on Genie's shoulder. As she continued to look around the room she noticed that Aladdin and Abu were also present, having following Thundra in with Genie and Iago. The small red bird in question waved at her in an awkward and somewhat frightened manner, eventually stuttering out-

"Uh-h-hi there, nice to meet you."

Everyone in the room tensed, waiting for Tala's response. Since she'd woken up, they'd all gone out of their way to keep her and Iago apart, attempting to avoid any possible conflict. Now the two had been suddenly thrown together, and no one was sure how Tala would react.

Upon seeing the bird, hundreds of emotions had surged through Tala, ranging from disbelief, to anger, distress, and plain confusion. It was hard to imagine that the small red bird in front of her had caused Malcho so much grief. He seemed so…helpless. While Tala felt like she _should _be angry at him, as she looked at the scared parrot, attempting to hide behind Genie, she realized that he had been as much a victim of Malcho as she had. If anything, in that respect, they shared something in common.

"Hello." She said simply, and everyone relaxed, realizing Tala had no intention of starting a confrontation.

Thundra coughed loudly, breaking the last of the tension that had just drained from the room, "You will be pleased to hear that I deemed this an important enough matter to warrant a personal visit! You should be honored chica! For I will personally reveal that scheming serpents true past, and what he did to _my _kingdom!"

There was a slight pause, and the bird finally looked directly at Tala, taking in the bandages and the paleness of her skin. There was the slightest trace of sympathy in her voice when she spoke. "I apologize for how he has treated you, amiga, I should have dealt with that snake a long time ago."

Tala opened her mouth to respond, but before she could Thundra's voice snapped back to it's usual overbearing tone, continuing as though the moment of tenderness had never occurred.

"I have heard the lies Malcho has told you about his past, but now you must sit and listen to the reality of his life."

"How do you know what Malcho told me about his past? Tala asked, "I only told-" She paused, looking at Jasmine, who was looking nervous "-oh." She finished simply.

"I'm sorry, Tala" Jasmine said "But she needed to know what he'd said"

Tala stared levelly at the older girl, aware that everyone was once again holding his or her breath, seeing how she would react.

"It's alright," she said finally. "It's not like it was a secret."

_I didn't trust you, I still don't, so you can't betray me no matter who you talk to_, she thought to herself, trying to ignore how much it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief, and Thundra preened, as though insulted she wasn't the center of attention. She coughed again, regaining attention before continuing.

"Si, so, as I was saying, I shall now tell you the true tale of his past. Settle down amiga, this is a long story, and since I have personally come all this way to give you an audience I expect your _full_ attention!"

And so Thundra began her tale.

Tala didn't think she would have gotten through it if it hadn't been for Carpet and Jasmine holding her hands. What few shreds of hope she had retained for Malcho in the deepest corners of her heart were ripped out and torn apart as she learned his true history. Stuttered gasps turned into silent rivulets of tears as she learned how Malcho had viciously and ruthlessly seized control over the rainforest. He went unnoticed at first, hiding in the shadows as he learned all he needed too about his new environment and how it was controlled, biding his time until he was ready to move. When he did take action no one was ready for it. With surprise, stealth and power on his side, he quickly defeated Thundra and stole the medallion that secured her rule, claiming the forest as his own. Malcho then went on to systematically wipe out anything and everything he saw as a threat to his new power, sparing only a few particularly weak willed creatures, in order to terrorize and manipulate them into becoming his own personal spy force. He ruled with an iron wing, his will absolute and unquestionable, crushing any who showed signs of rebellion, and forcing the forest creatures that remained into near slavery. It didn't take him long to start abusing the new climactic powers the medallion gave him, wreaking havoc with the world's weather as he experimented with his new found abilities, causing hundreds of creatures to flee in terror at unseen effects all over the globe, which, Thundra assured her, killed many innocent creatures.

Thundra plowed on, explaining how she eventually managed to gather enough support to launch a rebellion, barely managing to defeat Malcho long enough to reclaim the medallion, and finally use its powers to drive him out of her homeland. From there she had slowly and painfully re-built the forest, seizing full control of the weather, taking it upon herself to personally monitor and maintain it in an effort to repair the damage Malcho had caused. However while the snake had been pushed back, he had not been defeated.

Years later, long enough for Thundra to think her forest safe and her reign secured, she had relaxed enough to allow her boyfriend, Iago, to convince her to take a much needed vacation from her duties. She left him in charge of the weather; giving him the medallion and a book she had painstakingly created, dictating how to fully control it's power. Malcho had seized the opportunity, easily taking the book and medallion from Iago, once again reclaiming control of the forest. Thundra quickly returned, and managed, with the help of Iago, Genie and Abu, to defeat Malcho again. Iago had managed to convince Malcho that he wanted to work for him, and then tricked him into using an unstable spell, the side effects causing him to be sealed in a block of ice, which Genie sent to the north pole to keep him prisoner.

At this point Aladdin took over, explaining the part of the tale Thundra had not been part of. Malcho had proven his tenacity once again, escaping his icy prison and tracking Iago to Agrabah, revenge on his mind. He had hunted the bird down, locating him at the palace, and attacked several times, heedless of any casualties as he relentlessly pursued the bird. It was Aladdin, who was ruling as temporary Sultan while the real monarch was away on business, who finally thwarted him. He lured Malcho into a seemingly dormant volcano, cracking open the surface and sealing him inside, where they had thought they had finally stopped him.

Until he broke free again.

Even then he might have still been stopped, claimed by the desert in his weakened state, except Tala had found him, and rescued him, not knowing who and what she was saving.

Tala realized now just how completely and totally she had been played, right from the beginning. Like so many others that Malcho had manipulated during his reign, he had controlled her without her even realizing it. Tala shivered, realizing from the tales she'd just heard that if she had not turned out to have such useful abilities that he could use to get his revenge, he probably would have killed her as soon as he got his strength back.

Which…she thought, thinking back to his tirade, is exactly what he'd said to her.

She had never been anything more then a means to an end, right from the start. Without her powers he wouldn't have looked at her twice.

_This is probably the first time I've ever been __**really**__ grateful for my powers._ Tala thought to herself.

_He played me_, she shuddered, as her thoughts continued along another track, _he made me think I was making all the decisions myself, doing what I wanted to do, but all the time he was controlling me, like a puppet on a string! Nudging me gently in the direction he wanted me to go, so subtle I didn't even…I didn't even realize I wasn't making the decision myself!_

She could see it all clearly now, just as he'd described to her, how he'd played on her loneliness, offering the companionship she so desperately wanted, knowing she'd do near anything to keep the friend she thought she'd made by her side. A cold fury was building deep down inside her. She had been used and abused by a tyrant, _again_. She had aided what she despised, what she loathed with all her being, a person who takes pleasure in using their power to control others. A being who doesn't care at all for anyone but themselves.

Had he been laughing at her the whole time? Amused at the irony that the girl was unknowingly assisting that which she hated more then anything else?

She shuddered, only barely containing further tears of anger as she clung desperately to Carpet and Jasmine.

Malcho had been-was, a tyrant. He represented everything she hated and loathed, someone who had mercilessly used others to get what they wanted, not caring for the waste of life, as long as they could hold a position of power. Many of the things he said to her, his whole attitude, now made a lot more sense.

As Thundra and Aladdin finished the tale, the cold rage inside Tala seemed to be replaced with numbness, as though something within her had been covered in a protective layer of cold, hard ice. How could it be the person she cared for, respected and admired…was in fact the living embodiment of everything she hated?

She was aware of everyone staring at her, waiting for her response. She expected more sadness and tears, but surprisingly what came instead was a strange cold, logical anger. Her voice was harsh even to her own ears as she spoke.

"Thundra, thank you for telling me what you know." She said slowly, swallowing thickly.

"You're welcome, amiga! I hope now you se-"

"-I want to hear it from him." She interrupted, voice firm.

Everyone turned, shocked at the anger and determination that burned in the eyes and laced the voice of the usually meek girl.

"Tala? Are you sure-?" Jasmine asked, her voice more composed then she felt. Carpet looked on in concern.

"Kid that is NOT the best of ideas!" Genie yelped.

"Yeah, are you craz-MPFF?!" Iago blurted, shushed quickly by Genie clamping his beak shut.

"I want to talk to him. I-I have to hear it from him." Tala said, ignoring the outbursts.

"Aye caramba! Did you not learn anything from my tale, amiga? From what you have experienced yourself? He twists everything to his own devices! He will twist even this if you give his forked tongue free reign!"

Tala paused, then glared levelly at the bird, the faintest hint of gold at the edge of eyes as she spoke firmly.

"Quiero hablar con él."

Thundra's feathers rose up slightly in shock, and she was unable to stop herself from letting out an undignified gasp as she heard the girl speak so suddenly in her own native tongue. Everyone was gaping at Tala, shocked at the revelation that she could speak Spanish with such fluency, and even more surprised at the realization that it must have been Malcho who taught her to do so.

Thundra, meanwhile, had recovered from her shock, and was looking at the child with some newfound degree of respect. It seemed she was not quite so timid as she had first appeared, and from the look in her eyes she was obviously willing to push as far as she had too in order to see her will done. The bird smiled approvingly, she liked people with backbone, who were willing to fight for what they desired. She wanted to see the snake so badly? Fine then.

There was something in the child's voice that couldn't be denied.

* * *

In the days Tala had spent recovering, Malcho had been suffering a different type of emotional anguish.

The potent effects of the tranquilizer coursing through his veins kept the colossal serpent unconscious for over a day. The effects were so strong that even when Malcho finally opened his eyes, obtaining full consciousness took him several long minutes. He struggled to rise off the floor, blearily looking around his enclosure, wondering where he was and how he got here, yet still placid enough from the sedative to not feel concerned about his predicament, only curious. The medication could only suppress instincts for so long though, and eventually reactions pounded into Malcho from his kill or be killed life in the jungle won out. The direness of the situation eventually pierced through Malcho's medically clouded mind, and he shook his head, focusing until he managed to free his mind from the last of the fog. He immediately noted the steel chains binding his wings to his sides, and he struggled in vain for a few minutes, quickly coming to the realization that he could not free himself. He moved his attention to his surroundings, noting that he was in a metal cage, surrounded by bars placed close enough together that their was no way he could squeeze through. He looked down, instantly noting that the floor of the cage was also metal, preventing him from burrowing out. Obviously his enemies had learned from there last encounter. The area of the cage was large enough for him to stretch his full length out with some room to spare, and it was completely bare apart from his own person. Looking out he saw he was situated in the palace grounds, not far from where his conflict had taken place. They had obviously tidied the area since the battle had taken place, but he could still detect the faint scent of blood-

Blood!

His thoughts rapidly changed track and he winced as he caught spoor of his own blood mingled with the humans, groaning as pain surfaced along his body in response to the realization that he was hurt. Glancing back along his length, he noted that he had many cuts and abrasions, several going very deep into his hide. The wounds had started to scab over, so at least he wasn't bleeding, but the pain was intense, and several felt like they would open up again at the slightest opportunity. More troubling was the dull burning sensation coming from several of the deeper wounds, indicating that they were infected. He cursed, knowing how quickly a mild infection could turn serious, crippling even the mightiest of creatures. He moved a little, testing the rest of his body, relieved to find that at least his wings had not been broken during the struggle. Things were bad, but he had lived through worse, as long as he could stave off the infection he would recover, in time. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't lacked the chance to recover from his previous injuries before getting into another conflict with-

His mind screeched to an abrupt halt.

_Mi diosa._

"_Tala_" He whispered softly. _What have I done?_

"So, you're finally awake are you?"

The deep and aggressive voice shook Malcho from his shock, and he snapped around to see one of two guards sneering at him from in front of his cage.

"And here I thought you were going to sleep forever."

"Who are you?" Malcho hissed lowly, keeping his voice as threatening as possible.

"I am Razoul, captain of the guard, and your worst nightmare." The man growled back, showing no fear in the face of the colossal serpent. Malcho was mildly impressed at his courage, as the man continued, voice laced with barely controlled anger.

"You killed 3 of my best men, serpent. I may not be allowed to kill you, not yet, but I _will_ make your life a living hell, until you beg for the Sultan to return and sentence you to your inevitable death."

Malcho ignored this, his entire mind bent on one thing.

"Where is Tala?"

"Tala?" He sneered, "You mean the child you tried to beat to death? The one you used and then betrayed? The 'pathetic human runaway' that you 'tolerated because she was useful.' Tell me snake, what do you care?"

Malcho opened his mouth to snap out a harsh reply, but the retort died on his lips as he realized the guard was speaking the truth. He hissed lowly instead, wings clenching into fists by his side, frustrated at his inability to do anything other then sit and throw out impotent threats. He had been beaten, and the guard knew it.

"I'd get comfortable if I were you" He said, finally breaking the silence "The Sultan isn't due back for some time, until then, you are our 'guest.'" He sneered at the term.

"Where. Is. Tala?" Malcho said again, forcing out each word through clenched teeth.

"Give it up. No one is going to be seeing her."

A horrible thought trickled into Malcho's mind at the particular phrasing of that sentence.

"What do you mean by that, gringo?"

The guard grinned and walked away "Wouldn't you like to know."

Malcho's pride kept him from calling after the Razoul, but every muscle in his body tensed at the reply. What had happened to his amiga?

Razoul ignored his obvious agitation, enjoying the snake's distress, and turned to order the remaining guard to keep an eye on the prisoner. Malcho snarled again in frustration, snapping futilely at the bars as Razoul called out to him one final time as he left.

"Next time you see me, _snake, _I'll be holding an axe."

And that was the last he spoke to anyone. The guards ignored any further attempt of his to communicate; no matter what tactic he employed. It seemed that their anger towards him for murdering their collegues had surpassed even their stupidity, granting them a stubborn perseverance that allowed them to maintain their silence. After 2 days and no progress, he stopped trying.

They were, however, quite happy to talk _about_ him, standing in front of his cage in groups, loudly discussing his failings, his defeats and his treatment of Tala, even going so far as to bring out axes and sharpen them in front of him, all to aggravate him.

For the most part he could turn a deaf ear to such petty attempts to rile him, but unfortunately, when it came to Tala, their comments were not so easy to ignore, nor not take to heart.

Once his rational mind was in control again, his anger faded and forgotten, Malcho was able to fully understand the implications of his earlier actions. He barely remembered that afternoon; it was a blur of fury, of action and reaction, blood coloring his senses a sickly crimson as he struck down anything and everything in his way, heedless of consequences. Yet for some reason, the feeling of striking Tala, and of her tear-stained face as she tried to comprehend _why, _was burned into his mind more then the numerous flesh wounds were burned onto his skin. He couldn't get her face out of his mind, it haunted him every waking minute, one word repeating over and over, driving him insane.

_Liar_

_Liar _

_Liar!_

_**LIAR!**_

No matter how he tried to ignore his conscience, as it slammed against walls he'd firmly put in place years ago, he couldn't avoid it forever. Eventually he could take it no more, as he slithered back and forth in his confined cell, unable to cope with the persistent nagging voice that tried to drag his mind back to the events of the day he wanted to simply forget. It was…everything he had dreaded. Tala knew the truth now, and with it any chance of her thinking back fondly of their time together was shattered. She would hate him for all eternity, and that thought pained him in a way he couldn't describe.

He had accepted at length that he cared for the girl, but hadn't realized just how much until he was forcibly separated from her. He hurt, he was physically in pain at the thought of the suffering he had caused the girl, a pain that only became stronger when her face forced its' way back into his consciousness. It bothered him, because once again his feelings for the girl did not make any logical sense. He had done this hundreds of times before! Lured a useful being close, discovered their weaknesses, and then once their usefulness was over, ruthlessly used those weaknesses against them. Yet this time, with Tala, it pained him. The idea that he had abused the knowledge she had given him, abused it to say what he _knew_ would hurt her most hurt_ him_.

He hurt, because she was hurting. Because he had _made_ her hurt. Because he had…betrayed her.

The guilt and pain of that realization unlocked an incredible complexity of feelings within him, all leading to one final thought. He wanted her back. He wanted it all back the way it had been. He would happily wear a façade, risk himself to protect her, and face any danger, if only things could go back. He realized to his bitter regret, as he spent his time pondering everything that had occurred, that the time with Tala had been the happiest of his life. Something as simple as having someone who willingly accepted him, who wanted to help him and spend time with him…it was a marvelous thing.

_Why? Why do we only realize how important something is after it is gone? _

He wanted her back. No, not even that, if only he could re-do that afternoon, if only he could have stopped himself from hurting her so badly. He wished he could see her, and apologize, futile as that act might be.

But, as the days went by, and no one would speak to him of Tala, Razoul's comment nagged and nagged at him.

"_No one is going to be seeing her."_

To his mind, left to anxiously mull over that sentence again and again, fearing the worst, one particular meaning started to come to the forefront of his mind. He knew just how fragile Tala's body was, he remember her telling him that she was weak physically as a side effect of her magic. He also remembered how she had already been injured, and how hard he had struck her, reacting on instinct and so not having the mind to hold back his strength. Eventually the comment could only mean one thing to his distressed mind.

He had dealt her a mortal blow that day.

That night, under the cover of darkness, the monarch of the rainforest cried bitter tears of regret for the first time in his life. He sobbed on the floor of his cage, softly calling out Tala's name, his heart aching, and his dreams once again plagued with nightmares of the dead girls face. This time she pointed at him, rising ghostly pale to blame him for her death, and who was he to deny it? His other victim's faces rose to haunt him, led by the girl he had allowed himself to care for, circling him slowly, driving him mad.

He soon fell into a deep depression, refusing to eat or speak. He knew that for his crimes he would be executed, and he found he simply did not care. Perhaps with his death he could atone for Tala's in some small way. Now he knew the pain of loss, he realized exactly what he made others suffer, and he found he could now feel guilt and regret for his past actions.

Unable to do anything to change this, unable to go back, Malcho simply gave up on everything and lay down quietly, awaiting his sentencing.

Until, as he lay there one day, he heard many voices approaching. So they had finally come for him had they? Fine, they could do what they liked.

"He's been like this for the last 3 days. He won't eat, won't talk, he just lays there looking miserable." Said the now familiar voice of his guard.

"Well then, I guess we can't-" A younger voice started, only to be interrupted by a soft-

"Malcho?"

The voice caused every fiber of the Quetzalcoatl's once prone body to tense, muscles turning to steel as he froze, unable to believe what he was hearing.

_Mi Diosa…it cannot be, I must be dreaming!_

"Malcho?" Again, that voice. He opened his eyes and turned slowly, afraid to move quickly least he wake from what he still assumed was a dream-like state.

And came eye to eye with a very familiar human.

"_Tala?_" He whispered.

"Malcho." She said, voice flat. She was pale, and leaning heavily against the flying rug, but she was alive.

.

His body, which had been lying prone for days shot up and moved at alarming speed to the side of the cage where she stood.

"Mi amiga! You're alive! I thought you were dead! Oh, is it really you? Oh thank goodness mi amiga, I thought-I thought-"

"You thought…I was dead?" She asked slowly, her voice full of disbelief.

"Si! Si! Mi amiga, I'm so-"

"Don't you 'mi amiga' her!" Came a loud piercing voice, robbing him of his brief moment of joy. "Your tricks won't work anymore!"

Malcho's head snapped around, and he dropped smoothly and instinctively into a battle stance at that oh so familiar voice.

"Thundra! What are _you_ doing here?" He hissed as his nemesis fluttered over in a sparkle of rainbow colored light as gaudy as her own plumage.

_Showoff._

"I came to tell this poor child the truth about her so called '_friends' _past." She said, settling on the ground beside Tala.

_Get away from her!_ He screeched silently, an oddly possessive urge to protect Tala surging through him, taking him by surprise with its sudden ferocity. He couldn't lose her now he'd got her back. He _couldn't._ His wings clenched uselessly at his side, desperate to snatch his amiga away from what he knew was a grave threat. Thundra carried on, enjoying Malcho's predicament and distress.

"My giblet told me everything that has been going on! And I have told this girl everything, Malcho! Your diabolical rule, how you treated us, how you _enslaved_ us! All of it!"

Malcho's heart, which had soared at the site of his amiga, now plummeted like a rock. She knew? She knew everything then…all his lies were exposed, and the truth was laid bear before her. He looked at Tala, and was overwhelmed by the emotion in her eyes.

More then anything else, more then the hurt, the pain, the anger, it was the disappointment he saw that hurt the most.

"Can I please…I need to talk to him _sólo_." Tala said quietly, pleadingly, the look on her face giving him the impression that time in the bird's presence was giving her a headache.

"Tala, I'm not sure that is a good idea." said a young women. The princess, Malcho realized, remembering her vaguely from the battle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, kid!" Came the ever-energetic voice of the blue genie, as he poofed in front of her, waving his hands manically "Are you really thinking this through? I mean-alone? Really?" The carpet nodded in agreement beside her and glanced frantically from Tala to Malcho, radiating concern as it continued to silently support her.

"Caramba, are you loco, chica!?" Thundra roared, as always, not one to be outdone.

"Let her be." Aladdin's surprisingly calm voice overrode the others "She said she has to talk to him, and he can't hurt her now. She deserves the chance to sort this out herself. It's between the two of them after all."

The remark stung, they-did they truly think he'd willingly hurt her again? Malcho wondered.

He glanced at Tala again and suddenly spotted a lot of small things he hadn't noticed in his excitement. The way she trembled, as though standing, even with the Carpets support, was a strain. The way her free arm wrapped around her chest to support herself, and the small shallow breaths she took, as though breathing was difficult.

_Oh…what have I done?_ He recognized those symptoms; her ribs were cracked, if not completely broken. Her scent was full of pain.

"Please?" She asked again. There was a murmur of disapproval, but they acquiesced, moving away to give them some privacy, dismissing the guards and reminding her that they were close by if she needed them as they went. The carpet lingered longest, looking to Tala for confirmation before gently pulling away, testing to make sure she could support her weight before letting go completely. He floated off slowly, stopping to wave at her several times before completely leaving her sight.

Finally alone, Tala turned to the caged snake.

"Malcho…" She spoke quietly, looking at the ground. "I-I need to hear it from you."

He blinked. 'Que?'

"I…" she took a breath. "I have no reason to believe you will tell me the truth now, but I…I still need to hear it from you, Malcho. Is it true? Everything she told me, what you said to me…is it all true?"

He opened his mouth to deny it, then paused. He could deny it, invent a story, try to explain it all away. But even if he did that, things would never go back to the way they were. This gap that had formed could not be fixed that easily. In fact, he wondered if it would ever be fixed at all.

He also felt that he owed her the truth, after all the lies. He paused for a long minute, gathering the right words for what he knew would be an emotional speech.

"The things about my past, what I did…that is the truth, amiga. I was a tyrant, though it is only recently I can recognize it as such." He saw her cringe, but forced himself to continue. "But what I said to you here? No, mi amiga, not all of that was truth."

_'Not all?'_

"So, some of it was?" She asked.

"Si." He sighed. "It is true that when…when we first met, I did intend to just use you, the way I have so many others in the past. At that time, I did not care about you, I only wanted to use your magic. I was happy to string you along for as long as I needed, in order to enact my revenge. But…but the more time I spent with you…"

He took a breath, this would be hard, he never spoke about…_feelings._

"Things changed, Tala, I changed. It happened so slowly I didn't even recognize it at first, but I found myself experiencing feelings I never had before. You were different from anyone else I had ever met. You were kind to me, when there was no benefit in it for you. You trusted me when I had offered you no reason to. You sympathized with me. You…you actually respected me of your own free will, without me having to threaten you in any way. I enjoyed your company, and started to feel guilty about the lies I was telling you, when you trusted me so much, unaware of what I was planning. The more time I spent with you, the more that guilt grew, and then there was that attack in desert, mi amiga, and that… that changed a lot of things. I…when I saw you lying there, with the men closing in…I had not felt so angry in such a long time, and more then that…I was frightened. Scared that I would lose you. Afraid that I wouldn't be fast enough or strong enough to stop them. I had never cared about another creature before in my life, amiga. I had always put myself first. I thought that was the only way to survive, and to suddenly be so concerned was…unsettling. I should have realized then, but…I was stubborn, still distracted by my thoughts of revenge, I didn't want to admit…that I had started to care about you. Not as a means to an end, but…as an amiga I wanted to spend time with. I-I wanted to protect you. I wanted to keep you safe. I wanted…to be your friend."

He sighed again.

"That was when I started adjusting my plans, hoping that I could somehow enact my revenge and escape before you could be associated with me. I knew I would have to leave you, that I would probably never see you again, and that it would upset you…but it was all I could do to help you and still allow myself my vengeance. I wanted to help you in some small way. I thought you deserved at least that much after everything you had done for me."

He forced himself to meet her eyes as he continued.

"I know that you have no reason to believe me, Tala. Not after all my lies, and I know this may sound like a cheap excuse to try and gain my freedom, but it-this, this really is the truth. I have never spoken so honestly with anyone in all my life."

He hoped somehow she would see in his eyes and hear in his voice the truth in his words as he continued to look directly at her, the way she had seen through his actions so many times before.

"I never meant to hurt you, Tala. The boy and the bird started talking about me, saying things about me that…that drove me loco with anger. I lost my temper and flew into a blind rage, I was not myself when you saw me, when you confronted me. I was lost in my fury. I know that is not a valid excuse for hurting you, but it is the truth of what occurred, as best I can explain it. You-you were never supposed to get hurt, mi amiga. If you believe nothing else, please believe this, por favor." He tried to force conviction into his voice. "I never_, never_ meant to hurt you. I didn't want that."

He paused, the bitter irony not lost on him.

"I have regretted my actions so much, mi amiga, truly. This time of forced solitude has given me adequate time to reflect over everything and…and I have been a fool. Such a fool." He shook his head "I lived my life in the rainforest, Tala, in the harsh realities of nature. There it is kill or be killed. There is no discussion, no pleasantries. The strong survive by preying upon the weak, and you use any and every means available to crush any that would or could threaten you so that you can survive. There is no justice, no valour, no sense of honour in these conflicts. These are ideals you humans try to force into your battles and wars. In nature, there is just blood and power and the desperation to do anything to live."

"That is the world I have spent my life in. These are the realities I live in. I have killed to survive, and I did not hesitate or regret because to do so would result in my own demise. To do so, I thought, would make me weak, and the weak are destroyed."

"Just like…" Tala breathed softly. "Having a friend would be a vulnerability and would make you weak."

He was impressed and yet saddened that Tala could grasp this. The Tala he knew, before his attack, would have been to innocent to understand such a concept.

"Si, Tala," he replied. "This is why I lived my life alone. Why I relied on no one and nothing. I did not allow myself to become attached to anyone, because I knew if I did so they would be used against me. My entire life has been a quest for power, so that I might live, unthreatened, and unchallenged. Somewhere along the way, I went from simply wanting to survive, to wanting to hold power over others. It is…an addictive feeling, amiga, to know you can control others, and force them to your own will. It makes you feel confident, feel strong, and when you live like that, you start to feel it is the only way you can live. You obtain power, think you are safe, but then find stronger enemies and need more power, until no matter how much you have it is not enough, not till you own everything around you. Much like the nations of humans, constantly adding more and more lethal means to their arsenals, racing toward mutually assured destruction in their efforts to keep only their own citizens safe at the expense of the nations around them."

"And that's why you took over the forest?"

"Si, amiga, and why I treated the creatures as such. It was not right, perhaps, but it kept me in control. And at the time…I had no sense of empathy. If it didn't hurt me, I didn't care. I could not feel pity or sorrow for the creatures' plight. Only satisfaction that my rule was secure. Now I think perhaps I had to think that way or I could not have done what I did."

Tala was shuddering, finding out all sorts of things about her so-called friend, about his true mindset, that she never wanted to know. Suddenly she could understand that outburst from him about "justice" when they first met.

"Tala," he whispered, seeing her shuddering, aware of the tears as they fell silently down her face. He hated doing this to her, hated having to say what he had to say. He felt like he was stealing that sweet innocence and naivety from her. The same innocence he had once scorned and dismissed, only now it felt so precious. Suddenly, he desperately wished he could preserve it, hold it in his wings and shield it from the harsh realities of the world so that she could continue to believe in it…and that he could to, through her. But he couldn't. If he wanted to have any chance at starting anew with Tala, she had to know the real him and decide for herself. It was terrifying, really. He was quite literally laying his true self, his soul, before the small girl, and allowing her to judge if he was worth friendship. Worth trust. Worth her time.

He had never let himself be so open with anyone before, and now that he was, he was terrified she would be disgusted at the true snake he was. That she would reject him, hate him, scorn him, and he would be alone again, now knowing what he was missing in having a companion.

But he had started, and he had to finish it, for better or for worse.

"But, now I have met you, Tala. And…I started to care about you." He swallowed thickly "You got under my scales, amiga, through all those walls I had built to keep others out. With your kindness, your respect, your trust and your l-" he struggled on the word, "l-ove."

He choked back a sob and struggled on.

"I found myself caring for you, and through caring for you, spending time with you, I formed a friendship. And now, now I have understood what it is like to hold someone else's life as valuable as your own. I have learned to enjoy someone's company, to laugh, to play…and to fear. Fear for someone else, be distressed when they are distressed, worry about their problems, want…to protect their happiness, even at the cost of your own."

"Mi diosa, Tala. I cannot begin to tell you what it is like to have done so many things, so many terrible things, free of conscience, and then to suddenly have one, and to understand through personal experience what you have made others suffer. When I thought you were dead through my own actions, I grieved, as I have never done before. I realized how precious you had become, and just what I had lost, and I blamed myself, hated myself, because in that moment of mourning you, I understood what I had put so many others through and I _regretted_ it. For the first time in my life, amiga, _I understand_ what I have done, and I _regret_ it."

Tala mind had been racing throughout Malcho's speech, and her heart felt like it was being torn apart and glued back together over and over-but as he spoke that last paragraph, as she looked up and saw tears mirroring her own on the serpents face. She wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"I…I have nothing more to say, Tala. That is it. That is the sum of my existence, and how you have changed it. That is…all I am, as I can put into words. I…am not sure if I deserve forgiveness, but if you were willing, somehow to give it…I would still like…to be your friend. Properly, this time."

Malcho swallowed thickly, and waited for a response. He was aware of just how terrible he had been, of what he had done and yet there was…an odd sense of peace at having everything out in the open. Closure, humans would say. He knew he should be expecting the worse and yet…he trusted Tala. Trusted in the compassion and kindness she had always showed, and somehow-somehow he thought now she knew everything, she could forgive him.

But he had underestimated just how badly he had broken the girl's heart.

* * *

_**Translation Notes:**_

Quiero hablar con él = I want to talk to him.

Mi diosa = My god.

Solo = Alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Tala was silent for a long time after Malcho's speech, mulling everything over in her mind, knowing her response was important. She was aware that time was dragging on, and Malcho was still waiting for a response, but he didn't press her, and she was unwilling to speak before she was ready, no matter how long it took. When she did finally speak, her voice was level, and her speech formal, as though she was talking to a stranger, not a friend. The tone made Malcho wince; she was trying to put distance between them, to make it less personal, and that did not bode well. He clung onto the small hope that although she remained mostly composed, her voice still trembled every so often with emotion.

"Thank you for telling me everything, Malcho. I wanted, no, I _needed_ to hear what you had to say for yourself." She shook her head slightly as she added, "I know Thundra's not exactly unbiased when it comes to you, and in her anger she might have exaggerated some facts. In any case, I thought I should hear your side of the story too."

"Amiga…" Malcho whispered, moved that she would still think to make sure he had a fair chance to defend himself after everything he'd done.

"I'm surprised." She said, rushing on quickly before he could interject, her voice bitter, "I thought you would deny everything that she said about you. That you would try and convince me that you were merely a victim of her spite and jealousy."

He flinched away at her words, hurt by the accusation, but quickly composed himself, realizing he had to expect this. It was only right that she be upset with him. However, the anger was gone when she next spoke, her voice so soft he nearly missed it, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"For someone like you, with so much pride, to acknowledge, let alone admit to your mistakes…I'm impressed."

Her voice had trembled audibly, but before he could comment, she rushed on again, pausing only to take a sharp breath, continuing into the hushed silence as Malcho focused on giving her his full attention.

"Before I say anything else, I want you to know that I enjoyed the time I spent with you too. For the first time in so long, because I was with you, I wasn't afraid…and I could actually let my guard down and enjoy myself. To be able to discuss everything with someone after so long by myself, to have someone sympathize with me, stay with me, and offer to help…it all made me so happy." She paused to wipe a small amount of moisture from her eyes, sniffing slightly before continuing, "It was _fun_ being with you, Malcho. I loved hearing all your stories, learning about the incredible places you'd been, and the things you'd done...you seemed so much wiser and more impressive then me. And, the fact that someone as incredible as you, who seemed so guarded about letting people close, actually accepted me as a friend…I felt so privileged and special."

She paused again, taking a shaking breath before continuing. "You were always so sure of yourself, Malcho, so strong and confident. It felt like nothing could go wrong as long as you were there. It was as though by force of will alone you could make things go however you wanted. You gave me confidence in myself, in my own abilities, confidence I haven't had in a long time. I felt like I could do what I set out to do, that I could save everyone, and that was because of you. Because I had someone as incredible as you supporting me. In any other situation, I would thank you for giving me that, even if it was temporary…but now I know that everything you said was a lie…I can't."

She took a breath, focusing on controlling her emotions and putting firmness and finality into her voice, as she prepared to tell him her decision.

"Malcho, I _can't _be your friend again."

Malcho heart, which had soared during her speech, plummeted at that sentence, shattering into pieces at her feet. _No, no it cannot be! _He thought fiercely to himself, shaking his head slowly from side to side in denial, even as Tala went on to explain herself.

"I could say it's because your past actions stand for everything I loath. I could say it's because of the physical and verbal abuse you put me through, I could even say it's because of the betrayal, which smashed my heart into a thousand pieces. Those things are true, but they're not the reason. The reason I can't be your friend is the same reason why I don't think I'll ever have a friend again."

She looked at him dead in the eyes for the first time since she'd started talking.

"I can't trust you."

She paused, letting the word's sink in before continuing.

"Ever since you betrayed me, I've lost the ability to trust. Not just you, but anyone and everyone I meet. No matter how kind the people in this palace are to me, I find myself second-guessing their intentions. Wondering how long their going to string me along before they turn around and throw it all back in my face, like _you _did."

He recoiled at the fierceness in that final statement, shuddering even as her voice lost it's edge and dropped to a barely audible whisper as she continued, her eyes once again on the floor.

"I can't survive that heartbreak again, Malcho, it's too painful."

Her voice trembled as she whispered that sentence, her arms curling around her sides as if to shield herself from some invisible foe. As he watched, Malcho temporarily forgot his despair, overcome by a sudden desire to reach out and embrace her protectively, as he had been earlier when Thundra drew near her.

"I'd rather be alone," she continued, "and never trust anyone again, then go through the pain I experienced when you told me everything had been a lie. You broke my heart, and then you stamped on the pieces." Her hands clenchd in anger, her voice rising as she continued "I trusted you. I told you e_verything, _was willing to believe in you and help you no matter what, and in the end I still wasn't as important as one stupid red parrot!"

She glared at him, her voice bitter as she spoke.

"And what for? What would you have accomplished, really? Apart from having an entire kingdom out for your blood? Your revenge would have just lead to more revenge, a cycle that wouldn't end because your pride would force you to keep on retaliating until you were dead. And, as powerful as you are, I seem to remember you agreeing with me when I said one person can't defeat an entire kingdom."

Her words struck Malcho hard. Was…was she saying that all his actions were futile? Pointless? That his entire life…was just an endless empty cycle?

"You seem to have already spent most of your life fighting, Malcho" she continued, "and it seems like that's all you're ever going to do. I can't see that as being much of a life, constantly fighting till the day you die." She shook her head, looking up at him again, pity in her eyes now.

"Did you even ever get a chance to enjoy the so-called power of ruling the rainforest? I can't believe you could ever feel safe, let alone happy, not while you had to be constantly watching your back, unable to relax for even a second." Her fists clenched by her sides, her anger returning once again. "No wonder you turned so cynical, so violent, and so unable to trust, having to live like that. I'm so angry with you Malcho, but I also can't help but pity you. You never got to experience things I took for granted growing up. Instead you had to fight all the time."

She shook her head again, and somehow the disappointment in her eyes as she spoke was worse then the earlier anger.

"But…you could have changed if you wanted to Malcho. That's what really makes me angry. You could have gotten out of that forest, out of that life, if you wanted to. You're smart enough and strong enough to do it, but you didn't, and you still won't, not even after all this. Or are you going to try and tell me that you can't?"

She stared at him hard, and he found his mind whirling. Leave? The idea…it had never occurred to him. Even when things had become desperate, when he had feared for his survival…the idea of leaving had never even crossed his mind. The forest was _his, _he had chosen it, he had decided to rule it…the possibility of their being any other way to live had never occurred to him.

"You're smart, Malcho, so very smart, and on top of that, you have cunning and guile and a quick and eloquent tongue. You could have _left_, there are so many places and people that could have used your strength and intelligence, places you could have lived peacefully, where you wouldn't have had to fight for your life all the time. I can't believe…" she shook her head, "that a chance to be happy, with people who care about you…that it's not worth as much as power." She looked at him again, questions and despair in her watery eyes as she asked, "Is power really so incredible that it's worth spending your entire life alone, endangered, and constantly struggling to obtain it? Only to know that even if you do you will constantly crave more, and never be able to rest easy? Never able to enjoy what you have struggled so hard for?"

Her voice was rising again, anger building at the back of her eyes and seeping into words as she continued.

"From what I've seen all power does is corrupt! It takes people's futures away, and turns them cruel and bitter. Power over money, power over others, it all ends up with you destroying other people in search of that unobtainable strength, until it eventually crushes you without you even realizing it!"

Tala's voice continued to rise in pitch and volume as her anger built, glaring angrily at Malcho as she raged on.

"You're…you're just like the damn warlord I'm running from! No, you're worse! He at least didn't pretend to be something he wasn't, right from the start we knew what kind of man he was!"

Her breathing was becoming ragged now, and it was obvious her passionate argument was putting a strain on her injured body, but she ploughed on, unable and unwilling to stop until she had said what had been hidden in her heart these last few days.

"I'm never going to be the person I was, I'm never going to be able to trust anyone again, have a friend again, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed, finally giving vent to all her anger in one loud heart-wrenching cry.

"I wish I'd never met you! It would have been better to be alone then to hurt this bad!" She was half-sobbing, half-screaming at him by now, struggling to continue as her injuries plagued her.

"It doesn't matter what you say to me now, I don't believe it, I can't believe it, I-I won't believe anyone anymore! Never again! I won't be betrayed! I won't get hurt! I won't be so stupid and vulnerable!"

As she looked at him then, he saw new focus appearing through the anger and tears in her eyes.

"At least I've learnt one thing from you." She growled and hiccupped through tears and clenched teeth "Don't repeat your mistakes, learn from them. I won't repeat this one, _not ever_." Her voice was as final as the last nail in a coffin.

And there it was, in that instant, in her eyes, in that sentence, his nightmare come true before him. He had killed something deep inside her, dashed her hopeful innocence and childlike naiveté. Gone forever was the Tala he had met on an oasis in the desert, behold the Tala of his own creation.

"Goodbye Malcho." She said. "I doubt I'll see you again."

"Amiga…" he called plaintively, but she had already turned from him, limping away as she called out-

"Carpet? Carpet!"

"Amiga, wait, please!" Malcho called desperately, pressing himself against the bars as he tried in vain to stop her from leaving. But it was no use, before he could cry out again there was a blur of purple, and he saw Carpet descending towards Tala, followed closely by the others.

"Carpet, take me away _please._" Tala begged, unable to bear hearing Malcho call after her. The rug didn't hesitate. He stopped quickly in front of the stumbling girl, dipping down so she could easily drop onto his patterned surface. He took off the second she was seated securely, flying up and away from the snake, carefully carrying her back to the safety of her room.

"Tala! Please don't go!" Malcho called again desperately, well aware that if he didn't stop her now he'd have no hope of ever seeing her again. He called until his voice was sore, ignoring the stares and whispers of the remaining group as they reached him, but Tala didn't stop, and quickly disappeared from view. Suddenly feeling very awkward left alone with the distressed snake, the rest of the group left quietly, except Thundra, who couldn't resist taunting him one last time. The bird sneered at him, delighting in his humiliation and anguish, throwing out remarks that would have normally driven the snake insane with rage. This time however the comments fell on deaf ears as he sat in silence, his eyes locked on Tala's last known position, completely unresponsive, even when she finally flew off into the night, departing with a sadistic back-blast of icy wind.

Only the princess lingered…and so only she saw the very real tears that slid down the monarchs face when he thought he was finally alone.

"….Tala."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **I'm back after an unexpected hiatus! Hope this is worth the wait!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Tala hunched down low over Carpet's patterned surface as he sped her away from the remorseful serpent. She was shaking as he flew her away, her arms wrapped around herself for support, and as soon as they rounded the corner and were out of sight, she broke down sobbing. She choked, coughed, and sniffled, ferociously scrubbing at her eyes as she made a feeble attempt to stifle her tears while Carpet hurried anxiously to get his friend inside. She was barely holding out. It had taken every ounce of concentration and willpower she possessed to keep herself calm during her emotional discussion with Malcho, and only her desire to make sure he knew she meant every word allowed her to maintain her composure. She didn't want to get so worked up she broke down into hysterics, shrieking and carrying on in a way which guaranteed he would not take her seriously. She wanted him to feel the conviction of her every word.

Eventually the passage of wind stopped, and it was the only reason Tala realized they'd landed. She glanced up to find herself on her bed, Carpet having flown in through the open balcony window and landed on the mattress. She carefully rolled off the rug, sprawling across the mattress, and lay there for some time, staring blankly at the ceiling as a thousand thoughts coursed through her mind. There were tears running freely down her face and she covered her eyes with one arm as she started sobbing again. She felt Carpet move beside her, one tassel resting reassuringly on her shoulder, but she didn't trust herself to turn to him, far too emotional and frustrated to trust herself not to lash out at her companion. She twisted to lie on her stomach and sobbed miserably into her pillows, not certain for what particular reason she was crying now, just letting out all her frustration and sorrow. Malcho's face was still in her mind, his pain, his fear, and his sadness all plainly evident on his face as he listened to her.

_Good! _She thought angrily, _He __**should **__know what it feels like! He __**deserves**__ to know how painful it is! He __**deserves**__ to suffer! _

A pause, and she sniffled, her heart wavering.

…_Doesn't he? _

_No! No! No! _She thought back at herself, shaking her head, _I was the one betrayed! I was the one who suffered! I don't have any reason to feel sorry for him! I don't need to feel guilty! I only spoke the truth to him anyway! The truth he didn't want to admit to…which he will probably still deny, even now! Stupid, egotistical, arrogant, stuck-up… ass! _

She growled in irritation at her inability to come up with a better curse for the snake, and huddled back down into the pillows again.

_I don't have…there is no reason to feel bad about this. There's no reason to be sad…_

She fell back to sobbing, Carpet a constant presence at her side, rubbing her back reassuringly as he watched over her, wishing he could do more to help.

A little while later, there was a knock at the door, but Tala didn't hear it, didn't even realize that someone had entered her chamber, until the bed shifted beneath her, and a pair of arms pulled her into a soft embrace, as Jasmine held her tightly and let her sob.

Some time later, Jasmine exited the room, leaving the young girl to sleep off her misery under Carpets careful watch. She found Aladdin waiting for her outside in the hallway, arms crossed over his chest, gazing into the distance, obviously lost in thought.

"Aladdin? Have you been waiting for me?" Jasmine called softly, drawing him from his thoughts.

"Of course, Jasmine, I thought you guys might have needed me." He smiled handsomely, embracing his fiancé tightly when she walked over into his arms, asking, "How is she doing?"

"Not good," Jasmine admitted with a soft sigh, "but I suppose that's to be expected." She shook her head as she continued, "I feel so bad for her, Aladdin, and I wish there was more we could do."

"I know, Jasmine, but you can't blame yourself." He said, smiling reassuringly for a moment before continuing on an angry note- "It's all that miserable serpent's fault! I _knew _he was bad news when I met him last time, but I never thought he'd do something like this just to get to Iago and me!

"Calm down, Aladdin, you'll wake her." Jasmine responded soothingly, taking his arm and leading him down the hall, away from her door.

"But Jasmine, it's unbelievable! I mean, using her like that? Just for revenge?" He shook his head "I can't believe he would stoop so low."

"I know, Aladdin. What he did was cruel and selfish, and he should pay for it. Acting that way towards anyone would be bad, but I can't believe he did it to someone who genuinely cared about him. He was lucky enough to find someone who _could_ care for him, and even now I can't believe he'd give up something so precious as true friendship, just for a chance at revenge."

Aladdin paused; there something in her voice that made him think she had more to say.

"Jasmine? What is it?"

"I…" she paused, "I just wonder if he regrets it, now that he's had a chance to realize what he's lost."

"What!" Aladdin cried, rounding on her in surprise "You've got to be kidding me Jas! That serpent doesn't feel bad about anything! And if he's acting like he does, you can bet it's just a ploy to try and get out of trouble! You heard what he said to Tala back then, he's been stringing her along from the start. He never cared about her, if he did, how could he have acted that way? How could he have done those things?"

"I know, I know! It's just…you didn't see his _face_ Aladdin. When Tala left after they'd spoken, he looked truly heartbroken. I can't believe that face was a lie."

"Are you going to tell Tala that you think he's sorry?" He asked, starting to see where she was going with these comments.

"I'm not sure yet, but I do think that Tala should know." She admitted softly.

"Wouldn't it be better not to tell her? How painful do you think it would be if you got her hopes up for nothing, Jas? He could end up hurting her twice as bad, next time she might not get off with just two cracked ribs."

"But it would be wrong for me to _not_ give him a chance, if he's truly changed." Jasmine countered.

"I just can't see it, Jasmine, and I think Tala's been hurt enough by him already. I don't think you should tell her." He sighed, continuing, "I'm sorry, but as far as I'm concerned, he's used up all his chances." And with a soft shake of his head, Aladdin stalked off grimly down the corridor.

"Aladdin." Jasmine called softly after him, letting him go, knowing better then to follow him when he was in such a mood. She could understand her boyfriend's thinking, Malcho had attacked, been beaten and sent away several times now. He could have chosen to stop this dogged pursuit any of those times. He'd had plenty of opportunity to turn away from this path of self-destruction, but he hadn't. He had thrown his life away, choosing to devote himself only to revenge. And then he had dragged an innocent into it.

Jasmine sighed, glancing out the window into the night. She intended to walk back to her room, but her feet followed her heart and quite soon she found herself outside near Malcho's cage. She didn't approach, didn't speak to the would-be-monarch, but watched silently, unnoticed. He was coiled up in a corner of his cage, a bundle of purple scales, which, in the dark of the night, looked almost violet. She would have almost thought he was dead, if it wasn't for the slight movements that indicated breaths. She watched silently for a while, and after a few moments noticed that the tightly coiled bundle jerked ever so slightly now and then. It was being carefully hidden, but focusing as intently as she was, Jasmine could spot it.

It took her a few moments to work out what she was seeing.

"He's crying…"

Coiling himself up like that had carefully muffled the noise and the movements, but now that she realized what she was seeing, she could just about pick up muffled sobbing over the night winds. She glanced at the guards. If they had noticed, they weren't showing it, as they stood lazily by the cage, chatting to one another.

She felt her heart going out to the snake, and was close to going over to him, when she froze. Tala's face appeared in her mind, crying and screaming, deep in despair. The hand she was holding out towards the serpent was retracted, pulled close to her chest. She turned back towards the palace, sparing him one last hesitant glance before she went back inside into the warmth.

Malcho was none the wiser to the visit.

* * *

Tala woke the next morning, and smiled as Carpet rose and floated over to her, his body tilted in a question.

"I'm alright, Carpet. At the very least, I think I'm done crying now." She said, wiping at the dried tears on her cheeks. "Did you watch over me all night?" She asked.

He nodded in confirmation, and the mage smiled at him.

"Thanks."

She quickly rose, dressed, and was contemplating going in search of breakfast when Jasmine herself came up with a tray for her.

"Good morning, I didn't expect you to be up so soon."

"Well, I slept quite a lot." Tala said shyly, remembering how Jasmine had held her as she sobbed like a 5 year old the night before. "Thank you…for last night."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." Jasmine smiled, and the two soon fell into easy conversation about trivial things.

Thundra left that very morning, saying she had to return to her duties as head weather bird. Before she departed, she made Jasmine promise to send word when Malcho finally went to trial, so that she could return to testify against him. She flew off in a rainbow blaze, leaving Tala with the words-

"Trust me chica, you're better off without that serpent. You did the world a favor by helping us finally bring him to justice. Now no one else will be hurt by his treachery."

Tala neither nodded nor shook her head at the statement, she simply watched her disappear into the sky.

The young mage quickly settled into a strange numbness that enabled her to go about her daily tasks, even though her heart was elsewhere. She had locked all her feelings and memories of Malcho in a little black box and shoved it somewhere deep in the recesses of her heart, where she hoped she could forget them. The few times Jasmine tried to bring him up in conversation, acting as though she had something important to divulge, Tala had quickly and forcefully changed the subject. She didn't want to think about him at all. Not now, not ever.

Jasmine was worried about this behavior, and it occurred to her that sitting around all day with nothing to do probably wasn't helping the girl. She'd already had time to reflect on what had occurred; and now she was just brooding, replaying things again and again in her head, making herself depressed and miserable. What she really needed, Jasmine decided, was a diversion.

Thinking along these lines, the princess had a word with a few people, and arranged for Tala to have permission to enter the royal library.

Upon entering for the first time, Tala gaped like a fish out of water at the sheer quantity of books surrounding her.

"I didn't know there _were _this many books in the world!" She gasped, turning on the spot to look around the vast chamber.

"Well, this _is_ a large collection," Jasmine admitted, "but there are countless _thousands_ of books and scrolls in the world."

The princess smiled softly at Tala's expression at this revelation.

"In my village we only had two books." Tala admitted quietly, "One was my Encyclopedia Magica, which my father brought with him when he came to the village, and the other is a large tome where all the history and stories of my tribe are recorded. Apart from my family, who were taught to read by my father, only the Shaman, the Chief, and their immediate family even know _how_ to read."

"You're very lucky then." Jasmine smiled "I noticed how often you read that book you have, and I thought perhaps you might enjoy the library. You can read anything you like, except those in the restricted sections marked off by rope, alright?"

"Really, I can?"

"Of course." Jasmine smiled, and then went on to explain how the cataloguing system worked, so that Tala could look up what type of book she wanted and find it without having to trail aimlessly through the endless shelves. The young mage was amazed to see the range of books, not only were their histories and stories, but also sales records, books of information and facts, books of law, books describing how to do things, even a large set of thick volumes called "Dictionaries" that seemed to describe what things were. Tala thanked the Princess profusely, and with Carpet trailing after her, immediately started pouring over the book spines, trying to choose where she should start. After 5 minutes she gave up and looked at Carpet for advice.

"I can't choose Carpet, what do _you_ think I should try reading?"

The rug paused, looking thoughtful, then sped off, flying up to one of the higher shelves, returning a moment later with a large blue book. Tala read the title aloud.

"Tales of Magic and Mystery."

She smiled at him, and sat down to read.

Tala spent a lot of time in the library over the next few days, Carpet reading silently by her side, keeping her company. She had thought once or twice of asking the rug how he managed to read with no eyes, but upon pondering it in her mind, it seemed like a stupid question to ask. It was obvious that he could see in _some_ way, since he navigated around so well, so it only followed that if he could _see_, he could read. The library did wonders for her, allowing her to escape her thoughts for a while. As she plunged into new worlds, vast expanses of knowledge suddenly opened to her, allowing her to truly forget about the snake for passages of time as she immersed herself in the pages.

"You're turning into a real bookworm, Tala." Jasmine laughed, as she came to fetch her one day for a walk, finding her curled up on the bay window in the sunlight, a large volume in her hands and several more piled around her. Carpet was floating nearby, also reading.

"I know, but I'm learning so much." Tala said, smiling shyly as she neatly stacked her books and went for a walk around the garden with the Princess and Aladdin. Her ribs were doing better these days, and while she couldn't run and sudden movements still hurt, she could get about her normal day to day tasks with ease. Even if she was sitting still in the library most of the day, the knowledge that she _could _get up and leave if she wanted too was a huge boon to her spirits, as she had started to feel agitated at the restrictions her injuries put upon her.

One day she did just that, leaving her book-filled sanctuary in order to do something she'd been meaning too since this whole debacle started. Now that some time had passed and she felt a little calmer, she decided it was time to go. It wasn't that she felt any braver, but more that she felt compelled to go now, no longer having the excuse of her injuries to hide behind. Carpet, ever her faithful companion, came with her, carefully leading her through the twisting maze of the palace corridors, down into the damper, darker, less maintained areas, to where she wanted to go. She swallowed nervously as she approached her destination, trying desperately not to think of the cages and chains bellow, and to ignore the muffled cries of prisoners echoing up from the deeper corridors, all of which made her want to flee back up the stairs. Carpet noticed her nervousness, and twisted to hover in front of her face, his positioning anxious. She understood it clearly; spending so much time with him lately meant she could read him like a book.

"It's alright, I'll be fine Carpet." She reassured him, forcing her fear down and taking a shaky step forward towards the door in front of her. Carpet twisted, blocking her path again, waving his tassels at her, and pointing at himself.

"No Carpet," She said, smiling faintly, "I'd like to have you there too, but I think I've got to do this by myself."

Carpet paused, and then nodded reluctantly, letting her pass. She smiled again, patting him gently as she passed, and then knocked cautiously on the large wooden door, wincing at the sharp booming voice that came in return.

"Come in!"

She hesitated, her courage faltering, but then the voice rang out again sharply-

"Quickly, now! I don't have all day!"

Flustered, her body reacted on instinct to quickly obey the command, and she bustled into the room. She found herself in a large, rather dirty chamber, some tattered banners bearing the royal insignia hanging on the walls. A large table, covered in so many parchments that you couldn't see the wood anymore, stood directly in front of her, and behind it, distractedly reading through them, stood Razoul, Captain of the Guard.

"What do you-?" The older man started, then looked up from his work, identifying the stranger at the door-"Oh, it's you." He finished, the tone flat, and unwelcoming.

"Well, what do you want?" He asked a second later, when she didn't speak up immediately. Again, it was a snappy order. Everything the man said seemed to be an order.

"Um…I, I…I just…" Tala stuttered pathetically.

Amazingly the man didn't snap at her again, but stood with his arms crossed, watching the young girl intently, waiting for her to get on with it.

"I wanted to apologize." Tala said finally.

"Apologize?" He asked, genuinely surprised, "For what?"

"…I was the one that helped Malcho get into the Palace. If I hadn't helped him, your men wouldn't have been hurt and killed." She admitted softly. She waited for the inevitable response; anger, reproach, hatred? All would be logical, but instead what she got was a short sigh and then-

"You're idiotic if you really think that."

Tala blinked "Um-wha-what?"

Razoul sighed, putting back down the papers in his hand, sounding annoyed at having to explain it to her.

"Much as I hate to admit it, that damn serpent is crafty. Even if you hadn't shown up, I'm sure he would have found someway to break in. In fact, if you _weren't_ there, he probably would have caused a lot more damage both in getting in, and in the subsequent melee. Because he was trying, at least at first, to hide his true nature from you, he held back. And, because you were there, you were able to distract him long enough for us to regroup and capture him. If you hadn't been, it probably would have taken us longer, and more lives would have been lost." While the man hadn't actually sounded kind, but rather as though he was patiently stating simple facts to a rather stupid person, he seemed to be telling her not to blame herself, and her spirits lifted.

However, Razoul's voice suddenly rose sharply, and he looked her dead in the eyes as he continued.

"So rather then wasting my and everybody else's time, sulking around feeling guilty and miserable for yourself, why don't you get over the snake and get _on_ with your damn life?"

"Uh-I-" Tala stuttered, her hands clutched protectively to her chest, how had he gone from reassuring to damning in a heartbeat?

"Anything else?" The Captain snapped quickly, cutting her off before she could even attempt to reply.

"N-No" She said, shaking her head, her hands clenching tighter, grateful for this escape from having to answer.

"Then get out, I have important things to attend to."

"Y-Yes sir!" She said, bowing impulsively, turning and stumbling quickly out of the room.

"….Foolish child." Razoul said with a soft shake of his head, and turned back to his papers.

Carpet turned as Tala staggered out quickly, shutting the door behind her as she went, wincing as she was forced to touch the cold iron doorknob. He floated in front of her anxiously, waiting to hear what had happened.

"I'm okay, but he's kind of scary." She whispered to the rug, rubbing her hand as they moved away from the door so the man inside wouldn't hear. Carpet nodded in agreement, floating along by her side, reaching out to take her arm and support her when he saw her stumbling slightly, her ribs having been aggravated by the short run out of the office.

"Thank you." She said as the rug helped her along. _I've got to stop letting him so close, I can't let him in…_Tala reprimanded herself, but then Carpet waved at her to get her attention and she lost the train of thought as she replied.

"No, no, he wasn't mean to me…well not exactly. He kinda…said it wasn't my fault, but then yelled at me for taking so long to get over everything. It was confusing, but I guess he thinks I'm kind of weak willed."

Carpet shook himself from side to side vehemently.

"Thanks." She said again, privately thinking that the rug was lying; even _she_ knew she was timid.

_It's not like I mean to be…_

Carpet made an abstract motion, an oddly hopeful look in the way his patterned surface was twisted.

"Yes, I'll play a game of Old Maid with you." She smiled, watching as the rug let go to do an ecstatic loop around her before dropping down expectantly, and Tala gratefully let him carry her back to her room, giving her burning palm one last rub as they left the dark and desolate place behind them.

Tala carried on regularly visiting the library, enjoying both the peace and quiet, and the delightful discoveries she made as she explored the vast room, little cubby holes long forgotten, and books that had been rammed into odd spaces because they were so abstract they didn't really fit into any specific category. She became particularly enthusiastic when she discovered the library contained books on magic, and began searching through all the volumes she could find, wondering if there were any records about mages with powers like hers within the great expanse of books. However, she quickly became frustrated in her search, as while there were many records on mages who could control water, fire, or some other element, upon further investigation it always turned out that this was done by long enchantments or some sort of magical tool, and none seemed to have her natural ability to command the elements with a thought.

However, despite the frustration, it was during this search that Tala came across a passage that had a great impact on her.

'And so the great wizard Hallin, eventually found his great power loathsome, and so sought a means to rid himself of it.' Tala read.

_Been there, know that feeling._

'And after much searching he did discover a way to be free of his power, and went away for many seasons, returning to us a mere mortal man, much happier with himself.'

_Wait…what?_

"Carpet? Genie?" Tala called softly, and the two glanced up from the game of checkers they were playing quietly in the corner.

"What's up, kid? Find something interesting?" Genie asked, floating over, Carpet by his side.

"Have you heard of this?" She asked, holding the book up for them to see.

"Wizard Hallin? Yeah, I heard of him, powerful guy, real powerful. Even us Genies recognized that the man had skills, well, you know, for a human." Genie grinned, ending somewhat sheepishly.

"Right, but, what about here, where it says he got rid of his power, do you know anything about that?" Tala asked, pointing at the specific paragraph.

"That? Oh yeah, there was a huge commotion about it back then, he kept saying he wanted to become mortal but no one thought he could actually find a way to _do_ it."

"So…it's possible then? A person with magic can lose the ability?"

"What? Yeah, of course it's possible!" The Genie laughed "The same way a normal person can gain magic, a powerful magician can lose their powers if they're not careful! Why, are you worried someone's going to take your magic away?"

Tala opened her mouth to respond but Genie launched on, poofing into an old granny who pinched her cheeks.

"Well isn't that just adorable, dear?"

He poofed again and was a military man, and Tala gasped as a camouflaged helmet fell on her and Carpets heads, Genie looking around suspiciously, gun in hand as he quickly searched the area before returning and saying, "But you're alright here ma'am! Perimeter is safe and secure!"

He poofed again and the props were gone and they were back to normal.

"I kid, but seriously kid, you're fine! Those sorts of things are _really _rare, chances of you bumping into one? Not likely. So don't worry about it, okay?" He smiled warmly at her.

_Ping_

"Oh! Muffins are done!" Genie gasped suddenly, turning towards the noise. He flew towards an oven that hadn't been there a moment ago, a pink apron appearing around his waist.

"When did that appear?" Tala asked Carpet, who shrugged at her, and they glanced at Genie and both shared a look of amused exasperation at his antics.

"I wonder if I'll ever get used to that." She said, shaking her head with a soft smile as the Genie bustled around decorating his muffins, dressed as a mother with a blonde curly wig on his head and a red dress beneath the apron.

Tala turned to stare back at the book in her hands, her voice a soft awed whisper as she spoke,

"…People can lose their powers."

Carpet gazed at her curiously, wondering what she was thinking, but they were both suddenly distracted as Genie reappeared with his tasty treats, fussing over Tala and encouraging her to eat in order to regain her health.

The thought stayed on Tala's mind for the rest of the day.

_It's these powers fault that I've had to suffer so much. They're the reason for all the bad things that have happened to me. They made the warlord come for me and my village, forced me to run, drove me to meet Mal- the serpent who did all those cruel things to me… If I didn't have them anymore, if I didn't have them…If I didn't have them, the warlord would have no reason to chase me, or hold my village ransom. He wouldn't be able to start his war…I…I could save everyone! Without having to go back and start a war! And if I can outsmart him, deprive him of my gifts, it will be a massive blow against him! His supporters will loose faith in his abilities, and maybe even rebel against him!_

The thought was like a light in the dark to Tala, like a beacon of hope, and she grabbed on tight and ran with it. Ideas formed rapidly in her mind, and she started planning what she would do, and how she could do it.

Everyone was amazed at how energetic Tala became over the next few days. She spent almost all her free time in the library, poring through books, searching for something, though what it was, she wouldn't say. Carpet stayed by her side the whole time, watching her carefully, wondering what she would do if she found whatever it was she was looking for. She hadn't told him what she was after, and trust was still a deep issue for her, so he doubted she would tell him even if he did ask, so he just quietly helped her, hoping that way if she made her discovery, he could be their to help her, or stop her, if need be.

* * *

While Tala searched the library, Malcho languished outside. In the days since Tala's visit, he had stopped eating entirely, and just lay in his cage, looking rather pitiful. Jasmine went to visit him several more times, enquiring about him from the guards who kept watch.

"Same as yesterday, Princess." The guard currently standing watch informed her as she came over, "He doesn't say or do _anything_, just lies there like a great scaly lump." He laughed cruelly, "He's obviously realized what's in store for him. He must be scared witless."

"No, not scared." Jasmine said softly, gazing at the large reptilian eyes, which held a glazed, vacant, faraway look. "He's just…given up."

"On what? Escaping?" The guard asked.

"No." Jasmine said, even softer, "on life."

Six nights after Tala and he had spoken, Jasmine quietly put a pitcher of wine where she knew the night guards would find it. Two hours later and they were asleep at their posts, thanks to the sleeping draft she'd stolen from the apothecary.

She slipped past the unconscious guards, and approached the snake for the first time since their first meeting on that terrible bloody day. He was truly an impressive creature, even laying still and bound in the dark. His scales shone a deep violet in the moonlight, and the great coiled expanses of muscle seemed ominous in the pale light, making the Princess hesitate a little.

She thought of what she'd seen the snake do that day, of the power, speed and aggression he'd shown, and how they'd barely been able to control him, only managing to do so because Tala distracted him at the right moment. She thought about the fangs and the venom, and how he could probably shatter her bones without even noticing he'd done so. In that moment, she found she greatly admired Tala, that a girl so small and helpless could somehow see past the power, the fangs, the venom, see through all the markings of a powerful predator that sent primal cries of warning and a great desire to flee through Jasmine, to the being within. Tala, somehow, had instead focused on the intelligence, the sentience, the soul, and managed to not only trust and accept him, but also befriend him. Jasmine didn't think she would have had that kind of courage, or that insight at her age. Looking at Malcho now, she could only think of power and ruthless drive and determination, as she'd seen in many other men and creatures. She thought about the stories Tala had told her, of how he'd been gentle with her, caring, sheltering. It didn't seem to fit. Chained and caged, he looked pitiful, but not docile, and definitely not tamed. She found that her heart did go out to him, and while she had no doubt that he deserved what he was getting, she somehow wished that he could have realized his mistake earlier. He confused her, and so, she wanted to speak to him herself.

"Hello." She said softly, crouching near his head, and wasn't surprised when he made no response. The guards had told her that he wasn't responding to anything nowadays, that didn't bother the Princess, she knew the serpent was listening, and that was all she needed him to do.

"I'm Princess Jasmine." She said, and then added softly, "I'm Tala's friend." The smallest of twitches gave the snake away, and she continued a softly.

"…She must have loved you a lot, to cry so much over you. After all, if she didn't care, it wouldn't have hurt her so much."

No response, but muscles tensed, the moonlight giving the slight shifting away.

"And I suppose you must love her too, in your own way, to cry each night over her."

An eye opened at that, widening in shock before glaring at her.

"At the very least you must regret it in some way." Jasmine continued, ignoring the glare.

"What do you want?" The voice was a low bass, rumbling all around her, weary and yet still holding a warning tone.

"I want to know why. What you did to that girl was _despicable_. She _trusted_ you, she _cared_ for you. It's bad enough you had to drag someone into your scheme for revenge, but to use such an innocent child? How could you?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you. I have already explained to the only person I care to do so to." He rumbled.

Jasmine gave up on this line of questioning and started another.

"Do you know Aladdin was trying to give you a chance when you first came here? If my father had been here and on the throne when you came, the laws would have forced him to execute you as soon as you were imprisoned, in order to pay for your crimes. Aladdin wanted to give you a chance to change. That's why he went against the law, and trapped you rather then killing you. Even though you saw it as an attack, Aladdin was trying to save both the city, _and _your life."

Malcho's mind whirled at the new information, not wanting to believe it. The boy, the one he had seen as an enemy, the one he had been set on destroying…had actually been trying to protect him? That….that was just…

"You've been given so many chances to change." Jasmine continued. "Yet you wasted them, and now you're going to lose probably the only person in the entire world who was willing to be your friend. She really cared about you. Why did you have to throw that away?"

The snake made no reply, looking away from the girl, her words too close to Tala's own for comfort.

"Tala…Tala doesn't know that you're going to be executed." Jasmine said softly, "We haven't had the heart to tell her. Despite what you did to her, she's a kind soul, and she hates death. If she knew, she would probably try and save you. At the very least break you out and send you away before we could come for you."

Silence again. Malcho wasn't sure whether he was happy or sad at the news. Some small part of him was cheered that someone thought Tala had enough sympathy left in her to care if he died. Maybe there was some hope she could yet recover from what he had done.

"Do you want me to tell her anything?"

A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, long speeches, advice, apologies…and then they dwindled to nothing. What more could he say?

"No. There is nothing left to say." He said simply "However, I am aware that in this city those sentenced to death are usually given a last request, yes?"

"Yes, they are. Do you want something?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Only your word that Tala will be protected and cared for, after I am gone. That you will help her save her village from the warlord that threatens it. I want to know that she will live a long and, hopefully happy life, once I am gone. If I have that knowledge, I can pass over peacefully."

"That's all…?"

"Yes."

"…You have my word." Jasmine said softly, gazing into his eyes, surprised at the sincerity she found there "I will personally make certain that Tala is cared for."

At that, the snake gave a sigh of relief, and settled back down onto the floor of his cage.

"Then there is nothing left for me." He said simply, and shut his eyes.

Jasmine watched this, in awe. She knew, she simply knew, that Malcho had been sincere. He had repented, even if it was far too late, and his last wish, his last chance, he was giving up for Tala's sake, though she would never know it. It was most likely the first, and last, purely selfless action in the snake's life.

"Why couldn't you have realized sooner?" Jasmine said, shaking her head softly, surprised to find tears had appeared in her eyes. "Why like this?"

"Because I deserve it, and because she deserves better." He murmured softly, glancing at the moon, before turning back to her, also surprised to see tears on the young monarchs face. "You should go. Whatever you drugged the guards with will wear off soon." He prompted.

Jasmine nodded quietly, and turned, stopping briefly to say simply.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this, Malcho."

"…Me too, senorita."

And then she was gone. Malcho closed his eyes, and settled back down to wait his end, calmer now that the worry for his amiga's future safety had been banished from his mind.

"Coward."

The masculine voice sounded suddenly from his flank, taking him by surprise, causing the snake to jerk back up and twist around to face it-

"_Que?" _Malcho called, infuriated, shocked to find Razoul leaning against a tree, arms crossed, staring levelly at him in the dark.

_Caramba, how long has that gringo __**been **__there? And why didn't I notice?_

"You heard me, _coward._"

Malcho hissed at him in agitation.

"Do you think that by lying here quietly waiting for death, you're making some sort of noble sacrifice? Some great repentant villain, who will be mourned later when everyone realizes that you went willingly, to pay for your crimes? You're not accepting responsibility; you're running away from it! Do you think your death will make this any easier on that child? Do you think it will help her? Just how scarring do you think it will be for her when she realizes you've died without her knowing? Don't you think a stupidly kind child like that will blame herself for it? That she'll think if only she was better, or stronger, or smarter, she could have changed you, saved you!? If you have any sort of decency at all, then you'll fight! You'll fight with your damn life on the line and **live**, so that you can spend your entire life _trying _to make up for all this. By taking responsibility, and taking care of that child till the day you die! You're just a coward who's running away! Someone trying to play some tragic hero! Tala doesn't need a dead martyr! She needs a friend by her side! Now, more then ever!"

Malcho's jaw dropped, his thoughts racing to trying to keep up with the rapid fire of revelations. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, let alone who he was hearing it from!

"Don't get the wrong idea, snake," he snarled. "You deserve everything you're getting. You certainly deserve death, and as captain of the Royal Guard, I intend to make sure you stay put until you've paid for your crimes." He paused, firmly squashing any ideas the snake might have had about the guard freeing him. "However, as bad as a lowlife like you are, even lower then that are the scum that don't even have the courage to fight, who run away from their mistakes rather then try to do the honorable thing and confront them. Cowards, like you. You're pathetic, making a little girl cry."

And with that, the captain turned and left, leaving Malcho reeling and confused.

_Wha…what?! That man in loco! First he spends weeks taunting and berating me, and then he turns around and says that? _

Surprise quickly slid into suspicion as the snake's mind continued to turn.

_Perhaps this is also some kind of torture? To offer me a spider's thread of hope, knowing that I will get my spirits up, only to have them crushed? Yes…that would seem like the sort of thing that man would do. He is much more cunning then he allows others to guess…_

He settled down a little, letting his mind replay the words spoken to him, and he growled as he remembered all the insults.

_What was all of that supposed to mean? A-A coward? How __**dare **__he! How __**dare **__he say that! He doesn't know what I've done, what I've been through, what __**we**__ went through! After all these years of only doing what I wished, of only doing what I wanted, and disregarding everything else, I'm finally trying to do the __**right **__thing! For once in my life, I'm trying to put someone else's needs above my own! And now someone tells me __**that's **__wrong as well? Why are these humans so…so complicated!?_

He hissed in annoyance and coiled himself back up in his corner, burying his head in his wings.

_I…I want to. I want to be by her side again. But I __**can't **__go back to her. It doesn't matter what that gringo says. He doesn't know her, he didn't hear what she said. If I came near her…I would only hurt her again. I would only remind her of what she has been through, what she has suffered and lost. I would only bring her pain. This…this is truly the best thing I can do. I can disappear…before I hurt her again. I lost her…no, I never truly had her. When I told her the real me…she was appalled…disgusted…I cannot…I cannot see that again._

It hurt. It hurt the serpent deeply. He had always had a great amount of pride, but he had laid his soul bare to a child he truly desired approval from, and she had rejected him entirely. He didn't like himself. For the first time in his life, he didn't like who and what he was.

_But…_he paused, a thought occurring, jogged into existence by the captain's speech. _He does have a point. If I die here, I can never change. I can never seek to improve myself. I can never try to make amends. And even if I have the word of the royal family…It would not be the same as being able to watch over her myself, even if it was only from the shadows, where she can never see me…_

_I …I want to be with her! I want…I want to be someone she would be proud of, be proud to call her friend! But…But I __**can't.**__ I care, I care too much to hurt her…I care too much to risk shattering what's left of her heart…_

The snake curled up into a tight ball, burying his head within his coils, and soon found himself sobbing again, in hopeless frustration.

"Tala…"

In a way, the guard had succeeded in torturing his prisoner, as he had promised when they first met. Whether he had meant it as torture or not, though, was something only he knew.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Malcho was languishing under the discoveries he was making with his new conscience, Tala had made a discovery of her own.

While Jasmine had been waiting for darkness to fall, Tala had been in the library, lingering for as long as the sunlight would allow her to read, since candles and lamps were not permitted in the room. She was turning the pages of yet another thick volume, when she stumbled across something. Her eyes were drawn to the illuminated title at the top of the page. She read it. She re-read it. She turned back and forth to check what she had read was correct.

"This…This is it." She whispered, and clutched the book to her chest, and there was a look of hope and trepidation in her eyes, as the sun gently dropped down under the horizon, and she was left alone in the dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Carpet was suspicious. Very suspicious. And he was fairly certain he knew why.

Tala had found whatever it was she had been looking for.

It was the only explanation for her strange behavior. After several days of frantically poring over volume after volume of mystical texts, she had suddenly switched tactics, rising early and spending the entire day looking over maps. It had been hard for the rug not to ask what she was doing, but Tala was acting extremely defensive, and he was quite certain that if he questioned her, she would get him to leave. Worried about what she might do if left unsupervised, he hid his concern, obediently fetched scrolls from the high shelves for her, and helped to hold them down while she studied them, all the while paying close attention to precisely what she was examining. He didn't mention to her that if she wanted to go somewhere, she only had to tell him, and he would instantly know the location, and could take her there. It was a central part of the magic that made up his being, he was created to help people travel, and to do that he had to be able to navigate well. So once given a name, a destination, he instantly knew how to get there. He would have gladly told her this, and taken her where she wanted to go, but she wanted to keep her destination secret, and that worried him.

Even more suspiciously, after spending 4 days practically living in the library, today Tala had avoided it completely. Instead, she had spent the morning with the Princess and Aladdin, and after lunch in the garden, she had asked politely if she might have a tour of the palace, now that she was up to walking greater distances. They had both been delighted at this sudden interest, but Carpet was skeptical. While he wanted to believe that Tala had simply decided to abandon whatever she had been planning, he couldn't quite reconcile himself to the idea that she'd give up so easily. He went with them nevertheless; hoping that by getting to know everyone better, Tala might change her mind about trying to leave.

They all spent the afternoon happily wandering around the grounds, and soon Genie, Abu and Iago joined them in showing the young mage around. While Tala was a little awkward around the bird, for the most part the tour went off without a hitch. She especially liked the small white birds kept in the menagerie, and was delighted when Jasmine lifted one of the tiny creatures out of their cage and placed it into her cupped hands, which she had sprinkled with some grain for the bird to eat. Tala's face was a perfect picture of simple childish delight as the delicate creature hopped about on her palm and pecked at the seeds.

"This is amazing. Thank you so much." She said, in a voice soft with wonder.

"You're very welcome Tala." Jasmine replied, happy to see the girl finally relaxing and enjoying herself.

"Oh sure, if they're white and cute, _then _you like the birds! I'm not insulted!" Iago pouted from Genies shoulder, crossing his wings over his chest.

"Iago, shush!" Aladdin quickly cut him off, Abu angrily chattering at the bird from his shoulder.

"Come on Iago, give the girl a break." Genie said cheerfully, even as Carpet glanced back at the parrot in annoyance from Tala's side. Tala herself simply shook her head gently at him, and carefully stroked the birds' tiny head, amazed at how incredibly soft the feathers were under her fingers, like silk. She smiled happily, relaxed for the first time in several weeks. The sunlight was warm, there was a cool breeze, she was surrounded by kind and supportive people, and the tiny bird-

_The feathers felt weird. As she stroked them, she could feel a strange cool smoothness amongst the softness of the feathers. It took her a minute to work out what she was feeling with the poor light._

"_You feathers are scaly."_

She blinked, and she was back in the menagerie, her hand frozen on top of the bird's head.

"Tala, are you alright?" Jasmine asked, concerned at the way she had suddenly frozen.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." She said, shaking her head, startled by the sudden reappearance of the old memory. "Thank you for this. It was amazing." She smiled sincerely, and carefully put the bird back in the cage, shutting the door behind it.

"You know, I'm getting kind of hungry, how about we swing by the kitchen next?" Aladdin asked, hoping to distract the girl from whatever had just surprised her. Tala smiled and nodded, and Abu jumped up and down on Aladdin's shoulder excitedly at the prospect of food.

"Hey, if you're hungry, I could whip up a feast right here, right now!" Genie said, turning into a chef in front of their eyes. One sudden poof of magic later, Tala found herself sat at a huge dining table with everyone else, dressed in a posh red dress, and a waiter Genie was asking-

"And what would madam like this evening?"

Tala blinked, her mouth hanging open in shock, unable to respond as she stuttered and stared at her new clothes and surroundings. Jasmine, more used to these magic explosions, quickly interjected-

"Genie, if we go to the kitchen, we can show her around as we go."

"Oh." He said simply, and with another flash of light everything went back to normal. "Sorry about that." He grinned sheepishly.

"Go easy with the magic around her Genie, she's still healing." Aladdin said, clapping his friend reassuringly on the back.

"How long does it take to get used to that?" Tala whispered to Carpet as he held her arm for support, she'd gotten a little dizzy at the quick changes.

"Kid, I'm _still_ trying to get used to it." Iago squawked, flying down to Jasmine's shoulder.

"Aww, come on, I'm not _that _bad."

There was an uneasy pause.

"…Am I?"

"Of course not, Genie." Jasmine smiled, quickly salvaging the situation, "Shall we go on down? I'm sure you'd be good at leading us..."

"Yeah, tour guide Genie here!" The big blue man replied, instantly bouncing back at the prospect of an opportunity to help. Changing his clothes to that of a guide, a microphone appeared in one of his hands as he teleported everyone onto Carpet, and started leading them down into the palace, pointing things out as they went.

Tala was led down to the kitchen, where they had a wonderful mid-afternoon snack, before continuing on with their tour. It took them the rest of the day to get around the massive structure of the palace, and it soon grew dark. They had another shared dinner, and then decided to call it a night.

"It was nice hanging out with you all day, Tala." Aladdin smiled "I'm glad I got to see more of you."

"Yes, me too. Thank you, Aladdin." Tala smiled. She _had_ enjoyed getting to know him better. She'd already seen that he was brave and valiant fighter, selflessly risking his life to defend Agrabah and his friends from danger. Yet spending time with him like this had shown her that he was also a lively, playful character, who could be very kind and understanding towards others. She was sure that with all these virtues, and with Jasmine by his side, he'd be a good and just ruler someday.

_Aladdin's close, _Tala thought wistfully to herself, _and Jasmine is wonderful, but I __**still**__ haven't met a King to equal __**him.**_

"You're welcome." Aladdin grinned, pulling her back to the present.

Abu chattered at her from Aladdin's shoulder. Tala smiled and thanked the little monkey for his companionship too.

"I'll see you in the morning, Tala." Jasmine said, and pulled the girl into a warm and gentle embrace as they prepared to part.

"Thank you, Jasmine." Tala said, returning the embrace. She was never going to get used to being so informal amongst royalty, it _still_ felt like she was being disrespectful, despite what Jasmine said.

"See you tomorrow, kid. Rest up well, okay?" Genie said, poofing in front of her.

"Uh-huh, I will, Genie. Thanks for helping to show me around."

"Aww, shucks. It was nothing. Sorry I kept making you jump about."

"Don't worry about it, I know you didn't mean too." Tala smiled kindly.

"Aww, isn't she _sweet_?" Genie said, impulsively sweeping the girl into a big bear hug. "Can we keep her?" He asked, turning towards Jasmine, who laughed softly at the sight of the tiny girl, who had almost disappeared inside the Genies big blue arms.

"How about you put her down before you suffocate her?" Aladdin suggested with a grin.

"Whoops! Sorry!" The Genie said, putting the tiny girl down, where upon Carpet, who had been frantically circling overhead as his friend inadvertently smothered the young mage, quickly flew down and supported her as she staggered back.

"You alright, kid?" Genie asked

"Great job. We fix her up, and you go and break her." Iago commented sarcastically.

"I'm fine" Tala panted. "I just wasn't expecting it." She was reeling slightly, but upon seeing the crestfallen look on the Genie's face, she tentatively added, "-But thank you for the hug."

The Genie brightened at this "No problem! I give _great_ hugs! Ask anyone."

Tala smiled a little nervously and nodded.

"Alright rug-man, fly her back to her room, okay? She's done a lot of walking today."

Carpet saluted smartly, and after they both said goodnight to everyone again, he carefully flew Tala back to her room. She thanked Carpet for all the help, and they parted at her door.

After shutting the door, Tala rested her back against it, and started counting slowly to thirty, listening as the slight rippling noise Carpet made as he flew became softer.

Upon reaching thirty, and no longer able to hear the rug, Tala quickly walked towards the bed, swiftly kneeling down and carefully crawling underneath it. She crawled out again moments later, clutching a book and two scrolls under one arm. She stood up and moved to the bed, spreading the maps she'd taken out across the mattress, carefully opening the book to the right page next to them.

"I knew I was right." She said, comparing the notes in the book to the maps in front of her. "According to the description given in the book, this valley is the only place where all the features listed would be in the correct places."

Tala felt bad for pilfering the book and the maps from the library, but comforted herself by thinking the _technically_ she hadn't stolen them, since she hadn't taken them outside the palace. She squirmed a little at the thought, knowing full well that the palace guards wouldn't see it that way if she tried to explain it to them, but shook her head and focused. She had something she _had_ to do.

_It's a lot further then I hoped it would be. _She thought to herself as she continued to study the map, _it will take me 6 days or more to walk there with my ribs like this. I can't even try stea-borrowing a horse or a camel to get there quicker, there's just no way I can ride any distance with my ribs like this! _

The realization made her sigh, her thoughts turning dark.

_No, _She thought to herself firmly,_ I can't give up, I can't think like that. This isn't about just me. Even if this is difficult, even if it's hard-I __**have **__to do it. I can save everyone if I can get there. I can save myself, the village, the whole land that the warlord is trying to tyrannize! I won't be a weapon anymore… I won't be dangerous. I'll just be me._

She swallowed hard, and balled her hands into fists.

"I need to get ready." She told herself firmly, not allowing herself time to hesitate. She bustled around the room, gathering her small number of personal possessions and securely packing them into her bag.

"I still have some time." She said to herself as she finished, and decided to take a cat-nap to keep her strength up, as she'd have to travel all night to get out of Agrabah before dawn broke and they noticed she was gone. She drifted off for a few hours, waking up in the dead of night, some time in the very early hours of the morning.

_Perfect, even the staff will be asleep now._ She thought to herself, and hastily grabbed her bag. She paused by her bedside table, and stopped to take the painkilling medicine the doctors had given her, having a feeling it would come in handy. She also took the maps, but left the book behind. She didn't need it now she knew where she was going, and she already felt bad for pilfering the maps from the palace, she didn't want to take any more then she strictly needed. Besides, she rationalized, they would most likely think she was running back home when they found her gone, and wouldn't think to look in the book. Even if Carpet did suggest to someone that she wasn't going home, due to her activities in the library, he wouldn't have any clear idea where she was heading. The book covered hundreds of topics, and she hadn't left a marker to show what sections she'd been looking at. On top of that, she'd made sure to pull out a lot of unrelated maps while she was searching, just to throw him off the scent.

She squirmed a little at these thoughts. She had a nagging suspicion that her father wouldn't have approved of her methods, even if they were done with the best of intentions. He had taught her to act honorably, and she knew that going behind the back of her benefactors certainly wasn't something he would have agreed with, no matter how she justified it. She could almost feel him frowning upon her actions, and it made her uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Papa." She whispered, trying to fight down a rising feeling of shame, "I promise, I'll do better soon, bare with me a little longer."

She slipped out of her room moments later, and carefully made her way down the shadowy corridors. Unfortunately, in her hurry, she had forgotten about Carpet, who had come back while she was sleeping, and settled himself outside her door incase she needed him. He had draped himself over a table, and in the dark looked just like a normal tablecloth, and Tala passed by without noticing him. He, however, stirred at her passage, and raised himself up sleepily, straightening and flying silently into the air in surprise when he saw who it was.

Worried, he dithered for a moment, wondering if he should go fetch someone, but quickly realized he would loose her if he didn't hurry, and so started silently trailing after her.

Tala, oblivious to this, was carefully trying to remember the correct directions to reach the kitchen. There was a reason she had asked for a tour earlier that day, she needed to know how to get around the palace on her own, and where all the places she would need to go were located. She hesitated a few times, uncertain of which way to go, as everything looked different in the dark, but eventually she managed to reach the kitchen. Once inside, she quickly started filling her bag with the provisions she would need for her journey. She really hated to steal more, but she tried to console herself with the knowledge that the palace, unlike most other places, could spare the food. She headed outside next, carefully navigating her way to an area Genie had pointed out to her, where lots of cloaks were hung for the guards on night shifts to use. She quickly bundled herself up into one, hoping that as long as she moved quickly and purposefully, no one would think to stop her, assuming in the dark that she was a short statured guard.

Of course, she hadn't planned on Carpet following her.

She only managed to take about two steps towards the palace wall before the rug swept down in front of her, desperately blocking her path forward.

"Carpet!" She yelped, quickly slamming her hands over her mouth to muffle the noise, glancing around nervously to see if anyone had heard her. When no one appeared, she turned and hissed at the rug. "What are you _doing _here?"

His pose was easy to identify. _What do you think __**you're **__doing here?_

"I don't have time to explain! Just let me go!" She hissed. Carpet shook himself from side to side firmly and planted himself on the path, unmovable.

"Carpet, stop it! I have to go, let me pass!"

The rug didn't budge, and, frustrated and desperate to get away before she was discovered, Tala tried to quickly dash around him. The flying rug had a distinct advantage, and easily moved into her path, and for the next minute or so, Tala tried unsuccessfully again and again to get past him, being foiled each time by the rug, who didn't let her get so much as an inch forward.

"Argh! Carpet let me go!" She yelled in exasperation, but the rug only shook himself more.

"I have to go, Carpet! Let me past!"

The rug shook himself yet again, and Tala gave a final defiant cry and ran forward, putting all her energy into the charge, hoping to push through the rug, knocking the lighter being out of the way.

Carpet, however, had other ideas, and nimbly danced to the side, one tassel out to trip the girl. Tala gave a cry and fell forward, but Carpet easily slipped underneath her, catching her before she hit the ground. Before the girl could move, he quickly rolled himself up around her, pinning and trapping her inside his folds. Tala screamed and kicked, but the noise was muffled and she couldn't move enough to do any injury. Moments later she cried out in shock as she felt herself being lifted up inside Carpet, as he flew up into the air. She continued to struggle for the entire, albeit short journey through the air, and the next thing she knew she was being spun as Carpet unrolled himself, depositing her gently onto something soft.

Tala glanced around and felt like screaming when she saw that Carpet had carried her back to her room. The rug in question was floating overhead looking anxious, nervous and more then a little bit guilty. He hadn't wanted to do that to her, but she wasn't listening to him, and he had promised to protect her.

"Why couldn't you let me go! You're going to ruin everything!" She yelled, grabbing a pillow and hurling it at the rug, who nimbly caught it, before frantically gesturing for her to shush.

"Oh, what's the point in being quiet now!?"

Carpet made gestures, and while it was difficult to make out, Tala eventually got the message.

"You want to know what I was doing?"

Carpet nodded.

"It's pretty obvious right? I was trying to leave." She grumbled. Carpet shook himself from side to side, and made gliding motions back and forth in front of her.

"If I tell you where I was going..._you'll_ take me there?"

Carpet nodded and pointed to himself and her.

"You just don't want me to go alone? You want to come with me?"

He nodded vigorously, bouncing up and down in the air in excitement of being understood.

Tala thought about this. Getting a lift from Carpet would speed up her mission considerably. She could be there in less then a day if Carpet helped out, and he would probably be able to assist her once she got there, too. But how could she trust him not to tell on her, or refuse to take her once he knew the risks involved?

"If I tell you…" Tala said slowly "You have to promise to still take me, no matter where it is. And you can't tell anyone either."

Carpet looked uneasy at this, and bent himself into a curvy female shape.

"No! Not even Jasmine!"

The rug looked crestfallen, but Tala crossed her arms stubbornly. "If you don't promise, I won't tell you, and I'll find some way to tie you up and go on my own anyway."

Faced with this proposition, the rug was stuck. He _couldn't_ let her go by herself, not when she was still injured and emotional, but it seemed like she was going to go no matter what he did. On the other hand, if he went with her, he could at least fly her out of trouble if things got dangerous. She hadn't made him promise anything like that. Thinking along these lines, the rug nodded slowly.

"Really? You swear you'll take me?" Tala asked, and the rug made a crossing motion over what would be his heart.

"Alright." Tala said slowly "I guess I've got to show you then…." She sounded reluctant, but even if she didn't trust people now, Tala would still keep her word once given. Her father had told her to never break a promise. She walked over and picked up the book she'd left, coming over to Carpet and opening it at the appropriate page.

"I want to go get this." She said, and pointed at an illustration of what looked like a strange metallic sphere made up of elliptical segments, coated in strange symbols. "It's called the Orb of Detachment."

Carpet tensed. He didn't like that name.

"Relax, Carpet." She said, "I've been doing a lot of research since I read that book about the Wizard Hallin. Do you remember? He was the wizard who got rid of his magic. I've been trying to find out how he managed to do it, and after looking through all those books, I finally figured it out. He used the orb. It absorbs magic, you see, and from what I've read, it was created centuries ago as a punishment device for evil mages. If a mage became too dangerous, the orb would be used to take all their magic away, and they would be left mortal and powerless. However, after some time, rebel mages managed to steal the orb, intending to destroy it so it couldn't be used against them again. Unfortunately for them, they only found out after stealing it that they couldn't destroy it, and so they were forced to hide it away deep in the middle of a desert, where no one would be able to find it."

Carpet followed in silence, but didn't respond.

"Don't you get it Carpet? If I get the orb, I can use it to get rid of all my magic!"

Carpets expression was obvious, _Why would you __**want **__to do that?_

"Carpet" Tala sighed, rolling her eyes, "My powers are the reason behind every bad thing that's ever happened to me! The warlord, the village, being forced to run and hide, Mal-the snake." She paused, swallowing at having to mention him.

"The point is, if I can get rid of my powers, I can save everyone. Don't you see? If I don't have my powers, there is no reason for the warlord to hold my village hostage! No reason to chase me, and best of all, he can't use me as a weapon against all those other people! If I can just get rid of my power, I can save everyone, and I don't even have to drag innocent people into a battle. No one has to get hurt!"

_What about you? _Carpet mimed.

"I've already been hurt." Tala said simply, ignoring the look of pain that shimmered over the rug as she spoke, plowing on quickly, "Look, I'll be just fine. I've worked out where the orb is from the descriptions in the book and the maps in the library." She unrolled her map as she spoke and pointed to a particular area. "Do you see it?" she asked.

Carpet nodded.

"The orb was hidden in there, I sure of it. All we have to do, is go inside, get it, use it, and come out."

Carpet pantomimed some large heavy object crushing him-Tala got the point loud and clear.

_What about traps?_

"I thought of that. Look. I can't find anything written down anywhere in the book about traps, not even any warnings about it being dangerous to go. I think they thought they'd hidden it so well, and the clues were so vague, that no one could find it. Or maybe they thought that anyone who could work out the clues deserved to find it. Have a look yourself if you don't believe me." Tala finished, and handed the book over to the rug. Carpet flipped through, and had to agree, there were no warnings anywhere.

_That doesn't mean it won't be dangerous._ He managed to mime to her.

"I know, but I've _got_ to take the chance Carpet. This is the best option I've got; a lot of people are depending on me. If I can save them without having to go back and start a war…."

There was a pause, Carpet looking from the book to her.

"Carpet…you promised me." Tala said gently. "Please."

The rug sighed in defeat. He _had _promised, and Tala was only trying to help her people. He nodded, and floated down flat in front of her, ready to take her there.

"Thank you, Carpet." Tala said, and stuffed map back into her pack, leaving the book on the bed as she tightened the cloak around her. "Alright-now lets g-"

"You're not going _anywhere."_

Tala froze, every muscle drawn tight as she stood, half on-half off Carpet. She turned slowly, tensing further at the sight of Princess Jasmine standing in her doorway, her arms crossed, Iago perched on her shoulder looking sheepish.

"Iago wanted to get a snack and heard someone rustling around in the kitchen," The Princess explained, "He followed you outside and saw Carpet carrying you off. Then he came and got me. We heard everything."

Tala glared at the decidedly guilty looking bird.

_Now I know why he annoyed Mal-the snake, so much._

She was still frozen, and wondered briefly if she could quickly jump onto Carpet and fly away, but swiftly dismissed the idea, realizing that the rug probably wouldn't move without Jasmine's permission.

"I…I have to go." Tala said simply, trying and failing to sound determined and fierce. "I'm sorry about the food, and the books" she continued, "but I've got to go. If you heard me then you know what's going on, if I get this I can save everyone. I won't stop, no matter what you say."

"I understand that, Tala. I just want to know why you thought you had to do it alone." Jasmine said simply, a soft smile playing across her features, as she dropped her arms to her sides in a more relaxed pose.

Tala's jaw dropped. She was expecting a reprimand, she was expecting anger, she was definitely not expecting…understanding?

_Why…why isn't she mad? Haven't I just betrayed her? Stolen things from her and tried to run away after she took me in and cared for me? I mean, I know I did it for a good reason, and I only took things she could spare, but still… Why isn't she angry with me? I…I betrayed her…If someone betrays you, you get mad…_

"Why aren't you mad?" She asked, plaintively.

"Because I understand, Tala." Jasmine said, walking over, "I understand what it's like to have the weight of many lives resting on your shoulders, and how you'd do almost anything to protect them. You're kind Tala, very kind, even after everything that's happened. You didn't tell anyone because you didn't want to get us involved, didn't you?"

"N-No!" she stuttered, shaking her head in denial, "I didn't tell you because I have to do it by myself! It's my responsibility! It's my fault! I _can't_ accept help."

A deep rich baritone voice suddenly echoed in her mind-

"_Shhh, it will be alright, mi amiga. You are not alone. I will help you."_

She shook her head again, tears in her eyes. _No! I don't want to think of __**him**__ now!_

She looked over through her tears and saw that Jasmine was still looking at her with sympathy. Something inside Tala snapped, she _hated_ being looked at like she was someone to be pitied. Everyone always thought she was so weak! Well she wasn't! And she wasn't going to be taken advantage of again!

"I didn't tell you because I don't trust you!" She yelled "I don't trust anyone anymore! And I never will!"

She gasped in shock seconds after finishing, amazed that she'd spoken in such a way to the Princess. Jasmine, however, didn't look upset, though her eyes widened at the exclamation, and if anything she looked at her with even more pity as she said-

"That's not true."

"It is!" Tala yelled, enraged that she was still looking at her that way, "I'm not going to trust anyone again!"

"Tala…"

"Look, you girls should do this in private, so I'll just wait outside-" Iago interrupted, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Oh no you don't, you stay right here." Jasmine said, holding the parrot down firmly.

"Okay, or maybe I'll stay here, here is good." The bird muttered.

"I don't, I don't trust. I won't." Tala said firmly, shaking her head.

"Maybe not now, but I think you will again. And…and I think in order to do that, you should try giving Malcho another chance."

"What?!" Tala shrieked, completely taken back by the snake suddenly being brought up, "_You_ were the one who told me to move on! To forget him!"

"I know, I know what I said Tala," Jasmine said in a strained voice, "but that was before I watched him, before I spoke to him."

"…You spoke to him?" Tala asked, stunned, Carpet echoing the shock by her side.

"Tala…he's stopped eating since you spoke to him. He hasn't moved, or even said a word to anyone besides me, and he cries every night over you. He's completely miserable. I don't doubt that he was bad, even evil in the past, and I _know _that what he did to you was wrong. He hurt you badly, and he should be punished for that." She took the smaller girl's hands gently in hers as she continued. "But Tala, I really think he's sorry. I truly feel that he regrets what he's done to you. Just seeing him, listening to him speak, I can't believe that his sadness and depression is an act. Can't…can't you find it in your heart to see him again? To talk to him? You don't have to forgive him, I'm not asking that…but can't you give him just _one_ more chance to prove himself to you?"

Tala was quivering all over, "Wha…what are you _saying_?" She asked, struggling to breathe, "You-I _did _want to forgive him! I wanted to be his friend more then anything! I wanted to believe in him, but _you! You_ were the one who told me he shouldn't be forgiven! You told me about all the things he's done in the past! You said he'd tricked me like he had hundreds of other people, and that I should forget him and move on!" She shuddered, tears running down her face as she continued, "I was trying, I was trying _so_ hard to forget him, why did you have to tell me this! I don't want to hurt all over again!" She whimpered, clutching her chest, which was suddenly painfully tight, "I'm _sick _of crying over him!"

Jasmine pulled the girl into a soft embrace, letting her tremble against her. The Princess agreed, she _had_ cried too many tears for him already, and she didn't want to make Tala cry again. However she knew in her heart of hearts that if she didn't tell her, if she didn't let her make up her mind with all the facts, she'd never forgive herself later.

"It's alright, Tala." Jasmine said, gently embracing the girl, "I promise it'll be alright."

"I-I can't deal with this now." Tala said, pushing away. "I have to go! I have to go save everyone." She turned, "Carpet, take me there now."

"Carpet, stay put!" Jasmine said, and the rug quivered on the spot, wanting to obey both orders.

"Let me go!" Tala said, turning back to face the Princess.

"I will." Jasmine said, and sat down on Carpet, "But not without me."

"What?" Tala gasped.

"WHAT?!" Iago shrieked, finally breaking his silence "Are you two completely insane? You're just going to charge out in the middle of the night without telling anyone?"

"If we tell someone, they'll stop us." Jasmine said simply, "The doctors will never let Tala go, and if we try to stop her she'll just find another way to escape later. If she's going to go no matter what we do, I'd rather we went with her, to help her and keep her safe."

"_We_? No, no, no, no, no! No '_We_'. _You _can go on this little midnight stroll if you want too, _I'm_ going back to my nice warm comfy be-ah!" Iago yelped as Jasmine grabbed the bird.

"Oh no, you're coming with us." She said firmly.

"What? Why? You don't need me!" He cried.

"No, but if we leave you behind you'll crack and tell everyone where we've gone as soon as Aladdin puts even the slightest bit of pressure on you. So you're coming with us so you don't talk. Tala, get on. Carpet? Let's go."

The rug nodded, and once the stunned young mage had dropped onto his patterned surface, still not quite believing what was happening, he sped off into the night, happier to know that Tala had more support in this adventure.

"This is insane!" Iago hollered as they flew.

"Quiet!" Tala hissed, and Jasmine clamped the bird's beak shut, muffling him.

"Quickly, Carpet." Jasmine whispered, and the rug sped the two girls and the bird away into the night.

"You didn't have to come." Tala whispered quietly, a few moments later. "You'll get in trouble."

"That's what friends do for one another, Tala." Jasmine said quietly. Tala didn't respond, and wouldn't look the Princess in the eyes, turning instead to look at the view and ignore her statement. The strategy didn't work; it only brought more pain to her heart. The last time she'd flown this high was with _him._

Jasmine watched Tala with worried eyes. That little exclamation earlier had worried her deeply.

_I'll never trust anyone again!_

The emotional damage done was much larger then Jasmine had realized. Just how long had Tala been feeling that way? What else was she hiding from them? Having spoken now to both Tala and Malcho, Jasmine was sure of one thing. Both of them were missing something, and they had found it in the other. Malcho and Tala, in some strange way, complimented each other. Right now Tala needed Malcho, and Malcho needed Tala. She _had_ to find a way to get the two together again, even if it was just for a moment.

_Tala still wants to be his friend, I'm sure of it. She's just too scared of getting hurt again to try. I can't blame her for that. It's my fault. I believed Malcho was bad and pushed her into giving up on him. Malcho…Malcho __**needs**__ her to forgive him, to show him that he can be better then he is now, to give him hope to keep going._

She sighed. It wasn't like she could do anything about it now, not while she was if anything _widening_ the distance between them.

_What am I going to do? How did I get into this?_

She sighed again and shook her head as they flew away. She _knew_ she should have brought Aladdin and Genie. She was sure they would have been more then happy to come along and help, but Tala was so distressed she had just acted on impulse, wanting to help however she could, as soon as she could.

_Well, whatever happens now, we'll just have to deal with it on our own._ Jasmine thought to herself, and tried to shift the uneasy feeling in her heart, as they flew on silently into the night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

It wasn't long before the palace staff noticed the Princess' absence.

The alarm was raised when a palace servant came in to wake her and found the bed un-slept in. Soon, the entire palace was in an uproar searching for her. Before long, they found that Tala, Carpet and Iago had also disappeared, and, like the Princess, there seemed to be no reason behind their sudden departure. The guards whispered their suspicions amongst themselves, suggesting that the wickedness of the snake had rubbed off on the young mage, and that she had kidnapped the Princess in a moment of grief-stricken madness. Perhaps she thought she could hold her random, in exchange for the serpent's freedom? Or maybe she was to be used as leverage to secure arms with which she could liberate her village. Anything was possible.

As soon as Aladdin overheard these rumors, he shot them down, berating the guards for suggesting such things, furious that they would start accusing Tala with no evidence whatsoever to base their claims upon.

"Tala would never do that! She's not that kind of person!" Aladdin snapped, his worry for Jasmine rapidly turning into irritation, "I'll bet anything that all four of them left together!"

"Yeah, but _where_ did they go?" Genie asked, wringing his large blue hands in worry, "They didn't leave a note, a letter, a message, nothing! We haven't got a clue _why_ they've gone, let alone _where_!"

"Did you check Malcho's cage?" Aladdin asked Razoul, who was standing with them in the throne room with a few of his men, joining in their discussions as they tried to decide what to do next.

"It was the first place we looked," the captain replied, "He's locked up safe and sound, and there's no sign that anyone came near him, or that he tried to break out. The guards I stationed said they hadn't seen anything suspicious all night."

"Yeah, and lets face it Al, Iago is scared stiff of Malcho, Jasmine and Carpet had no reason to visit, and Tala didn't even like _talking_ about him." Genie added.

"Yeah." Aladdin sighed, collecting his thoughts before getting ready to suggest their next course of action, "Alright, we'll-"

"Sir! News!" A guard said, running in and interrupting him.

"What is it?" Razoul asked, turning towards the approaching guard.

"The kitchen staff have just reported that food is missing from the kitchen, and one of our cloaks is missing from the pegs."

"How much food? And which cloak?" Razoul snapped.

"Enough to last a group of 4 maybe one or two days, if they stretched it. And it was one of the cloaks for the night guards."

"If they took the time to get food, all, or one of them, was planning a long journey in advance." Razoul stated, "That doesn't bode well."

"I can't believe that Jasmine was planning this. She would have told me!" Aladdin said, "Think! There's got to be something we've missed. They wouldn't just disappear for no reason!"

"Maybe someone kidnapped them all." A guard spoke up from the sidelines.

"Why would a kidnapper take the risk of coming back for food he could easily get elsewhere? And why take so little? It wouldn't feed them all for very long. " Razoul countered, "Even if you were to ignore those facts, there were no signs of any kind of struggle, and I can't see our Princess or the others going quietly. It seems more likely they all went willingly."

"Hey, Al?" Genie spoke, "Now I think about it, you know how Tala has been spending loads of time in the library lately? Well, in the last few days she started reading through lots and lots of books, like she was searching for something."

"Searching for something?" Aladdin asked, curious. "What on earth could she be looking for in all those books?"

"I don't know, I just remember because while I was in there playing checkers with rug-man. She kept flipping through loads of books, like she was trying to find something. And, now I come to think of it, she was looking at maps the day before yesterday, she had loads of scrolls spread out on the table when I went to go get her for supper."

"Maps?" Aladdin asked, surprised.

"She must have found whatever she was looking for, and set out to find it, that much is obvious!" Razoul said scornfully. "I _said _she should not be allowed in the library."

"Genie, do you remember any of the books and maps she was looking at?" Aladdin asked, ignoring Razoul's comment.

"No." Genie said, looking crest fallen. "I'm sorry Al, I wasn't really paying attention, I didn't think any harm could come from reading some books! Rug-man would know, he was with her all the time, but he's gone too…"

"It's alright, Genie. You couldn't have known." Aladdin sighed, raking a hand through his hair as he tentatively suggested. "I suppose we could look through the library…" Abu, perched on his shoulder, chattered excitedly, seconding the motion.

"That would take forever." Razoul said angrily, "There are thousands of books in there! We wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Well what would _you_ suggest we do?!" Aladdin yelled angrily.

"The Princess is missing, of course we should search everywhere for her, tear the whole desert apart if we have too!" Razoul responded angrily.

"Because _that's _going to be so productive! Have you _noticed_ how big the desert is?" Aladdin yelled back.

"I knew that little mage had something to do with it." A guard muttered from the side, catching their attention and stopping the argument.

"And _I_ said she was in league with the serpent, we should never have let her in the palace, she should have gone straight to the dungeon, like her 'friend'." Another responded.

Abu chattered angrily at the suggestion, rounding on the guards, Aladdin not far behind him.

"Stop picking on Tala! She's as much a victim of him as anyone else!"

"Yeah!" Genie added. "That girl's too sweet to do anything to hurt others!"

"But she _is _responsible for this," Razoul said firmly, "All the evidence is against her. And I'll bet that the Princess either decided to go with her to help, or caught her trying to sneak out and ran after her."

"You don't _know _that." Aladdin responded angrily, then stopped and sighed, realizing he was letting his worry for Jasmine control his actions. He took a breath to calm himself and started again. "Alright, alright! Let's calm down and go over what we know."

"Right!" Genie said, materializing a board with a helpful diagram as he summarized their conclusions. "Tala was looking up something in the library. Whatever it was, she found it, and then looked up where it was and how to get their using the maps. And now she, Carpet, Jasmine and Iago have probably gone after it!"

"And all that is completely useless if we don't know _what _it was she was looking for or _where_ she was going!" Razoul snarled.

"Okay, well then, lets think. What would Tala want?" Aladdin asked the group.

There was silence for a few minutes, none of them had had much interaction with the girl. It was mainly Carpet and Jasmine who had spent time with her.

"Well, she's upset about Malcho…" Genie suggested after a few moments.

"If it was about Malcho, he'd be involved somehow. She hasn't been near the snake." Razoul said, cutting him off quickly.

"Yeah, and she doesn't even like talking about him, remember?" Aladdin said, echoing Genie's earlier words back at him, " It can't be that, what else?"

"Well, there is the whole, 'my village is being controlled by a warlord' thing." Genie suggested.

"That's right!" Aladdin said, "Of course, it's the whole reason she came to Agrabah! She must have found some way to help her village."

"That still doesn't help, Al! There are hundreds of magical doo-hickeys listed in those books, and any number of them could have helped her! How do we know which one she went after?"

"Sir! Sir!" Came a new voice, as yet another guard entered the throne room at a run, clutching a book under one arm.

"What is it?" Razoul asked, turning towards the new man.

"You asked me to search the mage's room, sir. I found this inside. It belongs in the library. She must have smuggled it out! She stole from us!"

"You had Tala's room searched?" Aladdin asked incredulously, as the guard handed the book to Razoul.

"It's standard procedure. We searched the Princess' room, too, in case there were any clues."

"Alright." He growled, not liking it, but accepting it as necessary. "Well, whatever she was after, it _must_ be in this book." Aladdin said. "Why else would she have taken it?"

"Allow me, guys," Genie said plucking the book from his hands and putting a pair of glasses on, "I can _speed_ read." He flipped through the book, finishing the pages in seconds.

"Whoa! Jackpot!" He yelled as he finished, quickly turning back to a page in the middle of the book.

"What is it?" Aladdin asked.

"The Orb of Detachment." Genie whispered, "Oh, I should have known, Al! She was asking me about Wizard Hallin earlier!"

"Wizard Hallin?" Razoul asked.

"Yeah, he was an incredibly powerful magician who got sick of his powers, and managed to find a way to get rid of them. They say that he used a magic tool that took away his magic and turned him into a normal mortal man, and I'll bet _this _is it."

"Tala's trying to get rid of her powers? Why?" Aladdin wondered.

"Oh, don't you see, Al!" Genie cried, "The kid probably blames her powers for everything that's happened! Having phenomenal power? Let me tell you, it's a _huge_ pain! I should know, when I was at full power, I always thought that if I just couldn't grant wishes anymore, life would be _so_ much better. I bet she thought the same way, that if she got rid her powers, the warlord wouldn't have a reason to chase her anymore!"

"Then she's an idiot," Razoul snapped, "if anything the warlord will come after her twice as hard, to pay her back for destroying his chance to take over the land."

"Tala probably didn't see it that way." Aladdin said gently, "She was upset, and desperate to save her home. She wasn't thinking straight, and just grasped at any chance she could see to protect her family. By now, she probably felt she was running out of time." He sighed, "We've got to go after them, Genie. Can you-Genie?"

Aladdin paused, noting that Genie was staring very hard at the book in his hands.

"Yeah, hold on a second Al, it looks like there's something odd with this page."

"The page?"

"Yeah, I could swear there is some kind of magic on it" He struggled from a moment, pulling the book this way and that way, pausing to try a pair of scissors, an axe, and finally a chainsaw on it, before-

"Hold on….nearly, got it!" He pointed at the page and a beam of magic sprung from his digit and hit it. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment, and then the page glowed and split in two.

"Whoa! Someone sealed the pages together with magic!"

"Why would anyone do that?" Aladdin asked, as Genie scanned the new page.

"WHOA! Danger, Danger, Danger Will Robinson!" Genie exclaimed, shooting around the room, temporarily changing his head into that of a familiar sci-fi robot as he spoke.

"Genie, what is it?!" Aladdin yelled over the noise.

"Oh, Al, this is bad! I bet the pages were sealed so no one would read _this part!"_ And he held the book open in front of them to read for themselves as he spoke.

"Beware all thee who would use this power for thine own-" Razoul started to read the page aloud.

"-For it is guarded by a most fearsome beast-" Aladdin continued, swallowing in nervousness.

"-Who will kill all those that would claim it!" Genie finished dramatically "Al! The girls don't know about this! They'll get butchered out there!"

"Then we'll just have to get there before they do!" Razoul yelled, instantly issuing orders- "Men, get ready to ride! We're going to save the Princess!"

"Genie, does it say anything else about the guardian?" Aladdin asked anxiously, hoping it was something his fiancée would be able to handle.

"Yeah Al, and it doesn't look good. It says the guardian is some sort of _invisible_ monster!"

"_Invisible_?!" Aladdin exclaimed, Abu echoing his cry from his perch.

"Yeah! It says here that it's a silent killer-almost impossible to detect! You won't even know what's hit you before-" He drew his finger across his throat in a universal gesture. "It's been created specifically to fool human senses!"

"The girls will be turned into mincemeat by that thing! They'll never see it coming!"

Aladdin cried, "Quick, Genie! We have to go right now! Jas is in _so_ much trouble!"

"Hold on, Al!" Genie cried, "As much as I want to save the girls, how are we going to fight this thing if we can't even see it coming?"

"Can't _you_ do something?" Aladdin asked helplessly.

"Against this? No, Al, this is _old school_ magic. _Really_ tough to break. Maybe before when I had phenomenal cosmic power I could have done something, but now?"

"Can't you create something? Just to let us know where it is?" Aladdin cried.

"I'm sorry, Al, but even if I did create something like that, I wouldn't have enough energy to fight the guardian at the same time as searching for it- you'd have to battle it all by yourself!"

"I'll just have to take that chance!" He cried, desperate to get going after his girlfriend.

"I can't let you do that, Al! It's too dangerous! There must be _something_ else we can do!" Genie cried.

"Like what?" Aladdin asked, "Genie, we don't have time for this! Unless you happen to know someone who can see invisible creatures, we have to get going. We don't have the time to waste!"

Genie and Aladdin were about to break into a full-fledged argument, but just then Abu paused his frantic pacing across Aladdin's shoulders. The boy's remark had given him an idea.

"Al-wa-din!" He cried, trying to get the boy's attention.

"Al-wa-din!" The monkey shrieked in his ear, finally succeeding.

"What?" Aladdin yelped, his head spinning around to face Abu.

Abu bounced up and down until he was sure everyone was paying him attention, and then made a wiggling motion while flicking his tongue rapidly in and out.

There was dead silence for a moment as everyone stared at the monkey.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Aladdin asked, staring at his friend.

"Hold on! Monkey-boy might just have something here!" Genie cried, understanding what Abu meant. He had become very good at charades after spending so many centuries palling around with Carpet.

"What is it? I don't get it!" Aladdin asked, glancing between the two.

"Well, it's true that we don't know anyone who can see invisible creatures-but this books says the monster was created to evade normal _human_ senses!"

"So?"

"So! A snake has _far _better senses then any human! They've got an incredible sense of smell, can sense the heat coming off living beings, even feel the vibrations creatures make as they walk across the ground!"

"…You're not suggesting what I think you are, are you?" Aladdin asked, his jaw slack.

"Oh, come on, Al. What have we got to lose?"

"Are you crazy! We can't let Malcho loose! We can't trust him!" Aladdin yelled.

"What choice do we have, Al? Malcho can not only track this thing, he can help us fight it! It would help us loads!"

"I told you! We can't trust him! He's already attacked us twice, and you saw what he did to Tala!" Aladdin shot back quickly.

"Yeah, but he's sorry for that now!"

"And how do you know!?"

"Jas believed in him, Al! Why can't you?"

"Jas…Jas tries too hard to see the good in people, she doesn't always see things clearly." Aladdin said softly, then spun back around to face them as he continued angrily, "But I _know _that snake will never change his ways. He definitely doesn't regret it! Does he Razoul?" He asked, turning to the one man he was sure would be his support in this, but who, to the boys dismay, had fallen oddly silent.

"Razoul?"

"I can't say that I trust that serpent an inch but…it does seem to me that…he does hold a lot of affection for the girl." Razoul grumbled reluctantly, "From what I saw, he did actually seem to be sorry for hurting her."

"And you _believe_ him? How do you know he's not bluffing?" Aladdin asked.

"When you've been Captain of the guard for as long as I have, _street rat_," Razoul snarled, "when you've listened to the screams of men undergoing torture, to the pleas of those waiting for their date with the axe, you learn to tell who's lying from who's telling the truth. I _don't _trust that serpent as far as I could throw him…but I _do _think he'd help us, if we told him Tala was in danger."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this…" Aladdin said softly.

"Al." Genie said, softly putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "If it increases our odds of saving Jas even a little…"

"I don't like this any better then you do street rat," Razoul added, when Aladdin didn't immediately respond, "and if it was _any_ other situation I'd throw you _both _in prison for even _suggesting_ that we give that murderer some freedom, but if it will save the Princess…"

"Argh! Alright! I get it!" Aladdin yelled in frustration, hating to have to ask for help, especially from a dangerous enemy. Doing so in the past had never gone well for them. More then that, he _hated _admitting he couldn't handle it on his own. He was supposed to be responsible! "We'll go ask! But don't get your hopes up, he might not even agree!"

And with that, he set off angrily towards the cage, arriving a few minutes later in front of the former rainforest lord.

"Malcho?" Aladdin called out tentatively to the serpent, who was coiled in a corner of the cage, his head hidden within his wings.

"Malcho!" He tried again.

"He won't answer that easily, he hasn't spoken to anyone in over a week now." Razoul said, keeping his private consultation secret. Jasmine, he knew, had only managed to get the serpent talking by targeting his weak spot, which, as it turned out, was Tala.

"Well, I don't have time to wait for him to feel like speaking to me!" Aladdin said, and marched forward, grabbing the bars of the cage and leaning forward as he spoke, getting straight to the point.

"Malcho, you've got to listen to me. It's Jasmine and Tala. They're in trouble; their lives are in _serious _danger. We…we need your help." The reluctance and despair in his last sentence was almost palatable, and finally produced a response from the snake. There was movement, and the group watched as his coils shifted, smooth walls of scale sliding past them as he turned in his cage and raised his head to speak.

A bleary "Tala?" came forth in a signature deep, rumbling baritone, and Aladdin found himself swallowing nervously despite his best efforts to stay calm. Even caged, the snake was a huge and terrifying sight.

"That's right, Señor serpent. Tala." Genie said, quickly stepping forward, "Big, big trouble, both her and the Princess."

_The Princess, the one who gave me her word she would keep mi amiga safe…_Malcho thought to himself.

He was surprised to find he felt some genuine concern for the young royal. He had only spoken to her once, but she had shown him kindness and compassion, agreeing to grant his final request, even though she had every reason to refuse him, considering all the harm he had caused. _She even seemed sympathetic towards my plight…I thought Tala was the only one who could care about m-_

He forcibly stopped that train of though, he didn't want to think about that now, he had bigger worries. He studied the faces of the collected group intently for a moment, noting the very real fear and concern there. He flicked his tongue out, noting that their spoor spoke of fear, worry, and stress. They seemed to be sincere, and if they simply wanted to kill him they didn't need to go through such a charade, they already had him imprisoned and bound.

"What has happened to mi amiga?" He asked in a low voice, deeply worried. While he might be concerned for the Princess, she was a secondary thought. His focus was on Tala.

"She's gone, Malcho. She disappeared during the night, and Jasmine, Carpet and Iago are missing as well."

"Gone?" Malcho gasped, surprised. His thoughts quickly flickered from irritation, (How could these people have been so careless with her?!) to active concern. From what he'd seen, she was far too heavily wounded to be moving around on her own!

_Why on earth would she leave? She's sensible enough to know it's dangerous to move in that state. What on earth would drive her-oh no…not her village…she __**couldn't **__be trying…not on her own! Not when injured!_

He remembered the speech she'd given him about her conviction to save the village, about how many people were at risk, and how she'd do anything to save them. She had said she was even willing to risk enslavement and confinement, her number one fear, for the chance to procure help to free them. She'd spoken as though it was her responsibility to do so, her duty…

A string of curses ran through his mind. Yes, if it was her, if it was for the village, it was possible.

_Maldita sea__, Tala! _He thought vehemently_, __why must you go so far for others! For the love of Madre Nature, think of __**yourself **__for once!_

"Tala's been spending loads of time in the library recently," Aladdin continued, "And during her studies, she found out about a magical device, The Orb of Detachment, which can remove someone's connections to mystical energies and turn them into a normal human. We found this book in her room with information about it inside." Aladdin said, holding up the volume. "Genie said that she had started looking at maps lately. We think she's gone after it, and the others went with her."

"The kid probably thought that if she could get rid of her magic, then the warlord would stop chasing her, and leave her village alone." Genie added.

Malcho cursed silently again in Spanish, wings clenching into fists by his sides as he rumbled lowly in distress. That sounded _just_ like the type of naive thinking of his amiga. She wouldn't stop to think that the warlord would come after her, powers or no powers, in vengeance for denying him her strength to crush his enemies. That he might even smite her entire village for her act of defiance. Carumba, this was _exactly_ why she needed someone around to keep an eye on her!

So far though, he thought, trying to calm himself and think clearly, he didn't see why _he_ was needed. If she and the Princess had left and were in danger, surely with the strength of a Genie on their side, and the resources of the palace, they could deal with it themselves? What could be so bad that they were willing to ask for his help after all he'd done to them? The thought disturbed him greatly, and caused him to ask-

"Why do you need my assistance?"

Genie stepped forward again. "This book that Tala found out about the orb from, someone sealed two of the pages together with magic. According to the hidden pages, the orb has got a large _invisible_ guardian, who kills anyone who attempts to take it from its hiding place."

_"WHAT?"_ Malcho thundered; making them all take a step back at the volume he achieved in his shock and rage.

"T-That's why we need your help, big fellow!" Genie struggled to continue, "It's not just that the guardian's invisible, it's been created specifically to pass unnoticed by humans! But you see, what with you being a snake and all, and having much better senses, we thought-"

"That I could detect it where you could not." Malcho said curtly, "Take me there, I will stop this creature."

"We're not letting you go _that_ easy!" Razoul exclaimed.

"You have to give us your word that you won't run away or attack anyone once we free you." Aladdin said firmly.

"You have it," He rumbled, "Just let me go before it is too late to save mi amiga! She'll never last against such a creature in her condition!"

Aladdin paused for a moment, "You're not going to demand anything for your help?"

_Caramba, what is it with these humans!? Don't they know time is of the essence? Who knows how much of a head start Tala has had? She could be there already, facing this creature, with no way to defend herself, no way to see it coming…_

The thought sent a horrible cold shudder through the serpent, his muscles tensing and his blood freezing at the thought. He knew precisely how vicious a predator would be in order to defend their territory, their possessions, and the thought of that kind of savagery being inflicted upon his amiga was terrifying. He _couldn't_ let that happen, not to her, who deserved so much better.

"All I want is a chance to save Tala!" Malcho all but roared at them, "Let me do that and you can do what you want with me!"

Aladdin took a step back, not in fear, but in honest surprise. The serpent had the perfect chance to negotiate for his freedom, for anything he wanted, and he was going to give it up just like that?

"A-Alright." He coughed, trying to recompose himself, "Let him go."

"Are you sure?" Razoul asked.

"We do not have time for this." Malcho rumbled.

"He's right, we don't. Genie?"

"You got it, Al!" Genie said, and pointed one magic finger at Malcho. In a zap of light and a poof of smoke, the cage and the chains were gone and the serpent was free. Malcho flexed, quickly uncoiling himself, luxuriating in the ability to finally spread out his wings and stretch his muscles, which were stiff from being still for such a long period of time.

Everyone held their breath and took a step back as the large serpent stretched out to his full size, muscles flexing as he enjoyed his new freedom. It was the moment of truth. What would he d-?

Malcho abruptly stopped his stretching, and turned to face them.

"Which way?"

Taken aback yet again, Aladdin turned to Genie, who with a large poof of multi-colored smoke, turned into a large blue bird, allowing Aladdin and Abu to jump onto his back.

"Follow me, Señor! I worked out where they must be going from the description in the book!" Genie cried, giving his wings a flap.

"Razoul, you'll have to follow after us." Aladdin called.

"What? No! We'll never keep up with you on foot! Take us with you!" The captain of the guard cried, running over, trying to jump up on Genies back with him.

"Sorry, but someone's got to look after the palace while we're all gone!" Aladdin cried, nudging Genie, who agreeably launched himself into the sky.

"I can't let the prisoner out of my sight! He's still my responsibility!" Razoul yelled after him "And it's _my_ job to protect the Princess!"

"We'll get Jasmine back, Razoul." Aladdin cried from above "Don't worry!"

"Yeah, and I can keep an eye on the snake." Genie said, giving Malcho a look as the snake gave a powerful flap of his wings and joined them in the air.

"Get back here, you damned street rat!" Razoul screamed.

"We need to go _now_." Malcho interrupted impatiently.

"He's right, Genie. Fly!"

"On it, Al!" And the bird took off, heading south, Malcho following swiftly, wincing at the sudden strain this put on muscles he hadn't used in weeks. His wounds hadn't fully healed yet either, but he grimaced and bore it, powering up into the sky, leaving the still screaming and bellowing guard behind them.

_Heh. Serves you right for calling me a coward, muchacho. __He thought, and then focused all his attention back on the Genie._

"Por favor, can you tell me anything else about this guardian? Anything that can help me detect and, if necessary, fight it?"

"The book doesn't say much." Aladdin responded, "Just that it's large and dangerous. I guess that, what with it being invisible and all, no one really knows what it is, or what it looks like."

"Perfecto." Malcho muttered sarcastically under his breath, wincing as a jolt of pain ran through his left wing as the updraft of warm air he had caught to help him rise put pressure on it.

Genie, never one to hold a grudge for long, spotted the snake laboring slightly and paused to ask-

"Are you alright over there?"

"I'm fine." Malcho said firmly, hiding his surprise that the blue dijin would think to ask after an enemy's condition, even if they were operating under a temporary truce. "I just have not flown in quite some time. I'll limber up during the flight."

_They probably just want to make sure I am fit enough to carry out the mission._

"Come on, Genie. We've got to go as fast as we can." Aladdin encouraged the blue bird.

"Well, if you want to get there fast, there is one way…" Genie said, "But I don't know if Malcho can handle it right now…"

"Do it, por favor, I will never forgive myself if something happens to Tala." Malcho said, surprising them both.

"Well, alright then…" Genie said reluctantly, and the air tingled with the promise of magic.

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles away, Carpet landed on softly on the ground with barely a whisper, touching down lightly so as not to wake his sleeping passengers. He waited a moment, checking the area, and when he found no immediate threats, he lifted himself up gently, the movement waking the two girls who had fallen asleep huddled under Tala's cloak on the ride over.

"Wha…where?" They murmured incoherently for a moment, before the reality of the situation hit them, and they both quickly stood up and looked around, Iago rolling out from between them as they did so. During the night he'd taken advantage of his small size to squeeze into the gap between the two girls, the warmest spot on the rug.

"Wow…" Jasmine gasped softly as she looked around at their new surroundings, "Carpet, are you sure this is the right place?"

The rug rose now the two girls had moved away, and nodded in confirmation, this was the place Tala had told him to come.

"But it's so…"

_"Beautiful." _Tala finished. And it was. Within a remote mountain range that was hidden deep inside the seven deserts, sheltered from the elements by vast rock walls, they stood in a lush green valley. Trees and flowers, blooming lushly and scenting the air richly with their perfumes, surrounded them. The grass under their feet was like a plush carpet, and a small river ran a few hundred feet away, creating a soft melody of running water that intermingled with the occasional warble of a songbird. It was like something from a fairy tale, made all the more remarkable by its' seemingly thriving existence within such a bare and barren land.

"It's amazing." Jasmine said, fingering a pale peach blossom with one hand. "I can't believe such beauty could exist in the middle of the desert."

Tala nodded distractedly in agreement. She was staring hard at the plants that surrounded them.

"I wonder how it got here? How did the seeds make it all the way out here?" Jasmine wondered aloud.

"…can hear again..." Tala murmured to herself as she glanced around, her voice going unnoticed by the others who were busy investigating.

"Maybe the wind carried the seeds?" Jasmine continued.

"I don't think this place grew naturally." Tala said, drawing out of her reverie.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked, Carpet floating curiously next to her as they wandered over to the young girl's side.

"Well…look at the way the plants are growing." Tala said, kneeling down by some flowers. "They're all in neat, orderly shapes; squares, rectangles, circles and semi circles...they're not spread out randomly in clusters like you would find in the wild. And look at the spacing between the flowers and trees, you can see clear gaps, like someone's deliberately left paths to walk along. It's like everything's got a specific place to be, as though all this was planned."

"What are you saying, Tala?" Jasmine asked, following her gaze and noticing the facts as she pointed them out to her.

"I'm saying that this is more like a huge elaborate garden then a natural oasis. And I would say that someone's been carefully tending it for years, in order for these huge trees to be in such good condition."

"But it can't be, it's _too _huge! This valley makes the palace gardens look tiny! It would take hundreds of men to maintain this, and I can't see anyone anywhere." Jasmine said in wonder.

"Just because you can't seen anyone doesn't mean there isn't anyone here…." Tala said softly, fingering the handle of the knife on her belt with one hand.

Just then a snore caught their attention, breaking the tense moment.

"Hey, where am I?" Iago said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Good morning." Jasmine said, raising an eyebrow at his antics, "We've arrived."

"_This_ is the place?" Iago asked, flying up into the air and glancing around "Hey, I take it back, this isn't so bad after all!"

"That's what worries me." Tala said softly.

"Oh, come _on_. For once_ I'm_ being positive and someone _else_ is getting worked up? This place is great! We should come here for our vacations! What, would you rather it was a dark and scary cave?"

"Yes, actually." Tala said softly "My father told me the most dangerous things in this world are usually the ones that look the most harmless."

_I've been thinking of father a lot lately, _Tala realized softly to herself,_ I suppose I've needed the support._

"Geeze, there is just no pleasing some people." Iago muttered, fluttering over to a nearby tree.

"Let's not forget why we're here. We need to find the orb." Jasmine said, trying to calm everyone and get them to focus.

"Hey what's the rush? Chill, let's have some breakfast!" Iago said, lounging on his branch in the sun.

"Iago!" Jasmine snapped in irritation, Carpet rounding on the bird with her.

"Actually, that's probably a good idea." Tala spoke up, surprising them both. "We _should_ eat something to keep our strength up. We'll think better, and get the orb faster, if we're not hungry, and then once we've got it-."

"We go back to the palace." Jasmine interrupted firmly.

Tala opened her mouth to protest, but Jasmine quickly shut her down.

"No Tala, you are _not_ going back to your village, not until the doctors tell me you're healed. As soon as we get the orb, you're coming back to the palace to fully recuperate."

Tala said nothing, but there was anger and rebellion in her eyes as she turned away.

"Way to rack up the tension." Iago said to Carpet, glancing between the two girls.

"Look, you're right. We need to be in our best condition to go on this little adventure. Let's eat something." Jasmine said, trying to offer an olive branch to the emotional girl.

They had a very scenic picnic, surrounded by beautiful flowers and tall willow trees, while they ate some of Tala's pilfered supplies. A few minutes later, the young mage found herself trying very hard to remain angry and not to laugh as she watched Jasmine try to break some hard cheese into pieces with her bare hands. She couldn't really hold a grudge against the compassionate Princess, and with a small smile, she silently handed over her small belt knife.

"Thank you, Tala." Jasmine said as she took the small knife, doing a double-take as she drew the blade and saw it glitter in the sun.

_Bronze? _She thought to herself curiously, turning the knife to examine it from every angle. It was a beautiful colour, a rich golden-brown that shimmered in the sunlight, but everyone knew that iron was by far the superior metal, bronze blunted and bent easily.

Realizing that Tala was going to notice her staring if she hesitated any longer, the Princess quickly started cutting the cheese into three equal pieces, knowing Iago would start squawking if he was excluded.

How sad. Jasmine thought to herself as she cut,_ I didn't realize she was so poor she couldn't even afford a decent iron blade._

Jasmine handed the knife back once she was finished, and Tala immediately, and with practiced ease, took out a small wet-stone and started to sharpen the blade. The girl did notice Jasmine staring this time, and looked somewhat sheepish as she spoke.

"I know, it's a pain having to spend all my time re-sharpening like this, but it has to be done."

"…You know, iron blades aren't that expensive in Argabah-" Jasmine suggested gently.

"Believe me, if I could get my hands on an iron blade, I would." Tala said softly, and Jasmine picked up the slightest hint of bitterness as she spoke.

_She really must have no money at all, poor thing. I **must **make sure to get one for her from the palace once we return._

Their breakfast was soon concluded without event, and they were ready to set off on their search.

"I think we should stick together while we search." Tala suggested, and Jasmine nodded in agreement. The place was huge. They would get lost very easily if they weren't careful.

"Let's try searching from the air first." Jasmine suggested, "Maybe we'll be able to see it more easily from above."

"Good idea." Tala nodded, and they clambered aboard a willing Carpet, who quickly took them up into the air. They circled around the massive area for a some time, but there was nothing they could see that looked like a likely spot for the orb to be located. There were no buildings, statues, markers or monuments. Nothing stood out amongst the trees. However, from above, it was even more obvious that the place had been deliberately laid out in patterns, and if there was any lingering doubt of it being a garden, seeing it from an eagle's viewpoint banished the idea.

"Well, maybe we got the wrong place!" Iago suggested in frustration some time later.

"No, I'm sure this is it, I double and triple checked between the book and the map to make sure I got it right before I prepared to set out. This is the only place it could be." Tala said firmly.

"Did the book say anything more specific about where the orb was within this area?" Jasmine asked.

"Not really, it was just described as being secluded within a hidden valley."

"Well, we've got the valley" Jasmine said, trying to sound positive, "Lets try looking for something that's even slightly out of place, that might give us a clue as to where it is."

Since no one could think of a better idea, they all began looking around again with this new goal in mind.

"Look over there." Jasmine said a few moments later, pointing to an area along the side of the valley.

"What is it?" Tala asked, she couldn't see anything unusual.

"Look, can you see that spot down there? Look at the way the plants are growing near the cliff face."

"Hey, you're right, it almost looks like a roof of plants growing out from the cliff, it's blocking the view so we can't see what's underneath it, and it's way too large and structured to be a natural growth." Tala said as she gazed down.

"I bet that's because there's something there someone doesn't want us to see." Jasmine responded with a smile.

"Treasure!?" Iago asked, brightening considerably.

"The book didn't mention anything about treasure, Iago." Tala said, a little confused as to where he could have gotten the idea from.

"Yeah, but it didn't say their wasn't any, right?" Iago replied, an almost frighteningly greedy gleam in his eyes as he rubbed his wings together.

"Well, no…" Tala responded slowly.

"Great, lets go! Come on, come on, get a move on!" The bird said, shooting down and forward eagerly, in complete contrast to the reluctance to do any work he'd shown earlier. Jasmine and Tala shared a look.

"Is he _always_ like this?" Tala asked

"Pretty much. He takes a bit of getting used to." Jasmine replied with a slightly exasperated smile.

Carpet nodded in agreement below them, careful to not let the movement throw them off.

"Come _on!_" Iago called back. Tala sighed and grumbled irritably.

"I'm starting to see why Malc- why the snake wanted to eat him."

"I think we've all felt like that at one time or another," Jasmine said softly, smiling ruefully as she spoke, "but Iago does pull through in the end. It's hard for him to show it, but when it really counts, he's there for you. Even if he is complaining while he helps you." She finished with a small laugh.

Tala nodded, but said nothing. There was a lot on her mind as Carpet flew them down towards the strange growth of plants. As soon as they landed, Jasmine helped her stand, knowing that however brave a face she put on, the young girl was still healing and therefore tender.

"Well, great. How are we supposed to get through _that?_" Iago asked, peering up at the structure they now stood before.

"It's incredible." Jasmine said, staring up at it alongside them. Hundreds of green vines reached up out of the ground in a wide semi circle that emerged from the bottom of the cliff face, curling around one another and twirling up to meet and join at a central point high above the groups heads. The result was a large green half-dome, which completely sealed off a section of the cliff from the outside world.

"That's _got _to have been made to keep people out." Jasmine said simply, turning to Carpet and asking, "Carpet, can you please go fly around and see if you can spot anywhere where there's a gap in the vines we might pass through?"

The rug promptly saluted and flew off.

"Iago, you can help too." Jasmine said, turning to the bird next.

"What? Why do I have to go too? The rug can handle it!"

"You have wings, and it'll get done faster if you help." Jasmine replied.

"Sure, pick on the bird." Iago mumbled, grumbling as he flew off to search.

A few moments later bird and rug returned, sadly reporting that there were no gaps to be found. The structure was well made.

"Well it's just a bunch of vines." Iago said, and turned to Tala. "You have a knife. Get with the hacking and slashing!"

"I don't think I should." Tala said hesitantly, walking over and standing in front of the vines, careful not to touch them. The closer she got to them the more her skin started to crawl.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Jasmine asked, noticing Tala had a far-away look in her eyes, the irises of which were now flecked with gold, as though she were using her powers.

"I'm getting a very strong feeling from these vines. They're dangerous. They feel cold and distant and deadly, like a predator watching its' prey." She shook her head, looking pale and distressed, and her voice was almost plaintive as she added; "I've never felt anything like this from a plant before."

"What, you can talk to plants now?" Iago asked sarcastically, and Tala immediately flushed and turned away.

"Tala?" Jasmine prodded gently.

"Look I…I just don't think we should try slashing the vines down. I get the feeling something bad will happen if we do." Tala said, avoiding the issue.

Jasmine noted the conversation down for future inquiry, but didn't press it for now. She was inclined to believe the young mage, her powers brought her closer to nature then any other human, and if she thought there was danger here then it was a good bet that _something _was wrong.

"I believe you, but I don't see how else we _can_ get through." Jasmine said after a moments thought, "Unless you think you could use your powers to move them out of our way?"

"I-I think I can." Tala said hesitantly, "Not the whole thing, but enough to get us through at least…"

"Why go through such a long-winded method?" Iago exclaimed, "Look, there's no reason to get all worked up over some silly _feelings!_ It's just some vines! We just grab them-" he said, flying forward and grabbing one with his feet as he spoke- "And…pull!" He finished, flapping viciously and snapping the vine in two.

Tala's eyes widened and she gave a cry as the vine broke, stepping back quickly from the structure. In that instant, the dangerous feeling she had been sensing rapidly shifted and intensified, changing from a cold and patient predatory force, to pure aggression and anger. It lashed out at her heart like a physical attack, making her stagger as she cried out in warning.

"Watch out!"

But it was a moment too late, and the vines whipped out, quickly wrapping themselves around the small red bird

"Iago!" Jasmine yelled.

_"HELP!" _The bird shrieked, struggling vainly as he tried to free himself.

"Hold on!" Tala called, and she, Jasmine, and Carpet ran forward, grasping the plants clinging to Iago, pulling as hard as they could, desperately trying to free the bird. The vines responded to this by immediately twisting to wrap themselves around the new threat, quickly securing the girls wrists, stopping them from helping Iago. Carpet was also quickly swept up by the vines, which grabbed him and pinned him down, preventing him from going to their aide. Tala and Jasmine yelped and struggled, Tala in particular crying out in pain as the vicious pulling and jostling tugged painfully on her injuries, her ribs crying out in protest at the treatment. The young mage panicked even more when she turned and saw that more vines were quickly moving towards them.

"Tala, _do_ something!" Jasmine yelled as she struggled to free herself, but Tala's mind was reeling from everything she was sensing, the overwhelming rage and evil intent coming from the plants around her flooded through her mind, blocking out all other thoughts, except her own rising fear.

"I-I can't!" She yelped, wriggling against the vines hold, her body throbbing with pain as she tried to yank herself free before it was too late.

"Do something already! Make with the magic!" Iago screeched, as the vines started to wind themselves around their legs.

Desperation gave the girl strength, and as a wave of fear and adrenaline flooded through her, she searched for her magic, trying to control the vines as she had manipulated other plants before.

_Stop, stop, stop, please stop! _She thought desperately, her magic reaching out to them, trying to temper their anger.

She felt the vines hesitate, not loosening, but not tightening anymore either, a tingle of confusion at this strange new presence halting them momentarily.

"Tala! It's working!" Jasmine cried.

Tala concentrated with all her might, trying to force the vines to listen to her. She thought that her head would burst from the concentration she had to exert, and the anger she was sensing from the plants seemed to battle her for control, retaliating against her powers as she tried to beat it down. Her mind repeated a single mantra over and over, using it as a focus point to exert control.

_We're not an enemy, let us go, we're not an enemy, let us go, we're not an enemy, let us go!_

Slowly, slowly, the vines loosened, finally bowing to Tala's will. They dropped the group back onto the ground gently, neatly sliding back into their place in the dome.

Tala fell limply to the ground as soon as the vines let go of her, clutching her ribs and breathing heavily, her head spinning in pain and fatigue.

"Tala, you did it!" She heard someone cry, but it was faint and distant, the sound almost fuzzy to her ears, and Tala didn't have the strength to reply, she simply swooned, her eyes rolling back in her head and she passed out cleanly onto the ground, completely exhausted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

**Authors Notes: **I apologize for the ridiculously long delay between posts; I hope this extra-long chapter will make up for keeping you all waiting so long! Thanks for sticking with me!

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed and faved my story! Each time I got one of your messages, it encouraged me to sit back down and write a little more! I must send out a big thank you to **strahl86 **in particular**, **who took the time to write such a detailed review. In answer to your query, I am aware that the threat to Tala's village has taken a bit of a back seat as we deal with her and Malcho's emotional trauma, but it is still a constant lingering concern, and will be brought back in full force once the current crisis has been dealt with.

* * *

Chapter 17

Jasmine thought her heart might stop as she watched Tala collapse onto the ground, unnaturally pale and trembling like a leaf.

"Tala!"

Heart pounding, she ran over and swiftly lifted the younger girl into her arms, cradling her head against her chest as she tried to wake her. Carpet flew over, anxiously circling overhead for a moment before landing next to the two young women, using his body to fan his unconscious friend.

"Is…is she alright?" Iago asked nervously, landing nearby and glancing down at the prone figure in the Princess' arms.

"I don't know." Jasmine said, gently shaking the girl again. "Tala? Tala, can you hear me?"

The girl finally moved, moaning blearily as she resurfaced into full consciousness.

"Malcho?" She called weakly, her eyes fluttering open and straining to focus through the harsh desert sunlight.

"No, Tala. It's me." Jasmine said, smiling slightly as she noted the first name on her lips.

"Princess Jasmine? Wha-What happened?" She asked, groaning as she sat up, clutching her ribs as the movement sent a wave of pain through her body.

"Take it easy there." Jasmine said, quickly putting an arm around the girl's shoulders to support her. "Are you alright? You passed out for a moment."

"Err..." Tala murmured, clutching her head with her free hand. She had a horrible pounding headache that was making it difficult to concentrate on what the Princess was saying. Forcing herself to focus through the pain, she swallowed thickly and responded. "Yeah-I mean, yes, I think so. I just get really tired if I use a lot of my powers. I've got a headache, but I'm sure I'll be fine in a moment. I'm sorry for worrying you all."

She smiled weakly at the assembled group as she finished, in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. Carpet sagged in obvious relief to see her up and talking, and spontaneously hugged the girl, jumping back a second later as he realized what he was doing. Tala went wide eyed at the sudden embrace and stiffened, but couldn't help but smile moments later as the rug released her and made frantic apologetic gestures, clearly flustered by his unintended actions.

_He's so sweet._

She just couldn't help but think it.

She shook her head slightly at his antics, still smiling, and then caught the rugs attention before gently reassuring him.

"It's fine, Carpet. Thank you for worrying about me." Not truly what she wanted to say, but she was still too emotionally fragile to use the word 'caring'.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine, I promise. My head feels better already." It was the truth, the pounding was starting to fade and recede now that the battle of wills was over.

"Glad you're okay, kid, but killer plants? Really?" Iago asked, "This was not in the job description!"

"It's a good thing you were here." Jasmine said, smiling at Tala.

Tala flushed at the compliment. She couldn't help it. Usually people only complained about how destructive her poorly controlled powers were, or else ranted about how they wanted to gain the use of them for themselves. Since leaving her village, she'd rarely, if ever, got complimented about her abilities.

_Well except for-no, no, he was lying. It doesn't count._

As Jasmine watched the girl's face suddenly shift from bashful surprise to confusion and uncertainty. She sensed that her mind might be wandering back towards a certain serpent, and quickly moved the conversation along.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Are you kidding? We amscray! I'm not fighting more killer vegetables!" Iago squawked.

Tala said nothing, but the look on alarm on her face spoke volumes.

"It would be a shame to go back now, especially when we're so close." Jasmine said diplomatically, glancing at the cave that was now clearly visible in the mountainside. After Tala had defeated the vines, they had receded back into the earth, revealing the cave and clearing a path for them.

"When did that happen?" Tala asked, only now noticing the significant change in scenery.

"Great observation skills there. It happened just after you collapsed." Iago commented dryly. "Guess they back off when you beat them, to let you get to the cave."

"I wasn't really trying to beat them, I just asked them to let go."

"You…asked them?" Jasmine questioned.

"Well…yes…" Tala said, shifting nervously.

"Well, alright." Jasmine said, moving the conversation on again for the sake of the anxious girl. "I think we should give it at least one more try, seeing as we came all this way and got so far. But if there was one trap then theirs every possibility there could be another, so we need to be very careful. If it gets too dangerous, or seems too suspicious, Carpet will get us out of there quickly." She looked pointedly at the rug as she finished, and he nodded in understanding, making a brave pose and he stood ready to defend the girls (and Iago).

"Oh great, now I know the _t__apestry's_ there to save us, I feel so reassured." Iago's voice dripped sarcasm as he spoke. "You can't really be serious, can you?"

"You're free to stay here, Iago." Jasmine said, as she and Carpet helped Tala to her feet. "You know, all by yourself, with the vines…"

"Wha-hold on, they're…I mean they're all gone now, right?" Iago said, looking rather frantically at Tala for confirmation.

"Oh, no. They're still alive and well, underneath the ground. They're just asleep now."

"_Asleep?"_

"Yes." She said calmly, "So you should be fine." And with that she started to walk forward, supported by Jasmine, Carpet circling not far overhead, keeping lookout for the girls.

"_Should_ be?" Iago asked, glancing at the ground nervously. Did that bit of earth just move, or was it the wind? Did that rock shift a little bit? Or was it just because he turned round to look at it really quickly? Twitching, shifting from one foot to the other, Iago fidgeted and glanced around nervously.

..._rustle…_

"Hey, guys! Wait for me!" He screamed, exploding of his perch and propelling himself over to the group, where Jasmine was doing her best not to laugh.

"Joining us then, Iago?" She asked.

"Well, you know, I don't think the rug's gonna be all that much good, and magic girl here is all tapped out. Someone's gotta look after you all." He said, trying valiantly to bluff away his cowardice.

"How generous." She responded dryly.

"Yeah I know, I'm a generous sort of guy. So, inside the cave, yeah? That's where the treasure is?"

"I would think so." Tala said, focusing on her destination and keeping her legs moving.

_Thump._

The group paused as one.

"Did…Did you guys hear that, too?" Tala asked.

"Yes…" Iago said slowly, looking around.

"It was probably just a rock moving. Lets keep going." Jasmine said bravely. Tala had been through so much for this opportunity, she owed it to her to try her very best to get her there.

Tala, however, was getting nervous. As much as she was determined to see this through, the last time she'd thought a weird noise was just some dirt moving around, she ended up with a dagger to her throat. Glancing around, she unconsciously tightened her hold on the Princess' arm.

"Come on." Jasmine said gently, tightening her hold on Tala's arm as well to give her some reassurance, as they continued walking across the large clearing. With the dome gone, the clearing seemed massive, and being surrounded by so much open space gave an intense feeling of vulnerability, even if there was nothing there but shadows.

Of course, if any of them had been paying attention, they would have realized that in such a large open space, there was nothing to cast any shadows.

A slight crunching noise sounded behind them, and Iago spun around on his perch on Jasmine's shoulder.

"Guys, I definitely heard something that time!"

"There's nothing there, Iago." Jasmine said softly, turning around to stare at the large empty space behind them.

_Then again, vines attacked us earlier, so maybe there could be some other plants hidden around here…?_

"Tala, can you sense anything?" Jasmine asked, knowing caution was wise while they were in such uncharted territory.

Tala paused and closed her eyes for a second. As she opened them, a faint golden glow quickly receded and they returned to their normal blue within seconds. She shook her head at the group. "No, sorry, I don't feel anything out of the ordinary from the plants around here. They're all still asleep."

"There you go, see? Let's keep going, we're nearly there now." Jasmine coaxed, hiding her own feelings of relief at Tala's confirmation.

_KER-CRACK_

"Alright, I take it back, that's just one too many odd noises." Jasmine said, spinning around, frustrated, as she yet again saw nothing. She glanced at Tala, who once again shook her head to say she hadn't felt anything from the local plant life, but suddenly Carpet, who had been circling overhead, jumped up and started pointing animatedly at a depression in the ground a good distance away.

"What, you want us to look at a hole?" Iago asked sardonically.

"That's not a hole." Tala said, as she and Jasmine approached the depression.

"Is that…a footprint?" Jasmine asked incredulously, swallowing nervously as she gaped at the sheer size of it, it was bigger then a full-grown elephant print! It looked like a bird, or maybe a lizard's foot. In any case, the fact that whatever it was had extremely large claws or talons was obvious.

"I knew it! I _knew _something was here! This was a bad idea. Let's go home _now!_" Iago whined, glancing around nervously.

Tala's stomach felt like it was slowly tying itself up in knots, and she clutched Jasmine's arm even tighter, worried when she felt how tense the Princess was in turn. She'd always seemed so calm and in control.

"Whatever it is, it's got to be very fast, to move before we saw it." Jasmine said, trying to keep a calm head, knowing from experience that panicking in the face of a dangerous adversary wouldn't help anyone. _What would Aladdin do right now?_

"Forget the speed. Look at how BIG it is!" Iago yelped, "Can we _please_ go now?"

Another sound emanated from behind them, and Tala spun around to face it.

"I just heard breathing!" She cried, her heart beating a mile a minute. She scrubbed at the back of her neck, she could _swear _she'd felt warm air there. "Something's here!"

"We've got to go, Tala. This is just too dangerous. We can't fight something this big." Jasmine said, forcing her voice to stay level as she spoke.

Tala swallowed nervously. She didn't want to stay here. She was scared stiff, but she had a duty to her village. Who knew what they'd been through while they waited for her to bring help? How much had they suffered, how scared had they been? She had to try or she'd never forgive herself later for abandoning this opportunity.

"Tala, you promised." Jasmine prompted gently, seeing a look of defiance growing in her eyes.

"But-"

"Tala, who will help your village if something happens to us here? They'll be left all alone." It was a low blow, but the only thing Jasmine could think off to persuade her.

Tala tensed for a moment, and then finally slumped in defeat.

"Alright." She murmured, obviously miserable.

"There will be other chances, Tala." Jasmine said, rather distractedly, as she waved Carpet down.

"Yes, finally!" Iago cheered, flapping towards the rug "Lets g-AH!"

"Iago!" Both girls yelled, Carpet jumping up in silent surprise. The bird had just been catapulted backward into the ground, as though struck by an unseen force.

"Iago!" Jasmine cried again as she ran over, Tala and Carpet following close behind, Tala stumbling rather a lot. "What happened?"

"I don't know! It felt like something just smacked me!" The bird said, sitting up weakly in Jasmines arms as she scooped him up.

"That's _it_. Carpet, let's go!" She ordered, the rug obediently letting them on board in a quick scramble.

"Fast as you can!" Jasmine commanded, and the rug leapt into action, heading upwards, trying to escape into the sky.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Iago cheered as they started to put some distance between themselves and the cave, the adrenaline coursing through his tiny body helping him to quickly recover from his blow.

"Hold on, were not there ye-AHH!" Jasmine sentence was cut short as Carpet was suddenly yanked out from under them, both girls screaming as they carried on flying forward for a few seconds, before gravity kicked in and they crashed hard into the dirt below. Luckily, they hadn't gone very far, the fall wasn't enough to cause serious damage, but Tala, already injured, screamed loudly as the impact reverberated through her chest, aggravating her ribs. She curled into a ball, tears in her eyes as she gasped in pain.

"Tala!" Jasmine called, ignoring her own injuries and scurrying over to the girl "Tala, are you alright?"

"My ribs!" The girl gasped, clutching herself, "-Can't breathe!"

"You can Tala, you're just panicking. Calm down, focus on your breathing. You'll be fine." She rubbed Tala's back, sighing in relief as the girl almost immediately started to take deep lungfuls of air.

"I'm sorry, but you have to get up," Jasmine said hurriedly, glancing around nervously for signs of another attack, "We've got to get out of here."

"Wh-Where's Carpet?" Tala asked, as she staggered to her feet.

"Oh, man, the rug's torn it- literally!" Iago yelped, and Tala gasped as she saw what had made him cry out. Carpet was bent over nearby, staring in mute horror at a long v-shaped slash that ran right down his middle, all but cutting him in two.

"Carpet, are you okay?" Tala called out. The rug gave her a thumbs-up in reply, but she couldn't help but note the way he trembled.

"He'll be alright, Genie can stitch him up later." Jasmine soothed.

"I can't see anyone!" Iago suddenly interjected, turning frantically on the spot. "Who did that?"

"Whatever it is must be moving too fast for us to see! Let's go before it tries anything else!"

They all immediately turned to run, but before they'd even taken five paces, Jasmine saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Acting on instinct, she called out a warning, and threw herself, Tala, Carpet and Iago to the side.

She was just in time.

Seconds later something heavy impacted the dirt where they'd just been standing, showering them with rocks and debris, leaving three long, jagged groves in its' wake.

"Run!" Jasmine yelled.

They needed no further prompting, and bolted towards the safety of the forest's edge. "Watch the shadows!" Jasmine cried, realizing now what she had seen as she glanced behind them. Curious, the others looked over their shoulders, eyes widening in shock as they saw a massive shadow that couldn't possibly have been there tearing after them. Tala yelped as she spotted the next attack, a part of the shadow stretching out to come at them from the right, contorting into a shape that looked horrifyingly like a large clawed hand.

"Watch out!" She cried, but realized in the same moment that there was no time to dodge. Acting on fear and adrenaline, Tala yelped and thrust her hands out in front of her, a wall of rock rising up from the earth in response. They all screamed as something ploughed into the hastily constructed barrier, which shook and trembled, almost immediately starting to collapse in on itself from the strain of the impact.

Heavy footsteps could be heard, like something stumbling around, disorientated from the blow. Realizing that the rock had slowed their attacker down, Tala pounded one foot onto the ground, her eyes glowing as large pieces of rock rose up all around them, forming a circular barrier of stone.

She groaned, dropping onto her knees seconds after the protective wall had been formed, her head throbbing and her eyes fading back to blue as the world swirled crazily around her.

"Tala! Are you alright?" Jasmine called, running to her side.

"I shouldn't have used my powers again so soon." Tala murmured weakly, her vision blurring as she put everything she had into not losing consciousness again.

"Just stay still, you did great." The Princess encouraged, holding the young girl close as the others gathered around.

"I don't know how long this will last." Tala warned.

Jasmine nodded in understanding. No one spoke, even Iago withheld any comments, and they all huddled together silently in the dark, waiting for the next move. Everything outside had gone disturbingly quiet. There wasn't a sound. Not the wind whistling through the trees, not insects chirping….nothing.

_BANG!_

They all shrieked as something suddenly impacted one of the protective

walls, making the world shake around them. They were forced to cover their heads as rocks and debris fell, worrying cracks appearing in one of the walls. Seconds later another impact came, this time from the opposite side of the shield. And then moments later, another impact came from yet another angle.

"It's testing the rocks, to see which ones weakest." Tala whispered, more scared then she'd believed possible as the shadowy menace outside attacked relentlessly.

"It's going to get in here!" Iago yelped, clutching at Carpet.

_He's right, it __**is**__ going to get in._ Tala thought, _I can feel it, the walls won't last long. _

"Tala, can you make them stronger?" Jasmine asked, putting her arms around the trembling girl.

"I can try." Tala said, striving to be brave. Her head was pounding, she felt faint and nauseous, her ribs were killing her, and she had multiple bruises from the fall. She honesty didn't think she had the energy left to do any magic, but she also knew she had to try.

As it turned out, whether Tala did or didn't have the energy didn't matter, as mere seconds after Jasmine had finished speaking, the creature succeeded in penetrating the shield. A hole suddenly burst open, right next to the girls, blinding them as dirt and debris were flung into their faces, giving the creature outside the opportunity it needed. Tala screamed as she felt something wrapping around her legs, tugging her backwards and out of Jasmine's hold. Her fear swiftly turned into terror as she realized she was being dragged towards the newly opened hole, out of the protection of the shield. She screamed at the top of her lungs, calling for the others and scrambling for purchase on the earthen floor, grabbing for anything she could reach as she tried desperately to stop herself being pulled out.

While Iago was screaming and trying to claw his way out of the back wall, Jasmine and Carpet tried desperately to reach the girl, but were hampered by falling rocks that blocked their path. Jasmine was forced to stop for fear of being crushed beneath them, while Carpet, who surged on bravely despite the danger, paid for his recklessness as he was swiftly pinned under one and immobilized.

Realizing at the last moment that she couldn't stop herself from being pulled outside the shelters stone walls, Tala managed to achieve one final act of bravery, summoning the last of her strength to fill the hole with more rock just as she was pulled out, strengthening the cage and sealing her friends safely inside.

_Hah! Saved them! _She thought, reveling in her small victory for all of a few seconds before reality came crashing down.

Her sense of success was shattered as she was violently tossed across the clearing, bouncing across the ground until she rolled to a stop, gagging on pain. As she tried to drag herself onto her knees, she noticed her face and arm felt oddly damp and quickly realized she'd gained a large cut on her forehead and several deep abrasions on her arms from the tumble. As soon as she noted the injuries they started to throb painfully, and it took everything she had just to force herself back onto her feet, encouraged by her companions muffled cries of concern and support from within the shield. She looked around, trying to see where the next blow was coming from, and luckily managed to spot another shadow moving towards her and roll to the side, just avoiding the blow. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to roll far enough away, and while she avoided the initial impact, the subsequent shockwave from the strike of the creature's massive paw sent her tumbling along the ground once again.

She didn't even have the energy to scream in pain as she was thrown around like a rag doll, and fell limply in a heap where she landed.

_That's it_, she thought, as she stared senselessly up at the sky. _I can't move anymore._ The thought should have scared her, but she felt oddly numb. She simply didn't have the energy to be scared anymore. She'd passed her limits long ago, physically and emotionally. Her world swam around her, and all the various aches and pains in her body seemed to have merged into a total all consuming misery, that wouldn't even allow her the escape of unconsciousness.

It was hard to hold down one thought for long. Her mind seemed to slip from one to another too quickly for her to make sense of anything, but one did keep reoccurring over and over again.

_I…I really don't want to die here, like this. _

There were tears her eyes, despite her strange apathy, but her body simply had nothing left to give. She could feel the earth shaking as something approached, and she tried to roll over to face it, but managed little more then to rock herself back and forth slightly. A thousand thoughts, regrets and memories flooded to her mind as she awaited the inevitable conclusion, but she thought mostly of her family, her home.

_Elders, everyone…I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I thought my powers could help everyone, could make our lives better, but all they've ever brought is pain. I tried so hard to bring you help, I wanted so badly to put it all right, but I –I failed you all again. _

_Mama, I'm so sorry. I promised I'd come home safe. I always end up breaking the most important promises I make._

_Papa, I'm so sorry. I tried to protect the village, just like you would have done if you were here, but I couldn't be like you after all. I wasn't even a little bit knightly. I'll see you soon, you and my dear brother. I hope I haven't disappointed you both._

_My brother…_

_Taro…oh dear Taro, did I do enough?_

The tears wouldn't stop, and though her thoughts were those of someone who had accepted death, her body, weak and beaten as it was, was still trying to move. Her hand clawed uselessly at the ground, trying to pry herself up as the rumbling increased in volume, threatening to deafen her as the creature got nearer and nearer.

_I…I don't-I don't!_

"_**GET AWAY FROM HER!"**_

Tala's misty eyes shot open. The deep, heavily accented baritone was recognizable anywhere, but she'd never heard it so loud, so angry, and so very, very desperate.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_

There was a loud, echoing roar of anger, so great in volume that it made the earlier rumbling sound like leaves rustling in comparison. The air itself seemed to shake, and Tala closed her eyes as a purple blur launched itself out of the sky, heading for the space directly in front of her. She let out a squeal of fright, ducking her head down as a loud boom echoed through the clearing as her unforeseen savior collided with something. She tentatively opened her eyes again to see the purple blur grappling and clashing fiercely with what seemed to be empty space, while two large shadows writhed on the dirt beside her.

Tala flinched away, wishing she had the strength to cover her ears. The noises made by the two clashing titans was terrible, a bellowing cacophony of sound that rattled through her chest and made her curl up instinctively, as every fiber of her body urged her to flee. Thankfully, the battle was as short as it was brutal, and seconds later there was a thud with a note of finality to it, and everything went still. Tala finally dared to raise her head and peer in front of her, shaking as she confirmed her earlier suspicions.

"Malcho?"

A great head rose up and turned to face her, the eyes widening in recognition, but all she could do was lie there on her stomach, staring senselessly at the great violet coils she knew so well, tears and blood still rolling down her face.

"Tala!" He called, and swiftly began moving towards her. There was a look of great concern on his face, which for some reason made her heart soar, but all of a sudden his tongue flicked out, and he froze, his eyes widening in alarm. His body snapped around with unearthly speed, and his tail lashed out at an area directly behind him. While he seemed to be striking thin air, there was a distinctive cracking noise as his tail impacted something, and then a loud thump as something fell heavily to the ground. Malcho rumbled lowly, hissing as threateningly as she'd ever heard him as he addressed the spot where a large shadow now lay motionless.

"And _stay_ down, gringo."

He twisted back to her then, and before she could say anything, he had closed the distance between them. He swiftly curled his body around her, until she found herself surrounded by his vast coils. Now she was protected on all sides. He reached down and lifted her up with a gentleness and reverence she never knew he possessed, and carefully placed her onto his innermost coil. His great head descended moments later to examine her, and his tongue flicked out near her face as he tested her scent. He recoiled, hissing in displeasure as he saw the state she was in and tasted the fear, pain, and exhaustion in her spoor.

"La Madre Naturaleza. What has he done to you?" He whispered, his voice a curious mixture of pain and anger.

"Malcho?" She murmured, but it was all she had the strength to do. How could he be here? Why-why was he here? Had he really just saved her?

"Malcho?" She called again, lifting one hand up weakly towards the huge face hovering over her. Concern flickered across the snake's face as she repeated herself, but then his eyes widened in understanding. He gently lowered his head till her hand touched the tip of his muzzle.

"Si, mi amiga." He confirmed gently, "It's me. I'm here. I came for you."

Her own eyes widened as she confirmed that he was indeed real, and then started to shimmer with fresh tears.

"W-Why?" She gasped, voice full of emotion.

Malcho stared at her, gaping silently, his mind reeling from such a simple yet probing question. Gathering his thoughts quickly, he gently moved his head away from her, straightening while simultaneously wrapping on wing around her to shield her from view. Unable to look at her while he made his painfully lacking response, he stared at the space where the enemy lay as he spoke.

"Because you are my friend."

It was an answer that Tala couldn't hope to deal with. Her eyes widened further at the simple response, and before she knew it she was crying freely, sobbing as the words set free all the bottled up emotions she'd tried to suppress over the last few weeks, mixing with the fear and panic of her near death experience, intensifying everything far beyond what she could cope with.

"Tala?" Malcho asked worriedly, glancing down fretfully at she started sobbing loudly.

"I-I thought-" She stumbled on her words, unable to explain the fear, the pain, the shock, everything she had repressed busting forth in a surge of confused relief that she couldn't fathom. She sobbed frantically, trying desperately to stop, knowing now was _not _the time, or the place, but unable to control herself.

"It's alright now." Malcho soothed, increasing his grip on her ever so slightly, and while he would have liked to comfort her properly, he could not spare the attention while the enemy still lurked nearby. He had stunned it, but that wouldn't last long. Next time he would not have surprise on his size, and now he had Tala to protect. While he could sense where it was, and had gained insight into its' size, he still could not tell any details. From its' spore it seemed to be reptilian of some kind, and he pondered that it might be a mammoth lizard from the footprints he could see scattered around the clearing, but everything else was guesswork and suspicion.

Behind his sheltering ring, Tala was trying her best to pull herself together, and soon the agonized sobs started dying into meek sniffling. Reassured by this, and sensing no movement from the creature in front of him, Malcho took the time to glance around and examine his environment. He quickly spotted the earthen shield Tala had formed; it's unnatural shape and strange placement in the middle of an otherwise barren clearing making it stand out to his eyes. Inhaling and catching some familiar spoor, he concentrated and was able to pick up muffled noises coming from within the structure. He found himself oddly relieved as he realized that the Princess was alive, though he had little concern for the bird or the rug.

"Jasmine!"

The sudden loud cry caught Malcho's attention, and his head swiveled around to face the latecomers of the rescue operation, as they rapidly descended into the clearing. Genie had done his best to speed their progress, but even his power had limits, and eventually he had been forced to slow their speed to rest. Since Genie's magic had done most of the work, Malcho had had energy to spare, and had gone on ahead, hoping to get there before anything dire happened.

Glancing at Tala, it seemed it was a good thing he had.

"Where's Jasmine!" Aladdin called, hopping off Genie's back as soon as they touched the ground, looking frantically around the clearing for his missing girlfriend.

A muffled call of "Aladdin?" could be heard from within the rock structure.

"Jasmine? Where are you?" Aladdin asked, spinning around.

"There." Tala said weakly, rolling over and pointing to the earthen shield, Malcho reluctantly lowering his wing enough that they could follow her gesture. "I tried to protect them..."

"Tala…what?" Aladdin gasped softly, his anxiety for Jasmine momentarily halted by a wave of pity and concern as he took in her blood stained form.

"Oh my gosh, kid, what happened to you?" Genie gasped, mouth hanging open as he saw the state she was in. He moved forward a step, reaching out to her, but Malcho let out a low warning hiss and his wing went back around her, blocking her from view.

"Whoa. Okay then, not going over there." The blue man said nervously, taking a step back.

Aladdin swallowed, still worried about Tala, but reluctantly accepting for now that she was probably in the safest place she could be. Right now he had to make sure Jasmine was all right.

"Malcho, can I get to the rock? Is that thing nearby?" He asked.

Malcho paused a moment, assessing the situation before replying. "It is directly in front of me Aladdin. It is very large, and very powerful, but it is stunned for the moment. Go quickly. I will watch your back."

"Thank you. Come on, Genie." Aladdin called, and dashed across the clearing. Malcho followed, carefully cradling Tala in his wings, keeping his body between the large prone shadow and Aladdin and Genie as they ran to the mound of earth.

"Hold on, Jasmine. We'll have you all out in a moment!" Aladdin called.

"Aladdin! Is Tala okay?" Jasmine called, her voice clearer now that they were closer.

"She's alright. Malcho's got her."

"MALCHO?"

The response was louder then normal, since Iago had joined in the cry of surprise, and their joint voices echoed loudly inside the structure.

"It's a long story, but how about we focus on getting you out before the giant invisible monster wakes up, huh?" Genie interrupted quickly "Move back, kids!" He cried, and instantly transformed his body into a giant jackhammer drill, pounding easily through the earth and opening up a hole. A few moments later, Jasmine stumbled out, visibly shaken, covered in dirt and rubble, sporting quite a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise none the worse for wear. Aladdin gave a relieved cry and instantly swept her up into his arms, Jasmine hugging him back with equal passion.

"Aladdin! I'm so glad you came!" She murmured, burying her face in his shoulder. "-But how did you find us?" She asked, looking at him curiously after taking a moment to compose herself "And why is-?" She let her sentence trail off, glancing up at Malcho pointedly.

"Like Genie said, it's a long story." Aladdin smiled at her "I'm just so glad you're okay."

"I'm _fine."_ Iago said, flying out and landing on his shoulder, his voice dripping sarcasm. "Thanks for asking. Now would someone tell me, _what is the snake is doing here?" _His voice shot up three pitches as he screamed the final line.

"Well we-whoa, rug-man! What happened?" Genie said, stopping his explanation as Carpet staggered out after the Princess and Iago, having managed to finally free himself of the rock that was pinning him down. "Hold on their buddy." He said, and pointed. A spark of magic arced out from his finger and impacted the large tear in the weaving, which instantly sewed itself together, the rug now whole and completely unscathed.

"Right, that's better. Well, after you guys ran out (something were not very happy about by the way), we found a book Tala left behind, and figured out where you'd gone. But you guys missed the fact that someone had magically sealed some of the pages together-"

"-Specifically the part where it warns about the orb being protected by a large invisible guardian." Aladdin finished, glancing at the seemingly empty area Malcho was staring at with such great concentration.

"Invisible? Well that explains a lot." Jasmine said, still holding onto Aladdin as she glanced around the clearing nervously.

"So, again, _why did you bring the snake?" _Iago squawked. Malcho was glad he had to concentrate on Tala and their invisible foe, because otherwise he was sure he wouldn't have been able to resist giving the bird one solid smack with his tail.

"Malcho is the only one with good enough senses to be able to tell where the creature is. He doesn't rely mostly on his eyesight like we do." Genie explained "Plus, the book did mention the guardian was big so…you know." He indicated Malcho's vast size with a wave of one hand.

"I get it." Jasmine smiled.

"What, we're not seriously trusting him are we?" Iago asked incredulously.

"No, but we do need him." Aladdin stated firmly.

"Tala, are you alright?" Jasmine called out, while Carpet bounced up and down, trying to spot the girl hidden in Malcho's coils.

"I'm fine." Tala called weakly, then paused a moment as she glanced at herself "Well, I'm alright." She amended. She glanced at Malcho, and he grudgingly lowered his wing again so they could see with her with their own eyes.

"Oh, Tala!" Jasmine gasped, her voice filled with concern, and Carpet stiffened visibly as he saw her.

"I'll be okay." _I think. _"Don't worry."

"So, where is the guardian now, Malcho?" Aladdin asked

"Still right in front of us but-" He paused as he felt the ground vibrate and sensed movement. "-It's getting up! It's awake!" He cried in warning, clutching Tala closer.

"What do we do now?" Iago asked

"Stay calm! It's eight on one now! We have the advantage." Aladdin said bravely, raising the saber he'd brought along.

Malcho rumbled in concern. Eight on one? Tala was out for the count, the bird was useless, Jasmine was already injured, and he didn't know how much help Aladdin, the monkey, and Carpet would be against a creature this large. In reality it was more like two on one, and he knew the Genie was already tired from the effort of getting them here on time…and to be honest, so was he. He had effectively sprinted the final distance, flying at top speed for nearly an hour, and he knew his body still hadn't fully recovered from his time in captivity. On the other hand this creature was fighting from a fresh start, and was large, powerful, and invisible. Even with the supposed number advantage, it seemed like the odds were stacked against them.

Malcho glanced down at the child in his wings. She was so weak. She'd been through so much. Could he risk a fight? Could he be certain he could protect her if he fought this creature?

...No, he couldn't.

He hated himself for thinking it. It seemed like a cowardly excuse to avoid another battle, but for Tala's sake, if there was any chance he could avoid a conflict, he had to at least give it a try.

"I'm going to try talking to it." Malcho said firmly, "Stay behind me."

"You're _what_?" Aladdin asked incredulously, but Malcho had already straightened his spine and taken a breath, preparing to speak.

"Gringo!" he called, projecting his voice loudly, silencing the rest of the group who were preparing to argue with him.

"This girl is under _my _protection, as are her companions." He stated emphatically.

_I can't believe I just said I'd protect the bird, I must be loco. _Malcho thought to himself, as he paused to let the sentence sink in.

"Know that if you continue this assault, you must face _me_."

Silence hung in the air for a few moments, finally interrupted by Genie as he started to say-

"Malcho, there's no point talking to i-"

"Then _you_ should know," Came a deep, and rather intelligent sounding voice from the seemingly empty space in front of them, "That I must challenge any who attempt to remove the orb from this place." The voice was masculine, held a strange accent, and while soft and calm, it had a distinct edge to it, similar to Malcho's.

"-Then again." The Genie finished nervously, swallowing.

Tala, instantly grasping the idea that this was an intelligent being that she could reason with, propped herself up on her elbows and faced the area it's voice had come from. She was still bleeding heavily, especially from the wound on her forehead, and the pain from her various injuries were a constant distraction, but even if there was only a small chance she could end this peacefully, she had to try. She didn't want anyone to have to suffer anymore.

"Please, sir, listen to me!" She called out weakly, her voice shaky even to her own ears, "I don't want to use the orb for evil. I won't even take it from this place if you wish! I just want to use it on myself! I need to get rid of my powers. There are a great many men threatening my village in order to capture me, and if I can get rid of my magic, they'll leave it alone!" She paused, panting to get her breath back and rubbing a fresh flow of blood out of her eyes before continuing pleadingly-"Please, I just want to save my home. I don't want to fight you!"

There was a pause before the being responded.

"Unfortunately, it does not matter if I find your cause just or not. Even if I agree with your sentiments, even if I support them, I have no recourse. I must kill any who come here to claim the orb."

"You mean…you don't have a choice?" Tala asked softly, the suspicion forming as she heard the resentment and pain in his voice.

"As long as both I and the orb exist, this is how it must be." The guardian spoke softly, a trace of bitterness in his voice.

_What an odd way to phrase it._ Tala thought to herself.

"So," Malcho interjected, "no matter what reason or explanation we give, no matter if we attempt to bargain or compromise, as long as we continue to attempt to claim the orb, you will strive to stop us by whatever means necessary, including the taking of our lives, yes?"

"Correct." He replied simply.

Malcho paused, not liking this new information.

"What about if we just leave?" Iago interjected hopefully, "Forget about the orb and just go home. We never need to speak of it again!"

Another pause from the creature as it deliberated.

"You have entered the garden, and seen this place. I cannot let you go now, knowing what you do. I cannot trust that you will not speak of this to others."

"No…" Tala whispered softly, mortified. Not only had she sentenced herself to death, she'd dragged everyone else into it too! How could this happen?

Malcho reacted instinctively to the threat, hissing loudly and raising himself to his full height, protectively tightening his wings around Tala, drawing her back into the safety of his inner coils.

_Sobre mi cadáver, usted bastardo_! He thought vehemently.

He had just saved Tala from imminent death at the hands of this being; he wasn't about to let it happen again! He was already furious at it for attempting to take her life, inflicting numerous injuries upon her in the process, and the only things currently holding his anger in check was his concern for her condition, and the new knowledge that the being in question might not have been acting of his own free will. However, his will or not, if he attempted to make another move against her, he swore he would risk another conflict for the chance to inject him with a large amount of venom.

"Malcho?" Tala asked in a worried and slightly frightened tone as anger radiated from the snake.

"Do not worry Tala, he will not touch you again, I swear." He whispered to her, and while he intended for his voice to be soft and reassuring, in his anger it came out fiercely possessive, his muscles tightening to pure steel around the girl, as he tensed for possible conflict.

Tala was suddenly unsure which of the two beings was the greater danger to her.

"Malcho? Please calm down." She called, hoping he would listen to her, yet painfully aware of what had occurred last time she had tried that approach. When her voice didn't seem to register with him she started trembling, the anger and almost homicidal rage emanating from him giving her horrible flashbacks to their confrontation at the palace. She touched her ribs lightly, tears in her eyes as she trembled at the thought of a repeat incident. "Malcho, please stop." She whispered, "You're scaring me. You're acting like you did back then."

The agitated hissing stopped suddenly as her words finally reached him, and the great serpent's blood ran cold as he glanced down and saw that his amiga, who he thought he had been valiantly protecting, was trembling within his coils. To his shame and horror, he saw real fear in her moist eyes as she looked at him.

_Caramba…what am I doing?_

"S-Sorry, mi-. Sorry, Tala." He said, forcing himself to calm down. "I did not mean to scare you." He swallowed thickly; realizing now, as he looked at her, that he needed to put his protective urges aside and do what was best for her. If conflict was inevitable, she would be in danger if she remained in his coils. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew he couldn't fight and protect her at the same time. Neither could he treat her injuries, and he realized now, to his shame, that in his desire to keep her close, he had prevented from getting her treatment she so desperately needed.

"Genie?" He called, forcing himself to swallow his pride, "Could you please take Tala? She needs treatment for her injuries."

"Huh?" Genie asked, wondering what had made him change his mind_._ "S-Sure Señor serpent. No problem." He nodded, and floated up, gently taking the girl from his coils.

"Boy, girl, you're a mess." He commented softly, sympathy in his voice as he stared down at her.

"Yeah, sorry." She said distractedly "Malcho?" She called, looking back at the snake. "What are you doing?"

"It's alright, Tala. Go with Genie. I will deal with this." He said firmly.

"_How?_ What are you going to do? _Why_ are you doing all this Malcho?" She asked helplessly.

"I told you, because you are my friend. And in any case, I promised you that I would help you save your village." He paused for a moment, looking at the girl in Genie's arms. "Are you sure this is what you want, Tala? You must know, even if you lose your powers, there is no guarantee that the warlord will leave you alone. And without them you will be defenseless."

The word 'defenseless' hurt, but she understood what he was trying to say.

"Yes, Malcho. This is what I want." She said, swallowing thickly.

_Even if it's only a small chance, it's the only one I've got. I haven't got any more time._

"-But I don't want anyone else to get hurt for my sake." She added plaintively.

Malcho smiled sadly. "Life rarely goes precisely the way we want it to Tala. And it is almost impossible to achieve your own goals without clashing with someone else in the process. You must have the have the strength and conviction in your belief to carry on, even if you harm others along the way." He paused. "At least know that I do this freely, mi amiga, of my own free will."

It was the first time he had called her friend since he'd appeared, and somehow it gave the speech more impact.

"Malcho? What do you mea-?"

Malcho, however, abruptly straightened, the tenderness in his voice disappearing as though it was never there, his eyes deadly serious as he turned back to address the creature, who oddly enough hadn't made a move against them during this whole exchange.

"Then, Guardian, I challenge you for the orb, on behalf of mi amiga."

"What!" Tala shrieked, as Genie brought her over to the rest of the group. "Malcho, what are you doing?"

"He will not let us leave without a fight, and I am the only one who stands a chance against him. This is the most logical course of action." He said crisply.

"Malcho, you can't!" Jasmine called.

"Yes, I can. It is my decision to make. And if I can help Tala, if I can repay her in some small way, I am willing to do so."

He paused, turning back to continue his challenge to the guardian.

"If I lose, you may do what you wish with me, gringo, but in return, you must promise to let the others go safely, in exchange for my life."

"Malcho! No!" Tala yelped.

"He can't be serious." Aladdin gasped softly. He has expected Malcho to fight and then flee the moment he'd collected the girls. He never would have imagined he'd willing stay and fight for Tala's sake.

_Maybe Jasmine was right about him…it wouldn't be the first time. _

It was an unsettling thought.

There was a rumble from in front of them, the sound of someone considering.

"I will agree to your terms. However, should you lose, and should you somehow survive, you must remain here with me."

"Que?" Malcho asked, startled by the request.

"I have guarded this place by myself for centuries, and I am tired of such solitude. You will not be allowed to leave, and should any of your companions speak of this place to anyone, then your life will be forfeit." The guardian stated.

_So I am to be both companion and hostage, eh? _Malcho thought to himself. _If only he knew, I doubt many here would care if my life were threatened…_

He paused on that thought. He had convinced himself that his friendship with Tala was forever lost, but she had seemed genuinely concerned for him just now…

No. Tala was simply incredibly kind and noble. She couldn't bear the thought of anyone suffering for her sake, even someone like him, who deserved it.

Shaking these thoughts off, he forced himself to reply.

"…I agree. Perhaps we could move to a different location? So we have more room, and the humans will not be involved with our conflict?" He glanced pointedly around the once peaceful clearing as he spoke. The place had been torn to pieces over the course of their various struggles, and wasn't really a suitable battlefield anymore.

It felt oddly surreal how civilized they were being right before a battle. He was used to just ambushing prey, or simply spitting out one or two warnings/insults before hurling himself into the fray, with no such ceremony.

"There is a wide clearing less then 10 minutes flight to the north." The guardian replied, "You will go first, and I will follow and guide you there from behind. If any of you attempt to go anywhere else, I will kill you." There was no venom in the voice, only cold fact. Somehow it made it even more disturbing.

"Understood." Malcho said, spreading his wings for flight. "I assume, Carpet and Genie, that you can carry the others?" After receiving confirmation, he nodded approvingly "Please be careful with Tala" He added softly, looking at Genie.

"Don't worry, I will be, and I'll start fixing her up as best I can as soon as we land." He said, transforming himself into a doctor, still cradling Tala carefully in his arms.

"Malcho, you don't have to do this!" Tala said once again, feeling wretchedly helpless as she watched him turn to leave.

"No…but I wish too." He said simply.

He gave the group no further chance to reply, but quickly threw himself into the sky, concentrating on flying to block out other unpleasant thoughts.

Left behind, everyone felt like they'd been simply swept along by Malcho's speeches and decisions, never having the time or opportunity to say what they wanted too. Tala was crying again, Jasmine and Carpet trying to soothe the girl, and Aladdin could only stare dumbfounded at the retreating snake's back, his earlier perceptions of the cold-blooded reptile being stripped away as he watched him act so selflessly for Tala's sake. Even Iago had fallen silent, a testimony to how serious the situation was.

"Move." A voice commanded suddenly. They jumped. They'd forgotten the guardian was still there, waiting for them to leave.

"Come on, gang. Let's go." Aladdin said, helping Jasmine onto Carpet, trying to take charge. They nodded and numbly lifted into the air, Genie still carrying Tala, Iago flying along beside.

Tala's mind was a mess of jumbled and emotional thoughts, but one thought stood out in particular.

_What's going to happen now?_

_

* * *

_

_**Illustration! **_My dear friend Rivermoore's Horse was inspired by this chapter, and has drawn a wonderful illustration of Malcho and Tala's long awaited reunion. Please go have a look!

(Sorry, you'll have to remove all the spaces. For some reason the site won't let me paste the url in one piece.)

http:/levimhoshi. deviantart .com/art/because-you-are-my-friend-171056998

By the way, Rivermoore (known as LevimHoshi on deviantart) has done several other illustrations for this story, and I've put links to all the drawings on my profile page. Go take a look, she's an awesome artist!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Tala tried calling out to Malcho during the flight, desperate to discuss his actions further, but the snake kept his distance, and refused to acknowledge any attempt at communication. After a while, the young mage gave up and simply gazed hopelessly into the distance, lost in her own dark thoughts. No one could think of anything to say to cheer the listless girl. After everything she'd been through, they all knew that any potential words of encouragement would ring hollow. They soon fell into an uneasy silence; the only noise the rhythmic beating of two large sets of wings, one from the snake in front, and one from the seemingly empty space behind them.

It was almost a relief when their destination finally came into sight, a large natural clearing in the middle of the woods, confirmed moments later when the guardian ordered them to land.

While Malcho landed neatly in the center of the clearing, Genie and Carpet took their passengers down and to the side, where they had an unobstructed view of the area, yet were far enough away to avoid the upcoming fight. Genie, true to his word, immediately began to treat Tala's injuries, Jasmine and Carpet assisting him in cleaning and bandaging her wounds.

Malcho nodded in silent approval at the spot they had chosen, and took a moment to make sure that Tala was getting the help she needed before turning to examine the area. It was fairly simple, although admittedly massive clearing, elliptical in shape, and ringed by trees. A few logs and several large boulders lay scattered about, and a few scruffy bits of grass struggled to grow here and there on the otherwise barren dirt. Annoyingly, he noticed that the positioning of the sun meant that the outside perimeter was covered in shadows from the trees, and he made a mental note not to let the guardian drag the fight to the edge. Being able to follow his shadow was a great help in fighting him, and he didn't want to lose that advantage.

While Malcho was busy with his observations, mentally preparing himself for the fight ahead, Tala, now bandaged and dosed with her medicine, was gratefully taking small sips of water from Carpet. Genie stood nearby, tying the last few bandages on Jasmine and Iago, with Aladdin and Abu assisting where they could.

Now treated as best they could manage, Tala rested on Carpet, who carefully lifted her a few feet off the ground, hovering in place where she would have a clear view of the battleground. Jasmine moved over and placed one hand on her shoulder reassuringly, while Aladdin stood by his girlfriend's side, one arm holding her close while the other remained defensively on the handle of his saber. Genie hovered protectively behind the group, Iago resting tensely on one big blue shoulder, Abu perched on the other.

All eyes were focused on Malcho now, waiting to see what he would do.

The great serpent could feel the eyes on his back, and deliberately avoided their gazes, unable to deal with them right now. Instead, he focused on the ground in front of him, tensing as he felt the guardian touch down on the earth, noting that he did so surprisingly lightly for a creature of such size.

"He's really going to do this, isn't he?" Aladdin asked quietly from the sidelines, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Yes, he is." Jasmine responded softly, giving her partner a significant look. Aladdin looked at the ground, too ashamed to meet his fiancées eyes. She'd known right from the start that Malcho had this in him, and he'd refused to listen, too busy being concerned about her and the city's safety to give it any real thought.

_When am I going to learn that Jasmine has a knack for sensing these sorts of things, and start trusting her judgment? _He berated himself.

Genie glanced around the group, taking in the tense and worried faces, and quickly spoke, forcing cheer and enthusiasm into his voice as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Don't look so worried guys! I mean, Malcho's a big, powerful guy! He controlled a whole forest by himself! I'm sure this will be no problem for him!"

"…Yes it will." Tala whispered softly, dropping her voice lest Malcho's opponent overhear. Everyone turned towards the girl, who hadn't spoken since they'd landed, her eyes always focused on the great serpent before them. Knowing him best, she had noticed a lot of changes the others had missed, and she now catalogued them for their benefit. "He's lost weight since I last saw him, and he's still covered in injuries from his previous battles that haven't had a chance to heal properly. He's been stuck in a cramped cage where he couldn't move well for weeks, and he's just had to fly at break neck speed across the desert to get here. To put it simply, Malcho is weakened and tired already, while his opponent is starting fresh. And as if that wasn't bad enough, we don't know what kind of creature his opponent is, so on top of having to deal with his invisibility, Malcho will have no idea of any special skills he could use against him." Her eyes were narrowed in worry as she concluded her synopsis.

"…Can he win?" Jasmine asked softly. Tala's testimony seemed quite damning.

"…I don't know." Tala said eventually. "If anyone _could_ pull this off, it would be Malcho. He may be sore and tired, but I would guess that he's got a lot more fighting experience then his opponent. He'll use that to his advantage."

"…He'll be alright, Tala." Jasmine offered weakly after a tense moment's pause, hating herself for being unable to offer anything more reassuring.

Unable to form a vocal reply, Tala shook her head and reached up to her shoulder, grasping Jasmine's hand tightly. Sensing her rising distress, Carpet twisted round and laced his tassels through her free fingers, adding his own mute support as the girl's eyes started to water.

"I know he did horrible things to me-" Tala whispered, her voice cracking with emotion "but I don't want him to _die._"

"Of course you don't, Tala." Jasmine said softly, hugging the battered child protectively to her chest. "He won't, I promise."

It was a promise she knew she shouldn't give, the outcome of the battle was far beyond her control, and yet she couldn't stop herself from making it, desperate to reassure the child in her arms.

"Hey, don't worry kid. It'll be okay." Genie said gently, his heart moved by the tender scene. "The big guy can take care of himself, you take my word for it." He gripped her shoulder gently, smiling warmly down at her as he spoke.

Tala nodded, smiling thankfully at the Genie, appreciating the true concern and compassion she saw on his features.

"Are you ready?"

The voice of the Guardian, ringing out suddenly, caught them all off guard, causing them to quickly shift their focus back to the improvised battlefield.

What they saw made them all take an involuntary inhalation.

"Oh, boy." Genie swallowed, pulling nervously on the collar of a shirt that had magically appeared on his body. "That's a _big_…whatever it is."

"Malcho." Tala whispered softly, holding on tighter to Jasmine and Carpet.

In the large sunny clearing, a good distance away from the rainforest monarch, the colossal shadow of the guardian was clearly visible on the ground. Now that it had stopped moving, it's size was easier to discern. If Malcho was 50 feet long, this creature had to be at least 70, or maybe even 80 feet. That alone would have been enough to make them uneasy, but it had also spread out it's wings, revealing a distinctive silhouette of massive, bat like appendages, stretching out well over a hundred feet from tip to tip.

Tala wanted to call out at the sight, to tell Malcho to take care, to be careful, but couldn't quite bring herself to do it. Her voice caught in her throat, and all she could do was cling to Jasmine and Carpet, praying to the spirits that he would come through this intact.

"Do you wish to say anything to the humans before we begin?" The guardian asked, the thoughtful, almost chivalrous offer taking Malcho by surprise. He'd been focusing on not showing his apprehension as the guardian revealed its true size, and now his mind felt blank. Shaking his head to refocus himself, he thought quickly, and then called out to the others, keeping his eyes fixed on the shadow in front of him as he spoke.

"Princess Jasmine?"

The Princess moved back a little in shock; she did not expect Malcho to choose to address his final statements to _her._ Glancing at Tala, who was looking both hurt and confused at being ignored by her once-friend, she responded, making sure her voice carried clearly across the clearing.

"Yes, Malcho, I'm here."

He paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully before speaking.

"…I would hope that, whatever the outcome of this fight, you will keep the promise you gave me earlier."

Jasmine felt her mouth hang open in shock, before years of etiquette training caused her to close it instinctively. She shook herself, replying faintly-

"Yes, Malcho, you have my word."

"Bueno." He said curtly, a weight lifting off his scaly shoulders as he heard her reply.

"Malcho?" Tala called out softly, her voice both concerned and pained. Why wouldn't he even look at her?

"You promised him something?" Aladdin asked Jasmine quietly, "What?"

"I'll tell you later." Jasmine said distractedly, her eyes fixed on the snake. She could not believe what he had just asked her, and was deeply touched by his concern. Then Tala tugged on her arm, trying to get her attention, and Jasmine could only shake her head as she saw the question in her pained eyes, silently begging her not to ask. She knew it would break her heart if she knew Malcho was planning for a worst-case scenario.

"I'm ready now, gringo." Malcho said, squaring himself up and preparing for the conflict. He knew he would be in for the fight of his life, but couldn't help but pause for a moment and add, "Gracias-Thank you, for giving me the chance to speak."

"You are welcome." The creature responded, and then folded his wings in, the dirt shifting where the huge shadow rested, as he dug his claws in and prepared to attack.

"We shall start."

With no further ceremony, the guardian charged, intending to end the fight with one deadly blow. Malcho, however, sensed the attack, and dodged nimbly to the left, swinging his tail around to deliver another whip-crack blow to his opponent's head as he passed by. The serpent cursed as he felt the blow miss its' mark, the creature reacting in time so his tail swung harmlessly through the air. Obviously he had learned from their first encounter. That trick wasn't going to work again.

The hazy heat image Malcho got from his enhanced senses, combined with the noise his opponent made as he scrabbled for purchase on the dirt floor, told him that he was rapidly spinning around to launch another attack. Needing time to come up with a new strategy, Malcho swiftly turned and dove headfirst into the earth, quickly corkscrewing his way underground. His opponent let out a startled cry as debris flew in his face, completely unaware Malcho had such a unique ability. Tala also gave a loud cry, having never seen him use this skill before.

Once he was certain his opponent wasn't going to try and follow him down the tunnel, Malcho paused a moment to catch his breath. He clutched his side with one of his wings as it started to throb with pain, wincing as he detected the smell of his own blood. The drilling motion necessary for him to dig had not been good for his injured body, and it seemed he had torn open several half-closed wounds in the process of making his tactical withdrawal. On top of that, tunneling tired him greatly, leaving him feeling winded and sluggish. He cursed his lack of foresight, but, knowing there was little he could do about it now, he used the time to collect himself and plan his next move. Focusing upwards he held his head against the earth above him, intently feeling for the vibrations traveling through the earth that would reveal his opponents position to him.

It took but a few moments for him to pinpoint such a large creature. Malcho allowed a sly and devilish grin to cover his face.

_Bueno._

A few moments of nerve-wracking tension later, the spectators gasped as a small hole opened up at the back end of the shadow, a loud angry roar coming from the guardian as its back leg was pulled underground, pinning it in place. Seconds later, Malcho exploded from the ground, quickly delivering a rapid-fire string of jabs to the guardian's head with a balled up wing, punching again and again and again, taking full advantage of his opponent's predicament. The creature reeled back, giving a loud, angry cry of pain and fury, tugging at its back leg with all its strength, and Malcho grimly leaned back, hoping to finish the fight with one final powerful blow.

He was caught unawares as the creature suddenly jerked itself free with one mighty heave, and charged towards him, apparently unfazed by all the blows to the head. The serpent screamed in agony as he felt fangs digging deep into the spot where his left wing joined his body, piercing scales and tearing deep into the flesh below. The creature shook him firmly, causing him to scream again as the motion tore the already brutal wound open further, blood spurting everywhere as fangs tore through his sinuous muscle. Malcho struggled fiercely, his tail snapping around to deliver several blows, aiming for where he estimated his opponent's eyes were, but in response, the creature managed to bodily lift his entire 950lb frame off the ground, and flung him a good 40 feet across the clearing. Malcho gave a loud cry as he impacted the trees, bark exploding behind him, driving the breath from his lungs before he dropped limply to the ground. He lay there, dazed and weak from the pain. He could hear someone calling out, could hear his name being said, and lay there for a moment, unable to process quite what he was hearing. Was another attack coming? Was it a taunt?

It took him a moment to understand that someone was calling out in concern because he had been injured.

He didn't have time to ponder this, or even identify the voice. His mind struggled to focus through the pain and plan his next move. This creature's jaws and fangs were bigger and stronger then his, and while his scales had slowed the large incisors down enough to protect his spine and windpipe, he knew that now the creature had the measure of his toughness, a second bite could easily break his bones. Wincing, he peered down at the gaping hole where his shoulder used to be. The wound was huge, greater then any he had ever sustained in his all his years of fighting, and extremely deep. His precious life-blood was pouring out at an alarmingly rapid rate, creating a sickly red pool beneath him. His head spun, and he panted heavily, feeling his energy draining from his body at the same rate that the pool expanded.

_If I do not end this soon, it is I who will be ended. _The Quetzalcoatl realized grimly.

That thought forced him to push himself upright, and it was just in time. Instincts pounded into him from 30 years of fighting made him dodge instinctively away from an unseen threat, and seconds later, deep furrows opened up in the ground where he had laid, as his opponent's claws landed on the now empty space.

Malcho bellowed and lunged, driving the guardian out of the shade and back into the center of the clearing, where he rapidly coiled himself around the invisible body and began constricting for all he was worth. His opponent raged, and Malcho was thrown around as the creature jumped and writhed, trying to free himself of the snake. Malcho held on grimly, but was rapidly realizing that this foe was far tougher then any other he had encountered. He could feel that his hide was covered in scales like his own, and he could sense the thick muscles beneath them, the two combining to protect him from the full effects of his constriction ability. The only thing in his favor was that by sheer luck he'd latched onto a part of his body where his head couldn't reach, and so was safe from the risk of another brutal bite. He tried to inch his way up towards the throat, hoping to cut off his opponents breathing; but- sensing this, the guardian rolled sideways, crushing Malcho between itself and the dirt.

His opponent continued to roll around and slam himself against rocks and trees, hoping to crush or dislodge Malcho, but the snake held on, continuing to inch closer to the neck, hope filling his chest as he realized that his constriction was having a greater effect the closer he got. Starting to choke, and fuelled by desperation, the guardian got clever. Spotting a large protruding rock lying several feet away, he staggered towards it, and then spent a several seconds, chocking and gasping all the time, lining himself up against it. Under any other circumstances Malcho would have noticed the careful way the opponent was positioning himself, taking his time despite the increasing lack of oxygen, but, woozy from blood loss, it was taking all his concentration just to focus on holding on and constricting.

He _did _notice when the guardian suddenly rolled and slammed him down onto the rock with all his considerable power. Malcho screamed, a high pitched cry of utter agony as the rock hit its' target, piercing the earlier bite wound. He couldn't maintain his hold and tumbled to the ground, writhing and crying in anguish as he clutched the wound, desperately trying to stem the flow of blood with his wing. He could distantly hear his opponent stumbling away, choking and gasping for air as he struggled to breathe.

Malcho eyes clouded and he fought desperately to stay conscious. He knew he needed to get up and attack while his opponent was vulnerable, but he simply couldn't get his body to obey his commands. The world swayed and spun as even more blood poured forth from his wound, despite his best efforts to staunch the flow. He tried to move, to roll, to get back up once again, but his body maintained its' prone position, a weary, exhausted shuddering the most he could manage. He fought to keep his eyes open as he slid closer and closer towards unconsciousness, but he was a losing the battle.

_I…I can't…_

Panic filled Malcho's mind, panic dulled only by exhaustion and exsanguination, as he realized he couldn't move at all, couldn't do anything to defend himself, let alone counter-attack.

"You fought well."

The voice was directly above him, sounding almost as exhausted and weary as he felt. Malcho's mind reeled, how did the guardian get that close without him noticing? How much time had passed? What was going on? He was desperate to find answers, to get up and fight, but despite the immediate adrenaline rush his shock and fear gave him, he found he could do little more then struggle weakly, succeeding in rising about 3 feet of the ground before he fell back weakly to the earth. He tried thrice more, his attempts less and less successful each time, and amazingly, the guardian did not attack, merely hovered over him and watched, waiting patiently to see if Malcho could rise under his own power and continue.

"I am sorry." He said eventually, when it was plain that the snake could not get up again. To Malcho's surprise, he could hear sincere regret in the voice, accompanied by weariness and pain. "If there was any other way, I would have let you leave with your companions."

Something cold and wet fell on Malcho's face, and he could have almost cried at the irony. Rain? Now?

_One last final jab, Thundra? _He thought bitterly, _You cannot even let me die in peace?_

But when he opened his eyes the sky above his head was clear, and the moisture seemed to be materializing from two points above his head. It took him a moment to realize what was happening. The guardian was…was _crying?_

The voice, when it came again, was a pained whisper,

"We should never have had to fight like this. There are so few of us now."

Malcho's eyes widened at the statement, a thousand implications and questions surging through his mind-

And then there was a sudden pressure on his neck, blocking out all thoughts, as he felt a great paw pinning him down. He struggled feebly beneath the creatures grasp as he restrained him with tragic ease, preparing to snap his neck.

"It will be quick and painless. You have my word." The creature spoke in hushed tones that only they could hear, "And your passing will be respected and honored."

The sadness was gone, the tone was level and business like, the only way the guardian could cope with the tragedy he was about to commit.

Malcho struggled a little more, and then, realizing it truly was hopeless, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Some part of him had always known this was coming. Beaten and broken, cold and alone, his life brought to a swift end by a greater predatory force. His passing would be respected and honored? Oh how he would laugh at that if he had but the strength! No one would miss him, and, in a few years, no one would remember he had even existed. He would disappear, with nothing left to mark his brief and unique existence, except perhaps the bitter memories of his ex-subjects, and a lasting scar on one poor child's heart.

_Tala…_

Images appeared in his mind, memories of her smiling face, her laugh, her embraces. He reached for them, drew them close, and surrounded himself with their warmth.

There were tears in his closed eyes.

_Tala…I…I don't want to leave you…I want to be with you once again…_

He struggled, tears of frustration and grief spilling down his face as he tried once more, desperately, to rise. He cried out in pain as he was mercilessly held down, too weak to fight, even for his own life.

He thought of Tala once again, of the seemingly weak child who on first impression seemed to need constant supervision and protection. And then he thought of the great inner strength he had seen in her, the strength he had dismissed at first, which had allowed her to endure the trials of her life on the run, to continue on tirelessly towards her goal, no matter how she was thwarted.

Tala, so weak, and yet so strong. So timid and yet so brave.

_Tala…Tala…_

The only one who had ever cared, the one who had given him hope.

_Tala…please…_

…_Help me._

"**MALCHO!"**

The Quetzalcoatl's eyes snapped open, and the guardian stopped, his free paw held suspended above his opponent's neck, frozen in the act by the sudden noise.

Malcho knew that voice, knew it and was shocked to hear it, louder then he'd ever heard before, full of pain and desperation, appearing as though in answer to his prayers.

Both creatures turned their heads to see Tala, standing on Carpet, who had risen high enough that they could both clearly see her.

She cut a dramatic figure. Some blood had seeped through her white bandages, mottling them crimson, and her skin was smeared in dirt. Her head was bowed, her body trembling with emotion, and her hands were curled into tight fists by her sides. She swallowed, centering herself, and slowly raised her head to look at the two battling titans, firmly standing her ground. Her eyes were clear and piercing, belying the tears that ran down her face, and when she spoke again her voice was firm and full of conviction, breaking through the smog of battle, reaching the heart of the wounded and exhausted monarch, and causing a deadly hushed silence as everyone found themselves giving her their undivided attention.

"**DON'T DIE!"**

Malcho stiffened, the words piercing him like an arrow, commanding his full attention. He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Don't you **dare **die, Malcho!" Tala continued, her voice stern and heartbreaking. "I'll **never **forgive you if you die here!"

She sniffed, taking a big breath, her voice loud and clear as she yelled out one last time, her whole heart in it as she screamed.

"**GET **_**UP!**_** Get up and win!"**

The order moved him like nothing else in the world could, and when the guardian looked down, there was fierce determination in the monarch's eyes, in complete contrast the despair and surrender he had seen moments before.

He didn't get to see those eyes for long as Malcho lifted one wing and, with a loud cry, delivered several blows right to his face, hitting him square between the eyes, the spot marked by his falling tears. Malcho continued to punch with viper-like speed, pushing the guardian back and away, rising and following as he retreated, clutching his face, momentarily blinded by the blows.

Sensing his opportunity, Malcho returned the earlier favor, and lunged forward to sink his fangs deep into the guardian's scaly hide, twisting and tearing as he went, letting the pitch of the cries direct his efforts towards more sensitive areas.

Despite the heat of battle, Malcho purposefully withheld his venom, fighting back the urge to pump his deadly poison into the guardian's body as he tore into it. This creature had shown sincere regret, and a wish that they could have all left peacefully, avoiding this fight entirely. His words and actions suggested he was bound to this course of action, forced to fight and guard against his will. If he could defeat him without killing, he would.

Tala, would not want him to kill, if he could avoid it.

He could feel her eyes on him now, following his every move, and he was determined not to fail her this time. Her cry was a command, an order, and he would follow it. He would not die here, not as long as she continued to wish for his survival. He would have a legacy; he would have a good image of himself in these humans' hearts. He would win, no matter the odds.

He had hope. Tala had offered him this hope before, and he had eyed it suspiciously, questioned it, and ultimately, with a grin, used it to drag her down while she sought to save him from his lonely and isolated life. This time he didn't question her, didn't hesitate, didn't care what was required of him. He grasped the tentative hope she offered, the hope that she might forgive him and allow him to remain in her life, and clung to it like a lifeline.

His fangs sunk in deep. Having clung to the creatures hide earlier, he knew how much pressure he needed to use to pierce the natural armor, and he used this information to his advantage. Using his speed and flexibility to evade the reaching claws, he dodged back and forth, charging in to strike blow after blow, biting down deeply, knowing he didn't have the time or the energy to waste on plans and strategy. However eventually his luck ran out, and as he went in for another attack, the guardian managed to grab and capture one of his wings. Malcho screamed moments later as it yanked backwards, a horrifying snap echoing through the clearing, as his wing was cleanly broken in two.

"MALCHO!" Tala screamed, and the snake realized now it was she who had cried out earlier when he had been thrown across the clearing, calling out to him in concern as he smashed against the trees.

Malcho clutched his injured wing, quickly retreating back to gain some distance and give himself a chance to breathe. As the battle paused for a moment, both combatants heavily injured and close to breaking point, Malcho heard other voices coming from the sidelines, ones that he had missed during the noise of the battle.

"You can do it Malcho!"

His beloved amiga's voice caught his attention first of all; its' familiarness allowing him to discern it easily amongst the others.

"Don't give up! You can do it!" Came the voice of the Princess, filled with compassion.

"Show that invisible creep who's boss!" The Genie yelled, bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Get him, Malcho!"

"Yeah! Geht him!"

_Aladdin too?_ Malcho thought to himself, _and the monkey? _Now that **was** surprising.

But not nearly as surprising as the last voice.

"_Win_ already you stupid snake! I _know_ you're tougher then this!"

Malcho reeled back in shock, the shrieking tone easily identifiable. How many times had he heard it in his nightmares?

_Iago? Caramba I –_

"_Do you __**wanna**__ keep making her cry like this?"_

Malcho froze, eyes wide as saucers. Hearing that sentence from anyone would have given him pause for thought, but for it to come from _Iago? _

He shook his head, forcing himself to focus. Whatever the source, the information was disturbing. His eyes narrowed as he emitted a dangerously low and threatening hiss. Crying. She was _crying _for him.

He could not allow that to continue.

"You have good friends." The guardian spoke softly, wearily.

_Friends…_

"Si." Malcho said simply

They both lunged at the same time.

Whether it was luck, skill, adrenaline, or the hope flooding through him as he realized he was not alone anymore, Malcho dodged the lunge, his one good wing curling up and punching the creature solidly in the jaw. It was one hit to the head to many, and as his enemy recoiled woozily, Malcho gave a cry and swept past, firmly wrapping his tail around his opponent's skull. He twisted sharply, and, using all his strength, he brought the great head down sideways, slamming it violently into the ground. The impact was so great it left a sizable crater in it's wake, dust billowing up all around the fighters as rocks and debris shifted beneath them. A horrific snapping noise made Malcho think that his opponent had landed poorly, breaking a wing or a limb in the fall.

Everything went quiet and still, and Malcho could hear only his own breathing as he focused on the crater, waiting to see if his opponent would rise again.

"Malcho-!" Came a voice from the sidelines, breaking the stillness of the moment.

"Stop!" He bellowed as he heard footsteps, realizing Tala was trying to run over to him now she thought the battle was over. "Wait!"

Jasmine, Aladdin and Carpet grabbed the young mage and held her back, waiting with baited breath for the snake to determine the outcome. Malcho leaned forward and sniffed a few times, and then, cautiously, he prodded the creature.

"Is it dead?" Jasmine called nervously.

"No." Malcho said, sighing in weary relief. "But he will not be getting back up for some time."

"Malcho!" Tala cried again, her call followed quickly by-

"Hey! Wait!" and, "Get back here!"

But the girl wouldn't be stopped, and she pounded her way across the clearing, sobbing and calling out for Malcho loudly, all but throwing herself at the waiting snake when she finally made it to his side, crying heavily as she weakly pummeled his side with her fists in frustrated anger.

"You stupid, stupid, _stupid_ snake!" She yelled, "Do you have any idea how worried I was? Don't you _ever _do that to me again! Do you hear me? Never, never, _never _again!" She lifted her head to glare at him as she finished, but her voice cracked, belying her anger. In the next instant her eyes softened, and her tone shifted from angry frustration to plaintive despair as she held onto him tightly and buried her face in his scales, crying-

"I was so _scared!"_

Her voice failed her completely and she fell into loud sobs against him, her arms stretched out to hug him as best she could as she wept freely against his side.

Words failed Malcho as she landed against him, and he stared down in hurt, baffled confusion as she yelled at him, too exhausted to be angry. But when her voice cracked and he saw the tears, he realized that her anger was more at herself then at him, and his shock quickly transformed into relief, adoration, and a hundred other chest-tightening emotions he couldn't identify. He slid his good wing around her as she fell into loud sobs, and he lowered his head down, the other witnesses forgotten as he pressed his muzzle against her side, breathing in her familiar spoor and letting it blot out the pain and blood and confusion as he held her tightly against him. Just like after his nightmare she became a single, steady point of reassurance, something realand familiar to hold onto to allow him to push the horrific confrontation to the back of his mind.

"Never, mi amiga," He whispered to her softly, but with intense conviction, "Never again, I promise."

His own voice cracked as he finished those words. There was so much more he wanted to say to her, so much he wanted to share, but all his words failed him, none good enough to express the feelings overwhelming his heart at that moment, feelings which he no longer tried to deny or hide from. He gave up trying and simply held her tightly to him, smiling through his tears as she let go of his side and wrapped her arms around his neck beneath his chin, burying her face in his blood flecked hair, the same way she had always done before everything had fallen to pieces.

The _exact _same way.

He never thought he'd feel her embrace again. Why had he never realized before how nice it was?

"I-I thought you were going to-to-" She stuttered through her tears, her voice muffled by his hair, and the sentence ended unsaid, as she found herself unable to continue.

"Amiga." He whispered, voice cracking again. "I-ah-uhhh…" The serpent faltered, his words slurring as he was suddenly overcome with a great wave of dizziness, his head spinning as his adrenaline, the only thing still keeping him upright, ran low now the battle was over.

"Malcho?" Tala asked as she heard him groan, crying out loudly as she suddenly felt his head dropping, stepping out of the way before he crushed her as he fell limply to the ground by her side, where he lay still and unmoving.

In the next instant her voice rang out through the clearing, the horrified cry making everyone shudder as she screamed out in distress.

"_MALCHO!"_

_

* * *

_

_**Illustration! **_LevimHoshi did another illustration for this story! A small warning, there is some blood in the image, but it's nothing graphic.

(Sorry, you'll have to remove all the spaces. For some reason the site won't let me paste the url in one piece.)

http:/levimhoshi. deviantart. com/art/The-Will-to-Live-174424958


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"MALCHO!"

The piercing cry rang out across the clearing, the pure agony in Tala's voice causing everyone to shudder.

The young mage took a few unsteady steps backwards, covering her gaping mouth with her hands and shaking her head from side to side in disbelief. She had barely moved when a sudden wet splash made her stop, a horrible sinking feeling running through her body as she slowly turned to discover the source of the noise. She cried out in horror as she saw her foot was resting in a slowly expanding pool of blood, which was gushing out of the horrific wound on the Quetzalcoatl's shoulder.

"GENIE! JASMINE!" Tala screamed in desperation.

She didn't have a clue what to do, and was too horrified by what she was seeing to think straight. She was backing away again, scared witless by the sheer quantity of lifeblood Malcho was losing, spilling out all around her in an ever-growing crimson circle. She could hear voices behind her, they must be coming, but couldn't they come sooner? She couldn't deal with thi-

"Ta….la…"

The girl froze, turning back towards the serpent as she heard her name tumbling weakly from his lips. She watched as he tried, with what infinitesimal strength he had left, to reach a shaky wing out towards her. Her heart shattered at the sight, and she felt revolted at herself for moving away from him in his time of need. She steeled herself and splashed forward, swiftly dropping to her knees by his head, embracing him tightly once again.

"I'm right here, Malcho, I'm right by your side. Stay with me, okay?" She whispered urgently, trying hard not to sound as panicked as she felt. She felt him give a mild murmur of acknowledgment, and then he shifted weakly in her arms, trying to move his head closer to her. She hid her face in his hair so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes, feeling even more ashamed at her earlier actions as he called her name yet again.

"I'm here, amigo, I'm not going anywhere." She whispered again, hugging him as tightly as she dared.

The others were by her side a moment later, and Tala turned to Genie, crying simply,

"Please, help him!"

Genie, normally cheerful in the face of any situation, looked pale as he assessed the serpent's wounds.

"Kid, I don't know…"

"Just do what you can, Genie." Jasmine said firmly, a royal and commanding tone of confidence in her voice as she stepped forward to Tala's side. She knelt down beside her, not a trace of fear or disgust on her features as she stepped in blood, and reached out to lay a hand soothingly on Malcho's brow.

"Malcho? Malcho, it's me, Jasmine. You have to stay awake. Do you understand?"

The serpent groaned lowly, his eyelids flickering open and closed.

"Please, Malcho." Tala begged, adding her own voice. "You just have to do this one last thing for me, then I promise you can rest." Tears were rolling freely down her face, and she tried to wipe them away with a free arm as she continued to beg her friend to stay with her.

"Genie." Aladdin prompted, gently resting his hand on the blue djinn's shoulder. The light touch jolted Genie out of his stupefied state, and he shook his head, determination written on his features as he quickly pantomimed pushing back invisible sleeves.

"I'll do what I can, but I'll need help! Nurse!"

With that dramatic cry, he pointed a sparkling finger at the group, and, with a poof of glistening smoke, he and Aladdin were dressed as doctors, Iago, Jasmine, and Abu had nurses uniforms on, and Carpet wore a small nursing cap. Tala he left alone, understanding that now was not the time to be giving the traumatized girl a sudden comedic wardrobe change.

Genie started giving out orders, bandages and other equipment appearing in people's hands as he told them what to do.

"Tala, you stay here and keep him awake." He said simply, knowing that the girl was far too distressed to focus on anything other then keeping her friend conscious, and soothing his pain as best she could. Tala nodded gratefully, and then turned her attention back to Malcho.

While Tala offered support, Abu was busy using his natural agility to scamper over Malcho's gigantic body, helping Aladdin and Jasmine to quickly position and wrap bandages around his numerous wounds. Iago and Carpet flew over his coils, bringing them more clean linen, while Genie supervised the whole operation. Once or twice Aladdin thought he heard Iago muttering something under his breath about how he couldn't believe he was helping someone who had tried to _eat_ him on more then one occasion, but it was always in a subdued voice, and never when he was within earshot of either of the girls.

While Iago did his best _not _to grumble, Genie hastily rigged up a giant blood transfusion kit, attaching it to the giant serpent to try and make up for the massive amount of blood he'd lost.

"I hope this will be alright for him." Genie wondered anxiously. "I've never given blood to a winged snake before."

"It's got to be better then doing nothing." Jasmine said reassuringly.

"Genie, we've got a problem!" Aladdin suddenly called from where he and the others were huddled around Malcho's injured shoulder. The huge wound from the Guardian's earlier bite was causing them a lot of trouble. No matter how much padding they applied, the blood seeped through the cloth within seconds, rendering it useless.

"Uh-oh, that's _not_ good." Genie said, creating and then rummaging through a giant first aid box. He started pulling out all manner of strange items, ranging from a stethoscope and a blood pressure monitor, to a saxophone and a portrait of the Mona Lisa. Finally, he tipped the box upside down and shook it till it was empty.

"I don't think I have a big enough band-aid!" He concluded.

"We could-"

"_Move_."

Everyone froze, shocked to see Tala walking over, fierce determination burning in her eyes. Her voice was one of cold authority, and no one questioned her as she stood by the wound and started issuing instructions.

"Amigo?" She called out firmly, knowing that he needed to know what was about to transpire.

"Si?" He called back faintly.

"I'm going to cauterize your wound-I'm going to burn it shut. I've got to or you're going to bleed to death. It-It's going to hurt, amigo, but I need you to hold still for me. Can you do it?"

"Si." He whispered weakly, trembling at the thought of more pain.

"Genie, can you help hold him still?" Tala asked, knowing the snake was going to squirm despite his best efforts.

"No problema, boss!" The blue man saluted neatly, securing the snake with thick straps he materialized from nowhere. Tala winced at the sight of him being constrained in such a way, the pain worsening when Jasmine had to quickly move to the serpent's head to shush him when the sudden limitation made him instinctively struggle, but she forced herself to see past it and focus.

"Are you sure you know what your doing, kid?" Iago asked skeptically.

"I do." She said, not allowing herself any hesitation.

_I __**can**__ do this-I've seen them do it many times back home._

She took a breath to steady her nerves, and then concentrated. It was difficult, she was weak from her own injuries, tired from the previous extensive use of her powers, but she shoved all this to one side.

_This is __**nothing.**_She told herself fiercely, _**Nothing **__compared to what he just went through for me. __**Make **__it work._

She concentrated on her hands, her mind and spirit reaching out to the world around her as her eyes glowed gold.

_Please, _she thought,_ if any of you are out there, I __**need**__ you. _

The others gasped as flames suddenly burst into existence around Tala's outstretched hands. Jasmine instinctively tried to go forward to smother them, and Carpet only just managed to hold her back in time, seeing that Tala's skin, beneath the flame, was unharmed. This was her own power at work.

"Did any of you guys know she could do that?" Genie asked, swallowing nervously.

_It's not enough, _Tala realized as she stared at the orange flames, _these aren't hot enough, it won't work like this._

She closed her eyes and focused again.

_Hotter, hotter! Please! Please burn brighter, burn hotter! _

The flames flickered for a moment, wavering, and then intensified, pulsating such light and heat that the others were forced to take a step back. The flames went from orange, to red, and then to blue, as the temperature built higher and higher. Tala, however, didn't feel the intense heat of the flames on her hands and arms, just a strange comforting warmth, accompanied by a strange prickling sensation across her skin. Despite the fact she didn't feel the heat as the others did, she was sweating and trembling from exhaustion, and, realizing she didn't have much time, she didn't allow herself to pause, and quickly shoved her hands down onto the wound. Malcho immediately let out a loud bellow of pain, jerking back into full consciousness as he strained against the belts to try and escape the heat. Tala forced herself to block out the noise, and conducted the fire to cover the entire area of the injury, trying to close it in one go so she could finish as quickly as possible. Malcho continued to scream, and she gagged on the smell of his burning flesh. She wanted to stop, but knew she had to get it closed or he would bleed to death. That thought was the only thing keeping her going as he cried out to her, begging her to stop his torment. She suddenly felt the flames push back against her, wanting to expand beyond the wound, to start to burn and feed on the rest of her friend's body. Her will held them firmly in place, more conviction and determination in her heart then ever before as she ordered-

_**NO! **__Stay here, burn here, nowhere else!_

She focused on the wound in front of her, watching intently, shaking as she forced herself to hold out as long as she needed too. As soon as the skin was sealed, she quickly extinguished the flames in one final burst of power.

"Done!" She cried, slumping forward limply, exhausted from the magical and emotional drain. Malcho groaned, settling down weakly as Genie made the restraints disappear, his eyelids dropping like stones.

"Don't let him pass out!" Tala cried, and Carpet flew over, just managing to catch her before she dropped to her knees in exhaustion. "He's lost too much blood!"

"Leave it to me!" Iago cried, and, to everyone's shock, flew down and planted himself firmly on Malcho's muzzle.

"Hey, stretch! Remember me?" He taunted.

Malcho's eyes fluttered open, straining to focus on the annoying red spot on the end of his nose.

"Come on! I thought you wanted to eat me? What? Am I not _good_ enough for you anymore? I'm right here, standing in front of you, _what are you going to do about it_?"

Malcho hissed and tried to move, unable to do much more then rock Iago on his perch.

"Oh yeah, I'm terrified now. Keep going, I might get motion sickness."

Malcho hissed again, and while he was distracted, Iago hissed out of the side of his beak.

"What are you guys waiting for? Fix him up, quickly!"

Any lingering misgivings Tala had about the bird vanished in that moment, as she watched him risk his life provoking Malcho, just to keep him conscious.

"Thank you." Tala whispered to the bird, as Carpet carefully helped her walk back over to Malcho's head.

"Don't mention it." Iago responded distractedly, feeling awkward. "_Ever_."

Tala just smiled at him, too tired to do anything else.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting your nap?" Iago yelled, going back to taunting Malcho, finding it disturbing to look into those thankful blue eyes for too long. He grabbed one of Malcho's eyelids and held it up, peering into the revealed yellow-green orb.

"Wakey, wakey! Get up! Or I'll tell everyone _I _did this to you, and you got beaten _three_ times by a bird a fraction your size!"

"_Three?_" Aladdin yelped indignantly, looking like he was going to start an argument, until Jasmine glared him into submission.

They swiftly continued their work, with Tala insisting on helping, Carpet supporting her as she bandaged some of Malcho's smaller wounds. Ten minutes later, they had to tie Malcho down again, as Genie went to tend his broken wing. Tala went to his head, taking over from Iago as she warned Malcho yet again of what was to come. He screamed in pain as Genie roughly yanked the wing, moving the bone back into the correct position, Aladdin and Jasmine scrambling to secure it in a sling afterwards. If nothing else the pain helped keep Malcho awake, and Tala cradled his head as he moaned in agony, the serpent completely forgetting about the witnesses to his less then regal reactions, as he took what comfort he could get from his friend.

It took nearly two hours from start to finish to complete their work. None of them were truly doctors, and they had simply done the best they could with what was available. The bleeding was stopped, and the transfusion seemed to be working, as some colour was coming back to Malcho's scales.

Iago and Tala had ended up taking shifts keeping him awake, switching between kindness and taunts. The work finished, Tala now sat by the serpents head, gently feeding him some water from bowl Genie had conjured for her to use.

"Tala…" He murmured blearily in between gulps.

"I'm right here, amigo. You've been very brave." She said, stroking his muzzle tenderly. "Do you want some more water?"

"Por favor."

She smiled and continued to give him little sips. The others had retreated a little to give them some space, Genie having had the foresight to find the Guardian and tie him up, in case he awoke and tried to cause trouble.

"Stay?" Malcho asked weakly as he swallowed the last of the water, glancing at her in a rather pitiful manner.

"Yes, of course I'll stay. I promise. I won't go until your better."

"Can I sleep now, Tala? I'm so tired and-and it hurts so mu-" His voice cracked, and he was unable to finish the sentence. His body was wracked in pain, all he wanted was to fall into blissful unconsciousness and finally escape it.

Tala's heart broke all over again. She wanted more then anything to say yes, to let him get the rest he deserved, but she couldn't.

"Oh Malcho… If I could let you sleep I would, but you're too badly hurt. If you fall asleep now I'm…I'm afraid you won't wake up again."

"Amiga?" He questioned worriedly. He had noticed a salty tang in the air, and managed to track the scent to wet tears running down her face.

"Please believe me." She murmured, reaching forward to hug him "I promise, I'll let you sleep as soon as I can. You just-you can't yet."

"Amiga…I believe you. But please, please don't cry, I don't want you to cry anymore." He murmured softly.

He was hurting badly, but he also knew that Tala was still suffering from her earlier beating. She was unnaturally pale, and trembled gently as she held him, exhausted from using so much magick in one go. The once white bandages that covered her body were mottled red with blood that had seeped through, as she had been too focused on helping him to stop and change them.

"I-I'm sorry." She hiccuped, drawing him out of his assessment, "B-But I can't s-stop." She twisted and wrapped her arms around his muzzle, one of the few places he _wasn't _injured. "You didn't have to go so far, Malcho, not for me. I never wanted this to happen." She was crying freely now, and couldn't stop herself. She heard Malcho make a low rumbling, comforting noise, somewhat similar to a purr, and the act made her cry all the harder for the sweetness of it.

She was sure that, not so long ago, the thought of being near him had made her feel queasy. However, right now, it seemed almost impossible to believe that the Malcho from back then was the same serpent before her now. She hugged him as tightly as she dared, aware of the tears falling down as she leant against his head.

_I didn't realize just how much I'd missed him. _She thought, cuddling close._ But I really, __**really,**__ did. _

The entirely selfless act he had just performed for her was rapidly tearing down the defenses she had built around her heart to keep him out, the physical contact bringing back memories of happier times, enforcing the change. She found herself yearning for the safety and security she had always felt in the snake's presence, desiring the return of the friendship they had once had. She wished to go back to when they were…

_B-But all that was a lie…wasn't it?_

"M'sorry…"

Tala blinked, startled by the strange response, which drew her from her reverie.

"I hurt you, I'm sorry." He explained, looking deep into her eyes.

Tala could see exhaustion and sincerity there, he was far too tired to lie or scheme.

"It-It's alright." She stuttered, somehow unable to find better words.

"No. It's not." He said, shaking his head back and forth blearily. "I hurt you. I made you cry…you're still crying."

"…Yeah," she said softly. "I am, but this isn't your fault." She paused, shifting and gently pulling Malcho's head onto her lap so he could rest close to her while they talked. He seemed to appreciate the gesture as he nudged her gently in the stomach, a murmur of appreciation on his lips as she gently stroked his muzzle with one hand as she continued, "And I made you cry too, and you got hurt trying to help me, so I'm pretty sure I owe _you_ now."

"No, I have too…I have too…" He trailed off weakly, his mind unable to quite finish the train of thought. He knew whatever it was he was supposed to do was important, but he just couldn't think of what 'it' was.

"Shhh, it's okay now." She shushed, and the snake quieted, his breathing still labored as he struggled with his injuries, but his features looking more relaxed. His shoulder and wing were throbbing with pain, and every little movement was agony, but he focused on Tala instead, on the fact that she was so close and warm and real.

"Do you want anything, amigo?" Tala asked after a moment, "Can I do anything else to help?"

"No." He murmured, attempting to shift to find a more comfortable position. He paused mid way through his shuffling, a thought suddenly occurring to him.

"Tala, the orb-did you get the orb?"

Tala blinked, her gaping mouth and stunned expression doing all the talking for her.

_I completely forgot about it!_

Trying to recover, she quickly shut her mouth and swallowed nervously.

_How could I forget about something so important! Malcho just risked his life for that orb! It was the whole reason I came here! I'm so stupid, stupid, stu-_

-And Malcho was still staring at her, waiting for a response.

As far as she was aware, the orb was back in the cave, waiting for the winner to go collect it. But from the moment the battle had started, the objective of the conflict had completely dropped from her mind. She had been entirely focused on the fight in front of her, praying for Malcho to come through it intact.

"Tala?" The snake prompted gently.

The young girl looked down at Malcho, who had just been beaten, bitten, pummeled and thrown all around a clearing for her, despite the fact she'd disowned him, yelled at him, and said she never wanted to see him again. She knew without question what her answer was.

"Don't worry about it." She said, hugging him tightly "I can't even think about it, not until I know you're okay."

"But…"

"No. Shush. Taking care of you comes first." She said firmly.

In any other circumstance Malcho would have argued about all his effort being for naught, and the ungratefulness she was showing, but he was simply too exhausted to put up a fight. Besides which, the simple sentence had brought a wonderful warm glow to his heart, which for a moment made him forget his pain as he enjoyed Tala's embrace.

"I wanted to help you…" He murmured, a sentence that made Tala wince in guilt.

"You _did _help me Malcho" She reassured him, "More then anyone, but I can't use it, not now. I _need_ to know you're okay first, and you're still so weak."

He murmured weakly, apparently not quite convinced.

"Hey, I just promised you didn't I? That I wouldn't leave your side? I don't beak my promises, no matter what."

"Tala…"

"We'll go get it _together._ Once your better." She said firmly, looking him deep in the eyes. That response seemed to soothe him completely. A rather warm and happy look spread over the serpents face, and he nudged her weakly in the stomach again with his snout.

"Alright, mi amiga." Malcho whispered "Together then."

Tala blinked in confusion at the blissful look on his face as he murmured "together". Suddenly her eyes widened in comprehension. Was he…was he really _that _happy about being by her side again?

_Did he miss me too?_

_IDIOT! _Another, far more sensible part of her mind roared back at her, _You don't risk your life for someone you don't care about!_

They fell into silence, things turning slightly awkward as the time dragged on and neither made a move to start up a new conversation. Tala glanced at Malcho every so often to make sure he was still conscious, but couldn't think of what to say.

"Ami-Tala?" He asked eventually, finally breaking the silence.

"Si? What is it?" Tala asked.

"I…" He fell silent, seemingly unable to phrase whatever it was he wanted to say. Tala waited patiently, knowing that between the injuries and exhaustion, he wasn't at his best.

"What will you do, once you have the orb and I have recovered?" He finally asked

Tala paused before cautiously answering. "Well…I was going to go back home. Once the warlord knew I was powerless he wouldn't have any reason to-"

"No!"

Tala was startled by the loud cry, and jumped as Malcho's good wing suddenly reached out and grabbed her, wrapping around her to hold her in place in front of him, his head rising weakly from her lap so he could look her in the eye as he spoke. His grip was light and shaky, he was barely able to reach out, but desperation had given him strength. His eyes and voice were panicked and desperate as he spoke to her.

"No mi amiga, you must not!"

"What? Why?" Tala gasped, completely bewildered by this sudden change, and worried about the strain such a sudden exertion would put on him. Concerned, she reached out and soothingly stroked the feathers surrounding her, speaking softly and calmly to the agitated snake as she knelt on the ground before him. "Calmarse Malcho. I'm not going anywhere just yet. Tell me what you mean, por favor."

He paused, not quite able to force himself to say what he needed too. When he finally spoke, his voice was a whisper, and he was staring at a spot to the left of Tala's feet, unable to meet her gaze.

"…Because he will kill you as soon as he realizes you are of no use to him."

"Wha-Why?" Tala gasped, her mind reeling. She jumped up and backed up a few paces in horror, stopping only when she bumped into the scaly feathers of the wing that still surrounded her. She tried to pull herself together, shaking her head in denial as she spoke. "_Why, _Malcho? There would be no point to it! He's got nothing to gain! In fact, coming after me, killing me…he'd have to send out men that could be doing something else-"

Her sentence trailed off as she watched Malcho slowly shaking his head back and forth.

"Tala…" He swallowed thickly, trying desperately to focus enough to vocalize his thoughts clearly. "He hunted you for over a year, instead of simply hiring another mage, just because he did not want people to believe he could not control his own subjects. Consider the money and resources he must have used to do so." He waited a moment, until he saw reluctant comprehension dawn on his friends face, before continuing. "From this, I can tell that he is obsessed with having control over all around him. Believe me, I can recognize the signs." He winced and looked away, hating the look in her eyes at that soft admission. "He probably…no, certainly, believes that you belong to him, and by extension, so do your powers."

He felt her shudder, an expression of revulsion on her face at his words. A wave of pity swept over him as he watched her wrap her arms around herself, an instinctive protective gesture, as though she was trying to keep the mere memory of the warlord away. The serpent understood, he'd known early on that Tala had issues about control and possession, having spent so much of her life being chased for her powers. It was hard to continue, but he forced himself too, knowing he had to stop Tala from walking to her doom.

"If you go against his will by denying him your powers, he will need to punish you to reassert his authority. He will hurt you, and he will hurt those you care for, until he has forced you into submission, and taught a lesson to the rest of the populace. And if he cannot make you submit, or if the insult is too great for him to bear…he-he _will _kill you, Tala. It is the ultimate sign of dominion, the best way to show that no one can thwart him."

"N…no…he…." Tala trembled and shook, she didn't want to admit it, didn't want to think of it, but what he'd said…it did sound just like the thinking of the warlord. "Bu-But…how, how do you know that?"

Malcho's wing released her, falling back to his side limply, and he turned away, unable to face her as he uttered…

"Because…it is what _**I**_ would have done."

Tala's eyes widened at that statement. She _knew _that Malcho had been a dictator, a murderer, Thundra had told her so, he had confirmed it himself, but this was the first time the fact had really hit home.

All of a sudden, the trauma she thought she'd finally got a handle on started to resurface fresh in her mind.

_Why? __**Why? **__This isn't fair! Why did he have to be like that?_

She _hated _dictators, she hated _anyone_ who forced control over others. Being subjugated, controlled, losing your freedom, it was the worst feeling ever. She should know, after all this time on the run. And on top of that he had murdered, taken away innocent lives just to insure his own security and keep hold of his Kingship.

"Tala?" Malcho called, worried when she turned away and wrapped her arms around herself again.

Tala turned to look at him, fear and disbelief in her eyes. It just…it couldn't be! He'd just risked his life for her! He'd been kind and caring and wonderful…but….

But that didn't change what he'd done in the past. What he'd _been_ in the past.

How could she claim to hate dictators, and then befriend one? How could anyone believe in her, how could anyone trust her, if she befriended the living embodiment of the very thing she had spent her life fighting against? Everyone would see her as a hypocrite; no one would trust her words or actions. Who could blame them when they saw the company she kept?

"Why" She sobbed quietly "W-Why did you have to be that way, Malcho? Why did you have to do all those things?"

Malcho said nothing, knowing that anything he did try to say was just going to ring hollow.

"I don't get it. You're so nice to me, and you just risked your life to save me! But you said all those things, did all those things…are you nice or are you mean? I don't know what to believe anymore!"

Pain turned to anger as she continued, "No one told me all this would happen if I left the village! I never asked for this! I just wanted to save my home!"

"….No one could have known this would happen, mi amiga." Malcho offered gently, cold comfort, and he hated himself for having nothing better to offer.

Another uneasy silence fell, both lost in their own thoughts.

Glancing over, Jasmine saw this and immediately realized something wasn't right. A moment ago they had both been curled up together, looking to be finally talking things through. Now, Tala was standing a few paces away, arms wrapped around herself and a pained look on her face, while Malcho looked on anxiously from the ground.

Sensing that something was going horribly wrong, Jasmine knew she needed to do something, _now, _before this last chance to two had to make up slipped away for good_._ Acting on instinct, Jasmine called out to the Tala, hoping she could get her away and find out what was going on.

"Tala! Can you come give me a hand with something?"

Tala looked up, but despite the emotional trauma that was rapidly being un-earthed, she didn't make a move to leave. Her father had taught her that one's word should always be honored, raising her on tales of the Knights of Camelot and their noble ideals. She was just about to politely refuse Jasmines request, when all of a sudden Malcho interrupted her.

"Go." He said simply

"Huh?" She stuttered back unintelligently, glancing down at him in confusion.

"Go, you will not be going far. I can still see you from here."

"But-are you sure, can you stay awake?"

"Si."

Looking at her face, he knew she needed a few degrees of separation right now. As much he wanted her to stay, he couldn't bare to see her crying over him anymore. Tala looked pained, but leaned down and hugged him tightly, murmuring thanks and promising to return quickly, obviously feeling guilty. Malcho took in a deep reassuring breath of her scent, before gently nudging her in the direction of Jasmine.

"Just…stay where I can see you, amiga, por favor?" He asked as she left. He was certain that in his current state, he'd go into a full-blown panic if he couldn't keep track of her.

Tala nodded, giving him her word, and walked over to Jasmine. The older girl welcomed her with a smile, putting an arm around her shoulders as she lead her gently out of Malcho's earshot, determined to get to the bottom of this sudden change.

Malcho watched the two walk off, a horrible tightness gripping his chest. He had a terrible suspicion that the next time he and Tala talked, he'd be left with a wound he wouldn't be able to recover from.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Tala was silent as Jasmine gently led her away, deep in her own dark thoughts. She kept glancing back over her shoulder at Malcho's prone form, making sure he was still in sight, but did so uneasily, not liking to meet his eyes.

"What happened, Tala?" Jasmine asked, sitting her down on a nearby log. "Haven't you two made up yet?"

"Uh-well…" She stuttered, her eyes wandering back over to Malcho as she searched for a reply. She paused, staring at him for a moment before she sighed, finishing rather pathetically, "…It's complicated."

"You can't forgive him?" Jasmine asked softly.

Tala paused again, staring at the ground and gathering her thoughts for a moment before she spoke.

"…I want to. I want to believe in him, so, so much. I miss him, Jasmine, you know that, and I still care about him, despite what he did. But I can't just forget about what he did in the past either. He murdered innocent creatures, and he controlled and manipulated so many others. I-I _hate _that. I _hate _dictators."

She sighed, using a hand to push her bedraggled hair out of her eyes before continuing, "Sometimes it seems like there are two different Malcho's. The kind, honourable one I know, and the evil snake everyone else says he is, the one I caught a glimpse of that day in the Menagerie. Which one is the real Malcho?"

"Two different Malcho's?" Jasmine repeated, almost laughing at the idea. "I guess I could see why you would think that. He definitely acts very differently around you then he does around everyone else."

"He does?"

"Oh, Tala, don't pretend you haven't noticed." She chided gently, "He adores you, and anyone can see it. I think you're the only person he truly cares for."

Tala blushed a little, but nodded her head. She did know, really, but she had held onto the vague hope that perhaps he had acted as civil to someone else as he had to her.

"You've caught him at a point of transition, Tala," Jasmine continued, "He's changing, discovering things about himself he didn't know existed, and that's happening because he met you."

"I didn't do all that much." Tala said humbly.

"You tried to be his friend, Tala." Jasmine said, squeezing her hand. "You honestly cared about him, without wanting anything in return. I bet that's more then anyone else ever did."

Tala said nothing in response, and, taking this as her chance, Jasmine spoke her mind.

"I know it's hard, Tala, but if you want to be friends with him, you're going to have to accept what he was. You're right, it _would_ be wrong to ignore what he's done, and simply pretend he's always been as kind to everyone else as he is to you. It wouldn't be fair to either of you to live such a lie. But you should also realise that since he met you, he's started to change. He's finally learned to care about someone other then himself, and that's given him empathy. I think that when he discovered how painful it was to watch you, his friend, suffering, he started to understand what he'd put other creatures through all those years ago, and that was a huge revelation to him."

Tala looked up at these last words, meeting the Princess gaze.

"Tala…you're the best thing that's ever happened to Malcho. I don't think there are many other people who could have accepted and befriended him the way you have. If it seems like their are two of him, that's only because he's changing, hovering between what he was, all he knows how to be, and this new way you've shown him to live. Tala, it's your decision, but I think if you stay by his side, if you support him, he could truly change for the better. He could become an incredibly kind and noble creature, by learning from your example.

"M-My example?" Tala spluttered "I….Princess, I am _no_ example to others. Just look at my life. I got my village besieged by a dangerous psychopath who's hell-bent on controlling my powers, spent over a year on the run trying to get help, and even after all that time, not only have I not been able to bring back aid, I haven't even fully mastered my powers!"

"Tala…"

"No, I'm serious, Princess, my life is a mess. I lost my father, I lost my little brother, and then, as if I wasn't _different _enough already, these weird powers popped up and brought the warlord to our door. All I do is cause others trouble and drag down those around me. I am _nothing_ to aspire too."

The bitterness in her voice worried Jasmine, as did this new information about her family. _I knew Tala had had a hard life, but I had no idea it went so deep…this whole mess must be dragging everything back to the surface. The poor thing._

"Tala…I'm so sorry to hear about your family. I had no idea." She said, worried as the girl looked away, pain written on her young face as she refused to meet her sympathetic gaze. As Jasmine watched her tensely, she found one question rising in her mind, something that she had pondered many times since she met the young mage. This recent outburst gave her the final push she needed to voice her query.

"Tala…how can you still try so hard, after all you've been through? You're so young; no one could expect you to cope with this all by yourself. No one would have blamed you for walking away-"

"I would _never _walk away!" Tala cried, spinning around with startling intensity, "It's my home, my family, and it's all my fault they're in danger! I _have _to protect them! I couldn't live with myself if I abandoned them now!"

Jasmine was taken aback by such a display of fervour from the normally timid girl. Tala had always seemed to be incredibly determined to complete her mission, especially considering her age, but there _must_ be something more then just an overly developed sense of responsibility that drove her to such lengths.

"Tala, I didn't meant to offend you, it's just that most people wouldn't see it that way. I'm just wondering, I'm trying to understand…what is it that keeps you going?"

"...My father," Tala said softly, her unfocused gaze settling on the area between them. Her eyes closed momentarily as she took a deep, shuddering breath. After taking another breath, this one more deliberate and calming, her eyes opened again. She met Jasmine's inquisitive gaze and resumed speaking.

"Every night, for as long as I can remember, Papa would tell me and my brother a story before we went to sleep. He was a foreigner who came from outside the village, and because of that he knew lots of stories that no one else did. But there were these particular stories he always told, the ones we loved the most, tales of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. He raised us on tales of those brave and valiant Knights, guardians who protected the kingdom of Camelot, and its ruler, Arthur Pendragon, from harm. Papa would tell us stories about the Knights adventures as they fought day by day to uphold the principles of Camelot. They were valorous and virtuous, noble and loyal, yet fair and compassionate to all. They protected the weak and defended the innocent, and they always stood up for what was right, no matter the personal cost-"

"-and you wanted to be just like them." Jasmine finished softly. It was impossible to miss the idolising tone in her voice. Tala had grown more passionate and more awed with every word she spoke.

"…We both did." Tala said softly, looking at the ground, the previous enthusiasm vanishing in an instant.

"I-" She started again, "I wantto be like them. I want to be able to stand up for what I believe in, and protect the people and places I love, just like _they_ did. When Papa died…my brother Taro and I were more determined then ever to become Knights. Now…I'm the only one left. I want to live my life the way father taught us to, the way he believed we _could, _just like the Knights of Camelot. But…a Knight is supposed to protect and guard their kingdom, their home, and all _I_ did was put mine in danger. I-I'm letting them down."

She paused, turning to Jasmine with tear filled eyes, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I _have_ to put it right."

"Oh, Tala." Jasmine said, reaching out to embrace her tightly. She was starting to see just how much pressure the girl was under, how much responsibility she had piled on herself. She was doing everything to honour the memory of her dead family members, to make them proud. It was a wonder she hadn't collapsed months ago from the physical and emotional strain.

_Is…is __**that **__why she's having so much trouble? _Jasmine thought, the realisation suddenly occurring to her. _Because on some level she thinks that, if she befriends Malcho, she might be betraying her fathers' memory? No __**wonder **__she's agonizing over this so much._

"Oh, Tala. You've been so brave." Jasmine said, turning her attention back to the child in her arms as she started to sob, "You've dealt with more then anyone your age should have to, and I know, I just _know, _that your family must be _so_ proud of you. But you're not alone anymore. You can talk to us, we can help you share the burden."

Tala let out a strangled cry at those words, startling Jasmine.

"I-I'm sorry," She sobbed, "It's just-it's not the first time someone has said that to me. And-and every time they do, I end up losing them soon afterwards."

"Tala?" Jasmine asked, concerned by the response and hoping for more explanation.

"It doesn't matter now." Tala said, shaking her head back and forth, unwilling to reveal more, "Oh Jasmine, what am I going to do?"

Jasmine paused, considering her reply for a moment before she spoke.

"Tala…do you remember Malcho talked about a promise with me?" She asked, hoping to lead Tala to the answer she sought.

"Yes. You never did say what that was." Tala mumbled, trying to wipe her eyes with a clean part of one of the bloody bandages on her arms.

Jasmine gently pushed the girl away and held her at arms length, so she could look her in the face when she spoke.

"He asked for my word that, should anything happen to him, I would take care of you. That I would make sure you were kept safe and provided for, and that I would help you save your village."

She watched Tala's eyes grow wide, waiting to let this sink in before she continued. "It was a last request, Tala. The last thing in the world he could ask for before he was judged, and he used it to protect you, even knowing that you'd rejected him, and that you'd probably never know he'd done so. Even so, he still used it for your sake."

"He….he…." Tears were forming once again in her eyes, building with every sentence Jasmine spoke.

"He didn't ask for anything when he came here, either." A new voice piped up, and Tala turned to see Aladdin was standing behind her, having apparently walked over and overheard their conversation. He dropped down onto one knee in front of her, Abu perched every faithfully on his shoulder, and looked up into her teary eyes as he spoke.

"Believe me, I saw what he was like before he met you, and I was convinced that he could never change. I was the first to dismiss any notion that he could ever be anything other the power-hungry tyrant I met all those months ago. But the snake from back then could never have done what he did today. I didn't want to believe it Tala, but now, seeing you with him, I think I was wrong. Back in Agrabah, we asked him to help us find you and Jasmine. Even though he hadn't moved or spoken to anyone in days, as soon as he heard you were in trouble, he wanted to come and save you. He didn't ask for anything in return, even though he could have used the chance to bargain for his freedom. He said that as long as he could save you, we could do what we wanted with him later. He just didn't care about anything but getting to you in time. Between that and the beating he took to try and help you….Tala, you just can't fake that level of dedication. Give him a chance. If he does try to go bad again, you'll be right there to correct him, and put him back on the right path. He _listens_ to you, and if he's willing to go so far just for a chance to be by your side for a moment, I'll bet he'd be willing to change his ways to stay with you for good." Aladdin smiled warmly at the girl as he finished, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before moving to stand by Jasmine.

"But you know, Tala, it doesn't matter what we think." The Princess added gently, as they turned to her, "In the end, it's your decision. Can you believe in him one more time? Can you trust him?"

Tala stood and looked over at Malcho's prone and, dare she say it, vulnerable form. She remembered what he'd told her about his life, about how he'd lived before he met her. She had been unique growing up, but she'd had the support of her family and friends. Malcho had been completely isolated, no one to tell him what he was, no one to talk to, and every other predator looking to turn him into lunch. Yes, he'd been brutal, but growing up in that environment, would she have turned out any different? From what he had said, he hadn't even considered the possibility that there _was_ any other way to live until she turned up. And now, now that he knew there were other options, now he realized how much he treasured their friendship…he was trying _so _hard for her. If there was a chance that all the good things she saw in him could be realized, wasn't it worth trying? After all that he'd done for her, didn't she owe him at least that much? To believe in him once again and _try_?

_Papa said, that while a Knight had to set an example for others, they also had to be able to trust themselves, and follow their own heart. _Tala thought to herself.

_What does my heart say?_

She was walking over to Malcho before she even knew what she was doing.

"Malcho?"

The snake blinked, thinking for a moment that he was imagining things.

"Tala?" He asked quietly, amazed that she'd actually come back. He had watched her interacting with the others, seen her cry, and noted how she had become more and more upset as the conversation went on. While he had hoped the kind Princess might rally to his cause, when he saw Aladdin come over, he had assumed that was it. He knew the boy didn't like him, and could only assume he was trying to convince Tala to leave him behind, that she'd done enough to repay her debt and should just leave him and get on with her life.

"Malcho…I…I'm sorry."

Malcho's eyes grew wide at saucers at those words. The last thing he expected to hear.

"Que?" He asked simply, caught of guard by the apology. What on earth did _she _have to apologize for? Oh no, wait…was this…was this the start of a, "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving you" speech?

"You did all this for me," Tala continued, unaware of the distress and confusion she was causing, "And I haven't even said thank you yet, have I?" She reached out and rested a hand on his muzzle before continuing, "Gracias mi amigo. Muchos gracias. No one has ever done so much for me. I'm sorry for acting so ungrateful. I should have thanked you sooner."

"Tala-" He tried to intervene.

"No, Malcho." She said, interrupting him firmly as she sat down by his head. "I've been acting like a total ass, and I'm sorry for it. I got so caught up in my own problems that I stopped thinking about you. You deserve better then that, especially after everything you did for m-"

"_Tala_." He repeated, stopping her gently, "Tala….you do not have to apologize. I never expected you to thank me, and as for deserving it…after everything I've done…"

"Malcho." She said, taking her turn to stop him speaking. "Malcho, you don't need to apologize anymore, either. You've done enough of that already. I-I came over because I wanted to apologize, and because I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Tala?"

"Malcho …do you think…"

She paused, her chest tightening, one last token resistance from her wounded heart before she pushed forward, turning to meet his gaze to make sure she had his full attention when she spoke.

"Would you like to be my friend again?"

Malcho's eyes widened in shock, and he let out a soft gasp of astonishment, unable to believe what he was hearing. Tala carried on in a hurried rush, glancing at the ground to the side of his face as she spoke.

"I know that it might not be easy, we've both hurt each other a lot, and said and done things we regret... but I _miss_ you Malcho. I was so happy when you were with me, and so sad when you left. I don't want to be apart from you anymore. I know you did bad things in the past, but I've also seen just how _good_ you can be. When you were with me, you were so kind and gentle, you gave me advice and protected me, and I want to believe that that was _real_, that you have the potential to be that good and honest. I…I want trust you again, and I'm sorry that it took you doing all this for me before I could admit that to myself."

She paused to let the words sink in and took a breath before continuing.

"If-If you chose to be my friend…Malcho, I don't _want_ to put a condition on it but…but you couldn't carry on the way you have been. I couldn't stay with you if you tried to tyrannise and manipulate other creatures again. I'm not saying you have to become a Saint. Just don't act maliciously anymore."

There was a moment's silence, and Tala finally continued softly.

"You're…you're used to being a king, a ruler. I-I can't offer you anything like that. If you came with me, you know you wouldn't be getting much in return. But I _would _stay by your side, and I would help you in any way I could. And…if you said you wanted to change, if you wanted to try and be as good as I think you can be, I would do my best to support you. Even if you didn't, I would still be there for you. I'd do my best, however little that might be, to be a good friend."

"Tala…" He said softly through tear-filled eyes, amazed that even after all he'd put her through, she could still have such faith in him. That she could still believe in the possibility thathe _could_ change.

"It's up to you." She concluded softly, "I-I'll understand, whatever you decide. And-and I will stay with you until you get better, just like I promised, unless you tell me to go away."

She finally looked up, meeting his eyes as she finished.

"So…do you still want to be my friend?"

"Tala…" He murmured simply, trying to focus his exhausted and emotionally clouded mind enough to give her the coherent reply she deserved. She needed to know just how much this meant to him, how thankful he was, and…and how he _did_ want to try and change for her.

However, all that came out was-

"Si. Si, por favor. Yes. Yes, please."

"Really?" Tala asked, startled by such a quick and short response from the usually verbose snake, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am. Please." He so desperately wanted to say more, to be more eloquent, but all that he could muster were these short desperate pleas. His eyes misting with emotion, he scrambled to put something better together.

"Tala…I am so, _so_ grateful that you're willing to give me this chance. And you-you didn't need to apologize. After everything I did, you had more then enough reason to mistrust me. I wouldn't have blamed you for never coming near me again." He swallowed to try and get a sizeable lump out of his throat before he continued, "I-I just want you to know, everything I told you when we talked through the bars of my cage, I meant every word. It was all true, my past…and how I now feel. I've missed you too, Tala, so, so, much. I'm so sorry for everything I did, I shoul-"

"I forgive you." Tala said softly, interrupting him.

He gasped again, "R-Really?" He paused, his voice almost suspicious as he continued, "That easily?"

Tala laughed softly "It doesn't have to be hard, amigo. Although considering you nearly killed yourself trying to make amends, it didn't really come that easily at all."

Malcho found himself chuckling, despite the seriousness of both the situation, and his condition. The tired laughter died down quickly, but for once the silence it left didn't feel awkward, or painful, but rather peaceful and pleasant.

"Tal…Amiga?" He eventually asked, rather tentatively.

"Si?"

"Do you…do you really think I could be…" He paused, struggling for the appropriate word, "…better?"

She turned, looking him dead in the eyes, voice clear and sincere. "Yes. If you wanted to be. If you were willing to try."

He thought about this for a moment. "It's still so confusing, but..." He paused, glancing over at Tala, still sitting beside him on the ground, his source of hope and inspiration. "I think I'd like to try."

Tala smiled at him, resting a hand on his head. "Friends?" She asked.

"Si, Tala. Amigos, once again."

She smiled at him, a warm and honest smile, and then motioned towards her lap. Malcho smiled, happily complying, murmuring a soft "Gracias," before resting his head on her lap, letting out a contented rumble when her arms encircled him moments later. Somehow it felt like this moment should be more significant, more dramatic. After all this time and all the trauma they'd been through, their long-awaited reunion should have been filled with tears and embraces, pledges to never again abandon one another, and other emotional oaths.

They were both far too exhausted for that. The soft, tired heart to heart they were sharing was draining enough without piling on more drama.

Malcho was still wracked in pain, and he was now really struggling to keep his eyes open. Tala's own wounds were also starting to make themselves known, her ribs throbbing steadily as the medication she had taken earlier started to wear off. They had both been forcing themselves to stay awake because they were concerned about the other. Now that they had finally made amends, and were relatively certain they were both out of immediate danger, it was becoming harder and harder to fight the call of the sandman. There conversation carried on in soft, drowsy whispers as they leaned on one another.

"I missed you." Tala murmured, resting against his head.

"I missed you, too." The snake replied, heart bursting with emotion.

"Can you forgive me, as well?" Tala asked, "For what I did?"

"Eh?" He asked, surprised by the request. "I do not think there is anything to forgive, amiga. You did me no wrong."

"I shouldn't have doubted you for so long." She said, giving him a weary sigh. "I-I was just so scared of getting hurt again. Of being used."

"I understand." He said softly. "And si, I forgive you."

"Can I ask something else, amigo?" She asked tentatively.

"Anything." He said.

"If we're going to start over, then I want to know the _real _you this time. No more covering up the unpleasant parts of your life, or only acting how you think I want you to. Just be yourself, your real self, with no more pretending for anyone's sake."

"R-Really? But amiga, my past-"

"I know. I still want to know it all. I don't know if some of it will be easy to accept, but I'd like to try, if you can trust me with it."

Malcho knew he was crying, and he didn't care. This all seemed too good to be true. Not only was she willing to try and salvage their friendship, she wanted to know the _real_ him, even after all he'd told her about his life? "You'd do that?" He gasped around tears.

Tala nodded "Si. You can know about me too. Maybe we can help each other with our pasts."

"I'd be honoured." He said simply "Both to listen, and to help, in any way I can."

"Sometimes just listening can be enough, amigo." Tala smiled softly, "Especially if you know the person listening isn't going to judge you."

"I will listen with an open mind to anything you have to say." He pledged sincerely.

"I know you will." She said, surprised that she really did mean it. Despite everything, now that she'd made the decision to befriend him again, it seemed quite easy to believe in him once more. "And I promise, too, Malcho. Whatever you want to tell me, I'll listen."

"…We are going to have a lot to talk about later, aren't we?" He asked softly.

"Si. But we have time. Neither of us are going to be going anywhere for a while with these injuries."

There was a moment's pause, and Malcho got the impression she wanted to say something more, but was hesitant to do so. He waited, not wanting to put any pressure on her, and was rewarded for his patience a few seconds later.

"There's…well there's an awful lot I haven't told you about myself, Malcho. A lot of things happened to me, especially while I was travelling, and some…some I was sworn to secrecy over."

"Sworn to secrecy?" He questioned, his curiosity peeked, despite his exhaustion.

"Yes. I can't tell you everything, forgive me, but I do want to tell you what I can. I made some really incredible friends, Malcho. Friends that I miss, even now."

"Friends?" Malcho questioned, feeling an odd pang of jealousy at the fondness in her eyes.

"Yes…but…they left me." She replied in a small, pained voice. "They had no choice, they left in order to save me, but…but it still hurts. I miss them."

"Tala…" He whispered softly, his own heart aching at the strain in her voice, the pain in her eyes. Strange how easily that stab of jealousy could be forgotten when he saw that she was hurting.

"It's okay." She said, wiping some moisture from her eyes as she swiftly moved the conversation on. "I saw some wonderful things, too. Some amazing things. And I want to tell you all about them as well."

Malcho realised she was trying to change the subject, but let her be. There had been enough sadness today without pressing her for information about something that obviously still upset her. Instead, he found himself wondering how, after all the time they'd spent talking to one another, there could still be so much of her life that he apparently knew nothing about. As he thought back on their past conversations, he quickly realised something.

"When we were together, amiga…it was always me doing the talking, wasn't it? I spoke so often about myself, my own life, yet I never really gave you a chance to speak. No wonder you have so much left to tell me."

"Come on now." Tala said, not liking the self-berating tone in his voice, "You know I'm shy. It was my fault as well. I could have spoken up if I'd wanted to. I was just…I was so happy listening to you speak, I didn't want to stop you. You were so eloquent, and I was honoured that you were willing to share all that with me."

Malcho couldn't help but be moved by those words, flattered that it had meant so much to her. "Amiga…I was glad to have someone so willing and eager to _listen_ to me. …I…" He paused, reluctant to continue at first, "-I talk a great deal, but perhaps that's because, being by myself…there is usually a lot of silence to fill."

It was a revealing insight, and Tala was touched that he trusted her enough to speak of it, knowing how he hated to reveal any weakness or vulnerability.

"Well, from now on, you'll have me." She said simply, stroking his muzzle comfortingly.

Unable to find the words to thank her for her kind and tactful reply, he decided to simply let his actions speak for him. Nudging his head against her stomach, he nuzzled her very gently, letting out a deep soothing rumble of appreciation, in much the same way he had earlier when she was crying. Tala blinked, slightly stunned by such a sweet reaction, but she smiled after a moment, hugging him as best she could in response.

"You're welcome." She said, reaching out to scratch a spot under his chin, chuckling softly as the rumbling vibrations increased in pitch and volume.

"You like that, huh?"

"Mm-hmm." He agreed with a happy sigh, blissfully enjoying the moment, despite the agony his body was wracked with, as Tala obligingly continued to scratch. The young mage smiled, listening attentively to the unique noise he was making, his deep baritone voice causing vibrations so intense she _felt _the noise in the centre of her chest, which was actually quite a pleasant sensation. It was the second time he'd made such a noise, and it reminded her very much of a completely different animal…

"You sound like a giant cat." She commented softly, unable to help herself.

One of Malcho's eyes opened and then narrowed at her. "_Excuse _me?" There was a warning note to his voice, the noise abruptly stopping as he focused on her.

"It sounds like you're purring." She explained.

"I do _**not**_ purr." He said firmly, "And I-"

"-I like it."

Malcho was stopped mid-rant. "…You do?" He asked, bemused.

"Yes. A lot, actually." She admitted shyly.

"-Oh." He paused, then relaxed, closing his eyes again.

"….It is _not_ a purr." He repeated, a final soft form of resistance, more for his pride's sake then anything else.

"Alright." Tala agreed softly, stroking his muzzle soothingly.

He shuffled a little more before settling down, letting the silence linger for a few moments before adding-

"…But I'm glad. That you like it, I mean."

Tala smiled adoringly at him, leaning down to hug him again. "I really missed you." She said simply, subtly changing the subject for him.

"And I missed you." He said with a sigh, leaning against her stomach. They stayed that way for a while, simply enjoying one another's company, until eventually Malcho murmured, "…I am _so_ exhausted, amiga. Do you think I can sleep now?"

"I don't know. Let me ask. Genie? Genie where are y-?"

"Here, boss-girl!" The blue man replied, appearing before them in a poof of glittering smoke.

"Hello, Genie. Is it alright for Malcho to get some sleep now?" Tala asked politely.

"Well, let me…heeey-" He paused, taking in the sight of the snake that was currently resting in Tala's lap. "Does this mean you two are friends again?" He asked, motioning between the two of them.

Tala smiled, "Yes, we made up."

"ALRIGHT!" The Genie yelled, jumping up and punching the air enthusiastically. The tired pair were left blinking in shock as ticker-tape and glitter floated down, while the Genie blew on a loud party whistle, manically waving two flags emblazoned with the words "Team Tala" and "Team Malcho," which had magically appeared in his hands.

"Go team, Go team, Go team!" He yelled, bouncing up and down.

"Way to go!" He finally yelled, the glitter and accessories vanishing in an instant, as he turned back to focus on the two. "I would hug you two right now! …If you weren't-you know…hurt so bad." He finished weakly, gesturing at the heavily bandaged pair.

"You're…you're alright with this?" Malcho asked weakly. "With us?"

"Well, sure." Genie said affably. "After everything you've done for the kid? I think you deserve a second chance."

Malcho was amazed that someone, other then Tala, could believe in him so readily. Genie didn't even act like it was particularly significant matter.

"Thank you." He said simply, unable to find better words.

"No problem." Genie smiled. "Now let's have a look at you, shall we?"

With that, he poofed back into his Doctor's outfit. He started checking Malcho over, peering into his eyes, checking his bandages, examining the blood transfusion kit, and taking his pulse. Finally, he took a drop of blood that was leaking from a bandage, and placed it in a glass tube. He moved off to the side, and a bunch of strange metal cubes with flashing lights appeared around him. He poured the drop of blood into one of the cubes, which whirred and beeped, before spitting out a large reel of paper with writing on it. Genie examined this for a moment, then nodded, apparently pleased with the results.

Tala, who had been in the palace long enough to get used to Genie's random and often baffling magical outbursts, was quite calm about the whole palaver, but Malcho was left gaping with incomprehension.

"It's best not to think about it too much." Tala commented softly, remembering getting similar advice from Jasmine and Aladdin not too long ago.

"Well, I think you should be okay now," Genie concluded, unaware of the confusion he was causing. "Your bandages are holding up well, the cauterisation Tala did seems to be doing its job, and your blood level seems to be better. I think you should be okay to rest now, but someone should keep an eye on you, just in case."

"I'll-" Tala began, ready to volunteer her services, but Genie quickly cut her off.

"You'll let me change those bloody bandages, and then you'll get some shut-eye too. You're nearly as injured as he is!"

"But-"

"No arguments!" He lectured sternly, bopping her on the head with a tongue depressor.

"He's right, Tala," Malcho commented, as the girl gave Genie an annoyed stare, "You're hurt, and you need rest. You used so much magick helping me, and I know how badly that drains you."

"But I-" She stopped as Malcho gave her a significant look "…Alright, I'll rest."

"Good girl." Genie said, patting her on the head before turning to Malcho. "Now, um, if you could move a little so I could get at her…"

A sudden burst of possessiveness took the snake by surprise. He'd just got Tala back, and he didn't want her to move away even slightly. He could feel himself getting ready to argue, when a soft touch and a pair of warm, tired blue eyes soothed him. He carefully let her go, watching as Jasmine and the rug came over to help her change her bandages.

"Thank you, Carpet" Tala smiled, as the rug handed the medicine bottle to her, having apparently kept track of the time and realised she was due another pill. She patted the rug fondly, realising that he, along with Jasmine and the others, deserved both an apology and a thank you. They had all done _so_ much for her while she was recovering in the palace, and she only hoped that she could repay their kindness some day.

"Ouch! This cut is pretty deep, kiddo." Genie commented, noting a deep cut on her forehead as he removed the bandages wrapped around her head. "There's a pretty good chance it'll leave a scar. I'm sorry"

"It's alright, Genie" Tala said, "It'll be hidden by my bangs anyway."

With all of them working together, it didn't take very much time to get Tala patched up again. The word was soon passed around that Malcho and Tala had finally made up, and they were both congratulated for it, something that surprised Malcho, and delighted Tala. While the others fussed around the young girl, Jasmine took the opportunity to slip away and kneel by the former monarch.

"I'm happy for you." She said simply. "You deserve one another."

"Thank you, Princess." Malcho smiled, glancing over fondly at Tala, who was talking to Aladdin and Genie, while Carpet hovered, ever faithful, by her side.

"Sleep well, we'll keep an eye on you both, I promise. And don't worry about the Guardian. Genie's got him tied up securely over there." She said, indicating what appeared to be coils of rope hovering in mid-air a good distance away.

"Gracias, Princess. That is a weight of my mind."

"You can call me Jasmine, Malcho." She smiled.

"…Thank you, Jasmine." Malcho said softly, acknowledging the significance of the gesture. The young woman smiled and walked back to Aladdin, and it occurred to the serpent that he owed that woman a rather large debt. She had protected and sheltered Tala when she was hurt, and she _must _have said something to her when they talked that was encouraging. He couldn't imagine Tala coming back to him if Jasmine had spent the whole time slandering him.

His thoughts were distracted by Tala's return. His injuries prevented him from coiling his body up as he normally would to sleep, so instead Tala chose to curl up alongside his head, borrowing a blanket that Genie provided to keep herself warm, as she lay down where they could still be close to one another. Both were so exhausted, they fell asleep within minutes, smiling softly as they slept peacefully alongside one another.

A little distance away, the rest of the group held a soft conversation, keeping an eye on the pair as they discussed their next move.

We should try and find some food." Jasmine suggested, "I'm sure they'll be famished when they wake, and we could all use something, too."

"Great idea, Jasmine." Aladdin smiled, "Abu, Iago, Carpet and I can go look while you and Genie stay here with them and the Guardian, in case they need anything."

"Hey…where _is _Iago?" Jasmine questioned, looking around for the elusive bird.

"He took off just after we finished treating Malcho." Aladdin explained "I don't think he wanted to be near him any longer then he had to. Don't worry, I'm sure he's nearby. He wouldn't go off somewhere on his own unless he was sure it was completely safe. I'll go look for him."

"Alright. But be careful. We don't know what else is out there."

"I will, promise." Aladdin responded, embracing Jasmine tightly before turning to the loyal rug, "Come on Carpet-Carpet?"

He froze when his friend didn't instantly appear by his side like he normally did when he called. Looking round, he saw that the faithful rug was hovering indecisively, turning anxiously between Tala and Aladdin.

"She'll be fine, Carpet." Jasmine soothed, understanding just how close the rug had become to the young mage over the past weeks, "I'll take care of her. You go with Aladdin."

The rug nodded gratefully, then flew over to Aladdin, dipping down so he could climb aboard. Aladdin, Abu and the rug soon disappeared from sight, and Genie and Jasmine let out a soft sigh. They were both tired from all the events of the day, but there was still much work that needed to be done before they could rest easy.

"Lets try and set up a camp, Genie." Jasmine smiled.

"No problem."

But as Genie and Jasmine bustled around setting things up for the evening, they were unaware that they were being watched.

Unseen and unnoticed, the Guardian had been conscious for some time. He had awoken to find himself firmly bound, but rather then struggle, he had chosen to silently observe the group, gathering intelligence for any future conflict while he regained his strength. He had watched the interaction between the serpent and the girl, and, to him at least, their bond was plain to see. He had no doubt that they would reconcile, but seeing it was still a very moving moment, resurfacing memories from deep within him that he thought were long lost. His injuries were painful, but the spells forced upon him long ago were speeding his recovery. The more he watched, the more he prayed that the group would forget about the orb entirely. As long as they did so, there was a chance he could let them go. Bound and weakened as he was, he was fairly certain that the spell wouldn't compel him to attack when there was no evidence the orb was being pilfered.

But if he were to see them take the orb…if he had confirmation they were trying to leave with it…

Heavens help them.

_Heavens help us all._


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter

**Author Notes: **I'm so sorry about the delay guys! Thank you for all the kind notes and comments you sent in letting me know that you still cared enough about the story to want to know when the next update was coming! They really encouraged me!

In other news, I now have a **twitter account **so you can follow my posts there if you like, there will be the occasional update on how TTP is progressing: www. twitter. com/Serena_Inverse (remove the spaces)

And don't forget to check out the** gallery of artwork for TTP** that has been generously produced by the story's official illustrator, LevimHoshi: www. levimhoshi. deviantart .com/gallery/26198224 (remove the spaces)

Now, on to the long awaited chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Malcho slept for a long time, his body exhausted, and his mind finally at ease now that he had reconciled with Tala. Occasionally, he shifted in his sleep and aggravated an injury, bringing himself close to consciousness, but each of these times a sharp intake of breath brought with it the scent of the child slumbering by his head, and he quickly settled back down. It was well past noon by the time the persistent rumblings of his stomach finally caused him to open his eyes.

He let out a small grumble, exhaling sharply to blow some hair out of his eyes before raising his head to blink groggily. He yawned and tasted the air, wincing as he became re-aware of all his numerous wounds, his wing and shoulder throbbing unpleasantly beneath the thick padding of the bandages. He couldn't detect any immediate danger, and while his stomach was irritating, he was still so very tired, and really didn't want to get up yet. He was just preparing to settle back down to slumber when-

"Mrrm…"

The sudden noise made Malcho's half-lidded eyes snap wide open, and his head twisted down sharply towards-

_Oh._

"Tala." He whispered softly, a smile creeping across his features as he saw the small child, still curled up on the ground where his head had been moments ago.

_She's here. _He thought, his heart swelling as he took in the sight of her. She was nestled up snugly, a blanket firmly tucked around her small frame, while his body acted not only as an extremely effective windbreaker, but also as a solid barrier to keep any potential threats away.

"Nrrrm…" She murmured again, shifting in her sleep, his movements having disturbed her.

"Shhhh, mi amiga." He whispered soothingly, "I'm here, go back to sleep."

He emphasised his words by leaning down to nuzzle her side ever so slightly, just brushing his muzzle against her to let her know he was there. His heart swelled again as his actions made her relax and smoothly settle back down to sleep. He smiled and prepared to re-join her in slumber, having decided to ignore his rumbling stomach, when someone called out, startling him.

"…Malcho?" Came a voice, soft as a whisper, and he turned sharply at the intrusion, prepared to ward of any threat that would dare come near his-

He paused, momentarily perplexed by the sight that met his eyes.

"Princesa?"

Jasmine, unaware that she'd taken the waking snake by surprise, held a finger to her lips, pointing to the slumbering child as she silently asked him to lower his voice.

"Good morning, Malcho, or should I say good afternoon? I'm glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Better, Princesa." He said, gathering himself quickly after the initial shock. "There is still some pain, but it is much more tolerable then before."

"That's good to hear." She smiled. "Now, it sounds like you're hungry. We thought you might be once you woke up. Genie has caught some food for you."

"Gracias." He replied, inclining his head politely, "I appreciate it Princesa, but you must understand, I cannot leave mi amiga alone."

"Malcho, you need to eat something." She said firmly. "I know you hardly touched your food while you were imprisoned, and you need your strength. I'll stay with Tala until you come back, and you'll be able to see her from over there. She'll be perfectly safe, I promise."

Malcho was reluctant to leave Tala, even with the Princess' assurances, but his persistent stomach, teamed with the cold hard fact that he knew he really _couldn't _protect her while he remained so weak, made the decision for him. He nodded to the Princess, thanking her again, and then turned back to his amiga.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered softly, before righting himself, wincing as the movement pulled on sore muscles and made his wounds throb.

"Ouch." He flinched, unable to stop the small exclamation of pain.

"Take it slow, you're still hurt." Jasmine cautioned.

"Si, I will. Just watch over her for me, por favor."

"I will." She promised, sitting down next to the girl and rearranging the blanket to cover her more securely.

Malcho nodded again, and moved off, the distinctive smell of gazelle, freshly butchered, floating towards him on the wind. As the scent hit his nostrils, he couldn't stop his mouth from salivating, the smell intensifying the hunger pangs in his stomach beyond all reasonable limits. He easily tracked the scent, following it across the clearing that had been a battlefield only yesterday, to where Genie was just laying down his latest prize.

"Hola Malcho!" The blue Djinn called cheerfully as he heard him approach, "Good to see you're up and about! I-" He stuttered to an abrupt stop as he looked up from his work, spotting the salivating snake advancing rapidly towards him, "…hope your hungry?" He finished weakly, his voice tapering of to a whimper.

"_Very_." Malcho said simply, eyeing the corpses lying in the shade hungrily, "Are these for me?"

"Uh-yes, turns out there are quite a few herds in the valley." Genie faltered, trying to collect himself, "Guess we know what the guardian was living on all this time, huh?"

"Indeed." Malcho said, a tinge of impatience in his voice as the blue man stood between him and his prey.

"I'll just-uh, let you be then." Genie said, edging away, fairly certain he wasn't going to want to watch what happened next. "Oh! Before I forget, here's some water for you as well." He added, pointing and creating a massive bowl filled with clean drinking water. "Let me know once your done and I'll check your wounds over, okay?"

The Quetzalcoatl spared him a brief bow to acknowledge his words, and then advanced on the gazelle. Genie had thoughtfully butchered the carcasses into easy to swallow pieces, so he didn't have to strain himself dislocating his jaw to swallow them whole as normally would. He ravenously snatched the morsels up, his hunger making them taste even sweeter then normal. He consumed every last scrap in record-breaking time, far more then he would normally consider eating in one sitting, but as hungry as he was he just couldn't help himself.

_I'm going to need a long siesta to properly digest all that. _He thought as he licked his chops clean. _And with my luck I'll probably get a stomach-ache on top of everything else from eating so quickly. Caramba! At my age I should know better! Ah well, I would need to sleep for a long time to recover from these injuries anyway, I suppose it is no great loss, so long as I can stay near Tala_.

He turned then to the bowl Genie had provided, drinking deeply and gratefully; using the last trickles of water to wash his bloody face. Feeling much revived, he quickly slithered into the woods a fair distance, to answer nature's call, and then returned to the clearing, which he noted had been transformed into a highly organised campsite while he was unconscious.

"Hello, Malcho! Feeling better?" Genie called as the snake headed over to where he was waiting.

"Much, thank you, Genie."

"Good to hear. Now, if you would just lean down a bit, I'll have a look at how those wounds are doing." He said, transforming into the same doctors outfit he'd worn earlier.

"Of course." Malcho said, lowering his head cautiously. He wasn't happy about letting a relative stranger so close while he was vulnerable, but he knew he wasn't in a position to argue. Genie had cared not only for him, but also for Tala, and he needed that treatment to continue. He had to be patient and bear with it, for her sake.

"Well, at least your wounds are starting to scab over," Genie commented, "That guardian sure did a number on you. Considering how deep and ragged some of these were, I was worried they wouldn't close cleanly."

"So they are closing now?" Malcho asked hopefully.

"Looks like it, though the deeper ones are still weeping a little." He said, gingerly peeling of another bandage and peering underneath it. "It's a good sign, amigo, but you're still going to have to be careful. You're not out of the woods yet. With this many open wounds you've got a really high chance of getting an infection, even with my help. I'll want to clean and change these regularly, and you'll need to do your best not to get any dirt in them."

"Of course" He agreed.

The exam continued, with Malcho's tail waving back and forth anxiously, despite his best efforts to hold still, until at last Genie finally started to check his main worry, his wing. To make the procedure simpler, Genie made himself bigger, growing until he was only a little shorter then Malcho, allowing him to handle the broken wing with more precision.

"You know, it would have been really handy if I'd thought of this earlier." He commented cheerfully, causing the snake to give him a withering look behind his back. Checking the wing took time, and the longer it dragged on, the more anxious Malcho became, until he couldn't help but blurt out the urgent question on his mind.

"Genie, por favor, I must know, will I be able to fly again?"

"What? Oh, of course Malcho!" The blue man exclaimed, as if it had only just occurred to him that the possibility of being flightless might have troubled the snake. "It was a clean break, and I got to it quickly. Having that big shoulder wound as well will slow down the process, but you should be able to fly in a couple of months, if all goes well."

"Oh, that is _so_ good to hear." The snake sighed, slumping visibly in relief as all the muscles he had tensed in preparation for bad news suddenly relaxed. Genie smiled softly at the reaction, but for once, made no comment.

"…So, um…where is everyone?" Malcho coughed embarrassedly, hurriedly trying to cover up his brief display of weakness.

"Well, Carpet, Abu and Aladdin went out to fetch some supplies, and Iago decided to go with them." Genie explained cheerfully, "He's _not _usually one to volunteer for any type of manual labour, but I don't think he wanted to be around when you woke up."

Malcho grunted in acknowledgment, unwilling to get into that particular subject right now.

There was a beat of silence, both awkward and uncomfortable for the both males. Desperate for something to say, Malcho ventured;

"…It's a nice camp you've made."

"Oh, thank you." Genie replied, relieved to have been supplied with a safe subject to discuss, "We go travelling a lot, what with all the adventuring and diplomatic missions, so we're used to setting up overnight camps. Even with me and Carpet around to ferry everyone from place to place, there are still some locations that take a few days to reach."

"I see…" Malcho responded. There was a pause, the snakes eyes still sweeping the campsite, and then he abruptly asked, "Genie, what have you done with the Guardian?"

"Oh, he's over there." Genie said, pointing to what appeared to be a bunch of ropes and chains circling thin air, a good distance away from the camp. Malcho blinked, double taking as he noticed upon a second look that a bowl and a bunch of bones were lying nearby.

"You…fed him?" He asked curiously.

"Uh, well, yes." Genie said, now sounding somewhat nervous as he anticipated the serpent's response to this news. "I'm sorry Señor, but there were so many odd things about his actions…we just weren't sure if he was really a bad guy or not. And in any case, we couldn't just leave him to starve, not when he was still alive and breathing. I mean, we would have treated him if I could work out _what _he is and how to treat someone I can't actually see-"

"It's alright Genie." Malcho interjected as the blue man started to babble, "I'm glad you did so."

"…You are?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes. His actions also made me suspicious. I have many things I wish to ask him. _Many _things." He stated, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Well, I uh-I guess it all worked out then!" Genie said, still sounding faintly nervous as he saw the intensity of Malcho's gaze. "-But I _do_ have to insist on more rest before you go interrogating anyone. You need to take care of yourself." He added more firmly.

When this produced only a preoccupied murmur of agreement, he added, rather slyly, "And of course, you'll need to take care of Tala first too."

_This _got the snake's attention, Malcho blinked and re-focused, his mind swiftly brought back to the present.

"Yes, yes of course, you are quite right Genie." He agreed. The blue man smiled at the noticeable effect Tala's name had on the serpent, and continued with his treatment, re-splinting the wing and moving to the large bite wound on his shoulder.

"So," He asked cheerfully, making the serpent blink at the sudden change of tone, "What's the Rainforest like this time of year?"

Meanwhile, across the clearing, Tala had finally started to stir, perhaps subconsciously noticing the fact that her companion was missing.

"Tala?" Came a soft, questioning voice, as her eyelids started to flutter.

"Malcho?" The small girl replied, shifting under her blanket.

"No, it's me, Jasmine." The young woman replied, putting a soothing hand on her forehead, smiling as she realised this was the second time the girl had woken in her arms calling out for the snake.

"Princess Jasmine?" Tala questioned, her eyes clearing, "Where…?"

"Easy there." Jasmine hushed as the girl struggled to sit up. "You're safe, just give yourself a minute, it will come back to you."

"Oh." Tala said as her memory snapped back into place. There was a moment's pause and then she repeated, "W-Where's Malcho?" An edge of panic building in her voice as she glanced around and didn't immediately spot him.

"He's fine, Tala. He's just over there, see?" Jasmine said, pointing to him, "Genie's checking his wounds, but I'm sure he'll be done soon, and as soon as he is, Malcho will come straight back."

"Oh…okay." Tala said, wincing as she moved, an arm wrapping around her ribs, which throbbed painfully.

"He didn't want to leave you" Jasmine added softly, a hint of guilt in her voice, "But I made him go. He needed to have his wounds checked. I'm sorry if that upsets you."

"No, no, you did the right thing. Thank you." Tala smiled weakly.

"Thank _you _for being so understanding." She smiled. "Now here, I got you medicine, water, and some fruit. You must be starving; I know Malcho was when he woke up. We'll be having a proper meal soon but this should hold you until then." Jasmine said, proffering the items.

Tala gratefully reached for the medicine, swallowing it quickly before digging into the fruit. The mango she was handed was sweet, juicy, and wonderfully refreshing, just what she needed after her long sleep. She munched steadily, forcing herself to not rush as Jasmine related all that had happened while she was asleep.

"I'm glad you didn't let the Guardian die." Tala said as Jasmine concluded her summary.

"I couldn't let it end like that, none of us could." Jasmine said simply, "We all agreed that something about him just doesn't add up. He attacked us, but at the same time, it really seemed like he didn't _want_ to fight in the first place, like he had no choice."

"I agree, and if something _is_ forcing him to act this way, I hope we can help him." Tala nodded "Maybe I shouldn't be saying that after what he did to Malcho, I mean, we don't _know _he was being controlled…but he just sounded so _sad _earlier, so frustrated."

"I know, Tala." Jasmine said, squeezing her hand gently. "And it's not bad for you to think that way. We all do."

"Thank you, Jasmine."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Hey, you know Carpet's going to be happy to see you up. He was hovering nearby the whole time you were asleep."

"He's such a sweet rug. I really need to thank him for everything, he's been taking such good care of me…you all have."

"You can thank us by getting better." Jasmine said simply, giving the girls hand another reassuring squeeze. "I'm just glad to see you smiling again."

Tala couldn't help but smile in response, and then glanced back over towards Malcho, who looked like he had just about finished being examined. Her heart lifted as she watched him turn around to head back towards her, and she raised a hand to wave at him tiredly.

Malcho's face broke into a wide smile as he spotted her, delighted to see her awake at last.

"Amiga!" He cried happily, slithering over as quickly as his injuries would permit.

"I'll give you two some space." Jasmine smiled, standing and walking over to Genie.

"I'll need to check Tala out too once you've caught up!" Genie called out to the retreating snake, who waved his good wing in recognition and continued to hurry over to Tala. He came to a stop a short distance in front of the young girl, who had started to weakly rise to her feet.

"No, no, amiga, please, don't get up." He said, worried as he saw just how frail she looked, her skin a worryingly pale shade, and one arm wrapped around her torso, obviously trying to support her ribs.

"Thank you." She said, sounding relieved, and swiftly dropped back down, wrapping the blanket around herself snugly before she continued, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, amiga, much better." He said, tail flicking back and forth in minor irritation as his wounds prevented him from coiling himself securely around her, "Genie says I am doing as well as can be expected, but I must still take care to keep the wounds clean."

"Of course you should. You were really badly hurt. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Si amiga, do not fuss. I am more concerned with you. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and achy." She sighed, "But I'll survive. And it is not _'fussing._' Just look at you!" She finished pointedly, staring at his wing, bandaged in a sling, and the numerous bandages wrapped around his body, particularly the large amount of padding on his shoulder. Actually…now she looked at it, wasn't there more padding there now then there had been before?

Malcho sighed at her exclamation. There were numerous things he could say to her, but most that came to mind were empty reassurances that she would see straight through. She knew his capabilities better then most, and after working to heal him, she also knew just how serious his wounds were. With no words to offer, he chose action, and lowered his head to her, carefully nuzzling her side with small soft movements. He was relieved to feel her respond almost immediately, her hands reaching out to touch him, stroking his muzzle gently. For some reason he had felt a little anxious about how she would react to his display of affection, as though she might have rejected him…

_I suppose emotional wounds are much more difficult to heal then physical ones_, he pondered, _and it will take some time to completely put the past behind us._ He was jogged from these thoughts as Tala suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Are you alright, amiga?" He asked softly, raising his good wing to gently hold her against him. There was a certain desperation in the way she was clinging to him that made him anxious.

"Si." She said, burying her face in his hair "It's all just been a bit too much lately. I still feel kind of overwhelmed...and scared." She admitted softly.

He pulled her a little closer, relieved to be able to understand the cause of her distress. It was perfectly natural for her to still be upset after everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

"Don't worry, Tala, I'm here now, and I won't let anything happen to you." He rumbled protectively. "I will not leave you, no matter what."

"I know." She said, smiling softly, the confident, powerful tone in his voice reassuring her, "I _know_ you will. Thank you. Gracias, amigo." She gave him a final squeeze and let go, allowing him to draw his head back and look at her.

"You're welcome." He smiled, "Now, I think we had best let Genie check you over, yes? Your wounds need tending to, as well."

"Okay." She agreed, taking the great serpents good wing as he helped her walk over to Genie, who was still dressed as a doctor, and greeted the pair with his normal cheerfulness.

"Finished catching up, have we?" He asked pleasantly.

"Yes, Genie." Tala smiled, as he led her over to a fallen tree where she could sit, while Jasmine and Malcho settled nearby. By now, Malcho was really starting to feel the restrictions his wounds placed on his movements. He was used to coiling his lower body up whenever he stopped somewhere for a while, it was simply more comfortable for him to do so, and having to stay stretched out all the time was rapidly becoming a source of irritation. He knew he was going to have a few uncomfortable nights ahead of him, not to mention the fact that not being able to coil himself securely around Tala made him anxious.

"Let's see how you're doing." Genie said, interrupting the serpent's thoughts as he started to untie the bandages around Tala's forehead.

"Have I mentioned how lucky you are that you didn't get a concussion?" He commented, as he examined the large cut underneath her bangs.

"I could have had a concussion?" Tala asked, alarmed.

"Well, there was a good chance, you did get bumped around a lot."

"And you didn't mention this before, _why?_" Malcho asked, alarmed.

"Well, you both kinda had a lot on your minds." Genie placated, "And I hadn't seen any obvious signs of a concussion, so I just kept an eye on her, and when she hadn't shown any symptoms after a few hours, I judged that she was fine."

"Well that's…nice to know." Tala said shakily, sharing a disturbed look with her amigo.

"Well, in any case, this is healing nicely." Genie commented, oblivious to their discomfort, as Jasmine handed him a clean cloth to wash her forehead with, "But you're still going to have a scar, sorry."

"It's fine, I don't mind." Tala said reassuringly, just before concerned rumbles from above caught everyone by surprise, making Jasmine and Genie look to her anxiously. It took Tala a few seconds to realise that, not knowing Malcho as well as she did, they probably weren't able to differentiate a concerned noise from an aggravated one.

"I'm fine, Malcho. Don't make that noise." She soothed the snake, reaching out to pet a nearby coil, "It's going to be hidden by my hair anyway, so it's not like it matters."

"I should have gotten here sooner." He murmured, gazing at a spot in the distance to avoid her eyes.

"I'm _fine,_ Malcho. You did more then enough. You saved my _life_ back there. You don't have any reason to feel guilty." She spoke reassuringly, still patting his side, and the words and actions worked together to draw a small smile from him.

Genie and Jasmine shared a small, unobserved smile, as they watched this brief moment of interaction between the pair.

The rest of the exam went fairly smoothly, with Malcho carefully monitoring the proceedings as they all chatted while they worked. Genie seemed pleased with Tala's progress, and the only small hiccup came at the end when he wanted to check her ribs. Tala resisted at first, reluctant to let Malcho view the damage he'd caused, knowing how guilty he would feel, but eventually the serpent himself, along with Genie and Jasmine, managed to coax her into letting herself be checked. Tala reluctantly lifted her tunic to let Genie look at her ribs, exposing the large fading bruise where Malcho had struck her.

As the injury came into view, Malcho very carefully made no sound, and kept his face neutral. To Tala, who knew how well practised the snake was at concealing his true emotions, this was no comfort. She found herself thinking that any reaction at all would have been better then his complete suppression of his feelings.

Genie began his work, gently pressing on her ribcage to try and determine how much damage she had done, causing Tala whimper and yelp as he hit sore spots. She tried desperately to keep quiet, as each noise made Malcho finch and recoil, but it was simply impossible. She was glad that Genie was at least quick and efficient with his work.

"Okay, kid, I'm done now, I'm sorry that it hurt." He told her, giving her a moment to collect herself before he rendered his diagnoses to the anxious group. "You're very lucky, Tala. It seems that none of your cracked ribs actually broke during the struggle. However, I'm afraid you _have_ undone a lot of our good work, and I don't want you running around or doing anything strenuous for about a month, capiche? Nothing that will tax your ribcage, you _really_ need to take it easy."

"I understand. Thank you, Genie." Tala nodded, pulling her tunic back down and wrapping her arms around herself. A silence swiftly fell, oppressive and heavy, with girl and serpent unable to look at one another, neither knowing what to say.

"Whoa. Talk about a mood killer." Genie whispered quietly. Jasmine nodded in agreement, trying to think of what she could say to console 950lbs of guilty snake, when, thankfully, they were distracted by a sudden noise.

"Whoa, Carpet! Slow down!" Came a cry, as Aladdin rapidly approached them.

"Aladdin?" Jasmine asked, peering in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Hey! Everyone's back!" Genie cried as the group came into sight, delighted at the good timing of the interruption.

Malcho muttered something in Spanish as he caught sight of them, Tala could just make out what sounded like the words "parrot" and "wonderful," spoken in highly sarcastic tones. Obviously he wasn't happy about the idea of seeing Iago again. She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he was still avoiding her gaze. She was about to call out to him when she was distracted by Genie, who gave her his final diagnosis.

"Well, all in all you've got quite a few cuts and abrasions, and a fair amount of bruising, but that should all take care of itself in time. We'll keep an eye on you to make sure you don't pick up an infection, and _you _need to focus on taking care of those ribs. I don't want to be fixing them all over again in a few days time!" He finished, wagging a finger at her.

"Okay, I will. Thank you, Genie." She smiled, chuckling slightly at the mothering tone in his voice as he finished.

"That's great news Tala." Jasmine smiled, giving her hand a squeeze as she helped the girl stand. Malcho said nothing, still feeling guilty, but he had paid close attention to Genie's conclusion, and was greatly relieved to hear that she was going to be all right.

"Hey, guys! We're back!" Came Aladdin's voice again, followed by a sweeping noise as Carpet swiftly landed nearby. Tala had been wondering why the usually speedy rug had taken so long to approach after Aladdin had first called out, but as he landed and she saw how heavily laden down he was with firewood, as well as what looked like the results of some hunting and foraging, it made a lot more sense.

"Nice catch, Al!" Genie commented, spying his load. "Looks like lunch is on!" He quickly created a "Kiss the cook" apron on himself to illustrate the point, holding up a spatula and frying pan eagerly.

"Do you need a hand to unload that?" Tala asked, moving forward.

"Nu-uh-uh!" Genie scolded, teleporting in front of her in a poof of smoke, waving the spatula at her. "What did I just tell you young lady? No strenuous activity!"

"But it's hardly-" Tala tried to argue.

"He's right, Tala. Stay here with Malcho. We can manage fine by ourselves." Jasmine interrupted gently, placing a hand on her shoulder as she moved passed to go help the rest of the group. "Besides" she whispered conspiratorially, "It looks like he needs you more."

Tala blinked at that statement. Glancing behind her, she saw that despite the fact Iago hadn't so much as spoken yet, Malcho was already looking tense, focusing quite fixedly in the opposite direction, his good wing clenched tightly by his side. She whispered a quick 'thank you' to Jasmine for pointing it out to her, and then spared a moment to welcome the newcomers, smiling as Carpet immediately waved one free tassel at her, the rest of his body pinned under the weight of his cargo. Aladdin and Abu called out a cheerful greeting to her and Malcho, letting them know they were happy to see that they were up and feeling better. Malcho spared them a brief bow, thanking them for their well-wishes, before he turned to avoid seeing any more of the parrot, who had hidden behind Aladdin the second he turned their way. Greetings over, Tala quickly walked over to her friend, gently placing a hand on his side, hoping she could calm him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Fine." He muttered, just a little too sharply to be believed.

"Malcho…" She called softly, looking up at him worriedly.

He sighed, tension dropping from his frame as he slowly turned to look at her for the first time since her ribs had been checked.

"I'll be alright, mi amiga. It's just…I'm not ready for a reunion with that stupi-with that bird." He corrected himself.

"I know." She said softly, voice filled with sympathy. There was a beat of silence, and then Tala added gently,

"…But you know, he _did _help save your life. He kept you awake so we could heal you. If he hadn't you might have passed out and never woken up again."

"Feh. So his irritating personality finally did some good." He sniffed dismissively.

"Malcho." Tala called firmly, staring at him.

"Well what do you want from me amiga?" He asked, raising his one good wing in a half-shrug of exasperation. "He's been my nemesis for years now. How am I supposed to admit that I-" He paused, a strangled noise coming forth from his throat before he continued, "That I owe that bird my _life?"_

"Because you _do _owe him your life." She responded bluntly, "We _all _worked to save you, Iago included." She instantly regretting being so curt. It wasn't like her, but she also knew, deep down, that he needed to hear it, and sooner was probably better then later.

"So what do you want me to do?" Malcho asked, falling back on old habits as he swiftly masked confusion with indignant outrage.

"I don't _want _anything." She snapped, the unusual outburst gaining his attention as she continued, "And I'm not saying you should turn around and become best friends with him! I'm just trying to say…" She paused, sighing, the anger draining from her voice to be replaced with weariness, "That maybe you should give him a chance? He may not have earned your trust or your friendship, but after helping to save your life you at least owe him some common courtesy."

Her voice as she finished sounded so exhausted and sad, Malcho immediately felt a wave of guilt flow over him for distressing her this much.

"Amiga." He whispered, lowering his head to her level and staring at her in concern, "Lo siento. I did not mean to upset you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I snapped at you too, I shouldn't have been so harsh." She said, resting a hand on his side, regret in her eyes as she looked at him.

He sighed, and spoke softly to her. "You've been through a lot, mi amiga, and you're still not well. It's understandable for you to be stressed. I…" He paused, wondering at how she was always able to draw such concessions from him, "…I shouldn't have reacted so harshly-you were only trying to help, to tell me what I needed to hear." He paused, sighed, "It's just…it's difficult for me amiga."

"I know." She sympathised, "And I'm sorry. I never wanted to upset you. I just don't want you to fight with him again."

"I understand, amiga." He said, nudging her gently with his muzzle to try and enforce his words. After what happened to her last time, it was no wonder she was nervous of another fight taking place between him and the bird.

She sighed, and gently rested a hand on his snout, petting him gently. "So, what are we going to do? I can do my best to keep you and Iago apart, but will that be enough?"

"It will help, mi amiga." He paused, sighed, "I can make you no promises, but for your sake, considering that he played some small part in helping me, I will do my best to keep my actions towards the bird neutral, so long as he does not provoke me."

"I appreciate it, amigo. I really do. I'll do my best to keep him from doing or saying something stupid."

"Good luck with that." He chuckled, succeeding in lightening the mood, and then added, "Seriously, thank you, amiga. Will you…I mean, you will stay nearby, yes? I seem to be able to control myself better when you are near." He confessed softly.

"Of course I will. I told you earlier, didn't I? I'm not going anywhere." She smiled.

They shared a brief moment of companionable silence, until the noise of fluttering fabric caught their attention, and Tala glanced up, smiling as she saw Carpet heading over.

"Carpet!" She smiled, laughing as the rug dove down and flew around her in a tight circle, spinning her gently, while also giving her the feeling of being hugged. Pulling out of this spin, he started floating around her in anxious circles, giving the impression that he was checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, Carpet." Tala reassured him, motioning for him to land, "Genie's already checked me over." The rug stopped his circling at this and landed before her, and Tala swiftly reached out and took hold of his two front tassels, which shifted to hand-shapes so they could squeeze her hands back in a friendly manner.

"I'm really happy to see you, Carpet." Tala smiled, and pulled him into a hug. "I hoped you would come back soon. Now I'm feeling better, I wanted to say thank you for taking such good care of me all this time."

Once she had let go of him, Carpet backed away a pace, waving one tassel back and forth in front of himself embarrassedly, as if to say "It was nothing, really."

"Amiga?" Malcho called down curiously, interrupting them. He had been watching the exchange between the two with growing confusion. Since _when _had his amiga become so attached to this scrap of floating cloth?

"Oh, Malcho, I'm sorry, I forgot, you two haven't really been introduced, have you?" Tala asked innocently.

"Si, I do not think you can count our brief…encounter at the palace as an introduction." He responded, wincing as he once again remembered that fracas.

"I guess not. Well, this is Carpet. He's a magic carpet who's friends with everyone at the palace. He found me when I was trying to sneak in and see Princess Jasmine, but rather then report me to the guards; he believed my story and took me to see her. After we had our…argument in the menagerie, everyone was very kind to me, but Carpet and Princess Jasmine were the ones who really helped me to cope with everything. Carpet never left my side while I was recovering; he kept me company by day and stood watch outside my door at night. I don't know how I would have managed without him." She summarised, smiling fondly at the rug.

"I see." Malcho said, his voice oddly flat. Tala blinked, staring up at the odd look on her friend's face.

"Malcho, are you okay?" She asked.

Watching the proceedings a little way away, Genie commented, "Uh-oh, I think Señor serpent is turning rather green over there."

"You can't blame him for being a little possessive. Tala _is_ the first and only friend he's ever had." Jasmine said softly "But I think we _had_ better get over there before this escalates."

"How about you go, and I'll stay over here and guard the food." Iago suggested nervously, peeking out from behind Aladdin.

"Oh bwuther." Abu murmured, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Don't give me that! You haven't got a 50 foot snake trying to turn you into tasty tortilla!" Iago shot back angrily.

"Come on, Iago. You'll be fine. We're right here, and I don't think Malcho's going to do anything bad as long as Tala's around." Aladdin soothed as they all walked over. "Besides, I can't wait to show her what we picked up."

"You picked up something?" Jasmine asked

"Just wait, it's a surprise." Aladdin whispered cheerfully, before raising his voice to talk to Tala and Malcho. "Hello, you two. Genie told us the good news, I'm glad to hear you're both going to be alright."

"It's gweat news." Abu added from his shoulder, as Iago tried to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible.

"Thanks Aladdin, Abu." Tala smiled.

"Si, gracias." Malcho intoned, still sounding slightly put out as he eyed Carpet suspiciously.

_At least that's taking his mind of Iago. _Jasmine thought to herself.

"You're welcome, I'm just sorry that you're going to be grounded for so long." Aladdin said sympathetically as he looked at the large splint and sling around Malcho's wing.

Malcho blinked and looked to the young man, a surge of annoyance rising within him as Aladdin's well-meant comment drew Tala's attention to his broken limb. The look she gave him was heart wrenching, and he slipped his plumed tail around her ankles comfortingly.

"It's alright, Tala." He soothed, then turned back to address the rest of the group. "It is a major inconvenience Aladdin, but I am just glad that Genie was able to re-set the bone correctly. As it is, while it may take some time, I will be able to fly again one day. Had he not been here, I might have been grounded for life, a fate I do not even wish to contemplate." He finished, suppressing a full body shudder at the thought of having to live the rest of his life trapped on the ground, as some pitiful, broken, creature.

Living in the Rainforest for most of his life, Malcho knew that any creature that received such a crippling injury was as good as dead. Losing your motility, and therefore your ability to run and/or fight effectively, meant you became the target of every predator looking for an easy meal. And if the predators didn't get you, the environment would. He still remembered how once, when he was much younger, he'd found the body of a drowned hawk floating in a large puddle just after a monsoon. It had broken its wing, probably trying to fly during the storm, and, rendered flightless, it had been unable to escape the rising water. He had stared at the broken body for some time, considering what it had been like for the creature, once a powerful predator, almost unrivalled in the air, to watch the water slowly rise around it, completely unable to do anything to prevent it's own demise. He had already cherished his wings greatly, since they were what made him so unique, and elevated him above his serpentine brothers, but after that he appreciated his extra motility even more.

Turning slightly to hide a nervous swallow, he unconsciously tightened his tail around Tala's ankles, realising now just how much he owed all those gathered before him.

"Thank you, all of you, for your help. Most creatures would not have spared the time for me after all the grievances I caused in the past, and I do not think I could have faced life without the power of flight." He said, giving a formal bow, while carefully not looking at Iago as he spoke. Having noticed that her friend was on edge again, Tala quickly broke in to take attention away from him, knowing how he hated to reveal weakness.

"I want to say thank you to. You've all been so kind to me, and looked after me while I was upset. I'm really, really grateful for everything you've done." She said, also bowing.

There was a swift chorus from the assembled group, as they all assured them that it was nothing, and they were just happy to have helped.

"Really, don't worry about it, you two. I think you should just focus on healing." Aladdin smiled cheerfully.

"He's right." Jasmine smiled "And right now, I think we ought to get Tala something to eat."

"You haven't eaten yet?" Malcho asked her, worried.

"Jasmine gave me some fruit when I woke up, but they've only just come back with the food." Tala pointed out gently.

"I would have saved some of what Genie had caught for me if I had known." He murmured unhappily.

"Come on, now. You needed it more then I did, you've lost weight while you were at the palace, I can tell. Besides, I'm fine. It's not like I've had to wait long." Tala said, putting a reassuring hand on his side. Malcho rumbled in annoyance, mildly concerned that his weight loss was so noticeable. Between that and his injuries, any big predator might be willing to try attacking him.

"Don't worry, Malcho!" Genie piped up, trying to break the rising gloom as he transformed himself back into a chef, "I'll have this lot whipped up into a grand feast in no time!"

He emphasised this statement by zapping over to where the food had been neatly laid out by the fire-pit. With a point of his finger he ignited the wood, and started chopping and preparing food with super-speed.

"Um-I'm going to-uh- go help Genie!" Iago squawked and shot off quickly.

"Me tuh!" Abu called as he followed, oblivious of the real reason Iago was leaving, only concerned with getting first dibs at the food.

"You ought to visit more often, Malcho, I've never seen Iago so eager to help out with the chores!" Aladdin laughed as he watched their retreating forms, earning a light laugh from everyone but the stunned serpent, who was amazed that the boy could make jokes about their violent relationship.

"Hey, are you guys coming or what? Foods nearly up!" Genie called.

"Already?" Malcho blinked, "Carumba, he is muy rápidamente."

"Well, he is Genie after all. Magic is a great short cut." Aladdin chuckled as they started to walk over. Tala was momentarily stalled by Carpet, who chivalrously offered her a tassel, letting her lean on him as they walked, since her ribs were still aggravating her. Malcho watched this through narrowed eyes, but said nothing.

In the short time it took them to reach the fire, Genie had indeed managed to prepare a surprisingly extravagant meal, and a variety of pleasant smells were issuing from several pots that were bubbling over the fire. Iago was 'keeping an eye' on Abu, who kept trying to snatch dates when Genie's back was turned, but as they approached Tala was certain she saw the bird shove a peach into his own beak.

Genie quickly ushered her injured girl down and plied her with food, and while Carpet settled down beside her, Malcho came to a stop directly behind his friend, so she could lean back against his belly if she needed to. Soon they were all eating and chatting, and although Iago still hid, now perching on Genies shoulder on the opposite side of the fire from Malcho, for the most part things went smoothly. Genie explained that the reason he hadn't simply created the food they ate to save them hunting was that he was rather low on power after everything he'd done over the last two days. It took a lot less power to cook existing food then to create something out of nothing. They conversed about safe, neutral topics, mostly about the food, Tala complimenting Genie on what he'd made, and Jasmine and the others discussing some bizarre and memorable meals from the past.

"Are you sure you've eaten enough, amiga?" Malcho asked anxiously as she set her plate down a while later, "You don't want some more?"

"I'm fine, Malcho. I think I'll explode if I eat anymore." She replied, leaning drowsily back against him.

"It's more then she managed to eat while she was with us." Jasmine added, "I'm glad to see you got your appetite back."

"You weren't eating well, amiga?" Malcho asked, worried.

"I was upset. I find it difficult to eat much when I'm upset." She admitted softly.

"Tala…"

"Don't worry, Malcho, we kept an eye on her, made sure she ate enough." Genie placated quickly.

"And in any case, you're hardly one to talk, did you actually eat _anything_ while you were with us?" Jasmine asked pointedly.

"Uh-well-"

"Malcho!" Tala exclaimed, "No wonder you're so thin. What were you thinking? You have to eat when you're recovering from injuries to keep up your strength. Everyone knows that!" She lectured anxiously, more concerned then angry.

"Well, I was also too upset to-hold on, you just said that you-?" The snake stuttered, switching from embarrassed confession to indignant confusion in a heartbeat.

"I said I found it _difficult _to eat. I might not have wanted to, but I knew I _had _to if I wanted to get better."

"Oh." The snake said, stuttering to a halt, the wind taken out of his sails

"Come on now, you two, don't start fighting. You just made up." Jasmine intervened gently. Carpet had sat up next to Tala as she lectured the snake, and he now leaned towards her, radiating so much concern that she found herself reaching out to pat him reassuringly.

"Don't worry. We're not fighting, are we Malcho?" She asked, looking up at her friend.

"No, we are _not_." He said firmly. He had just gotten Tala back, he was _not_ going to loose her over something so trivial, something which, at it's heart, was merely two friends worrying about one another's health. Tala smiled up at him, and he easily read similar sentiments in her eyes.

"We're not going to risk our friendship over something so silly." She said, vocalising their thoughts, and he smiled down at her happily as she leaned back against him.

"Well, that's good to hear." Jasmine smiled.

"Oh yeah, Tala, I nearly forgot! I've got something for you." Aladdin exclaimed suddenly, taking the group by surprise with his sudden tangent.

"Oh?" Tala asked, genuinely bewildered.

"Yup!" He grinned cheerfully, jumping to his feet and heading over to her. "We went ahead and picked something up for you while we were out gathering supplies." He explained, reaching a hand inside his jacket, as Carpet floated forward eagerly, looking forward to seeing Tala's reaction. Malcho craned down curiously, wondering what the boy could have gotten her.

Aladdin paused, grinning roguishly for a moment before he whipped his hand out of his jacket, bringing forth a small metal orb.

"Ta-da!" He cried in delight, thrusting it towards her "One Orb of Detachment, as won, fair and square. I think you _both_ deserve this."

Tala stared, wide eyed, unable to believe the object she'd been searching for, had gone through so much to obtain, was suddenly right in front of her. She could hear Malcho giving a soft gasp beside her as he stared at what he'd fought and bled to retrieve.

"I-" Tala started, lost for words, and then stopped abruptly as the clearing was filled with the sound of clanking chains and the groan and crack of breaking metal.

Everyone froze, turning abruptly towards the forgotten spot where the guardian lay, jaws dropping as they saw the chains snapping and buckling, falling this way and that as he rose to his feet. Tala's eyes went wide with fear, Carpet rushed forward to steady her as she started to shake, and then there was the sound of a loud, tired sigh.

"I _really_ wish you hadn't done that."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:**Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter. Thanks also to my illustrator Levimhoshi, who helped me through a serious case of writers block so I could get this finished.

**Authors Notes: **Don't forget to check out the new artwork on my profile page!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

There was a beat of silence, a terrifying moment where they could only stare in shock at the scene unfolding before them. To Tala, it felt disturbingly surreal, as though time had slowed to prolong their horror.

Then it was pandemonium.

There was a bellowing roar as the Guardian charged them, kicking up a large cloud of dirt in his wake. Tala screamed and ducked on instinct, while Carpet dove forward and wrapped his body around her to try and shield her. The young mage braced herself for the inevitable impact, but instead of the pain she was expecting, something else wrapped around her body and yanked her off the ground. She and Carpet were swiftly deposited by Malcho's tail into the safety of his good wing, as the serpent rapidly backed away.

"Aladdin, run! He's after the orb!" The serpent hollered, judging the angle of the Guardians attack.

"Carpet!" Aladdin yelled, grabbing Jasmine and pulling her to her feet, the orb still clutched in his free hand. The rug, now certain Tala was okay, quickly wriggled free of the serpent's grasp, and shot over to scoop up the young couple, just as Genie zoomed down and grabbed Iago and Abu.

They barely made it. A split second later, the campsite exploded into a cloud of dirt and debris as the Guardian charged through, sending burning logs and cooking implements flying everywhere. Malcho hissed, still backing up to give himself space, Tala clutched possessively to his chest as he tried to judge where the Guardian would move next.

"Malcho, what's going on?" Aladdin called from above, hoping the snake could tell them what was happening.

"I can't tell, Aladdin. There is too much dirt in the air!" Malcho cried in frustration. The thrown earth was masking all scents and spores, shading the ground so no shadow could be seen, and the burning embers flung into the air were covering any heat images he might have read, rendering the Guardian as invisible to him as he was to everyone else.

_He did that on __**purpose! **_Malcho fumed to himself, _He must have realised after our last fight how I was tracking him!_

"Aladdin, keep moving. I'm sure he's going to come after the orb!" Malcho yelled up at the young man, the only advice he could offer.

"What about you two?" Jasmine called down anxiously at the land locked pair.

"We'll be fine! I can take care of Tala!" Malcho yelled, with more bravado then honesty as the girl curled up against him.

"Don't worry! I've got their back, Al!" Genie cried as he flew forward, ready to help the vulnerable pair having deposited Iago and Abu safely in a nearby tree. "I can take care of just about anything that Guardian can dish-AHH!" He was cut of mid-sentence as a sudden unseen blow knocked him out of the air, slamming him down into a group of trees below.

"Genie!" Everyone cried. He was laid out on the ground, small golden stars circling his head, his body splayed out limply across the tree roots.

Iago quickly flew down from the tree to check on his condition, Abu scrambling down after him. "Genie's alive, but he's out for the count!" He called out.

_He's taking out the biggest threats first. _Malcho realised,_ and if he's gotten rid of Genie, then the next target should be-_

He froze, tensing, realising exactly what was going to happen any second now. He glanced around frantically, trying to see if there was anywhere safe he could deposit Tala.

"Malcho?" She called from within his wing, noticing his movements.

"He's going to come after me next, amiga, while I'm still unable to sense him." He explained quickly, making sure to keep moving as he did, not wanting to present an easy target. "Can you move? Can you run? I know your ribs are still healing, but I need you to get into the trees."

"What-run? I can't leave you!" She stuttered.

"Yes, you can. You have to." He replied firmly.

"No Malcho, I-"

"Tala, this is _not _a discussion." He growled, "I'm going to put you down and distract him, and then I want you to run the second he's focused on me."

"I can't!" She whimpered, feeling treacherous tears starting to flow. "You can't fight again, Malcho! What if you-"

"_Tala!"_ He snapped. He understood her concern. He knew she was frightened for the both of them, but he couldn't deal with that right now. He had to focus on keeping her safe and surviving another conflict. For the moment, the Guardian was staying well within the cloud of debris, but it was only a matter of time until he took advantage of the favourable situation and attacked.

Meanwhile, circling above them on Carpet, Jasmine was speaking urgently to her fiancé, knowing what dire straits the two below were in. "Aladdin, we can't let the Guardian go after Malcho and Tala. I don't care what he says, Malcho can't fight another battle right now!"

"I know, but what about Genie and the others? We can't just leave them!"

"Genie's just been knocked out. He should be fine in a little bit. If we could just lead the Guardian away…"

"You're right, Jasmine," Aladdin said, catching on, "And luckily for us, we've got the perfect bait. Come on, Carpet. Let's get his attention."

As Malcho tensed, ready to drop Tala and charge, Aladdin and the others swept down between him and the cloud of debris.

"Hey!" Aladdin cried, holding the orb up so it glittered in the sun. "You looking for this?" There was the sound of a low growl in response. "Come and get it!" Aladdin yelled, and Carpet raced off into the sky.

"Aladdin, no! You can't beat him alone!" Malcho yelled as they sped away, but it was too late, the Guardian took of after Aladdin and Jasmine, spraying more soil up into the air as he scrabbled for purchase on the earth and launched himself into the sky.

_His wings are still working? _Malcho thought incredulously as they took off, a pang of jealousy running through him.

"Jasmine! Carpet! Aladdin! Wait! It's too dangerous!" Tala yelled.

"It's too late, Tala. They're gone."

"Oh, no." Tala moaned.

"They cannot win. They must see that!" Malcho hissed through clenched fangs, "Such reckless courage is pointless!"

"They're trying to lead him away, Malcho. They're trying to help us." Tala explained in placating tones.

"I know that!" He snapped "And if I do, so does the Guardian. He'll come back for us as soon as he's gotten rid of them and taken the-" He stopped as he saw Tala's eyes grow wide and fearful at the words "gotten rid of them".

"Tala, I didn't mean to say-" He stuttered, trying awkwardly to console her.

"Yes, you did." She whispered, tears streaking down her face as she hiccupped and fought to keep her breathing even.

"Tala…"

Not knowing what to say, he tightened his grip on her, offering silent support as she tried to hold herself together.

Malcho used the time to consider what to do next. Glancing across the clearing that had once been their campsite, he saw that Genie was still unconscious, and Abu and Iago were hovering beside him, making no attempt to approach them. There was no one to stop him simply grabbing Tala and fleeing, avoiding conflict entirely. He might not be able to fly, but he could use his stealth to avoid the Guardian long enough to make it out of the valley. After that, he just had to find a nearby oasis, someplace quiet and secluded, and he and Tala could be free, could be together…

He sighed, stopping that tempting trail of thought before it went any further. As pleasant a notion as it was, he hadn't seen that many oases between the valley and Agrabah. Travelling by land, heavily injured, and with no way to orientate himself, he would just be condemning them both to a slow painful death of dehydration. And in any case, he knew that there was no way Tala would willingly abandon her friends. The only reason she wasn't insisting on charging after them right now was that her desire to rescue them was tempered by the knowledge she couldn't do so without his help, which meant risking his life. He could almost see the anguished thoughts spinning through her mind -no matter what she did, someone would suffer. Gazing at her, he realised what he had to do. He had promised her he would be better, that he would try to do the right thing, and thanks to her, he now knew what that was.

"Tala…" He said softly, "They cannot win alone. I must go after them."

"Wha-no!" She cried, glancing up, "No, Malcho! I don't want you to get hurt anymore!"

"I know. I don't want to fight again either, but I must."

"Please." She pleaded, "It's just like last time. I don't want you to go through that again!"

"I'm sorry, mi amiga." He sighed, leaning down to nuzzle her gently "I really don't want to cause you any pain." He could feel her clinging to him, arms wrapping around his neck as though to hold him there and stop him from leaving. He let her be for a moment before continuing softly. "It's not exactly the same as last time. Before I fought purely for your sake, because I wanted to keep you safe. You will _always_ be my first priority, but I can see now…I understand that I cannot simply abandon those who have aided me. They are-they are good people."

"Malcho…" She whispered, amazed to hear this coming from him.

"This is the right thing to do, isn't it, amiga?" He asked softly, seeking reassurance and guidance.

"…Yes-Yes, it is." She admitted finally, hating herself for saying it, but knowing she had to. "But it's not fair! I don't want-I mean, I wanted you to change, but why does it have to be like this!"

"Life is rarely fair, amiga, and doing the right thing is usually difficult. It's why so many choose a selfish path, thinking only of themselves, like I-like I did."

He paused, closing his eyes and swallowing to regain his composure. He hadn't expected to gain such insight into himself with that last sentence. Once he had calmed down, he forced a smile for her, gently disentangling himself from her grip and setting her down on the ground.

"I want you to stay here with Genie," He told her, "You can't fight in your condition and I cannot protect you and battle unreservedly. Once Genie wakes up, he will be able to protect you."

"But I-!"

"_No, _amiga. You know I am right." He cut her off firmly.

For a moment it looked like she might argue, but then she bowed her head in wretched acceptance. Her power was exhausted from so much use, and in her current emotional state she was unlikely to be able to control it even if she _could_ use it, making her even more of a liability.

"Malcho, I'm scared. I don't want to lose you." She whimpered miserably, stepping forward and resting against him.

"I promise I'll come back."

"We both know you can't make that promise." She sniffed.

He sighed, she'd grown up so much in the short time he knew him.

"I have to go. I cannot wait any longer. Stay with Genie. Keep out of the way."

He saw her nod, but she looked miserable, almost certainly blaming herself for being unable to help, and for leading him to this decision. He used his good wing to gently lift her chin up to look at him, needing to say something else before he left. "Do not blame yourself, whatever happens. You may have been the one who opened my eyes, but in the end, _I_ was the one who made this decision."

He tried his best to give her another smile and then, before she could say anything that would break his resolve, he turned and slithered away after the others.

Tala watched him go, suddenly strangely emotionless. She stared blankly at his retreating back, her mouth hanging open as though the parting words she wanted to give had been frozen in her throat. It wasn't until he disappeared from sight that everything caught up with her and she dropped down onto her knees, tears running down her cheeks and dropping onto the ground. An eternity seemed to pass, or was it a moment? Time had lost all meaning again. She had no idea how long she sat there staring numbly; she probably would done so all day if it wasn't for-

"Hey! Kid! What are you doing over there?"

It was Iago's screeching voice, his piercing tone finally succeeding in jerking her back to reality.

"Where's the snake going?" He continued, curious.

"He's gone after Aladdin and Jasmine." She replied automatically, her voice just loud enough for him to hear.

"What, and he just left you here?"

"No….Yes-He…He said I'd be safer if I stayed with Genie." She stuttered, somehow managing to drag herself to her feet and walk over to them.

"Well good for you! Finally, someone with sense! Who wants to be chased by some invisible monster? I mean, have you seen my wing? I'm still banged up from our last round and-ouch!" Iago was forced to stop as Abu elbowed him hard in the rib cage. The bird glanced in the direction Abu was staring, finally noticing the tears on Tala face as she dropped down beside the Genie.

"Tawa?" Abu asked gently, voice full of concern, as he climbed over Genie and cautiously placed a paw of her knee.

"Er-Are you okay kid?" Iago questioned awkwardly.

"…He could die." She finally murmured, voice barely audible.

"What? Who-?"

"He could die," She continued, as though she'd never been interrupted, "And it's all my fault, I can't do _anything._"

"Uh…kid?" Iago hedged nervously.

"I can _never _do anything." She repeated, "It's always the same. Every time, when I'm really needed-when it really counts-I'm, I'm use-I'm useless!" She stammered.

"Kid?" Iago called, flapping over anxiously. Tala couldn't respond, the last speech had broken her, and she leant forward, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed desolately.

"Tawa!" Abu called, jerking back as she suddenly tipped her head back and cried heartbrokenly, her whole body shaking as she wailed at the sky.

"Whoa, _whoa, _kid!" Iago said, holding his wings up defensively. "Look uh-" He paused, uncertain how to proceed, and shared a look with Abu. The noise she was making was not that of an upset child, but a young woman in absolute emotional agony, a pain with deeply founded roots. There was nothing either of the creatures could possibly say to comfort such distress. They sat down and watched helplessly, Genie still lying unconscious beside them, oblivious.

Tala cried, and the more she cried the more upset she became with herself for being unable to do anything _but_ sit their and cry, which only increased her sobs. So she wailed and wailed in frustration, continuing until her throat and chest tightened so much it became physically painful and she _had _to force herself to stop, slowing gradually with chocking hiccups until she was left sniffing wretchedly.

"Awe you okay?" Abu asked tentatively once she seemed to have calmed a little.

"No." She said brokenly, "My throat hurts." It came out sounding horribly pathetic.

The monkey blinked and then suddenly turned and scampered off, rummaging through the camp debris.

"You're not going to do that again, are you?" Iago asked tentatively into the awkward silence. The sobs had been downright _frightening_.

"No. I only do it on special occasions." Tala murmured darkly.

Abu reappeared, clutching in his paws a coconut he had managed to salvage, only mildly scorched. He used a sharp rock to expertly crack a hole in it and handed it to the girl, who took it automatically, tipping the sweet milk down her burning throat.

"Thank you." She said, managing to give him a small smile.

Abu stared up in concern at the miserable girl, and carefully climbed into her lap. Tala automatically reached down and hugged the little monkey to her chest, taking comfort in his soft furry form as he reached up and held onto her, murmuring sympathetically as she sniffed.

There was a moment of silence, Tala holding onto the monkey for comfort, while Iago shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"So…that's it?" Iago asked after a moment. Tala blinked and looked up red-eyed at the bird, confusion written on her face.

"Huh?"

"You're just going to sit here and feel sorry for yourself?" He asked, sounding doubtful. "I mean, Jasmine and Aladdin have had their depressed, desperate moments yeah, but once they've taken a moment to process it all they always go and…you know…_**do **_something." He finished, staring at her pointedly.

"I-" Tala gulped hugging Abu tighter, "I _can't-"_

"How do you know? You haven't even _tried." _ The bird responded bluntly. Tala jerked back as though he had dealt her a physical blow, while Abu chattered angrily at the bird for distressing her further.

"Oh, shut it, banana-breath." Iago replied, stalking forward haughtily. "Look kid, you've just gone on and on about how useless you are, about how you can't do anything, but how do you really know if you don't even _try?"_

"I'm-my power is-and Malcho-"

"What, the snake told you that you couldn't do anything and you just accepted it? Is he the boss of you now?"

"No, of course not!" She exclaimed, "He just-he… he told me to stay here." She finished pathetically.

"And you just rolled over and said okay?"

"I _can't_ do anything, alright?" She yelled in frustration. "I could barely keep us away from the Guardian last time when I was relatively healthy, how am I supposed to do it in my current state?" She cried, waving a bandaged arm for emphasis. "I'm _tired_ Iago, I can barely feel my magick! And even if I could use it, I doubt I could control it! It would just run amok again and then-"

She stopped, memories overwhelming her, things she'd rather forget. She tried to continue, but before she could Iago cut in with-

"_That's not stopping Malcho!" _

It felt like he had fired an emotional javelin through her chest.

"He's beaten way worse they you are, _he's_ dead-tired, but he's _still _trying to fight to protect you, and he doesn't have super-powers!" The bird ranted, pacing back and forth in annoyance. "You keep saying, 'I can't do anything, I'm useless', but that's not true! _I _can't do anything, _Abu _can't do anything, we're tiny, helpless, easily squishable critters! _You're_ a girl who's supposed to have powers _so_ great a warlords' convinced you alone can help him conquer a whole kingdom! You can't seriously believe that there's nothing you can do!"

"But I-"

"But nothing! I may not know much, but I do know cowardice. It's how I've survived for so long. You're _not _a coward; I've seen you fight selflessly for others! But for some reason, right now it's like you're so afraid of failing that you're not even willing to try!"

Abu prepared to yell back at Iago…and froze. While he didn't approve of his friend berating the girl in her weakest moment, he _did _have a point. Jasmine and Iago had told them all how Tala had fought for them, putting herself in danger to protect them from both the killer vines and the Guardian. She obviously did not lack courage, so why _was_ she so frightened now?

"I-" Tala stuttered, hoping that Iago would cut her off again, saving her the pain of having to explain herself. The bird, however, kept his beak firmly shut and glared at her, wings folded over his chest, his eyes demanding an explanation of her actions. She looked down at the monkey in her arms, hoping for support, but his large brown eyes only held confusion.

_No way out._

For several long moments Tala was silent, unable to find the right words. When she was finally ready to speak, she kept herself deliberately non-specific, knowing that if she didn't do so, the memories she was so desperately trying to suppress would cause her to collapse into sobs again.

"In the past…bad things happened to people I cared about." She started slowly, "And somehow, it always seemed to be my fault. Each of those times, even though I was close by, even though I tried my hardest…I couldn't do anything. I was right there but they-" She froze, her still sore throat tightening again and cutting off her words, tears falling down as painful memories tried to flood back.

"I couldn't save them." She managed to continue, "I couldn't protect them. It hurt…it _still _hurts so badly. Do you understand what it's like? To know that you did everything in your power, everything you could, and time after time, no matter what you did or how you improved, it _still, wasn't, enough_." She spat the last words out, a bitter tone now audible in her voice as she carried on, "My powers are supposed to be so amazing and wonderful, but what good are they if I can't use them to save a single person? If I can't protect the people right in front of me, the ones who are calling for help? I want to be a Knight, I want to protect people, I want to so bad, but no matter what I do-"

"It doesn't work?" Iago cut in, an aggravated edge to his voice.

Tala nodded mutely, too upset to respond.

"So, what? You figured that since you're never able to help, and trying and failing hurts so bad…you'd just assume right from the start that you _can't_ help, do nothing, and save yourself the pain?"

Tala's eyes went wide, and she made a strangled noise. Spoken in such harsh terms, Iago's assessment made her seem like a terrible, useless coward, despite his previous appraisal. Her first instinct was to cry no, deny it, but her conscience stopped her. She'd hadn't really thought deeply about _why_ she was acting this way, it had mostly been action and reaction, a desire to stop the pain. But Iago had managed to calmly and rationally analyse her problem, and hearing it spelled out so clearly, she realised he was right.

She was terrified of not being able to help again.

She bowed her head in shame, unable to respond, which told Iago all he needed to know.

"Geeze, kid, that's just…._stupid._

Tala looked up sharply at the bird, startled, confused, and more then a little hurt.

"Do you know how many times I've 'lost'? I've 'not been able to do anything?' I mean seriously, I've been shaved, plucked, dropped, tied up, set on fire and nearly _eaten_ more times then I can count trying to get to treasure, and do I actually get any in the end? _Noooooooo!_ And even if I do, the goody-two-shoes bunch I hang out with wants to give it all away the second I get my wings on it! But you know what? No matter how much it sucks, no matter how bad I feel, I, keep, _trying_. Cause that's just how the world works! You're not gonna get everything you want handed to you on a silver platter just because you tried once or twice! If you really want something, then you keep trying as many times as it takes, no matter how much you or anybody else gets hurt in the process! The second you stop trying you've as good as thrown away your dream. If you're willing to give up so easily, just because you found out it was difficult, then protecting people can't really be all that important to you!"

"-But I _do _want to able to protect everyone!" Tala burst out, unable to bear listening any longer as Iago threatened the dream that had kept her going for so long. "I want to be a knight, someone who can save people!"

The next second, Iago was right in front of her, a feathery digit poking her hard in the chest.

"Then stop sitting here whimpering, whining, and generally wasting air! Go. Do. SOMETHING!"

"But what if-"

"But _nothing_!" Iago yelled, grabbing her shirt and shoving his beak in her face. "Trust me on this kid, however bad you feel about trying and failing, you'll feel a thousand times worse if you just sit on the sidelines and watch everything fall apart!"

Tala jerked back at his sudden invasion of her personal space, but then found herself frozen, moved by his words, which sounded so sincere. Her mind reeled as she tried to process her thoughts, and for a moment she was lost in a swirling mass of conflicting emotions. However, as she thought more about what Iago had said, some of his points started to hit home, and she found herself considering things she hadn't before. What…what if she _was _needed? What if, this once, she actually _could _make a difference, however small, and she _didn't _go? How would she feel then? How would she feel if she let an opportunity to move closer to her dream slip away? More importantly…what would happen to Malcho, if, despite what he said, he _did _need her, and she wasn't there?

_That _thought moved her in a way no other could, wrenching something deep inside her heart.

She glanced up, finally meeting Iago's eyes again, and when the bird saw a glimmer of understanding in her eyes, the first signs of hope. He gave her one final verbal kick to get her going.

"Now, if that snake really means so damn much to you, if you really want to help people, then stop making excuses for yourself, go out there, be a knight, and try and save his arrogant hide!"

"I…" Tala, paused, swallowed, and raised her eyes, which finally shone with something other then the moisture of her tears. "I'm going."

Iago let go of her shirt and dropped back onto the ground. "About time." He huffed.

He looked like he might say something else, but before he could Tala swiftly reached down and grabbed him, hugging the bird tight to her chest as Abu wisely jumped out of the way. _"Thank you." _She whispered, her voice strained with emotion.

"You're welcome." He murmured awkwardly, wriggling in her hold, "Now let me go."

"Okay" She said, shakily setting him down. Then she closed her eyes and took one deep breath to centre herself, before finally rising to stand unsteadily on her own two feet. "Thank you both, for everything. I'll take it from here, you stay with Genie."

"You don't have to tell us twice." Iago huffed, still embarrassed.

It would be nice to say that Tala then turned and sprinted off towards her friend in a suitably heroic manner. In actual fact, with her heavily injured ribs, the best Tala could manage was a fast, limping trot, clutching her abdomen with one arm and gasping in pain every so often as she staggered forward.

Iago watched her gradually vanish into the trees and shared a worried look with Abu.

"Maybe I should have gotten her to stay?"

Abu said nothing, but his face said it all.

"Alright. Come on, monkey-boy. Let's try and wake big blue. She's going to need backup."

* * *

"DUCK!"

Malcho swiftly followed his own advice, throwing himself to the left as Aladdin, sabre in hand, rolled to the right. Seconds later, the Guardian barrelled through the vacated space, only to be bombarded with rocks by Jasmine and Carpet. The invisible menace kept desperately trying to reach the Princess in order to reclaim the Orb, but his own eagerness had been his downfall, and in this new area, bathed in sunlight and away from the embers and soot, Malcho could once again pinpoint his location. Jasmine was using herself as bait, carefully luring the Guardian into a position where Malcho and Aladdin could attack, and when they started to get overwhelmed by his counter-offensive, she would swoop back in with her projectiles, tempting him to chase her, starting the process all over again.

Even in the heat of battle, Malcho couldn't help but note and admire Aladdin's agility, Jasmines tenacity, and Carpets aerial acrobatics. However, despite the damage they were causing, he was becoming increasingly certain that the tables were about to be turned. The Guardian had shown himself to be highly intelligent. He should have worked out the pattern of their attacks by now, so he must be thinking of a way to counter them. And just how _was_ he fighting so well anyway! While Malcho gasped for air and feebly exchanged blows, the Guardian seemed to be handling himself just fine. True, he didn't have the strength he had during their earlier fight, but he was still fighting far better then any creature should after the beating he had been given!

Malcho's mind reeled, but as desperate as he was to figure out the mystery, he simply didn't have time to do so. Weighed down by his existing injuries, it was taking all his concentration just to keep up with the fight. His heartbeat was pounding loud in his ears, drowning out all other sound, and his world was starting to spin as he was hit by wave after wave of light-headedness. The third time he missed a punch aimed at the Guardians head, he realised his time was almost up. The Guardian couldn't possibly have overlooked such an obvious display of fatigue. Had he been fighting for himself he would have turned and bolted, letting his pride take a temporary blow in favour of living to fight another day. However, Tala was under his protection, and if he fell, soon would Aladdin, Jasmine, Carpet, and so on, until eventually Tala was caught by the beast.

It was a strange feeling. He had never fought for anyone else's sake before. It was only ever his own life he risked when he battled. Knowing he was protecting someone he cared for gave him a fervour he'd never felt before, but even that intense emotion could only take him so far when he was suffering from such crippling injuries.

Nevertheless, knowing he had to protect Tala at all costs, he waited for his cue, and swung yet again at the Guardian. His earlier prediction came true, and his opponent anticipated the attack, easily side-stepping the blow. As Malcho fell forward under his own inertia, claws dug into the back of his head, using his own momentum to plough him into the dirt. He screamed in frustration as the Guardian swiftly jumped on top of him, his greater weight pinning him down and holding him in place. His good wing was trapped underneath his body, waves of pain emanating from it as it was crushed under their combined weight, while his broken wing hung uselessly by his side. The Guardians hold on the back of his head prevented him from twisting around to bite him. He was well and truly immobilized, only able to hiss in impotent rage.

"Move, and he dies!" His opponent roared, creating a deafening hush as the battle suddenly ground to a standstill.

"Don't listen to him amigos!" Malcho roared defiantly, "He'll kill us all anyway once he's got what he wants!"

"Be silent, you young fool!" The Guardian growled, twisting his claws into his flesh until Malcho's hiss of defiance turned into one of pain.

"You cannot beat me," He continued, now that the snake had been silenced, "Your only hope is wounded and trapped, entirely at my mercy. Give me the orb!"

"But Malcho won it from you fair and square!" Jasmine objected, "He defeated you!"

"I LIVE!" The Guardian bellowed, and the pain and agony in his cry was enough to make everyone pause. They could hear his heavy breathing as he sought to control himself. When he finally spoke again, his voice was calm, but bitter.

"I live, so I was not defeated. So long as I draw breath, I must protect the orb, I have told you this before, I have no choice." He hesitated; looking sorrowfully down at Malcho for a moment, though no one could see it. "Why did you ever have to come here?" He asked softly.

"Please, it's obvious you don't want to fight us. Let us help you." Jasmine pleaded.

"It's far too late for me. And now, thanks to your foolishness, it's too late for you as well." He replied sadly.

"We don't want anyone to get hurt. Just let Malcho go." Aladdin said, trying to edge forward.

"Don't move!" The Guardian snarled, spotting the movement and pressing down harder on Malcho, causing the snake to cry out again.

"Aladdin, stop." Jasmine warned.

"Give me the orb." The Guardian repeated

"And then what? You'll let him go?" Aladdin asked scornfully.

"Yes. I'll give you another fair chance to defeat me." He replied stiffly

"Fair? When we're all beaten and injured and you're somehow able to jump around like nothing happened?" Aladdin yelled angrily.

"Just run, Aladdin! Take the orb, grab Tala, fly away, take her somewhere safe!" Malcho cried plaintively.

"Take the orb away and you may indeed buy yourself some time, but I will _never _stop hunting you." The Guardian replied icily.

"It doesn't matter. We're not leaving you, Malcho." Jasmine replied nobly.

"My life doesn't matter! I've hurt far too many creatures, wasted my-" Malcho paused, choking on his words- "Please, just save Tala!"

"No, Malcho! I won't do that to Tala! I won't take away her best friend!"

"None of this matters to me. Just give me the orb! Don't make me break his neck to prove a point!" The Guardian snarled back.

"…_Malcho?"_

Everyone froze, turning towards the small, scared voice that had interrupted the loud argument. Tala stood on the edge of the clearing, leaning weakly against a tree, barely able to stand on her own two feet after the strain of getting there.

"Tala! RUN!" Malcho screamed, terrified of what the Guardian would do to her.

"What's going on?" Tala asked, unable to see the Guardian pressing Malcho to the ground.

"Tala, run away right now! The Guardian's got Malcho pinned!" Aladdin called.

"You, girl! Come here! Since you started this conflict it is only appropriate that you should be the one to end it." The Guardian ordered, sensing that this girl would make a better hostage.

"Leave her alone!" Malcho cried.

"Silence, you! Come _here_ child or I'll break his other wing!"

"Don't listen to him Tala!" Aladdin yelled.

"Tala, please just run!" Malcho called.

"I…I-I don't-!" Tala whimpered, glancing around anxiously, overwhelmed by having so many voices screaming at her at once.

Malcho, desperate, and now scared that Tala was going to get dragged into the battle, managed to pull some strength from reserves he thought long depleted. Lashing out with his tail, which still had some small degree of movement, he managed by sheer dumb luck to hit one of the Guardian's wounds. The Guardian yelped in pain, and shifted just enough for Malcho to be able to roll him off his back. With no time to think of strategy, Malcho lunged at him, and the two went tumbling down into the dirt, snapping and clawing at one another. To the others it looked like Malcho was writhing around manically on the ground, but the bellowing howls and gaping slashes appearing all over his hide left them in no doubt as to what was really occurring.

"_Malcho!" _Tala screamed in horror as she saw her best friend being brutalised.

"Jasmine, grab Tala quick!" Aladdin yelled, worried the girl might do something reckless.

"I'm on it!" Jasmine called, but as she and Carpet tried to go forward, a sudden burst of wind knocked them both back.

"Aaaah! Where did that come from?" She cried, gasping as everything suddenly darkened. She looked up, trying to spot what had cast such a large shadow. "Clouds?" She gasped, staring up at the offending dark grey objects. Was that where the wind had come from? It's not like sudden storms were uncommon in the desert, but for the clouds to form so fast…

Realisation dawned swiftly.

"Tala!"

The girl in question was frantic. She had hobbled forward, trying to reach her friend, but the dirt and debris kicked up by the two clashing behemoths prevented her from approaching. She called out to Malcho again and again, but the only occasional reply she would get would be him screaming for her to leave while she still had the chance.

"No! I won't leave you!" She yelled back.

Malcho couldn't spare the time to reply, and the Guardian used the distraction Tala provided to catch him of guard and hurl him onto the ground, causing him to scream in agony.

Everything suddenly slowed down. Tala watched, horrified, as the dirt thrown into the air allowed her to distinguish the Guardian's huge form rearing back, bellowing one final roar before he fell to deliver what would surely be a fatal blow. In her mind the losses and failures on her life flashed before her. Her father, her role model, who had taught her honour, valour, and selflessness, had passed away when she was a child, and there had been nothing she could do to stop it. Her little brother had also perished, she had failed to protect him, and all she could do in the end was hold his hand as he slipped away. Her home, her mother, her friends, they were all in danger because she'd brought trouble to their door. Even the friends she'd made on her journey, she'd put them in danger in one way or another, and they'd been forced to leave her. Again and again, she lost people. Again and again, the ones she cared about slipped away. And now…and now…!

He was in danger. A knight was supposed to-

If she didn't do something, Malcho was going to-

She would lose someone else-

_I-I-I…I don't want-_

"_**NOOOOOO!"**_

The scream ripped out of her throat, amplified by a huge burst of wind that exploded upwards around her, spraying dirt and debris everywhere. A thunderclap rent the sky overhead, and lightning raced through the now pitch-black clouds, as the sky echoed her anger. Her eyes blazed gold, the light so intense that one could no longer see the irises or even the whites of her eyes beneath the fluorescence. Even her body seemed to have been suffused with the faintest of golden glows. At a sharp motion from her, a bolt of lighting lanced down from the rumbling clouds, striking the ground between Malcho and the Guardian, leaving a small blackened hole where it struck, forcing the larger creature to back off with a start.

"Get away!" Tala screamed, eyes flashing, "I'm not going to lose anyone else!"

More lightning bolts rained down, forcing the overwhelmed Guardian to back up until there was a large gap between him and Malcho. More thunder rent the sky, the angry black clouds blotting out the sun, and the wind was like a physical force, battering trees and whipping hides. And then there was the noise. The wind sounded like a thousand voices screaming, the thunder like some unearthly drums rumbling in the heavens. Lightning streaked through the clouds above, fleeting glances of light that to the scared and shocked group below took unnatural savage forms as they leapt from one cloud to another, before disappearing back into the sky.

And standing in the middle, unmoved and untouched by all the chaos surrounding her, was Tala.

"Allah above." Jasmine whispered, awestruck. "No wonder he was so desperate to catch her."

A final bolt rained down from the sky, forcing the Guardian to back up till he was pressed against the tree line. Tala strode forward, the wind moving with her, and boldly planted herself between the two giants. The word 'immovable' sprang to mind as the group watched her. The way she had slammed her feet down suggested she had no intention of moving from that spot while she still had breath in her body. Gone was the small, timid child they knew, before them stood a determined young woman, ready to fight to the bitter end for her friend. All of them wondered where this transformation had come from, how long it would last, and more importantly, just what would she do next?

"Amiga…" Malcho whispered emotionally, staring at her back. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Had she had this potential, this power, all along, and kept it hidden? Was this what she was capable off when she was pushed? A part of him wanted her to run, another wanted to reach out and gather her to him, but all he could do was lay there and watch. His body was a mess; his broken wing was wrenched, his good one crushed, half his old injuries had re-opened, and he had a dozen or so new teeth and claw marks on his hide, which were bleeding profusely. And then there was the sheer exhaustion he felt. At this point, just remaining conscious and breathing seemed a struggle.

It felt like the stalemate might continue forever, with the raging storm providing the only sound, when a new voice suddenly called out over the wind.

"Al? Jas? Where are you?"

"Genie! Down here!" Jasmine called, finally snapping out of her stupor.

Jasmine and Carpet had been forced to land as the storm broke or risk being swept away. They now stood beside Aladdin; the three of them huddled together against the tempest. They hailed Genie, who quickly flew down to their side, battling his way through the gale force winds; thanking every deity he knew that it hadn't started raining.

"Guys, what's going on?" He asked, passing over a very windblown Abu and Iago.

"I think you should ask Tala that…" Aladdin murmured as he hoisted Abu up onto his shoulder, pointing at the girl.

Genie turned, and then blanched as he saw her standing in front of Malcho, swiftly understanding the cause of the intense and localised storm.

"Cripes, uh, she's _mad. _Anyone want to fill me in?"

"The Guardian attacked Malcho and Tala just…she snapped." Jasmine whispered, clutching Aladdin's arm while Iago shivered against her. "She summoned this storm, drove the Guardian away from him, and now it's a stalemate, each of them waiting to see what the other does."

"It's a stand off." Aladdin agreed.

"Remind me never to give her a pep talk again." Iago whispered to Abu.

"_Genie."_

They all jerked at the voice, it was the first time Tala had spoken since she drove the Guardian back.

"Uh…yes Tala?" The blue man replied, distinctly nervous at being singled out.

"I need you to tend to Malcho. Now."

He blinked, startled by the request.

"Well, uh, of course I will but how do I…" He trailed of, looking pointedly towards the Guardian.

"I will hold him back. Go, now."

None of them had ever heard such a tone of command from the girl before, but as she spoke, they felt her conviction, and were sure that she would back up her words with action.

"Alright, kid." Genie said, amazed by the transformation she had undergone. Trusting her word, he quickly flew to the serpent's side, noting that around his broken form, the air was calm, as though the wind was carefully avoiding him.

Dirt moved as the Guardian attempted a sneaky step forward while Genie's movements distracted Tala. In less then a second three bolts of lightening had hit the dirt before him. Tala hadn't moved a muscle; she hadn't even glanced in his direction.

"Back. Away. _Now._" She ordered. When there was no immediate response, she raised one hand, the sky rumbling above her in response.

"I won't ask again."

"I will not-" The Guardian started to argue, but was cut off by a loud cry of alarm.

"Allah above, what are those things?" Jasmine cried, half hysterical as she caught sight of something in the sky.

Malcho couldn't lift his head from the dirt, but he rolled his eyes upwards, and gasped at what he saw. There were large beasts standing on the clouds above them, their bodies made entirely out of lightning. Their shapes were ragged, spiked, and constantly fluctuating around the edges, but held the rough form of large 4 legged predators, something between a wolf and a lion. As he watched one leapt from it's cloud, in a split second transforming to a large jagged bolt of lightning that rent the air, until it landed swiftly on another cloud, returning to it's former shape. Malcho had never seen anything like it in all his years, and he had complete control of the weather for a time!

Tala was the only one unfazed by their appearance, standing quite calmly as they circled above them.

"Heavens above…" The Guardian whispered.

_Madre naturaleza__, did Tala create those things? _Malcho wondered.

"Wait a minute, aren't those-?" Genie gasped, glancing with dawning wonder between Tala and the beasts in the sky, as he hastily applied pressure to one of Malcho's wounds, while a duplicate of himself wrapped a bandage around another.

A loud bellowing roar suddenly dragged everyone's attention down from the sky. The Guardian, becoming desperate as he realised the tables were being turned on him, tried to make a dash for Tala while everyone was distracted.

As he leapt forward with a snarl, the lightning beasts sprang into action, twin bolts of energy raining down to strike his two front paws. He bellowed and collapsed forward, unable to bear his own weight. Tala, seeing her chance, let loose a loud cry of challenge and dropped down onto her knees, ramming both hands into the dirt. Everyone cried out as the earth shook and suddenly exploded upwards around the Guardian, huge tree roots and chunks of rock rising to form a solid and unmovable prison. There were sounds of struggle as the Guardian sought to free himself, but all he managed to accomplish was to shake free a few trickles of earth. He let out one final roar of frustration, and then slumped forward limply in defeat.

No one could believe it. Tala had won.

She collapsed forward, the golden light fading from her eyes and body as she gasped for breath. Her stomach spasmed and she suddenly retched; dry heaving a few times before she settled, shivering uncontrollably. The others tried to approach as they saw her distress, Malcho calling out to her weakly, but loud bellowing roars and peels of lightening from the sky kept them all back. Tala was still on her hands and knees, coughing raggedly and barely able to hold herself up, but she hadn't yet passed out, and for that, she was incredibly proud of herself.

A bolt of lightning abruptly rent the air, heading down towards Tala, but rather then a crater forming, one of the beasts appeared before her, gazing down at her questioningly.

She weakly raised her head to meet it's eyes.

"No…" she murmured, as though responding to a question, "No, I'm fine now, thank you. Thank you for listening, for coming. You can go, but please, I need you to stay close by."

She bowed her head in thanks, and amazingly, the creature responded in turn, inclining it's head to her before leaping back into the sky. Within moments the clouds started to clear and the winds died down, as the creatures sped of to wherever they had come from.

For a moment, there was blessed silence. And then-

"You've won."

It was the Guardian, the last creature Tala would have expected to speak, talking into the shocked silence the creatures' departure had left. She glanced up at the huge cage before her, forcing herself to sit upright.

"Finish me." He begged.

Tala's whole body jerked in shock, horrified by the request.

"You know now that I cannot, _will _not stop." He continued, "It is the only way you can protect your friends. Please, for all our sakes, just end this. I know you have the power to do so."

There were murmurs and gasps of astonishment from everyone as they tried to get their head around this abhorrent request, but Tala just continued to stare silently at the spot where the Guardian was held.

"Please." He repeated, when some time had passed and Tala had said nothing.

"…No." She replied faintly, her voice barely audible.

"What?"

"No." She repeated loudly, her conviction growing as she thought things through.

She struggled to rise to her feet, choking on pain as she forced herself to stand. "I am-I am going to be a Knight." She announced. "A knight's duty is to protect the weak, to reach out to those in need." She took a breath, steeling her resolve before declaring firmly, "I will not kill someone who has asked for my help."

"Asked for your-Tala, are you crazy?" Iago exclaimed, "He's tried to kill us half a dozen times!"

"Amiga…" Malcho called weakly, confused and concerned by her statements, knowing nothing of her dream of Knighthood.

"He might not have been able to do so directly, but he did ask for our help." Tala explained, turning back to the Guardian as she continued. "How many times did you tell us you would let us leave if you could? That you wished you didn't have to fight? I'm certain something is forcing you to guard the orb, and I'm just as sure that same something prevents you from speaking directly of it. Even so, in whatever way you could, you were trying to tell us that you were trapped, and that you were fighting against it. That's why you tried so hard to give us a fair battle. As far as I'm concerned, that's a cry for help. And I swore that I would _never _turn my back on someone who asks for my help."

There was a pause, and then a strange choking noise from within the rock structure. It sounded like…was the Guardian sobbing?

"I-I thank you," He replied brokenly, "I am glad, happier then I can tell you, that you understood my words, that you realised my intent. But you can do nothing, child. My fate was sealed long ago. The only release you can give me is death. I have been forced to slaughter so many, I cannot bear it anymore."

"I won't condemn a good creature who asked for my help to death. You deserve better." She replied.

"But you can't _do_ anything." He repeated helplessly.

Tala paused for a moment before speaking.

"…I thought that, too, for such a long time." She admitted softly. "I kept trying, but no matter what I did, I always seemed to fail. Eventually, some part of me started to think that no matter what I did, I was always going to be too weak, or too late, or too lacking." She took a steadying breath before carrying on. "But I was _right_ to keep trying, and I was wrong to give up. I almost forgot that, but thankfully someone was here to give me the kick I needed." She smiled at Iago, who blushed and turned away.

"So, I _am_ going to do something now, and I _will_ save you." She continued confidently, turning back to the Guardian, "Because I am going to be a Knight of Camelot, a strong knight who can protect anyone who needs me, anyone who asks for my help, no matter what. So, please, don't give up, and don't tell me you want to die. It's a lie and we both know it. If you wanted to die, you could have found a way to lose the earlier fights. You just don't want to have to kill anyone anymore. That's how I know you're a good creature who deserves help."

"Child…you…you can't." He stuttered, and Tala could see drops of moisture appearing on the ground where his tears were falling.

"Oh, yes I can. You gave me a clue yourself, even if you didn't realise it. Jasmine? I need you, please."

Jasmine started, not expecting to be called, but recovered swiftly and gave Aladdin's arm a reassuring squeeze before walking forward to her side.

"Tala, what are you going to do?" Malcho called anxiously, as Genie continued to doctor him.

"It's okay, Malcho. I promise everything will be alright. Just rest now, okay?"

"I got him, kid, don't worry." Genie called as he tied yet another bandage. "I'll come straight over to help you once I've got him stable, so hang in there. You and I need to have a little chat about those stormy friends of yours."

Tala nodded thankfully, wondering exactly what Genie knew about the creatures that had helped her, but was too tired to give it much thought. She smiled weakly at Jasmine as she approached, the Princess kindly sliding an arm around her tiny shivering frame to support her.

"Are you alright, Tala?" She asked.

"No, not really, but I _have _to do this." Tala replied. "Please, I need your help."

For a moment Jasmine considered forcing Tala to wait until she'd had medical treatment before accepting her request. The young girl was ghostly pale and trembling like a leaf. It felt like she might collapse at any moment. But at the same time, her eyes were clear and focused, her voice full of determination, and Jasmine knew that she would have a fight on her hand trying to get her to back down at this point. Comforting herself with the thought that Genie was nearby if anything happened, she nodded her head and listened to what Tala had to say.

The rest of the group couldn't hear the two young women as they whispered conspiratorially together. For a moment they seemed to argue, but then Jasmine relented and passed something to Tala, who smiled back thankfully at her. Finally, Tala turned back towards the Guardian, her hands behind her back, Jasmine hovering by her side in case she fell.

"I have the answer. I'm going to set you free." Tala stated.

"How?" The Guardian asked in a strained voice.

"Simple really." Tala said, and brought one hand out from behind her back. She was holding the small metallic orb that had caused everyone so much heartache. With a smooth gesture, she opened it, pieces of metal sliding back to reveal a glass orb within the metal casing, pulsating with light and swirling energy.

"There's no need for a Guardian if there's nothing left to guard." She said simply, and before she could change her mind, she brought her other hand out from behind her back and plunged her dagger down into the glass.

There was a blinding flash of light, a hurricane of wind, and shards of glass and metal exploded upwards, launching themselves into the sky out of Tala's hand. A small portal of white-hot energy formed in the air above her head, the pieces of metal and glass orbiting it. It hovered there for a moment, pulsating light, and then it suddenly started to shrink, sucking in all the surrounding pieces of debris before it emitted one final intense pulse of energy and collapsed in on itself, vanishing.

Tala's body, already suffering terribly from the after effects of using so much power, couldn't take anymore. The energy blast knocked her back, and the last thing she remembered was many voices crying out, and then a soft, disbelieving voice whispering-

"I…I can't believe it…I'm free."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character Tala.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter. Special thanks to my bff (she's known as 'messengercat' here on fanfiction net) who helped me out when I got stuck!

**Authors Notes:** The greatest mystery of The Turning Point will be revealed this chapter! Just who, and what, _is_ the guardian?

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Tala felt oddly comforted by the void unconsciousness brought. There was no pain, no stress, and she didn't have to think about anything in particular. She simply floated along contentedly, unaware and unconcerned by her surroundings.

She drifted for a long time, and it was only when she realised she was slowly sinking that she started to pay attention to what was happening to her. A sudden feeling of dread overcame her, and she was certain that something terrible would happen if she continued to fall. She struggled to right herself, clawing at the void in a vain attempt to gain altitude, but to her dismay this only caused her to fall faster and faster. Soon she was plummeting down at a break-neck pace, until with a loud splash she fell into a pitch-black sea, where she continued to sink like a rock. She struggled and screamed as water flooded into her nose and mouth, causing her to choke and suffocate, all the while still falling down and down into the darkness.

Panicked, Tala finally surfaced from her nightmare into a strange half-conscious state. Liquid was being tipped into her mouth, while hands held her head to stop her turning away. She moaned and squirmed, but her limbs wouldn't respond the way she wished and she couldn't defend herself. There were sounds all around her, dull murmurs that she couldn't understand, and the confusion only served to increase her panic. Finally one distinctive noise broke through the rest of the commotion, low and deep, a rumbling noise that passed through her chest and triggered a memory. Strangely, she found herself automatically relaxing, her struggles ceasing as the noise continued in a soft, placating tone.

"Calm…iga…drink…"

_What was that? _

"You….rela…med…"

_What are you saying! _Tala thought helplessly, tears forming as she was forced to swallow the liquid still being tipped into her mouth to stop herself from choking. Amazingly, as soon as she did so she was released and very gently laid down, then something soft and warm was placed over her body-a blanket maybe?

"Shhhh…re…leep…"

_What? Oh, I can't think straight... I'm so tired…_

Almost immediately she drifted back into darkness.

The next time she regained consciousness, she managed to open her eyes. It was quite dark, so she couldn't make much out, but she could hear people talking and smell smoke from a crackling fire. She just wanted to go back to sleep, but her ribs were hurting, and so she tried weakly to roll herself into a more comfortable position. Immediately, there was movement around her, and that same deep rumbling voice came again from close by. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping it would leave her alone, but the voice persisted no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, making it impossible to drift back to sleep. Eventually it stopped, but just as Tala thought it was safe to relax, something nudged her oh so gently. Aggravated, she batted at it feebly, trying to get it to leave her alone. She murmured weakly, trying to get her mouth to form the right sounds.

"G'awah." She managed, and curled up as much as her injured body would permit, trying to shield herself from further intrusion. Blessedly, she was left alone, and slipped back once again into her void.

The third time Tala woke, she found herself staring up at a beautiful clear blue sky.

She immediately discovered that she had a splitting headache, and as she glanced around, the bright sunlight somehow made it worse, forcing her to close her eyes right away. The pain was agonizing. It felt like her skull was going to split open, and her stomach churned horribly, causing her to curl up into a ball. For a while, it was all she could do to keep her breathing even, but blessedly after a few moments the pain subsided enough to allow her to think clearly. Her ribs were aching, but that was nothing new, and at least she could feel that bandages had been wrapped around them for support. She could feel all her extremities, and while there were a few places that hurt, none seemed as bad as her head and ribs. Now reassured that her limbs were all intact and in the correct places, she carefully tried to move, feeling almost euphoric when her body responded and she was able to lift her arm and wiggle her fingers.

Suddenly the ground beneath her shifted, and she froze, her heart going a mile a minute as she tried to work out what was happening. _An earthquake? Now? Am I the unluckiest girl in the world or something?_

But just as suddenly as the shifting had started it stopped, and a voice came from above her, deep but soft, and sounding very hopeful.

"Tala? Tala, are you awake, mi amiga?"

"…M…Malcho?" She replied, surprised at just how raspy her voice sounded. Her throat felt drier then the desert and she swallowed to try and moisten in. "Is that you?" She croaked.

"Tala! Oh thank Madre Naturaleza, I was so worried!"

She forced herself to crack an eye open to look at him, shifting one of her arms to shade herself from the worst of the sunlight. "Hello" She managed to rasp, smiling as she saw she was lying on his vast purple coils.

_Guess that explains the 'earthquake.' _She thought to herself.

"Tala, are you alright? How do you feel?" Malcho asked anxiously, ducking his head down to her level, his tongue flicking out as he tested her spore, trying to ascertain her health.

"I think I'll live." She croaked, wincing as her body continued to throb in pain. "Are _you_ okay?" She asked, stretching her other hand out to try and touch him. "I-Is everyone alright?"

"Tala…." Malcho whispered emotionally, tears forming as he moved his head so his snout could touch her outstretched hand. "I'm fine, Genie has been treating me, and everyone else is alright. I…I can't believe after everything that happened the first thing you ask is if everyone _else _is alright."

"I'm like that." She smiled tiredly, patting his snout gently.

"How do _you_ feel?" He pressed, "Do you need anything? Do you want me to call Genie?"

"My head is killing me." She whimpered, "The light is too bright."

Mere moments after speaking, a shadow fell over her, as Malcho held his good wing over her body.

"Is that better?" He asked, ducking his head under his wing so they could continue to talk.

"Much, thank you." She said, the headache dulling to something she could cope with. Now more comfortable, she carefully rolled onto her side so they could talk face to face.

"Don't strain yourself." He cautioned quickly as she moved "You've been through a lot. Can I do anything else to help?"

"I'd love some water, my throat is really dry."

"Ah, si, of course, I should have thought of it."

There was some rustling, and then his plumed tail slithered in under his wing, gently depositing a water satchel beside her. Tala reached for it eagerly, hastily tipping it back.

"_Slowly_ Tala." Malcho warned. "Take it easy."

Tala tried to obey, sipping as slowly as she could, but even so, she emptied the entire satchel.

"You were thirsty, I take it?" He asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Just a little." She smiled back tiredly as she put the satchel down.

"How do you feel?"

"Honestly…I hurt everywhere." She admitted, thankfully finding it easier to speak now, though she still rasped out her words, "My head is killing me, my ribs are throbbing, my muscles ache…and I know I've slept for a long time but I still feel so utterly exhausted."

"…You've been asleep for 3 days." Malcho informed her softly.

"Three!" She gasped. _No wonder he was so worried._

"Si. I-_we_, were all getting very worried."

"I'm sorry." She said, reaching out a hand to pet his snout again.

He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into the contact. "As long as you're going to be alright, I can deal with it, mi amiga."

She smiled, cuddling up against him. "I'll be fine, I promise."

They were still for a moment, simply enjoying one another's company and the reassuring knowledge that they had both survived the numerous battles of the past few days.

"Hey…where is everyone?" Tala finally asked.

"They're out gathering food and supplies." Malcho replied, pulling away from her with a sigh, "Jasmine stayed here with me, but she just went to gather some medicinal herbs." He paused, and then continued playfully, "Honestly, Tala, you managed to choose the first time in three days when all the others had left the campsite to wake up."

"It's a talent." She chuckled.

"Well, at least it gives us a moment together. As soon as everyone returns, I doubt we will have a chance to speak."

"I guess I've got a lot to catch up on after three days…" Tala pondered, her mind drifting back over the extraordinary events of her recent past until she suddenly remembered something vital which caused her to gasp and struggle to sit upright.

"The Guardian! What happened to him!"

"Calmarse!" Malcho exclaimed, gently holding her down with the wing that was covering her "You can't go moving around suddenly in your condition. Lie back down and I'll explain."

"Ouch" Tala winced, seeing his point as her sudden movement made her head swim and sent a wave of pain through her ribs. She lay back down obediently, but asked pleadingly.

"Please, tell me what happened to the Guardian."

Malcho made sure she was settled and still before he replied. "The Guardian is fine, Tala. You were right, he _was _being forced to guard the orb against his will, and once you destroyed it, all the spells controlling him were broken. He's his own creature now, and has no desire to harm anyone."

"Oh, I'm so glad." She sighed.

"He had some pretty serious injuries, but is healing well, and helped us by telling us where we could find medicinal herbs and roots for our treatments. I'm sure he'll want to thank you himself once he returns, and I'm certain you'll enjoy meeting him."

"Oh?" Tala asked, his tone making her curious.

Malcho grinned. "It turns out he is not naturally invisible, mi amiga. That was an effect of one of the spells cast on him."

"Seriously? So that means-"

"He's visible now." Malcho confirmed.

"Whoa, that's incredible! So, what _is_ he exactly?" Tala asked eagerly.

Malcho chuckled "Oh no amiga, I'm not going to spoil the surprise."

"What! That's mean!" She cried.

"Believe me, Tala," he chuckled, amused by her response, "No matter how you respond, I do not think you could be any more surprised then I was."

"Oh come on! You can't say that and then _not _tell me!"

"Yes I can." He said firmly, becoming serious as he saw her struggling to rise again. "Now lie back and relax, I wouldn't have said anything if I knew you were going to get so worked up."

"But I want to know." Tala pouted, though she obeyed and lied back down under his wing.

"You will, Tala. Be patient. You must put your health first."

"Alright." She sighed, leaning back against him, too tired to put up much of a fight.

"…How's your wing?" she asked after a moment's silence.

Malcho sighed, glancing at the appendage, which was held in a thickly padded sling. "The Guardian wrenched it badly during the fight, mi amiga, but Genie was able to re-set it. He was not best pleased at having to fix it again so soon, but he assures me I shall still be able to fly, though it will take even longer to heal now."

"That's a relief. I'm glad." She said, patting his snout.

"Me, too. I was very anxious about it."

"Poor thing." Tala said sympathetically.

"You're the one who's been unconscious for three days. Should I not be comforting _you_?" He asked with a soft chuckle.

"Well, we can take care of one another, how's that?"

"Sounds perfecto to me." He sighed, nuzzling up against her. Tala smiled at the motion and curled herself up next to his head, reaching out a hand to stroke his snout softly, a comforting gesture that they both appreciated. Malcho rumbled in contentment, and Tala found she had to fight to keep her eyes open. Her body still ached, but the pain in her head had been reduced to a tolerable level under the shade of his good wing, and she was quite comfortable on Malcho's coils. She was mere moments from falling back asleep when the noise of a large group approaching jerked her awake.

"Huh?" She murmured blearily, lifting her head and looking around.

Malcho cracked open an eye, realising his time with Tala had come to an end. "It seems the others have returned, mi amiga." He informed her, gingerly straightening so he could look around, making sure his wing continued to shade her as he shifted.

"Hey, Malcho!" A voice called "We're back!"

"I can see that, Aladdin." Malcho smiled "And I see you picked up Jasmine on the way."

_He's calling her Jasmine rather then Princess? Things really have changed while I was asleep. _Tala noted.

"Any progress from our patient?" Came Genie's voice.

"Si, she has woken up." Malcho reported with a smirk.

There was a beat of silence, and then a collective gasp of astonishment, followed by the sound of many feet pounding across the ground as they all ran to Malcho's side to see for themselves.

Carpet reached Tala first, quickly flying over Malcho's coils and ducking under his wing to see her. Tala heard Malcho's cry of protest as the rug landed without waiting for his permission, but she was too distracted by said rug, who was radiating concern, to pay him much attention.

"I'm alright, Carpet. I'm sorry I worried you." She reassured, reaching forward to hug him, happy to see another dear friend after her ordeal. Carpet hugged her back gently, so happy to see her conscious that he was almost sagging with relief.

"Tala!" "Tala!" "Kiddo!" "Tawa!"

Tala looked up as Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Iago and Abu all skittered into view, their faces a curious mix of anxiousness and elation as they stared up at her. She managed a tired wave, smiling at them from her shaded spot while Carpet supported her gently.

"Hello." She greeted them.

"Oh, Tala. Thank goodness." Jasmine sighed, slumping in relief against Aladdin as she saw the girl was finally conscious "We were so worried."

"Heya, kiddo. How are you feeling? Everything alright?" Genie asked kindly, as Abu jumped off Aladdin's shoulder and scampered over Malcho's coils to Tala, placing a paw on her knee and glancing up at her questioningly.

"Hi, Abu." She smiled, picking the little monkey up and hugging him before turning back to Genie "Hello, Genie. My head is killing me, and the sunlight seems to make it worse. Malcho was good enough to give me some shade, but he can't hold his wing up forever, not with that shoulder. Is there anything you can do, please?"

"Of course. No problem!" Genie smiled, snapping his fingers and creating a strange object with a poof of blue smoke. It seemed to be two round discs of dark glass, held next to one another with some shiny red material, with two further long red rods attached at the sides. Genie moved forward and swiftly placed the object in front of her eyes, resting it on the bridge of her nose with the rods hooked neatly over the back of her ears.

"Sunglasses, one of man's best inventions." Genie smiled "Or…they will be, in a few hundred years."

"Whoa." Tala said, glancing around while touching the strange device "Everything's gone dark."

"Try moving your wing away, Senor." Genie instructed.

Malcho glanced at Tala for confirmation, and after receiving a nod from her, he shifted his wing. Tala winced as the sunlight hit her, waiting for the blinding pain to resume, but the 'sunglasses' kept her vision shaded, and she found the pain was bearable.

"Hey, I'm okay!" Tala exclaimed.

"Good to hear, mi amiga." Malcho smiled. He would never admit it, but it _had _begun to become painful to hold his wing over her.

"Alright, now before anyone starts bombarding her with questions, I have to insist on giving this child a full examination!" Genie cried, transforming into his doctor persona. "So, hold all queries until I'm certain she's okay!"

There was some argument from Malcho as they tried to lead her away, but between them the girls managed to reassure him, and before Tala knew it Genie was checking her injuries. She was poked and prodded, given medicine, and then assisted down to a nearby stream by Jasmine so she could wash before they re-dressed her wounds.

Tala was used to communal bathing, it happened all the time back in her village, but there was a big difference between bathing with girls she had grown up with and having a royal _Princess_ help her wash! Embarrassed beyond belief, Tala tried to get Jasmine to leave her be, but when it became apparent she couldn't even take her own shirt off by herself she was forced, reluctantly, to desist and let her help. Jasmine was kind and compassionate as always, telling her she had nothing to be embarrassed about, but Tala felt herself turning crimson anyway, and was constantly shifting anxiously while trying to cover her body with her arms. Noticing that Tala was acting even _more_ self-conscious then normal, Jasmine tried to be discreet as possible, and once she'd gotten her into the water she backed off and sat on the bank. Looking for something to do so it wouldn't look like she was staring at the girl and embarrass her further, Jasmine tried washing her discarded clothes in the stream. She rubbed experimentally for a few minutes, but when all she managed to do was enlarge the holes in the fabric she gave up.

"Tala, I think these are too far gone to save." She reported. "Genie made you some clean clothes anyway, I think you'd better just wear those and bury these."

"Yeah, okay, thank you." Tala said distractedly. The cool water, which should have felt refreshing on her hot skin, stung as it came into contact with her wounds, and she knew it was only going to get worse when she scrubbed with the soap Jasmine had given her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jasmine called, seeing her hesitate.

"Yes, I'm fine." Tala said, steeling herself before picking up the soap and cloth. Jasmine found herself watching quietly as Tala washed, she didn't mean to stare, but it was hard not too. Without her clothes Tala looked even smaller and scrawnier then normal, her skin pale and drawn, and her limbs thin and bony. Even more unsettling was the sight of all the injuries on her body, many of them old. Without her clothes it was painfully obvious just how brutal her life on the run had been. Jasmine's face was awash with pity and compassion; the maids at the palace had mentioned the old wounds to her after they'd bathed the child, but seeing it in person was something else entirely.

_I'd hate to think what Malcho would do if he saw this. _Jasmine thought quietly to herself.

"Jasmine? Is everything alright?" Tala asked shyly, having noticed that she was staring.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, Tala. I didn't mean to stare." Jasmine said, turning away in embarrassment. She'd been taught better then this.

"It's okay. I get it." Tala smiled sadly, having guessed what she was looking at.

"Tala, I'm so sorry. Are you, I mean…do they hurt?" She finally asked awkwardly.

"Oh no, not really. Not any more." Tala responded shyly.

"…I won't say anything." Jasmine offered quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"I know you won't." Tala smiled. "You know, I'm not ashamed of these wounds, not anymore, but I really don't want to make them public knowledge either. People just get upset."

The princess nodded softly, feeling strangely chastised.

"It's alright." Tala smiled reassuringly "It's not like they're that obvious, and like I said, they don't really hurt."

"I'm so sorry." Jasmine said simply.

"It's okay, really." Tala repeated. When Jasmine continued to look downcast, she pushed her insecurities down and asked, "Hey, if it's not too much trouble, do you think you could help me? I can't wash properly these injuries."

"Of course I will." Jasmine smiled, grateful for the tension-breaking offer that showed Tala held no hard feelings.

Jasmine helped Tala to finish washing and then put on the clean outfit Genie had prepared for her. It was a simple, cool cotton dress, teamed with a pair of sandals to protect her feet. She was brought back to Genie, and now that she was clean they applied fresh bandages to her wounds, before taking her back to the clearing where everyone was waiting anxiously for her. Malcho, who had been getting twitchy at having Tala gone from his sight for so long, immediately insisted on having her back on his coils. No sooner had she sat down then people were pressing food into her hands. Apparently they'd been busy while she'd been gone. She smiled at their enthusiasm, happily sampling all the things she was given, realising all of a sudden as she started eating just how hungry she was.

_Not surprising after 3 days. _She thought to herself as she munched on a drumstick.

"Are you feeling better now, mi amiga?" Malcho enquired anxiously, it was about the third time he'd asked since she'd returned.

"I'm fine, Malcho. You don't need to worry so much." She said, patting his side softly.

"Well, I wouldn't say _'fine_" Genie corrected as he flipped through some pieces of parchment he had attached to a wooden board, still in his doctor persona.

"What's the verdict Genie?" Aladdin asked as he handed Tala a drink.

Genie sighed. "Well, she hasn't got any physical injuries severe enough to cause the headache she's describing, so I have to assume it's a natural side-effect of over using her powers. It probably comes hand in hand with the exhaustion that knocked her out for 3 days. All I can do for now is give her something for the pain, I'm hoping that once she's got some strength back it'll pass on its own. I want you to keep those sunglasses on though, and tell me if the pain gets any worse." He instructed, waiting until Tala nodded in confirmation before continuing. "The ribs are the next big problem. Your little jog through the woods managed to open up those healing fractures again. You're going to have to be really careful to not run, jog or do anything strenuous for the next few months. I mean it little miss, if a giant invisible Guardian attacks again, you've got to leave the heroics to someone else!" He said, waving his finger at her.

Tala found herself chuckling despite everything "I promise, Genie."

He smiled and finished his diagnosis "You picked up quite a few deep cuts and scratches from being knocked around in that blast, but we took care of most of them while you was unconscious. My prescription is _lots_ of rest. No strenuous activities _at all_ for at leasta couple of months. You should also try not to use your powers, I suspect that if the headache _is_ a side effect of overuse, it'll get even worse if use them anymore."

"I've got it Genie. Thank you, you've done so much for me and Malcho." Tala smiled.

"Si, gracias." Malcho said, taking his cue from Tala.

"Aww, it's nothing. I'm glad I could help." He smiled, transforming back to his normal form.

"And I'm glad everyone's okay." Jasmine smiled.

Everyone agreed with the Princess, and there was a moment's contented silence, broken when Iago asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"…Um?" Tala called when no one immediately put forth a suggestion.

"What is it, mi amiga?" Malcho asked gently, one wing wrapping around her shoulders reassuringly.

"Well…I was just wondering if I could talk to the Guardian now?" She asked hesitantly. "You said I needed to wait till I was treated, and I have been. I'd just-I'd really like to meet him, to see how he's doing now."

"Ah, of course." Malcho smiled.

"You have every right to see him, Tala." Aladdin smiled. "And it would make sense to gather everyone together now you're awake. We all have a lot to discuss."

"We do?" Tala asked, somewhat worried by the tone of his voice. It almost sounded ominous.

"Don't worry, kiddo. We just worked a few things while you were unconscious that we need share." Genie smiled.

"Yes, and besides, we need to work out what we do next." Aladdin added.

"-We didn't want to discuss it until we were all together." Jasmine quickly explained.

"Well, okay." Tala said, feeling slightly better. "So, where is he? Malcho said he was visible but I haven't seen him yet."

"He stayed for a while to make sure you were going to be alright, but after everything he's been through…well, he had a lot to think about and needed some time alone." Jasmine explained. "He told us where he was going though, so we could contact him once you woke up. Carpet, would you mind going and getting him?" She asked the rug, who was sitting faithfully by Tala's side.

Carpet nodded, touching Tala's shoulder in parting before zipping off into the sky.

"You know, I was really excited about getting to see the Guardian, but now it's actually happening I suddenly feel anxious." Tala laughed nervously, trying to fight down a rising wave of panic.

"You don't need to worry Tala, he's friendly." Jasmine smiled. The young mage nodded thankfully at the Princess, grateful for the support, but soon found herself fidgeting as time wore on and Carpet and the Guardian didn't appear. The group talked amongst themselves to kill time, but Tala soon gave up any pretence of participating in the conversations and simply stared at the sky, waiting anxiously for something to appear. Noticing his friends' behaviour, Malcho delicately tightened his hold around her shoulders, offering silent support. Tala smiled, touched by the gesture, and patted his side softly, murmuring a soft "Gracias".

Thankfully, just when she was really beginning to worry, a shape appeared on the horizon.

"Look!" Tala cried, pointing excitedly.

"Oh, I see, there they are." Aladdin replied, shielding his eyes from the sun as he peered in the direction indicated.

"They should be here in a few minutes." Genie commented.

Tala watched in awe as the shape moving towards them got bigger and bigger. Soon she could hear the rhythmic flapping of mighty wings, the large appendages scooping up air to propel the huge creature forward. Gradually details of the shape became clear, colour was defined, and edges and patterns became visible.

Suddenly, Tala knew what he was, and she could only sit and stare, her jaw hanging open in wonder as realization dawned.

The Guardian dipped into the clearing and landed with amazing delicacy for a creature so large, creating nary a tremor upon touchdown.

The sight of him amazed Tala. He was strikingly similar to Malcho. He had an extremely long, sinuous, serpentine body, which was coated in cobalt blue scales. The sunlight shimmering off them, created a spectacular variety of shades and tones, some of them seeming to sparkle almost iridescently in the light. Two pairs of short but powerful looking legs supported him, but rather then holding himself level and flat, his long body rose and fell like waves, dipping down where his feet touched the ground, and rising at his head and tail. It was hard to judge his true length with his body curving so much, but he was already larger then Malcho, and Tala wouldn't have thought it impossible for him to reach 90 feet if he stretched out fully. His feet were four toed, each tipped with a wickedly curved talon, with one more shorter claw coming out the back of the foot like a bird. The huge bat-like wings Tala had seen in silhouette were there, the leathery appendages folded neatly down against his sides, emerging from shoulder blades that were placed just before the first pair of front legs. His reptilian head was very similar to Malcho's, both in shape and appearance. He too had a shock of black hair, slightly longer and neater looking then her friend's, and without any grey. Rather then antenna, a pair of multi-branching horns emerged from the top of his head, and from the front of his mouth, two long tendrils of flesh hung down, bearing a striking resemblance to a human moustache. Like Malcho his tail ended in a plume of black hair, and the young mage could see a full set of deadly serrated teeth in his mouth. However, what caught Tala's attention were his eyes. They were bright amber with slit pupils, standing out against his dark blue scales, holding within them a sense of timelessness, wisdom, and serenity.

The Guardian turned to face her, his movements smooth and fluid despite his great size. Tala couldn't help but notice his grace, and this, combined with his colouring, kept causing her to draw parallels to running water. The effect was most pronounced when she had watched him fly over. He was so long that the lower part of his body rippled up and down behind him as he flew, in a startling and breathtaking manner. It had been like watching a river flying through the sky.

"You're-You're an Eastern Dragon!" She finally stuttered in amazement, eyes wide and mouth still gaping open.

The Guardian's eyes widened a fraction and then he nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Indeed I am, child. You are most knowledgeable." His size caused his voice to come out as deep rumbling bass, and despite his curious accent, he had a distinctly cultured tone as he spoke.

"Have you seen one of them before, Tala?" Aladdin asked, surprised she knew what he was.

"N-No, but I've read about a lot of different magical creatures in my Encyclopaedia Magica. I recognised him from the picture and description." She stuttered, slightly nervous in front of such an imposing creature.

"You own an encyclopaedia on magical creatures?" The Guardian asked curiously.

"Well, on anything relating to myths, legends and magick, really. It's quite comprehensive. It was left to me by my father." Tala smiled proudly.

"Knowledge is one of the greatest gifts that can be given. Your father is very wise." He commented, bowing politely.

"Thank you. I'm so happy we can finally meet properly" She smiled, feeling more at ease after his kind comment.

"As am I, young one. I trust you are recovering well?"

"Still a little shaky, but I'll live. Everyone is taking good care of me. What about yourself? Are you really free now?" She asked.

"Indeed I am, and now we are all gathered, I wish to relate the tale of how I was compelled to assume the role of the Guardian, if you would care to hear it."

"I would be very interested in hearing that." Malcho rumbled from above Tala.

"As would I." Jasmine added.

"Yeah, me too." Aladdin said, the rest of the group agreeing with him.

The Guardian nodded, settling his long coils on the ground as the group gathered around to hear the story. Carpet flew over and settled himself back down next to Tala, but for once Malcho was too focused on the Guardian to grumble at the intrusion.

Once the Guardian was certain everyone was seated and comfortable, he began.

"I was born in the great kingdom of China, many, many Li from this place."

"Li?" Iago interrupted.

"Li is a Chinese measurement of distance." Genie explained swiftly "Now shush and let him continue."

"Thank you, Genie. I lived well, studying and growing in body and mind. I soon discovered that I had a gift for languages, and so I often acted as a translator for diplomatic parties and merchants wishing to trade. One day, I received a message asking for my services to help negotiate the trade of some rare silk to a foreign party. You must understand, at that time, the strength of China was unrivalled. No country had an army to compare, and we had many items that only we could make, which other nations were desperate to obtain. In my arrogance I believed no one had the power, nor the nerve, to dare harm me for fear of the consequences. Even without those great political factors supporting me, my sheer size and strength led me to believe I was untouchable. In short, I was a fool.

I should have suspected something from the moment they asked to meet me in such a remote location. I flew to the designated spot, landed, and was instantly paralysed by a superbly constructed magick circle they had prepared. A group of humans appeared, all wearing dark hooded robes to hide their faces, and they cast more spells on me, causing me to fall into a deep enchanted sleep.

I have no idea how long I stayed in that state, but it must have been many weeks, for when I next awoke, I was here, chained and bound, within yet another huge and even more elaborate magick circle, ringed with candles and bowls of blood. The mages placed the orb before me and started to burn putrid smelling herbs and spices, before standing back and beginning to chant. Powerless, I could only watch silently as they worked their spells on me. The whole procedure lasted three days and nights, and on the final day I experienced excruciating pain and utter horror as they slowly leeched the colour from my body and turned me invisible. When I thought I could bear no more, the sun set on the third day, the spells stopped, and I passed out.

When I woke again, the sun had risen, the shackles had vanished, and I found I could see myself. If it were not for the unfamiliar surroundings, I might have through the entire ordeal was a dream. My mind was brimming with questions, but there was water nearby, and I was desperate to sate my thirst. I dragged myself to the stream, but as I lowered my head to drink I was horrified to see that while I could see my own body, there was no reflection in the water. I didn't know what to do or think, and was about to take to the sky to search for answers, when one of the mages emerged from the trees and called out to me, looking around the clearing as though they could not tell where I was. I swiftly realised that while I could see myself I had been rendered invisible to every other creature. I was overcome with rage and charged at my tormentor, determined to make them pay for what they'd done to me. But before I could get anywhere near them, a great lance of pain shot through my body, and I fell to the ground immobile."

He paused, shaking his head as the memory overcame him.

"The mage pulled back the hood of their cloak and I saw it was a middle-aged human female, her face covered in arcane sigils. She looked down at me with great sadness and pity. It made me despise her all the more. I could do little but lay there, breathing harshly through my fangs as she began to inform me of my fate. She pointed behind me to an area of the cliff face that had held a cave, which was now screened by a thick dome of vines. She informed me that the orb that had been with me during the ritual was within that cave, and then told me what it was and what it did. Apparently the orb had been a punishment device, used to remove magick from mages who used their gifts to commit grave crimes. However, she said that their was much unrest in the country in which the orb was used, and due to rising public fear of the power that mages had, her group feared the king would soon bow to public pressure and turn it on every magician. I cannot tell you whether this tale was true or simply an excuse to try and justify her actions; I only had her word for it.

In any case, she went on to say that her colleagues were powerful mages, and, worried about what was transpiring, they had conspired to steal the orb. However, after purloining it, there was a dispute within the group about what they should do with it, with some saying that it needed to be destroyed, and others claiming the power of the orb might well be needed in the future, should a truly over-powerful and destructive mage appear. Eventually, they decided they would hide the orb, somewhere it would never be found, so that one day, should its power be needed, any direct descendant of the group would be able to claim it. And that was where I came in. They knew many people, from all walks of life, would seek the orb for the power it held over magicians, and realised simply hiding it would not be enough. They decided to abduct a powerful creature, and use their sorcery to force it into becoming the orb's Guardian."

"And that was you." Aladdin summarized grimly.

"Indeed it was. The woman told me, very calmly, that they had woven many complex spells into me over the last 3 days. From this day on, for as long as I lived and the orb remained intact and unclaimed, I would be forced to guard it. I could not leave this hidden valley, unless for some reason the orb was taken, and then only to reclaim it and bring it back. I had been made invisible, on top of my already formidable strength and power, to make me a more effective guard. Should anyone enter the valley and come for the orb, I would be forced to attack and kill them to defend it. Only one of the mages themselves, or a direct descendant, would be able to pass me and take the orb. She told me that should this occur, I would be free to leave and return home, but the enchantment that protected them would remain in place, so I would be unable to turn on them once I was freed. As a final precaution, should anyone manage to immobilize me, the dome of vines would attack and kill anyone who wasn't a blood relation of the original mages that tried to penetrate it to reach the cave. She finally told me that there were enchantments upon me that would prevent me from taking my own life, so I could not escape my duties that way. She said that while she did not expect my forgiveness, I had her sincere apology, and offered me the cold comfort that I would be protecting many mages by standing vigil. She turned to leave, and I found myself still pinned, snarling at her that my family would come for me, that China would not rest until they and all their descendants were forced to pay for this injustice, and that we would stain the hills red with their blood. I screamed until I found I could finally move again, and then flew off, speeding through the forest after her scent trail. It led me right to the edge of the valley, and I could see her form disappearing into the desert in the distance, along with several of her companions. I thought vengeance would be mine, but as soon as I hit the valleys edge my body was wracked with terrible mind wrenching pain and I fell from the sky, roaring in agony. I crawled away from the edge, and as I did so the pain lessened until I could think and feel again. I tried several times to leave, but every time the same thing happened, and I realised her words were true, I could not leave the valley."

"How terrible." Tala whispered sympathetically.

"Yes, indeed. I tried to work around the curse they had laid, remembering how the woman had said I could leave to retrieve the orb. I flung it as far as I could out of the valley, and to my joy found that I could, nay, I was compelled to leave and chase it. However as soon as I reached it I couldn't help but pick it up, and seconds later I found myself turning around and returning to the valley. As desperate as I was to leave, I could not fight it, and no matter how hard I tried to move forward, I ended up flying back. I tried this method again and again, but each time, I found myself compelled to return. Finally, I resigned myself to my imprisonment, and started to explore the Valley, confident that my family would stop at nothing to find me, and would surely come for me sooner or later. As you can see the place is enormous, and has rivers and lakes, so fresh water was no problem. The mages had obviously realised a starved Guardian would be no use to them, and so I found many herds of edible herbivores roamed the valley. There were also many fruit trees and vegetables, as well as rare herbs and spices growing all around, which I guessed the mages had been cultivating for their spells, as I found signs they'd been living here for some time. I vented my anger destroying what was left of their camp and pulverising it into the dust. Time crept on, but no one came to the valley. My conviction that my family would eventually come for me began to waver as the seasons passed and I saw no living creature save birds and mammals that lived here. When I marked my fifteenth year in this place I realised that even if my family hadn't given up on me by now, the trail would be so cold that their was no way they could follow it. As the harsh reality of my situation dawned on me, and I realized that I would never see my family or friends again, that everything I knew and loved had been taken from me, I finally understood why the mages had felt compelled to set spells that prevented me from taking my own life. I fell into a deep depression, unwilling to do anything at all, but their damn curse forced me to continue to eat and drink, keeping my body alive when my mind wished only for the freedom of death."

He paused, noticing several of his audience had become rather misty eyed. Poor Tala was sniffling into a handkerchief Carpet had provided, while said rug rubbed her back comfortingly. Malcho's face was a mask of stoicism, but the intensity of his gaze and the grip he had on Tala let the Guardian know he had his undivided attention. He hastened on, hoping to lift the mode.

"Eventually I came back to my senses, realising that life must go on, no matter the form, and I resolved to make the best of my situation. Besides my talent for languages, I had a great passion for horticulture and herbology. The one thing I had no shortage of was time, and so I began to cultivate the land around me, growing the rare herbs and spices left by the mages, and adding order to some areas of the valley." He managed a weak laugh, "I suppose I must be the first dragon gardener in history."

"I thought this place looked like a garden when we arrived." Tala smiled as she wiped her eyes. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you, child. I'm glad my efforts were noticed and appreciated." The Guardian smiled.

"She's right. The gardeners in Palace can't touch the work you've done." Jasmine commented as she looked around admiringly.

"As I said Princess, I have had much time on my hands." He smiled.

He took a breath and then launched back into his story.

"Eventually, my solitude was broken when someone inadvertently stumbled into the valley. It was inevitable I suppose, but I had become complacent after so long alone, I simply thought no one would ever find me. I was instantly aware that someone had entered the valley. I knew precisely where they were and was driven to pursue him or her. I soon found it was a human explorer. He'd wandered in by accident. I doubt he had any idea what was hidden here. I followed him silently for some time, but as he walked closer and closer towards the orb I felt this, this _twisted_ impulse rising up within me to strike him down. When he came in sight of the dome of vines I could contain it no more. The man never saw the blow coming, and I was horrified at what I had been done. I had never raised my hand against any creature in such a manner before; I only hunted what was necessary to feed my family and myself.

However, as the years passed, more people found there way here, and again and again I was forced to kill in order to keep the mages' orb hidden. Most of them were simply lost travellers; they had no idea what was here, or the danger they were in. However, after many years I discovered little ways I could thwart the spells that were controlling me. I had to chase intruders, but I could walk slowly, so long as I kept moving, and I could take long routes to reach my destination. I even found I could make some noise to try and let them know something was following them. I did everything I could to frighten them into turning around, hoping that if they didn't get to close to the orb, I wouldn't be forced to hunt them down." He paused, looking down at the ground before murmuring softly, "It was never enough."

There was a pause.

"Eventually some did come, as you did, openly seeking the orb, and with them I found my little tricks would not work. As soon as they announced that they were seeking the orb, the compulsion to kill completely overcame me, forcing me to slay them where they stood. I was forced to kill again and again, and as I saw the graves I created rising from a dozen to over a hundred, I wept for what I had become. A life of solitude was painful but bearable, however being turned into a murderer was a fate I was not prepared to live with. I began to try and loose my battles, hoping that my opponents would slay me, but the spell was clever, it wouldn't let me take any risks that would put my life in unnecessary danger. I thought I would be trapped in this cycle forever…"

"Until I came." Malcho said lowly

"Indeed. When you came I thought I had finally been given a chance for an honourable exit from my torment. As I said, the spell would not let me take reckless actions, and you were such a strong opponent that rushing at you _would_ be a foolish move. For the first time in all the long years that I had been trapped here, I could _talk_, I could reason and negotiate, try and let someone know what was happening to me…"

"You thought I could kill you." Malcho finished, "You wanted me to. It's why you set up our battle so fairly, why you gave me so many chances."

"Yes" He nodded solemnly "I was surprised that you did not finish me when you had the chance, I thought I had threatened your friends enough to ensure you would not let me live. When I awoke, I was devastated, with the magick running through me speeding my healing, I knew it would only be a short time until I would be forced to rise up against you again, and you would not stand a chance in a second battle. I thought it was all over, but I could not have predicted that Tala would be so perceptive and intervene the way she did. It was truly amazing."

Tala looked bashful at this comment, glancing down to the side as the Guardian gave her a polite nod in thanks.

"Everything else you know. I can only add that you have my undying gratitude for granting me my freedom. I had long since given up on such an option."

The conclusion of his long story was met by silence. Everyone glanced around awkwardly as they tried to process all they'd heard. How on earth was one supposed to respond after hearing how another creature had suffered such tragedy?

It was the ever-compassionate Jasmine that finally spoke.

"Guardian, I think I speak for everyone when I say we're so sorry you had to endure that. Is there any way we could track down those who did this to you? To try and bring them to account? It was humans who did this to you, so we should at least try and set things right."

"She's right, can we do anything?" Aladdin asked, stepping forward.

The Guardian shook his head sadly "We dragons live far, far longer then your kind. I was brought here over 200 years ago, those who bound me here are long passed by now, as are their children and grandchildren. They did me a great injustice, and for a long time I was very, very angry, but I cannot blame the present generation for the sins of their ancestors."

There was another beat of silence, where the assembled group looked thoroughly miserable. The Guardian spoke up, hoping to reassure them.

"Please do not be so downcast. You have freed me. That is the greatest gift I could possible be given, I owe you all so much."

"Can…Can I ask a question?" Tala voiced timidly.

"Of course, anything."

"What's your name?"

The Guardian blinked, startled by the unexpected question.

"I mean, you must have an actual name, right?" Tala continued into the brief silence, "We can't just keep calling you 'The Guardian'"

He froze, obviously overcome with emotion. "Th-Thank you for asking." He stuttered, and then took a moment to compose himself before continuing, "My name is Lung Jiang Chen. It is an honour to meet you."

Tala smiled "The honour's all mine. My name's Tala, and this is my best friend, Malcho. I believe you've been introduced to everyone else?"

"Indeed I have, Tala, and thank you for asking. I never wish to be known as 'the Guardian' ever again."

Tala smiled, and so did Malcho, feeling incredibly proud of his friend. There was still much to discuss, but Tala's small gesture had had an amazing effect on the group. With that one small question, she had managed to dispel the tense atmosphere that had reigned over them, and bring along a feeling of goodwill and amiability.

"Well, now that we're all properly introduced and caught up, guys, there _is_ something else we need to talk about." Genie prompted gently.

"Oh yes, that's right." Jasmine started, as though she'd just remembered.

"What is it?" Tala asked nervously, noticing that everyone was suddenly looking at her.

"It's about your powers, kid, there some things we need to talk to you about." Genie informed her gently.

Tala swallowed, feeling glad that Malcho was with her, and for Carpets reassuring presence as he held onto one of her hands, radiating a sense of "it will be okay." She looked up and caught Malcho's eye, and he smiled reassuringly at her, gently tightening his wing around her for added support, before nodding encouragingly.

She took a breath, mentally preparing herself for whatever it was they had to say, somehow feeling that whatever happened in the next few minutes was going to dramatically affect her life.

"Alright, tell me."

* * *

**Chen's official picture has been posted on deviantart! **Just remove the spaces from the following url to see the picture!

http:/ / levimhoshi. deviantart. com/art/Chen-244561312


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character's Tala and Chen.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

**Author Notes-Fanart: **A few people commented that they were having problems following the link at the end of the last chapter to view the illustration of Chen. If anyone's having trouble, please go to my "Author Profile" page. I've got links to all the fanart for this story posted there without all the horrible spaces between the words. It should be a lot easier to just copy and paste those links into your address bar since they're all in one piece. Hope that helps!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"It's like this, kid." Genie said, getting straight to the point. "I-well, _we've_, been noticing some things about your powers."

Tala swallowed apprehensively as Genie paused, mentally steeling himself before he continued.

"Tala, do you know what those lighting creatures are? The ones who helped you?"

"…Friends." She answered evasively, shuffling closer to Malcho.

Genie raised an eyebrow, sharing a glance with the others before replying, "Well, I'm sure that they're your friends, but that's not what they _are. _I'm not surprised no one recognised them, it's been a few millennia since I've seen one, and even _I_ didn't realise what I was seeing at first."

"So what are they, Genie?" Lung Jiang Chen asked curiously, the only one present besides Tala who hadn't heard Genie explain all this earlier.

Genie paused, meeting Tala's eyes as he spoke. "Those were Lightning elementals, powerful spirits that are the embodiment of thunder and lightening."

"Heavens above." Chen whispered.

Tala's eyes widened, and Genie continued speaking into the shocked silence,

"Elemental spirits don't just randomly manifest in the physical plane. They usually don't have any interest in mortal affairs, and they certainly don't get directly involved in earthly conflicts."

He gave Tala a significant look as he pressed on, "But when _you_ got desperate, when you wanted to protect Malcho, they appeared and helped you. They lent you their strength, allowing you to manipulate the storm at will."

Tala was looking increasingly nervous as Genie finally summarised.

"Tala, I don't think you're actually using magic to control the elements. I think you're summoning and borrowing the power of elemental spirits."

Tala's eyes widened and she stuttered, unable to form a coherent reply. Malcho glanced down, becoming anxious as he noticed that Tala's spoor was suddenly heavily laced with _fear_. Carpet also noticed the reaction, and reached out a tassel to grip her shoulder reassuringly as she backed right up against Malcho as though she feared an attack was coming.

"Tala, are you alright?" Malcho called, leaning down and wrapping his wing more securely around her.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Genie asked, concerned by her reaction. "Hey, we're not angry or anything," he tried to reassure her, "We just…" He trailed off helplessly, not knowing what to say.

"Tala, it's alright." Malcho intervened swiftly, leaning down to her. She turned to glance at him, wide eyed and frightened, and he murmured reassuringly.

"Calmarse mi amiga, yo te protegeré."

It was a very simple message, he couldn't be more specific with her limited Spanish, but he could tell she understood when her expression softened and she reached out and patted the side of his neck, giving him a thankful, if still shaky, smile. He nudged her very gently on the shoulder with his snout, encouraging her to speak.

"I just…" She swallowed nervously, holding onto Malcho as she asked in a small voice, "…Aren't you angry?"

"What? Why would we you think we'd be angry?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"Because of the spirits, and that…_that I can see them_." She whispered, holding onto Malcho tighter, glancing up at the snake nervously as she tried to judge his reaction. To her utter relief he looked shocked and bewildered…but not angry. She sagged against him, her heart swelling and her eyes tearing as he shifted his wing to support her better. She struggled not to break into tears as she realised the berating she was expecting wasn't coming.

"Tala, are you serious?" Aladdin asked with an easy going chuckle that broke the tense mood, "How could we be angry? We've seen Ghouls, Sand Witches, Ice Efreets, you name it! After all that, meeting someone who can see spirits is no big deal."

"R-Really?" Tala asked, amazed.

"Yeah. Besides, we all know you're a good kid." He replied with a smile.

"He's right, Tala." Jasmine added compassionately, "You have an unusual ability, that's all. There are many creatures in the seven deserts with unique skills, it doesn't make them bad or scary, just different."

Tala paused; amazed that everyone could accept her so easily. She took a deep calming breath, composing herself and wiping her eyes with a handkerchief Carpet kindly provided (though she had no idea where from) before speaking again.

"Th-Thank you. I'm sorry, I know my reaction seems intense but… I've had a lot of bad experiences in the past when people found out what I could see."

"You mean the elemental spirits, amiga?" Malcho questioned.

"Malcho…I don't just see _elemental_ spirits."

There was an awkward silence; no one knew quite what to say in the face of this revelation.

Finally Jasmine asked softly, "Tala…how long have you been this way?"

"Since I was a little kid." She admitted shyly, still holding on tight to Malcho, "My little brother, Taro, and I could both see things no one else could. It started off as strange shadows no one else noticed, or whispers we thought we heard when there was no one around to speak. At first, people thought we were making up things to get attention, but when we kept insisting we were seeing things, Papa stepped in and told us we had to keep quiet. He said that we could see things other people couldn't, and it wasn't bad, but we couldn't talk about them because the others wouldn't understand and would get angry. We didn't really understand what he meant, but we listened to him, and when we were quiet and ignored what we saw everything did seem to get better. However, as we got older the things we saw became clearer. The shadows started to have distinctive shapes, the whispers got louder, and I started…I found I could _feel_ things. I know this sounds insane, but I could walk into the forest and tell if the trees were happy or sad."

"And you still didn't tell anyone?" Jasmine asked

"Papa told us not too," She repeated, "Sometimes the shadows would play tricks on us; pull our hair, trip us up, little things like that. But we didn't see them all that often, and they'd disappear as soon as Papa showed up or we went home, so we never felt in any real danger. After Papa died sometimes it did get scary since he wasn't there to protect us anymore, but at least Taro and I had one another. As we got older and our sight got even better we realised that we were seeing spirits and ghosts, but by then we were old enough to realise how insane it would sound to say we were seeing all these strange things with no proof. And then…and then, I lost Taro."

She paused, her hands tightening into fists and her eyes tearing up again in obvious distress. "I lost Taro and I was alone. No one else could see them."

She swallowed emotionally before carrying on doggedly, determined to finish what she'd started. "Time went on, and when the spirits started affecting elements in response to my emotions, I couldn't keep my powers secret anymore. The village elders questioned me, and I had to tell them everything. I was scared about what everyone would say, but although they were wary at first, eventually the village accepted me. When we learnt that I could ask spirits for help, they even became happy about what I could do, that I could help the village prosper. I…I got used to being accepted. I just assumed everyone else would react the same way, that Papa had been worried for nothing. But once I left the village, I learned pretty quickly why he told me stay quiet. He was right. People get very angry when they hear about the spirits."

Tala whispered the last sentence, a distinctly pained tone in her voice as a shudder passed through her body. Jasmine's eyes widened, and though she was careful not to make a sound, she gripped the fabric of her silk pants tightly.

_Those old injuries…_

As the Princess silently fretted, Malcho was staring down at his amiga, a concerned look on his face as his tail flicked back and forth in agitation. This new information shed a lot of light on Tala's past actions. She'd always been so evasive about her powers, so shy of using them, and while he'd always known she'd suffered because of her gifts, he was starting to get an inkling as to just how severe that trauma was. She'd never mentioned the spirits to him, not even once, and he'd thought she'd trusted him completely and told him everything. Who'd hurt her so badly she'd chosen to hide that part of herself away? What had happened in the past that still pained her so badly? His imagination presented him with possible scenarios; images that made his blood boil. His rational mind told him that whatever had transpired occurred before he even knew she existed, and therefore he was not responsible, but he found that logic mattered little to him right then. Tala had been hurt, and all he wanted to do was find out who was responsible and make them pay.

Luckily, before he could work himself up into a protective rage, Iago spoke into the awkward silence Tala's admission had created, interrupting his train of thought.

"There's one thing I don't get, kid. If you knew right from the start that your ability was to speak to spirits, why did you think a mage would be able to help control your power?"

Tala blinked, looking around the group in confusion "What? You mean normal mages can't see spirits?"

This time it was the groups turn to stare at her in shock, a few of them spluttering incoherently as they tried to process what she'd said.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Tala asked, looking up at Malcho in concern.

"You have got to be _kidding me!_" Iago screeched, the first one to regain composure, "Do you seriously think every magician can see spirits?"

"W-Well maybe not _all _of them, but…." She trailed off, seeing the looks on their faces, "You mean they _can't?"_ She cried in dismay.

When the others continued to simply stare at her in open-mouthed shock (Genies jaw was _literally_ on the floor), she sought to explain herself. "I-I was the only one with powers in my village, the only one for miles around! I mean, _Encyclopaedia Magica_ said some mages learned all they knew from books, but it also said others just had 'specialised skills.' No one knew exactly what magic was or how it worked, we all just assumed that at least _some_ mages ask spirits for help like I do!"

"But Tala, didn't you think it was odd that you'd never _heard_ of other magicians using spirits?" Jasmine asked, finally finding her voice.

"Well no, not really." Tala replied, "Considering the reaction I get whenever I mention the things I can see, I just assumed they kept quiet about _exactly_ how their powers work for their own safety."

"What about the mages you met on your travels, amiga?" Malcho asked, leaning down to her, "You said you asked them for help. Didn't you realise when you spoke to them?"

"I-I never really got to speak to anyone in detail about my abilities, Malcho. I was on the run from mercenaries and bounty hunters; I was too scared of being captured to linger anywhere long. Most of the mages I managed to find I couldn't get close to, and the few I did manage to see slammed the door in my face as soon as I mentioned my circumstances. The one person who did actually let me inside tried to capture me to sell me back to the warlord." She finished bitterly.

"Oh, Tala." Jasmine muttered sympathetically, while Carpet put his tassels around her shoulders comfortingly.

"So, your saying that mages…they really can't see spirits?" Tala whimpered, "But then…if I'm not a mage, what am I?" She asked, clinging to Malcho in trepidation, her eyes tearing up again.

"Oh, kid." Genie said kindly, walking over and placing a large blue hand on her shoulder. "No, you're not a mage. But don't cry, there's nothing wrong with you. It's my fault, I should have realised it sooner. I felt power from you from the moment we met, and I always thought it was unusual, but I never gave it much thought since there was so much going on."

"Genie…do you know what I am?" Tala asked nervously, clinging even tighter to Malcho.

"Yeah, kid, I do. And please don't look so scared." He said reassuringly. "What you are is _brilliant, _fantastic even! You're not a mage. You're a _Medium_. A person who can see and communicate with Spirits. It's an extremely rare and wonderful gift."

"A Medium?" Tala whispered, glancing up at Malcho who was smiling encouragingly, "Are you sure?"

"Yup. It all makes sense, especially in light of what you just told us about your childhood. It also explains why your powers were limited to things to do with nature, why you couldn't do normal spells like transforming one thing into another or turning yourself invisible. Elemental spirits can only control their own elements, and since you're borrowing their power, you can't do anything they can't."

"And besides that, mi amiga, being a Medium also explains why you have so much trouble controlling your abilities." Malcho continued, trying to reassure his friend.

"That's right!" Genie piped up again. "My information's a little old, but from what I recall, Mediums use their feelings and emotions to help them communicate with spirits, since many of them don't have any kind of spoken language that we would understand. That would explain why your powers always acted up when you got emotional. When you became extremely upset, scared, or angry, you were projecting those emotions at the spirits around you, and they reacted to it. Think how you would react if someone suddenly screamed, "HELP!" at you at the top of their lungs. You'd either freeze in shock, or jump round and lash out."

"I don't understand…" Tala said, glancing around the group questioningly.

"Amiga, sometimes when you got upset you couldn't use your powers for a little while, yes?" Malcho asked gently. When he saw her nod, he continued, "It wasn't that your powers weren't working per-se; it was simply that your sudden emotional outburst had stunned the elementals, so they weren't reacting to your calls. And sometimes when you got upset, random nearby elements would have sudden extreme reactions that you couldn't control, right? That was the elementals lashing out defensively because they sensed your distress."

Tala's eyes widened as she gasped in understanding.

"That's right." Genie cut in "You do need to control your abilities Tala, just not in the way you thought. The real problem, as far as I can tell, is that you haven't got complete control over your ability to communicate with the spirits and elementals. Sometimes you send out messages, project your feelings, when you don't mean to, and it causes the outbursts you've experienced. On the other hand," He continued, becoming sombre, "We've seen just how powerful you can be when you're able to harness your emotions and still remain level headed enough to send a clear message."

"You mean the storm?" Tala asked

"Yes. You were very angry and _very_ desperate. I assume the elementals picked up on those intense emotions, which is why the reacted in such an extreme way, even going to the extent of manifesting before us. But all that emotion would have just sent them berserk if you hadn't been able to focus it into a clear message so they knew why you were angry and what you wanted them to do."

Tala was silent for a moment, as if trying to decide weather or not to speak. "…Please help me protect Malcho." She finally whispered, "Please help me save him. That's what I was thinking the whole time."

"Tala…" Malcho murmured emotionally. .

Iago coughed loudly, interrupting the moment and earning an intense glare from the snake as he tried to move the conversation on, "Well, I guess that pretty much explains everything!"

"Forgive me, but if I may be so bold, I do have a question." Chen asked, speaking up for the first time since the discussion had begun, startling the group. He had been listening intently throughout the whole conversation, and now he politely waited for Tala to give permission before continuing. "Thank you." He said once she'd nodded, "My question is, if Tala wasn't truly controlling the elements herself, but simply asking these 'elementals' to assist her, why did she become so fatigued afterwards?"

"I'm not sure." Genie replied. "My best guess is that while the elementals are doing the brunt of the work, Tala is still donating some kind of energy to the whole procedure." He shrugged "Like I said, Mediums are rare, not much is known about them, even I don't know exactly how it all works."

Chen nodded. "Thank you, Genie."

"Tala, are you alright?" Malcho asked his friend, noticing that she had started wringing her hands nervously.

Tala looked up as his voice jogged her from her thoughts. Upon seeing her face, it was obvious to Malcho that everything she had just been told was catching up with her. "I-I'm sorry." She stuttered, looking around the group "I'm very grateful to you all for figuring out what I am. Everything you've said makes perfect sense, and explains so much. I just…this is so much to take in." She choked on her last words; leaning forward and raking her hair back from her face with her fingers as she tried to keep calm.

Worried, Carpet leaned around and patted her shoulder comfortingly, radiating concern for his friend as the rest of the group watched her anxiously.

"It's alright, Tala." Malcho said soothingly, "It's only natural to be overwhelmed by all of this."

Tala nodded, but felt her eyes watering despite her best efforts to retain her composure. Taking pity on her, the serpent wrapped his good wing around her completely, shielding her from view.

"Everyone, do you think we could have a moment? This has been a lot for her."

"Of course. We'll be nearby if you need us." Jasmine said as she swiftly ushered the others away before they could argue. Chen nodded respectfully to the pair as he got to his feet.

"Take care of her." He said simply before turning to leave.

Carpet was still seated next to Tala, having also been enclosed under Malcho's wing when he wrapped it around her. The rug turned towards her, a questioning look about him. Tala smiled at him through misty eyes. "It's okay Carpet, I'll be alright. But please, I just want to be with Malcho for a little while, okay?"

The kind rug nodded in understanding, embracing Tala briefly before flying out of the serpent's wing. Malcho felt a surge of euphoria as Tala banished the living upholstery in favour of his own company, and for a moment he struggled to wipe a smug grin of satisfaction of his face so he could focus on the more important task of reassuring her. Luckily, having talked about Tala's abilities with the others while she was unconscious, he'd been able to anticipate this response and try to prepare for it.

"Tala?" He called softly, pulling his wing away now that they were alone, "How are you feeling?"

"I…I don't know." She stuttered, tears trickling down her face "I-I just don't know."

"It's a lot to take in" He sympathised "I understand. It's alright to cry if you want to."

She nodded, though kept on trying to dry her eyes, her task hindered by the sunglasses she was wearing. She was _so _tired of always crying.

"It's alright, Tala. This information changes nothing." Malcho continued, "You're still the same girl you were when we first met. You're still mi mejor amiga."

She paused, glancing up at him questioningly.

"What does 'mejor' mean? You haven't taught me that word."

He smiled at her. "Best."

"So…. My best friend?" She translated tentatively.

He nodded, still smiling "Si."

She finally smiled back, turning and wrapping her arms around his neck "Gracias Malcho." She murmured as she hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome." He smiled, holding her close for a moment before pulling back and meeting her gaze. "Now, how are you feeling? Talk to me."

She paused, taking a deep calming breath to try and clear her thoughts before she spoke. "I don't know, Malcho. In my head, I understand that what you say is true. I'm the same girl I've always been, nothing's changed. But somehow, having a new name for myself, understanding the full significance of what I've been doing…I just feel completely overwhelmed, I don't know what to do with myself."

"That's only natural, amiga. You've just been given an awful lot of information to consider. It's going to take some time to come to terms with it all."

"I've just gotten answers to questions I've been asking all my life. I should be so happy. But now I just keep thinking of new ones." She moaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Such as?" Malcho prompted gently.

"Well…are there other Mediums? And if so, where are they? Genie said Mediums are rare, why is that? I'm sure I got my power from my father, does that mean this power is passed through blood, generation to generation? Will my powers change as I grow? Will they change _me? _Will more people want to capture me now to use my abilities? Is something bad going to happen to me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Malcho interrupted, noting the rising tone of panic in her voice. "Calm down Tala, breathe." He instructed, holding her as she tried to collect herself. "Now, first of all, nothing bad is going to happen to you, I will not allow it."

"But what if my own power-?"

"You said you inherited your gifts from your father, yes? That he could see the spirits also? Well he was older then you are now, did he seem out of control? Has his powers changed his body or mind?"

"…No."

"Well, there you are."

He smiled at her reassuringly and then paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts before he said what was on his mind, something he believed she needed to hear.

"Tala, I am certain that seeing the things you do _will _continue to put great pressure on you as you grow. That cannot be avoided. But mi amiga, you must remember that you're not alone anymore. I cannot imagine how hard it has been for you in the past, to be ridiculed and tormented just for being able to see what no other can, to have no one believe you. But things are different now. Your father and brother may no longer be here, but you have me, and everyone else. I may not be able to see what you do, but I promise you, I will always believe in you. If you tell me something is nearby, I will accept that as truth, and do whatever I can to help you."

Tala felt the tears she had tried to hold back run silently down her cheeks as she listened to her friend. She tried to turn away in embarrassment, but Malcho gently turned her head back with his wing so she would look as him as he continued.

"Tala, you have a _fantastic _gift. Jasmine is right, it may be unusual, and many may not understand it, but that does not make it bad. You should be proud of yourself."

"I-."

"-And as for others trying to capture you." He interrupted before she could try and say anything more, "I think I've already proved that anything that wants to get to you is going to have to go through _me _first." He gave her a sincere and confident grin, pointing at himself with his wing as he spoke, hoping to lighten the mood with his final comment.

It seemed to work. She smiled, stifling some laughter before wiping her eyes and finally replying, "That's definitely true. Thank you, Malcho." She said, stepping forward and hugging him tightly.

"You are very welcome, mi amiga." He said, embracing her back firmly, glad to note she seemed more relaxed now, her spoor returning to its normal scent as she calmed.

They stayed together for some time, talking about nothing in particular. Neither one of them was in a hurry to return to the others, they were happy to simply have some time together with no great worries on their minds. Tala's hand constantly brushed a soft, rhythmic pattern through Malcho's hair as they talked, and it wasn't until that motion ceased that the serpent realised his amiga had fallen asleep against him. He meant to stay awake to keep watch, but he had not slept well during the days Tala had remained unconscious, and now he knew that she was safe, he found he simply couldn't keep his eyes open.

When Jasmine came back to check on them some time later, she discovered the two of them sound asleep together, resting peacefully for the first time in days. She smiled, and quietly went back to tell the group that everything was all right.

When Malcho awoke, the sun had already dipped down into the horizon, bathing the sky in rich scarlet and lavender hues. He blinked a few times, feeling a little groggy after his extended siesta, before testing the air for spoor. He quickly picked up a multitude of scents from all the unique creatures in their group, but smelled nothing strange or out of place. Satisfied that there was no immediate danger, he looked around and discovered that the others had returned to camp while they slept. They were spread out around him, already asleep, wrapped up in blankets and resting under protective canvas structures. Nearby, the embers of a large fire crackled, still emitting a small amount of heat.

His observations complete, he turned to check on Tala, pleased to see the child was still sleeping peacefully in his coils. He smiled at the sight and leaned down to carefully touch her with his snout. Ever since they had reunited, he found he had a constant urge to touch her, to make sure she was really there, that she was safe and close. Reassured, he shifted a little to take some pressure of some of his injuries, then leaned down to take a drink from a bowl of water someone (he guessed Genie) had thoughtfully left nearby. He was just about to settle back down to some more well-deserved rest when a voice called out to him.

"How are you feeling?"

He jerked round, startled to see that Lung Jiang Chen had raised his head from where it had been resting on his front paws and was looking at him.

"I thought you were asleep." Malcho replied, striving to regain his composure and keep his voice down so he did not wake the rest of the group.

"I apologize if I startled you, I was only dozing. I still have much on my mind, and find it hard to rest." The dragon commented softly, crossing his front legs and meeting Malcho's gaze calmly.

"Ah." Malcho replied neutrally.

"How is the young one?" He asked, nodding towards Tala.

Malcho paused, glancing down at her for a moment before responding. "It was a lot to take in at first, but she seems to have accepted it. I think it helps to know that she's not going to have to deal with this alone."

"That is good to hear." The dragon nodded.

There was an awkward pause, with neither creature knowing quite what to say to one another. Finally, Chen cleared his throat and ventured a question. "Now that Tala is well, and I have you alone for a moment, I have been meaning to speak to you about a number of subjects."

"I have a few things to ask you myself." Malcho replied seriously.

"Well, in light of everything I have put you through, please feel free to ask your questions first." Chen nodded respectfully.

"When we were battling, you said something to me. 'We should never have had to fight like this. There are so few of us now', what did you mean by that?" Malcho asked, wasting no time.

Chen blinked; looking honestly startled, "I don't understand."

"What did you by mean 'us'?" Malcho pressed.

"What did I-? Wait you, you really don't know?" He exclaimed, looking completely taken aback, "What about your parents? They must have taught you about your heritage!"

"I-" Malcho hesitated, not used to talking about his past with anyone. "I've been alone for as long as I can remember, I've never had any kind of family, let alone parents. I've never even seen another one of my kind. I assumed I was the last."

"You've never seen-great ancestors, no wonder you are so confused! I thought you must be from some small clan that lived in seclusion but…you're really by yourself?"

"Si." Malcho mumbled angrily, not liking having to discuss such a sore point of his life.

"Then…you grew up completely alone?" Chen asked in total bewilderment "How on earth did you survive?"

Malcho blinked, startled by how sincerely confused and concerned the dragon sounded. Wasn't it obvious? In the jungle, many creatures were left to fend for themselves the moment they were born. It wasn't that unusual.

"I was strong and clever. My instincts took care of the rest." He answered simply, not wishing to delve further into it. He had survived, yes, but it had not been easy, or pleasant.

"And I- am I the first dragon you've ever encountered?" Chen asked.

"Si." Malcho nodded

"No wonder you're so confused! You know nothing! Oh, I have so much that I must teach you, so much you need to learn!"

"Please stop speaking in riddles." Malcho growled, tightening his wing into a fist, "You still have not answered my question!"

"Malcho?"

The great serpent did a double take at the drowsy voice, glancing down to find that Tala had woken up and was currently rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, staring up at him sleepily.

Malcho cursed inwardly, he hadn't meant to raise his voice but had been unable to help himself. At least it seemed only Tala had woken. The others were still sleeping soundly.

"I'm sorry, mi amiga. I was just talking to Chen. You can go back to sleep, Everything is fine." He soothed.

"Are you sure?" She asked, glancing up worriedly "You sounded upset."

"Well..." He trailed off, unsure how to proceed. Part of him wanted to evade the question and have her go back to sleep. But he also had a feeling that he was going to find out something life changing today, just as she had, and if so, he wanted her by his side.

Sensing Malcho's conflict, Chen chose to speak up. "I was about to discuss something with Malcho that will effect him greatly, Tala. It seems he is missing some very important knowledge due to his isolated upbringing. If he doesn't mind your presence, you're more then welcome to listen to what I have to say."

Tala glanced up at her friend "Malcho, do you want me to go? Or would you like me to stay?"

Malcho gazed down at his friend. He knew that if he asked, she would, without question, move away to give him some privacy. She would respect his wishes, whatever they were. However…if what Chen was about to say was as important as he had suggested…well, Tala had certainly benefited from his presence earlier…

_Rationalise it all you want._ A more honest part of his brain put forth,_ but the truth is you're apprehensive and you'd feel better if Tala was with you._

He grumbled inwardly but had to (reluctantly) acknowledge the point.

"Tala, would you mind listening to this with me?" He asked softly.

"Of course not. I'll stay if you want me too." She smiled up at him earnestly.

"Thank you, amiga." He smiled, shifting a little so she could sit more comfortably.

"No problema. Would you mind telling me what I've missed of the discussion so far?"

Malcho and Chen quickly recapped what had transpired during their fight for her benefit, as well as getting her up to date on the conversation she had just missed.

"So you know something about Malcho's past, sir?" Tala asked politely once they had finished.

"Please, just call me Chen. Yes, I do know something of his background."

"So what is it that you know?" Malcho asked.

Tala noticed that his face was completely neutral as he spoke. She had noted that in times of stress, he tended to crush any external sign of emotion, probably a habit he developed to make sure he kept up a strong front and didn't show any sign of weakness. She placed a hand on his side in what she hoped was a reassuring manner, and prepared to listen to whatever Chen had to say to her friend.

"Ancestors, where do I start?" Chen wondered aloud, raking his hair back from his face in a very human gesture. "You're lacking all the education you should have received as a child…" He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts as he tried to decide how to handle this.

"Alright. Let us start at the beginning. Please be patient, as you must learn a little of my kind to understand yourself." He said, taking a deep breath before launching into his tale.

"We Dragons are a very old, and very powerful species. We have been around for millennia, and our strength and wisdom, our unique gifts and extreme longevity, has caused many younger species to look to us for guidance, for protection, even regard us as living Gods." He paused, shaking his head slightly "If only we had been wise enough to dissuade them from such beliefs, but such devotion is hard to discard."

He sighed, before continuing. "In any case, in recent centuries the younger species, particularly humans, grew wiser and more powerful. They realised we could be hurt, even killed, just like any other creature, and stopped seeing us as untouchable deities-but as threats. In their fear and panic of what we _might _do, they began to turn on us. There are some places where we are still respected; but in a great many more we are feared, even reviled. Our numbers have diminished greatly, and many of us have chosen to go into seclusion to avoid conflict. You see, while we may be more powerful then most other species, our kind reproduces very slowly. With our long life span, it's necessary to make sure we didn't overpopulate our territories and use up resources. But humans can give birth once every 9 moons. Your population soon grew to vastly dominate our own, and even a tiger can fall to a lamb if there are a thousand lambs to every tiger."

He sighed, looking reflective. "Truly, I was greatly blessed to be born in China, one of the few places in the world where Dragons are still greatly respected. I have heard tales of just how difficult it is for my cousins in other parts of the world."

"Cousins?" Malcho asked, curious.

"Well, that is my way of referring to them." Chen chuckled, "You see, in the same way that nightingales, cranes and hawks look different, yet are all distinctly birds, there are in fact different _types_ of dragon."

"Really?" Tala asked.

"Indeed. There are five different types of dragon. The Sea Dragons, also known as the Sea Serpents, live in the oceans. They can breathe underwater and live in the depths of the sea, where they can manipulate ocean currents. They rarely surface nowadays so, unfortunately, we've had little communication with them. There are also the Frost Dragons, who live in the frozen North."

"Frost dragons?" Malcho exclaimed.

"Yes, Frost Dragons. As the name suggests, they are adapted to live in extremely cold conditions. They are relatively small for our kind, and their breath can freeze almost anything. They cannot survive very long outside the extreme cold of the Frozen North, so they are also rarely seen. Because those two species have become even _more_ reclusive since humans started hunting them, it is difficult to determine their exact numbers, but we believe they are on the decline.

The two species of Dragons that remain the most numerous in the world are my kind, the Eastern Dragon, because we live in China where humans still respect us, and the Western Dragons. Even though the Western Dragons suffer the most in terms of humans hunting them, they are the strongest, physically, out of all the species, so they manage to survive. It is a shame, but the humans in the regions where they live seem to have made it some sort of gruesome rite of passage for their young to hunt down and kill Dragons. It is apparently a way to prove their strength. In any case, the Western dragons are the largest, strongest, and perhaps the most ferocious of our kind, with the special ability to breathe fire. That is not to say that they aren't highly intelligent like the rest of us, they are very clever, and especially fond of riddles and puzzles. I suppose that they have simply been forced to become aggressive in order to survive. I've met a few, and they were perfectly civilised when I spoke to them."

"What about your kind, Chen?" Tala asked

"The Eastern Dragons? We are known for our intelligence, and our love of literature and the arts." Chen smiled "We also have a certain affinity with water, it is why we were regarded as river spirits for some time."

"An affinity with water?" Tala questioned.

"I will tell you more of it later, child." Chen smiled.

"You said five." Malcho interrupted quietly, "That was only four."

"Yes, it was." Chen said seriously, looking straight at Malcho "There was a final, fifth species of dragons, but we believed they had become extinct."

"You don't mean-" Tala gasped, only just now catching up with a concept that Malcho had started to grasp from the moment Chen had insisted talking so much about Dragons.

"Indeed. Quetzalcoatls are the fifth and final species of dragon."

"You mean…Malcho's a _dragon?_" Tala whispered, staring up at her friend in awe.

"I'm a Dragon?" Malcho echoed faintly.

"Yes, you are. Surely you noticed the similarities between us?" Chen questioned gently.

"I had." Tala answered for her friend who was still in shock. She had been wondering about it for a while, but had had more pressing issues on her mind.

"Can you tell us what anything about Quetzalcoatl's?" Tala asked, stroking her shocked friend's side reassuringly. He seemed to have temporarily lost his voice.

"Well, as I've told you, each species of dragon had their own unique ability. The Quetzalcoatl's not only possessed deadly venom, but they could also control the weather to some degree. They were known to be very cunning and calculating."

"_What happened to them?"_ Malcho asked as he finally found his voice, and even Tala was taken back by the intensity of his tone.

"I wish I could tell you, Malcho, but no one is sure."

"An entire species cannot go extinct unnoticed!" Malcho hissed, striving not to raise his voice and wake the others.

"I'm sorry, Malcho, but I truly do not know. It was a shock to the entire Dragon community when they vanished. The sea serpents and frost dragons have always been reclusive, even before they were driven to hide from humans, but we could always call on them when we needed them, and communication between the other three species was always kept open. I know that the Quetzalcoatl's lived deep in the tropical rainforest, and worked with the Mayan, Toltec, and Aztec people. However, eventually even those humans, who had worshiped them as gods, turned on them, and the Quetzalcoatls started to live apart. Our communications had become sporadic over time, but all of a sudden, your kind cut off all ties. We were never given an explanation why or told what was going on. They simply refused to answer any call. We tried again and again, but from what we were able to discover, they had completely isolated themselves, using their weather abilities to stop anyone approaching their territory. By the time we managed to organise a proper expedition to go and investigate…they were gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" Malcho whispered, as he wrapped a wing tightly around Tala.

"Malcho…there simply wasn't a trace of them, not even any bodies. The ground was scorched, the trees burned…it was like something had tried to eradicated all traces of them ever existing. There was nothing left but charred soil and dust."

"Are you saying that someone…_something_ killed all my kind?" He whispered.

"We don't know, Malcho. I was still very young when this happened, I only heard of it from my father. From what I remember, no one could find anything that indicated any particular creature was responsible, and in any case, no one could think of anything that could eliminate a species as powerful as the Quetzalcoatls so swiftly. The speed of it all was shocking. For a long, long time, all dragons were on alert, we were all waiting from something to come out of the darkness and strike us down…but it never came. It's like whatever it was came, destroyed the Quetzalcoatls, and then vanished without a trace."

Malcho was silent, his head bowed to hide his expression, and Tala stared up in concern, hands pressed against his side.

"I'm so sorry, Malcho. When I saw you, I-I thought perhaps some small family had survived somehow. Had kept themselves hidden away for protection. I never suspected-"

"No." Malcho said quietly, "I have always been alone."

Tala and Chen were silent, not knowing what to say to the great serpent.

"I think-I think I need to be alone for a while." Malcho whispered, turning away from the older dragon.

"Yes, of course, I understand. I will let the others know when they wake. Take as long as you need." Chen reassured him.

"Thank you." He murmured distractedly. He paused as he felt Tala try to slide down of his coils. He caught her gently with his good wing, stopping her from leaving.

"No, Tala. Not you. Stay with me, mi amiga."

She glanced up at him wide eyed, but only hesitated for a moment before nodding and clambering back up. From her perch on his back, she silently fretted over what she could possibly say to console him as he moved away. Malcho had just discovered something had annihilated his entire species. She knew what it was to lose family…but to lose all your kind before you even met them? How did one deal with that? And to think she'd thought the news _she'd _been given was mind-blowing.

The camp soon disappeared from view, but Malcho continued to slither forward into the night, heading towards the shelter of the trees. He was shaking with barely controlled rage, and it occurred to Tala that if he wasn't so badly injured he would probably be lashing out at something. He kept moving forward, slithering with practised ease between the densely packed trees, having no problem navigating even in the dark. As time went on and Malcho showed no sign of stopping, Tala became more and more worried. Just as she was about to gather her courage and ask him to stop, he finally came to a halt in the middle of a large clearing.

Still shaking with energy, Malcho carefully lowered Tala from his back and ushered her to one side.

"Tala, I need you to stay here and cover your ears for me." He said.

"My ears?" Tala asked.

"_Please, _mi amiga. Just do this for me."

Tala nodded, still worried, but complied, covering her ears with her hands.

Malcho turned, moving back to the centre of the clearing. He paused there for a moment, his head bent, his wing clenched into a trembling fist, and his breathing deep and ragged. For a second there was silence…and then the world exploded with sound.

Tala screamed in shock, dropping to her knees and huddling at the base of a tree. The noise was terrifyingly loud; her small hands couldn't hope to muffle it, and even scarier then the physical volume of the cry was the sheer _emotion_ behind it. Anger, grief, frustration, rage and sorrow all fought for dominance, creating a terrifying blaze of sound that echoed through the forest. Tala's chest tightened in response, her own heart aching in sympathy as her friends pain rippled through her. When the roar finally ended Malcho started screaming in Spanish, too emotional to keep speaking in the common tongue. Tala couldn't hope to translate the fast, angry noises, and she was fairly certain she didn't want to. She risked a sideways glance at her friend and saw he was bellowing to the sky, his tail lashing angrily through the air behind him. She closed her eyes again, huddling back against the rough bark of the tree. The screaming continued for what seemed like hours, until suddenly there was a loud dull _thud_, and Tala turned round in alarm to see that her friend had punched a tree so hard it looked close to uprooting.

"Malcho!" She cried. "Stop that! You'll hurt yourself!"

Malcho turned his head to look at her. He was panting heavily, his eyes were misty, but rather then looking angry at the interruption he looked…lost.

There was no way he could go and deal with the problem. There was nothing he could attack or challenge. He was…helpless.

"Malcho." She murmured softly, moved by the emotion in his eyes.

He turned away, unable to meet her gaze, and she slowly walked over to him. When she reached his side, she gently tugged on his wing, trying to pull it away from where it was still planted in the tree so she could examine it. After a moment, he obligingly moved it for her, letting her check for injuries.

Once she was certain he was all right, she spoke, choosing her words carefully. "I know that you're angry, Malcho. I understand that you want to lash out at something, you have every right to want to do so. But please, don't hurt yourself. You've already broken one wing, you can't lose the other. Hurting yourself really isn't going to make you feel better."

"Tala I…I didn't-" He stuttered, unable to express all the complex emotions driving him at that moment.

"It's alright. I get it." She soothed, letting go of his wing and reaching forward to embrace him instead. "I'm here. It's going to be alright. We'll figure something out together."

She wished she could offer something more then just empty reassurances. She wished she could give him a reassuring speech that would banish his fears like he'd done for her earlier. But her mind was blank. Everything had happened so long ago. What could she possibly say or do now that would bring him comfort?

"I'm sorry, Malcho," She sniffed, feeling miserable, "I wish I was smart like you. I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better."

"Tala…?" He questioned softly, confused by her words.

"-But I promise I'll stay by your side." She continued sincerely. "No matter what, I'll be here for you."

Malcho looked down at her, lost for words. He was upset and confused, and he didn't know what to do with himself…but Tala was here. Tala was right by his side, despite everything she'd heard. Despite the knowledge that some powerful creature had tried to eradicate his kind, and, logically, would come for him should it learn of his existence, she hadn't moved away. Even with the screaming and the violence, she had stayed, and was trying so hard to help him, even though no one could expect her to know how to handle this situation.

"Tala" He murmured, finally finding his voice, "I don't need anything. I just…I just don't want to deal with this alone. Just having you here is enough for me. Please stay."

"Of course I'll stay!" She replied earnestly "I'm not going anywhere."

Overcome with gratitude, Malcho leaned down suddenly, nuzzling against her with such force he knocked her off her feet, causing her to land hard on her backside.

"Whoa!" She gasped, startled, but before she could say anything else she had a lap-full of snake as Malcho pushed his head into her arms, seeking comfort. Gathering herself quickly, she hugged him tight, murmuring reassurances to the distressed snake as his tail lashed back and forth behind him. She could tell by the way he twitched that he wanted to coil himself up around her properly, but his injuries prevented him from doing so. Knowing that the restriction was probably doing nothing to help calm his nerves, she continued to soothe him as best she could, holding him tightly.

After some time, he finally seemed to regain his composure, lying still in her arms, emitting a low, deep rumble. She stroked his head, waiting a few moments more before enquiring.

"Do you feel any better?"

"…A little." He finally murmured. "Thank you for staying."

"You're welcome" She said simply.

There was another lull in the conversation. Tala tried hard to think of what to say to him, but any words she thought of seemed hollow. Eventually she gave up and simply leaned against her friend, letting him know she was there, waiting for him to speak.

She didn't have to wait all that long.

"Tala…?"

"Si, amigo?

"I…I've never known where I came from, amiga." He admitted softly, "I thought about it a great deal when I was younger, but as I grew, I forced myself to focus on other things. It was too painful to ponder such questions, especially when I had no way to get any answers. I told myself my past wasn't important, that I needed to live in the present. But now…now I _finally_ have some answers."

He paused, and Tala felt a tremor pass through his body as his muscles tightened.

"Now I _know _that I wasn't abandoned. I _wasn't_ unwanted. Something, or someone, tried to wipe out all my kind, but they weren't able to get to me. I _survived_, against all odds."

Tala's eyes widened. Malcho had thought…that he'd been _abandoned_ by his family?

Malcho's wing clenched into a tight fist by his side, unaware of Tala's worry as he continued in a low, deadly voice.

"And I swear, if it takes the rest of my life, I _will_ find out the truth of what happened, I will find out whom or what did this to my kind, and I will make them suffer. They will curse the day they dared take on the Quetzalcoatls! I will strike such a blow it will be spoken of for centuries to come!"

"I don't doubt it for a moment." Tala whispered as she heard the burning conviction in his voice. It reminded her of all the times she'd sworn she _would _become a Knight, despite all opposition to the idea.

He turned to her, still tense, and for the first time since the whole debacle had started, graced her with a smile.

"Thank you, amiga."

"You're welcome, Malcho. I know you'll find out what happened."

He nodded in agreement, seeming much more at ease now he had some sort of plan of action.

"Malcho?" She called after a moment, having reached a decision of her own.

"Si, mi amiga?"

"I'm not going to let you do this alone. Whatever wiped out the Quetzalcoatls was able to take out hundreds of them. It's too dangerous for you to take it on yourself."

"I know that, amiga, but I must. Please understand, I cannot just let this go."

"I'd never ask you to. Just let me help you. You can't tell me that having a Medium on your side isn't going to be a big advantage."

"You said it yourself, amiga, this is going to be a dangerous pursuit. I can't risk your life like that. This is my mission, not yours."

"And getting the orb so I could help my village was _my _mission, not yours, but you still came and helped me. You risked your life trying to beat Chen."

"That was different-"

"No, it wasn't." She said firmly, meeting his gaze. "This is what friends _do _for each other Malcho. We help one another. Anything that wants to get to you is going to have to go through me _first._"

Malcho's eyes widened in shock at hearing his earlier words echoed back at him, then gradually his features softened into a smile.

"You win, amiga. I cannot argue against my own words."

Tala simply smiled at him warmly.

"Well, in any case," He said, hastily moving the conversation on, "My mission can wait for some time. For now we have far more pressing concerns, ones that we will need fresh minds to tackle."

"Oh? Like what?" She asked.

"Like figuring out how to rescue your village."

"My village?" Tala gasped.

"Hmm." He nodded, settling down as best he could and smiling at her "As you have pointed out amiga, this friendship works both ways. I'm not letting you go back to face the warlord alone. We will figure something out together."

"Malcho…"

"Shhh amiga, sueno." He said, nuzzling her gently. "Everything will be fine, come morning, we shall work something out. So for now get your sleep. I will need your full attention tomorrow."

"Thank you Malcho." Tala said simply, and curled up next to him, sleep coming to her easily.

For with Malcho helping her, surely everything would be all right.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character's Tala and Chen.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"They're together, Jasmine. Nothing is going to happen to them. Stop worrying so much." Aladdin reassured his fiancé for the fifth time that morning.

"I know, but it's almost noon and they _still _haven't come back." Jasmine worried, rubbing her arms nervously as she paced back and forth.

"Please, he's a _giant snake_." Iago said, flying over and landing on her shoulder. "No one in their right mind is going to mess with him."

"But still…" Jasmine murmured.

"Please do not fret, your highness." Chen soothed, his deep rumbling bass cutting through the conversation, "As I said, they simply wanted some time in private to discuss some personal matters. I am sure they shall return soon. They probably stayed up late talking and overslept."

"He's right, Jas." Genie called down from where he was tying a bandage around Chen's neck, "Malcho can take care of himself, and we all know he won't let anything happen to Tala. Relax."

Jasmine sighed, "I know, but I can't help worrying. What if their injuries re-open, or worse?"

"I'm sure that won't happen, Jas. Genie said they were healing well." Aladdin reassured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"He's right. They weren't showing any signs of infection or fever. Everything was fine, so there's no need to worry." Genie said as he finished his work, turning to the dragon he was tending. "I'm finished, Chen. You were lucky that the healing spell the mages cast on you carried on working right until the moment Tala broke the Orb. If it didn't, you'd be just as bad as Malcho."

"I know, and thank you for the treatment, Genie."

"You're welcome." He smiled, floating back down to the ground where he noticed that Jasmine was _still_ looking at the horizon anxiously. "Seriously, Jas, don't worry. Malcho's really strong and Tala's a lot tougher then she looks. They'll take care of one another." He tried to reassure her.

"Would it make you feel better if we sent Carpet out to look for them?" Aladdin asked, realising his girlfriend wasn't going to relax until she knew they were safe and sound.

"Truthfully? Yes, it would." Jasmine sighed, thankful for the suggestion.

"To be honest, I think it would be good for rug-man, too." Genie whispered conspiratorially to the humans, "He's been looking just a_ little_ anxious since he discovered Tala disappeared."

The group glanced at said rug, who was flying in small agitated circles, occasionally pausing to see if anyone had returned yet.

"Good point, Genie." Aladdin agreed, before calling out, "Hey, Carpet?"

The rug turned at the young man's voice, floating over to the group. He perked up as soon as he heard their request, and eagerly shot off into the sky in search of their missing companions.

"Well, there he goes. Come on, Jasmine. Let's finish up our work here." Aladdin said, indicating the tents and awnings that had been half-dismantled "It will give us something to do."

She nodded, sparing one last glance at Carpet's disappearing form before turning back to her fiancé.

* * *

Not all that far away, Tala and Malcho were slowly making their way back to camp. They had woken rather late in the morning, but after seeing what a beautiful day it was, had decided to take their time and enjoy the scenery as they returned. In the daylight they could see just how breathtaking the landscape was; the forests were lush and green, the meadows vibrant, and everything was teeming with life.

"This place is _amazing_." Tala sighed, stretching her arms out as she enjoyed the warm sunlight on her skin.

"Indeed." Malcho smiled, glad to see Tala so happy, "It seems Chen has quite the green talon."

"If we've got to stay in one place until we heal, I'm glad it's here."

"Si, not only is it beautiful, it's isolated location makes it very secure, and game is plentiful, even for two large predators such as myself and Chen." Malcho replied.

Tala smiled; trust her friend to think of the necessities. "You're right, and there's plenty of fruit and vegetables for me, too, thanks to Chen cultivating so many plants."

"Exactly." Malcho replied, plucking a pear from a nearby tree with his tail and tossing it down to her with a grin. "Here, catch."

Tala smiled, easily grabbing the fruit out of the air. "Thanks." She said, biting into it, the sweet taste filling her mouth. "Mmm, delicious."

"Good to hear, mi amiga." Malcho chuckled.

"I saw a lot of fish in that stream we passed by earlier. They looked pretty delicious, too." Tala commented in between bites.

"You like fish, amiga?" Malcho asked, honestly curious. She didn't tend to talk about herself much.

"Yup!" She beamed, "And it's a good thing, too, 'cause I've always been much better at fishing then hunting. I can't catch anything much bigger then a rabbit, and even that tends to take me all day."

Malcho chuckled at the admission; he certainly couldn't imagine Tala taking down an antelope by herself, not without using her powers.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunities to fish while we're here, and even if you can't, I don't mind sharing some of my catch with you."

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course." He smiled, though inwardly he marvelled at his own words. A few months ago he would _never _have considered sharing some of his own hard-won prey with anyone, let alone freely, with no expectations of receiving something in return.

"Thank you" She said, smiling back at him.

"Your welcome" Malcho replied, and a comfortable silence fell between them. They were together, it was a beautiful day, and they were healing well. Malcho allowed himself to push all complicated thoughts to the back of his mind for a moment, so he could fully enjoy the brief moment of peace.

"Hey, it's Carpet! Carpet, down here!"

Tala's voice instantly shattered his feeling of contentment, like a rock being hurled into a still pool. His eyes snapped open to see that the annoying piece of upholstery was indeed rapidly flying towards them. He moved closer to Tala, growling under his breath. Honestly, could he not have her to himself for one day?

"Hey, Carpet! What's going on?" Tala asked as the rug came to a stop just before her, oblivious to her friend's annoyance.

The rug flew back and forth before them in an agitated manner, then pointed a tassel up at the sun and back towards them. Malcho stared at him in blank confusion, but to his amazement, Tala easily interpreted this strange display.

"Yes, I guess it is getting late, but we're fine, honest. Sorry we worried you. We were just taking our time and enjoying the scenery."

The rug sagged in relief and looked up at her again, tilting himself to one side questioningly.

"Yes, we'll hurry back now, don't worry. Why don't you go on ahead and let the others know we're alright?" She suggested.

The rug nodded, moving forward to share a brief embrace with the girl before shooting back into the sky. Malcho's annoyance at the gesture was checked by his curiosity.

"Tala, you completely understand that tapestry, don't you?" He asked.

"Huh? Well, yes, I guess I do." Tala replied as they moved off again at a brisker pace, Carpet's form disappearing over the horizon as he went on ahead of them.

"How do you do it?" The serpent asked in honest confusion. "Genie I can understand, he and the rug have known each other for hundreds of years, but you only met a few months ago and you already seem to understand him perfectly."

"I-I don't really know." Tala responded tentatively, "I just get these _feelings_ from him. That, combined with the way he moves…it just kind of translates in my head and I know what he means. It's been like that since the moment we met."

Malcho froze, and the sudden stop caused Tala to pause and turn back towards him in concern.

"Malcho, what is it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, amiga. Something just occurred to me. That might well be a manifestation of your Medium abilities."

"What?" Tala exclaimed, startled.

"Well, Genie said that a Medium communicates with Spirits by reading and projecting emotions, did he not? If you can read a spirit's emotions, I do not see why you couldn't read another creature's as well."

"But-But I've never sensed emotions from anything other then spirits!" Tala spluttered in shock, "Surely I would have noticed something before now?"

"Well, your abilities are untrained, and you would have no need to use them on a creature that you could already communicate with through the spoken word." Malcho rationalised "It may be that the very fact the Carpet cannot speak, yet is obviously sentient, caused you to subconsciously tap into your powers to allow you to communicate with him."

Tala paused for a moment, thinking about it. "I guess…I guess that makes sense."

"Are you _sure_ you've never felt anything from another creature, amiga? Think carefully."

She paused for a moment before responding. "Well…I suppose…everyone at the village _did _use to say I had a real way with animals. I could always tell if any of the livestock were getting sick, and I found it easy to calm down skittish horses, but there are loads of people who can do things like that!"

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't rule it out as another manifestation of your powers."

Tala fell silent, staring at the ground as she continued walking again.

"…Are you alright?" Malcho asked, suddenly thinking that perhaps he should have kept his theory private. As gratifying as it was to be proven right, Tala really didn't need any more new information thrown at her right now, not when she was still struggling to get to grips with what she'd learned yesterday.

"I'll be okay." She said distractedly, and Malcho silently cursed.

"I'm sorry amiga, I didn't mean to-"

"You don't have anything to apologize for." She interrupted softly, "You were only trying to help. In any case, it's probably better that I realise this sooner rather than later."

Malcho fell silent, not quite knowing what to say. After a moments thought, he decided to let the silence reign, allowing Tala time to focus on her thoughts in peace.

At their brisk pace, the campsite soon came into sight. Tala, however, was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice until Malcho called out and caught her attention.

"Tala, we're nearly there."

She glanced up, startled from her inner musings. "Oh, right, yes. Thank you."

She looked back down at her feet, but then suddenly lifted her head again, staring at the campsite much more intensely.

"Hey, is it just me, or does it look different?" she asked her friend.

"Eh?" He questioned, following her gaze. He'd been so preoccupied worrying over her he hadn't really given it much attention. However, now she mentioned it, hadn't a lot of the canvas structures the humans were sleeping in disappeared?

"You're right. I wonder what's going on?" He pondered aloud.

"I guess we're going to find out." Tala said as Jasmine appeared, waving happily as she jogged over to meet them.

"Tala! Malcho! You're back! Thank goodness. We were getting worried." She said, running over and embracing the smaller girl.

"Sorry, Jasmine. We were up late talking and overslept, and then it turned out to be such a nice day we thought we'd take our time returning." Tala explained as she returned the hug.

"It's fine, just as long as you're both alright." Jasmine said, releasing Tala and smiling up at Malcho.

"Thank you for understanding, Jasmine." Malcho said, giving her a polite bow. He paused for a moment, glancing around the now barren looking campsite before enquiring. "Excuse for asking, Princesa, but why have you dismantled most of the camp?"

"Uh, well…." Jasmine stuttered, looking decidedly nervous.

Chen glanced between Jasmine, Aladdin and Genie, seeing discomfort on all their faces. The others had discussed their plans with him this morning, so he understood their reluctance to speak. As the only party not directly involved, he realised it might be slightly easier on the others if he at least started the discussion of for them. Taking a breath, he stepped forward.

"Malcho, Tala, please allow me to explain. Jasmine is a Princess and as such has royal duties that cannot be ignored. Her kingdom has been left without a monarch for well over a week while she stayed here attending to your injuries. She is obligated to return and protect her subjects, and the others must go with her. They mean no insult by their actions, nor do they intend to abandon us, but they must return home."

Tala could only stare at the group in shock, glancing between Jasmine and Chen for confirmation. Malcho managed to hold his composure better, understanding the logic behind Jasmines actions, but he was also startled by the abruptness of the decision.

"…Jasmine?" Tala finally called plaintively, breaking the tense silence.

"I'm sorry, Tala." Jasmine said, finally speaking up, "I really do want to stay with you until you're better, believe me, but I can't leave Agrabah unattended any longer." She took the young girl's hands in her own, meeting her gaze and willing her to understand. "Remember when I told you how often the city gets attacked? Agrabah has a _lot _of enemies. Who knows what's happened in the week we've all been gone? The guards will do their best I'm sure, but they're not trained to rule over the city, and they can't counter any sort of magical attack without Genie. I'm sorry about this, really I am, but I have no choice. We're going to leave plenty of supplies for you though, and Genie can get here really quickly if you need him, so you won't be isolated, we'll be in touch."

"That's right." Genie said, stepping forward eagerly, anxious to explain. "I can travel here instantly now I know where the place is, so I'll come back regularly to check on you and bring you any extra supplies you need."

Carpet flew up to him, tugging on his arm. Genie laughed at the rugs anxious gestures, and added, "And transport visitors to see you, of course."

"You're really going, aren't you?" Tala asked softly. Carpet flew over to her, wrapping his body around her in a gentle hug before landing and taking one of her hands in his tassels.

"Yes, we are, but we'll be back." Jasmine said firmly, holding onto her other hand.

Noticing that Tala looked doubtful, and kept glancing over her shoulder at Malcho for reassurance, Genie decided he needed to do something to help calm her nerves.

"Hey, kid, there's no need to worry. Here, I'll give you this," Genie said, creating a strange object and holding it out to her.

"What is this?" Tala asked as she took it from him. It was a strange brick shape object, small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. It was the same blue as Genies skin, with one large red circle in the middle of it, elevated above the blue surface.

"It's an emergency pager!" Genie beamed "I have one too, you just press that big red button in the middle and wherever I am, _my_ pager will ring and I'll know that you need me!" He said; cheerfully pulling an identical device out of a pocket he hadn't had a moment earlier. "Go on, try it."

Tala glanced up at Malcho questioningly, and after receiving a nod, obediently pressed the button. Immediately Genies device started to shake in his hand, and then a voice came out of it, appallingly loud and urgent.

Attention! Attention! Emergency! Emergency! Move it! Move it! Get your butt-.

"Whoops! That's enough of that!" Genie said embarrassedly, quickly pressing the button on his device. The noise shut off abruptly, allowing everyone to pry their hands and wings away from their ears.

"See, handy little thing, isn't it?" He grinned, apparently unfazed by the noise.

"Uh-Si." Malcho said shakily, pausing a moment to compose himself before replying. "It's very kind of you to do so much for us, Genie. Gracias. And Jasmine, please do not be so distraught. Of course, you must return to take care of your kingdom. It is your duty as a monarch and completely understandable. I'm sure I speak for mi amiga as well when I say we hold no resentment towards you for leaving."

Malcho gave Tala a significant look as he finished, which finally spurred her into action. "He's right, Jasmine. O_f course_ you have to go back home. Honestly, I _do _understand, and I'm not mad."

A look of pure relief spread over the Princess' face. "Thank you both so much for understanding." She said gratefully, giving Tala a hug.

"So…are you leaving right away?" Tala asked tentatively as they parted, Carpet still hovering by her side.

"Not quite." Aladdin said, looking serious. "We still have to decide what we do about Malcho."

"Me?" Malcho exclaimed before he could stop himself, honestly shocked by the turn in the conversation.

"Yeah, Malcho. Don't you remember? We only got Razoul to let you out of that cage because you were the only one who could save Jasmine." Aladdin reminded him. "We were supposed to bring you straight back as soon as she was rescued. Everyone's still expecting you to be returned so you can be judged by the Sultan for your crimes."

Malcho shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't forgotten exactly, but those thoughts had been pushed right to the back of his mind with all the drama that had occurred over the last week. Between battles, injuries, reunions and revelations, the conflict back in Agrabah had been far from his mind. Now that Aladdin reminded him, though, he realised what an unpleasant situation they were all in.

Tala was looking back and forth anxiously between Malcho and the others.

"You're not going to take him…are you?"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Jasmine?" Tala said, turning to the Princess, a sense of dread filling her. "You can vouch for him, right?"

Jasmine glanced away and took a fortifying breath before facing the now scared girl. "Tala, if his crime had been anything, _anything _else but murder, then yes, I would. But he killed three people. Guards who were only doing their job. I'm sorry, but even knowing _why _he did it…I-I just can't. I couldn't ask anyone to believe in me as a ruler if I let a murderer go because of a personal connection."

"But he's not going to hurt anyone again!" Tala exclaimed desperately, stumbling over to Malcho's side as fast as she could.

Malcho winced. He knew full well what she had probably _meant _to say, which was that he wouldn't hurt anyone again _if he didn't have too_. But the discrepancy between what she'd said and the actual truth was unsettling. He knew full well that if he were pushed to it, he'd still do whatever he had too to keep himself and his amiga safe. He suspected the others did, too.

"Please, you can't take him." Tala pleaded when her previous statement was met with silence. There was no answer, and Tala glanced around fitfully, her next question a mere whisper.

"What…what will happen to him, if he does go?"

There was a long pause, and then Jasmine softly replied. "When he returns, father will hear of all his crimes, and pass judgement."

Tala froze, her mind whirring. In the time she'd been in the palace, she'd heard the guards talking about crime and punishment in the city. She _knew _that the punishment was for murder was execution.

She glanced up at Malcho, eyes wide and very, very frightened, looking for reassurance. To her horror, she saw that he was carefully avoiding her gaze.

_No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! They can't do this! _Tala thought desperately to herself, fear and panic swelling in her chest.

"You-You can't! You can't let him be executed!" She cried, planting herself in front of him, her arms held out as if to shield him from an incoming blow.

"Tala, we don't _want _to." Aladdin tried to sooth.

"He's right, kid. Nobody wants to hurt anyone." Genie added, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Then don't!" She yelled, her head starting to pound as a familiar sensation swept through her body.

Malcho felt a tremor pass through the ground below them, and called out in concern. "Tala?"

"I won't let you kill my best friend!" Tala yelled, ignoring him, and to his dismay Malcho saw golden light flicking in her eyes as her emotions resonated with the world around her, the ground starting to shake even more violently beneath them.

"Tala, stop! You'll hurt yourself." Chen called as he realised what was happening. "You have to calm down!"

"No!" She cried, too distressed to control herself. One hand clutched the side of her head as it throbbed unmercifully, but she was too upset and angry to care. "I'm not going to let Malcho die!"

"Tala-" Aladdin said, taking a step forward to try and calm her.

But all Tala saw was someone taking a step towards Malcho, and her fear pulsed out in terrified waves to the concerned earth elementals circling her feet.

"_No!"_

Everyone jerked back and cried out as the ground between them suddenly split, creating a long, wide trench that separated Malcho and Tala from the rest of the group. At the same moment Tala cried out in pain, dropping to her knees and clutching her head as the world span around her. It felt like someone had driven a spike through her skull, and all the energy had suddenly drained out of her body.

"Tala!" Malcho cried, swiftly getting over his shock as he saw her drop. He moved forward, sweeping her up with his good wing and holding her to his chest, worry written all over his face as he called down to her.

"Tala! Tala! Are you alright?"

"I-I didn't mean…oh my _head._" She groaned, turning to bury her face in his chest. He lowered his head to her, his forked tongue flicking out to taste her spoor, which to his distress was filled with pain. Not knowing what to do, he nuzzled her comfortingly, hoping to soothe her a little.

After a few moments, Tala finally found her voice again and she patted Malcho reassuringly as she asked, "What happened?"

"You damn well created a mini canyon, _that's _what happened!" Iago squawked indignantly from the other side of the clearing.

"What? But I-" Tala murmured, distressed and confused.

"I do not think Tala was _trying _to use her powers, Iago." Chen intervened "Look at her, she's as surprised as you are."

"It's not her fault." Malcho defended her "She just got too upset and couldn't control her powers. You can't blame her, considering the circumstances."

"I-I was just so angry and scared." Tala stuttered nervously, "And the earth elementals-I think they heard me...Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry! No one's hurt, are they?" She asked, trying to peer over Malcho's wing and check on them as the thought suddenly occurred to her.

"No, Tala. We're fine." Jasmine called out reassuringly "I think the Spirits were just trying to stop us getting to Malcho and you. They didn't touch us."

"Oh, thank goodness." Tala sighed.

"Are they calm now, Tala? They're not going to attack if we move, are they?" Aladdin asked nervously.

Tala turned and stared down blearily at the ground. She couldfeel the Earth elementals in the soil, waiting patiently to see how she reacted. It was hard to believe she'd gotten such an intense response out of them; they were usually so slow to answer her calls, resistant to any request for action or movement. She didn't blame them for it, it was their very nature to be steady and unchanging, like the mountains and valleys they were a part of, but it did mean she tended to rely on other, more responsive spirits when she needed help.

_Just how upset __**was **__I if __**they **__came to help?_ She wondered nervously, before taking a calming breath and forcing herself to focus through her pounding headache.

_Thank you, I'm fine now. You can go, all is well. _She projected, sending a sense of peace and gratefulness towards them.

She felt them respond, acknowledging her message and her thanks, before slowly disappearing from her senses, delving deep back down into the earth.

"They're gone now." She whispered, feeling even more exhausted. "I told them I'm fine, and sent them away. You're safe."

"Yeah, and we've only got _your _word for that." Iago snapped, still ruffled from earlier.

Malcho spun round hissing "How _dare _you speak to mi amiga like that? You don't-"

"Malcho, shush." Chen interrupted firmly, easily jumping the trench and walking to his side "You have more important issues to deal with right now. How is she?"

Malcho recoiled, flustered and indignant at being cut off so abruptly. He was about to give the dragon a piece of his mind when Chen drew his attention to Tala, and his rage fizzled out all at once when he saw how much pain she was still in.

"Not good, it seems worse then before." He murmured softly, watching her huddle down inside his wing, clutching her head. "The sunglasses don't seem to be helping anymore, and she said her headache is back with a vengeance."

"Oh, I _warned_ her that this could happen if she used her powers again too soon! I haven't got any other medicine I can give her if the painkillers she's on aren't cutting it anymore!" Genie said anxiously, wringing his big blue hands.

Chen stared down at the girl for a few long moments, amber eyes narrowed as he contemplated the situation. Finally he seemed to come to a decision, and turned towards Genie, who was floating nearby.

"Genie, I need you to gather some herbs for me."

"Huh? Sure, but why?" He asked, startled.

"We cannot do anything about her exhaustion, only time can fix that, but we can at least ease the pain in her head. I told you I had an interest in herbology, did I not? I know herbal remedies for many ailments, for both dragons and humans. I can make something for her headache, but I need you to gather the ingredients and prepare them for me. I can instruct you."

"Oh, sure! Tell me what you need." Genie enthused. The two conversed animatedly for a few moments before Genie flew off, heading towards an area Chen had pointed out to him, where he would find everything he needed.

"Why didn't you offer to do this earlier, Chen?" Jasmine asked, curious.

"Because up until now Genie's treatments have been effective. Normally I wouldn't dream of interfering with another physician's treatment, but in this case it seems Genie is at a loss, and I know of a remedy that should help her." He replied.

The conversation continued, but inside Malcho's wing, Tala was only partially aware of what was going on. She knew Malcho was speaking to her soothingly, but she had trouble focusing on the words through her pounding headache. Her one comfort, the only consistent thing in her painful world, was the loud, steady, rhythmic pounding of his heart in her ear. She pressed herself up against his chest, focusing on that sound until it was all she could hear.

_He's here…he's alive…I won't let anyone take him away. I definitely won't let him die._ Tala thought stubbornly to herself as she listened.

As the minutes continued to tick away, she finally felt her head clear a little, allowing her to re-focus on Malcho, who was still calling to her softly.

"Yes, amigo. I hear you." She murmured blearily, lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"Oh, thank goodness." He sighed, sagging in relief.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." She whispered, "It hurts, that's all. It's hard to focus."

"Chen is making something to help with that." He informed her, nuzzling her gently to try and comfort her, as she reached up and hugged him in response.

"I'm not letting them take you." She stated stubbornly.

He couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "I think you've made that point very clear, amiga."

"Malcho, you...you wouldn't go with them, if they did try to take you, would you?" She asked nervously.

"What? Why would you ask that?" He questioned, surprised.

"Y-You didn't argue with them when they were saying they would take you. You stayed silent." She explained, looking nervous.

Malcho was silent for a moment, considering his reply, trying to keep it simple since she wasn't in the best state of mind to listen to his usually detailed speeches.

"Tala…I do _not _want to die, but I do understand that I've done something wrong, and I deserve to be punished for it. I'm…I'm just not sure what to do. If I go with them, then I'll be executed, and you'll be all alone, two thoughts I cannot bear. However, if I do not _try _to atone for what I've done…how…" He paused, swallowing, the words difficult "How can I stay by your side?"

Tala's eye widened at the admission. "Malcho, you…you don't need to _prove_ yourself to stay with me. You've already done that a hundred times over. The very fact you can admit you've done something wrong, and that you _want _to atone, that's already such a huge step for you. Before, you couldn't even see that what you'd done was bad."

Malcho winced, but knew it was true. It wasn't till he'd experienced the pain of thinking he'd lost someone he cared for that he started to get an inkling of what he'd been putting other creatures through all his life.

"Malcho." Tala said, getting his attention back. "Listen to me. That you want to atone is good, but your death isn't going to change anything. It won't bring back those you've killed, or un-do the damage you've done. You're strong and smart; you can do a lot more good living then dead. Dying is…the easy way out."

Malcho eyes' widened. His amiga's speech was frighteningly close to the one the leader of the palace guards had given him back when he was locked up.

"Besides which," She said, gently taking his head in her hands, "You still have to find out what happened to the rest of your kind, you owe it to them and yourself. You heard what Chen said, you're the last of a great species. You need to keep on living to prove just how great the Quetzalcoatl's are, so that you and they are remembered well."

Malcho felt his expression soften; she was right, his life wasn't just his own anymore. He had a responsibility to his kind.

"And finally," Tala said firmly, "I've told you this once already, but since you've obviously forgotten, I had best remind you. Everything else is okay, but if you die, I will _never _forgive you."

Malcho blinked, and then spluttered, desperately trying to contain his laughter.

_She-she said it with such a straight face! _

Tala watched him try and fail to hide his laughter with a smile. It seemed her final comment, sincere as it had been, had succeeded in lightening the mood.

"No more talk of dying." She said, patting him on the snout as he struggled to compose himself.

"Excuse me, you two?" A polite voice suddenly called from outside Malcho's wing. The snake lifted his head, carefully keeping Tala is his shadow so the sunlight wasn't too bright for her as they peered in the direction of the voice.

Chen was looking at them, a large mortar and pestle set on the ground beside him, various roots and herbs scattered around it.

"We've made something that will help with your headache, Tala. Swallow two spoonfuls, if you would. If your symptoms do not lessen by sunset, you may take another two spoonfuls." The dragon instructed, as Genie floated over to them, holding a wooden bowl and spoon filled with some sort of paste.

"Here ya go, kid. I hope this makes you feel better." Genie said, handing over the concoction.

"Thank you, Genie."

"Aww, don't thank me. The big guy over there did all the work. All I did was follow his instructions." He said bashfully.

"Thank you, Chen." She smiled, before glancing down at the mess in the bowl. She tried to hide a grimace as she did so. It didn't look particularly appetizing.

_At least it doesn't smell bad. _She thought to herself.

Noticing the look on Tala's face, Chen told her reassuringly.

"Please have faith child, I have seen this mix work miracles before. You're exhausted, so your inner energy, your 'Qi', will be low. It is most likely a major cause of the headache. This will help boost your strength."

Tala nodded "Thank you. I'll try it."

The taste was sharp and pungent, and the texture unpleasant, but she swallowed it dutifully, Chen nodding his approval as she did so without complaint.

"You'll feel better soon." He soothed as she placed the bowl down.

"Thank you." She nodded as Genie created and passed her a glass of water to wash it down.

"You sure do know your way around plants, Chen." Genie commented as she drank. "Your descriptions were perfect."

"Oh, it's nothing." The dragon replied modestly. "I've been working on my skills while I've been secluded here, you see…"

As the group continued to chat idly, Jasmine and Aladdin were having their own private discussion some small distance away. Jasmine was torn between her duty as a Princess and her desire to help and protect her friends. No matter how she talked the matter out with her fiancé, she simply couldn't decide what to do.

"Errgh!" She finally cried, pulling her hair back from her face in frustration. "We're just going around in circles here, Aladdin. No matter what I do, it seems like someone will get hurt, and I have to make a decision soon!"

"Well, if you _are _going to take him, can I suggest you do it somewhere Tala can't see?" Iago asked "She might set the trees loose on us this time, and I don't want to have another close encounter with the foliage, thank you very much." He huffed, crossing his wings over his chest.

"Iago!" Aladdin scolded.

"She didn't do it on purpose, Iago. She can't help if the spirits pick up on her emotions, and no one could expect her to remain calm after being told her best friend is facing execution." Jasmine sighed, too tired to rise to the remark.

"We know that, Jasmine." Aladdin soothed "But Iago does have a point. I know it's not her fault, but Tala could've really hurt someone just now. We don't want to risk it happening again."

"I know." Jasmine moaned, burying her face in the hands. Taking pity on her, Aladdin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her over to him, letting her rest against his side. They stayed that way for a while, but when it became apparent Jasmine wasn't going to talk again, Aladdin offered a suggestion.

"Jasmine? I do have an idea, one that would let Malcho and Tala stay together, but its kind of manipulative and, to be honest, a little cruel. I didn't want to say anything before because of that, but if you really can't think of anything else…"

"Let's hear it, Aladdin. I'm all out of ideas."

Aladdin explained his plan, while Jasmine listened in silence. Her eyes widened as he explained the 'manipulative' part of his idea, and she almost refused there and then to go through with it. One thought held her angry outburst in check. While his idea certainly wasn't ethical, it probably _was_ the only way that everyone would be able to leave peacefully, and she would be able to sleep at night.

"You don't have to do it, Jasmine." Aladdin finished gently "You're the Princess, and ultimately it's your decision. I'll support you, whatever you decide." He said, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"No, Aladdin. You're way is probably the best." She said, taking a deep breath to compose herself before standing resolutely. "I think I need to go talk to Tala and Malcho now."

On the other side of the mini-canyon, unaware of what was occurring, Malcho was checking on Tala.

"Is your headache feeling any better now, mi amiga?"

"Yes, actually." Tala said, sounding mildly surprised at the discovery. "Gosh, that stuff really _was_ really potent. Thank you, Chen."

"You're most welcome." The dragon replied with a polite nod. He suddenly caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and spoke up to warn them. "…I do not wish to alarm you, but the others are returning."

Malcho noticed Tala tense and hastened to reassure her "Calm down, mi amiga. They won't take me away. I promise."

"Yeah, let's just keep things nice and calm." Genie suggested nervously, glancing at the ground in case it started moving again.

Tala nodded, watching as Jasmine, Aladdin, Iago and Abu, all riding on Carpet, flew over the hole she'd created earlier and landed before them.

"Hello, everyone. Are you feeling better Tala?" Jasmine asked as soon as they'd landed.

"Yes, I am. I'm so sorry about earlier." The Medium replied meekly.

"It's alright, kid. It wasn't your fault." Aladdin replied with a smile.

There was a moment's awkward pause, with no one quite sure how to proceed. Finally Malcho drew himself up, deciding it was best to just get this over with. "Jasmine, you have something to say to me, yes? Regarding my crimes?" He carefully held Tala closer to his chest as he spoke, hoping the contact would soothe her and prevent another outburst.

"I have." Jasmine replied. She paused for a moment to gather herself, and the ensuing silence was so tense it could have been cut with a knife.

"When we return," She finally spoke "The official story will be that Malcho escaped while we were recovering from the conflict with Chen. We were too heavily injured to chase after him, and he got away."

Tala let out a happy gasp, her face elated at the good news. However, before she or anyone else could say anything the Princess held up her hand for silence, continuing her oration.

"We will tell them that we were delayed returning because we had to stay and tend to Tala's injuries, as she was too weak to be moved. During that time, we heard about Chen's past and how he was forced to become the Guardian of the orb. We'll need an excuse as to why we didn't bring Tala back with us once she regained consciousness, since I assume you're not willing to leave Malcho?" She asked, pausing to glance at Tala, who nodded vigorously, before continuing. "So, we'll say Tala decided to remain behind with Chen. Considering how kind she is, it won't be seen as strange for her want to stay with him after hearing of his past isolation. If we do it this way, then in a few months, once Tala and Malcho are recovered, we can all come back here, pick the two of you up, and continue on to her village. As far as everyone back in Agrabah will be concerned, we'll just be collecting Tala."

"You're…you're still going to help me with my village? After all the trouble I caused?" Tala asked, awestruck.

"Of course, Tala" Jasmine said, smiling for the first time since she'd returned, "I gave you my word, didn't I? I'll talk to my father about making an official trip to your village as soon as we get back and everything's calmed down."

"I…I don't…Thank you." Tala finally said, unable to adequately express her gratitude.

"You're welcome." Jasmine smiled.

"It is a good plan, Princess. But I must ask, do you not think the palace guards will wish to pursue Malcho, considering the severity of his crimes?" Chen asked.

"I doubt it. Agrabah has a lot of enemies that regularly come and disrupt the city. We can't afford to extend resources chasing someone who's not an immediate threat." Jasmine replied.

"I see." The dragon nodded.

"I'm afraid that's not all there is to my plan. There are some conditions attached to this." Jasmine said, taking a breath before looking up at the snake. "Malcho, you must understand that if we do this, you won't ever be able to return to Agrabah. You'll be a wanted criminal and as soon as you're spotted inside city limits, the guards _will_ try to catch you, and Iwon't be able to stop them."

Malcho nodded. "I understand Princesa."

"I've not finished yet." Jasmine said, tensing slightly. "Malcho, you have killed 3 people who serve my family, and caused untold damage to the lives of other creatures in your past. As a Princess, I cannot overlook this. While I truly believe you wish to change, and have seen the good influence Tala has had on you, I'm aware of how easy it would be for you to slip back into your old ways. Therefore, I want your solemn vow that you will never again harm Agrabah, or its' people, in any way. I also want you to further promise that you will not engage in any more senseless murder and violence. Protecting yourself is one thing, but what happened in the palace grounds was inexcusable."

"That sounds reasonable." Malcho nodded.

Jasmine took yet another calming breath, this was the part where everything got a little morally ambiguous. "There is one final thing, Malcho. Should I ever receive word that you have broken your promises in any way, I will make an official announcement and reveal that Tala is willingly travelling with you. As such, she will be treated as an accomplice to any crime you have committed, and every city in the seven deserts, and any others that hold an alliance with Agrabah, will attempt to capture her to put her on trial. And I warn you now, in these lands, accomplices are punished as though they themselves committed the crime."

Everyone heard Malcho's sharp intake of breath at the announcement. Punishing him was one thing, but to include Tala? That was unthinkable! How _could _she?

"That's blackmail!" He cried before he could stop himself, hugging a wide-eyed Tala to his chest even tighter.

"Yes. It is. I do not like underhanded dealings, but if that's what I have to resort to in order to protect my people, then that is what I will do." Jasmine responded resolutely.

"_Malcho."_ Chen called firmly, smoothly stepping between the girl and the snake as he started to rear back in a striking motion. "You are a known tyrant and murderer, and she is letting you go free, in the company of a powerful Medium. Did you truly think she would do this without _some _type of insurance that you would behave? Be reasonable."

"But Tala-" He hissed

"Tala is the only living creature you truly care for, and therefore is the only leverage they have." Chen replied with infuriating calmness "I also find it distasteful to use a child this way, but they have no other option. Look at the Princess. Do you truly think she _wants _this?"

Malcho glanced behind Chen at the woman in question. She was standing before him resolutely, her eyes unyielding, with Aladdin and Genie behind her for backup. However, her spoor was filled with sorrow and pain, and upon a second look, he noted that her eyes kept glancing from him down to Tala, regret visible on her features as she saw the child's fright.

He hissed in impudent rage, hating the calm logic of the dragon's words, which rendered him speechless. It wasn't _fair! _

Chen continued to stand between him and the Princess, his long body blocking any route for attack. The older creature calmly met his gaze, waiting for his response.

Everyone held his or her breath, waiting to see who would make the next move.

"Malcho?"

The serpent glanced down wide-eyed at the soft voice. No one had expected _Tala _to speak up.

"Amigo…it's okay. Agree to her terms."

"What? Amiga I can't-"

"-As long as you don't do anything bad, then there's nothing to worry about, right?" She interrupted softly.

"But-But what if…" He trailed of, his lack of confidence in his own self control surprising even him.

"It's alright, I'll be right by your side." She smiled warmly, pressing a hand against his chest. "If you're not sure what to do, I'll help you work it out. If you get too angry to think straight, I'll snap you out of it, even if I have to dump a river on your head to cool you off." She smiled. "You'll be fine. Have a bit more faith in yourself. I do."

Malcho could only stare at her incredulously. Just over a month ago, he had betrayed her in the most brutal way possible, destroyed her emotionally…and now she was willing to risk her _life _on the chance that he could reform?

"Tala…are you sure? I mean…I will try my best but-"

"I'm sure." She said simply.

There was a moment's silence, and then Jasmine called softly, "Malcho? Are you willing to accept my terms?"

Malcho stared down intensely at Tala for a few long seconds, then raised his head to look at the Princess. When he spoke his voice firm and resolute. "Si, Princesa. I will agree to your terms. You have my solemn vow that I will not knowingly harm Agrabah or its citizens in any way, nor will I resort to violence unless it is necessary to protect myself or others."

Everyone seemed to relax at once, and Chen gave Malcho one of the warmest smiles the serpent had seen from him, something very much like pride reflected in his eyes.

"Well done, young one." He whispered as he moved to stand by his side.

Malcho raised an eye ridge at the 'young one' part of the sentence, but let it pass without comment. He _was _younger then Chen after all.

"Well, thank goodness for that." Genie said, stepping forward. "You're satisfied with that, right, Jasmine?"

"Yes, that's fine by me. Thank you, Malcho. And Tala…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Jasmine. Nothing is going to happen, so it's not a problem." Tala smiled confidently.

"I suppose you'll all be leaving now?" Chen asked.

"Yes, now that that's sorted. Though if you don't mind me asking Chen, what are _you_ going to do now?" Aladdin asked, turning to the dragon.

"Me? Well…I certainly cannot attempt the long journey back home in my current condition. I need more time to heal…and to reflect upon recent events. I believe I shall remain here with Tala and Malcho and keep them company while I recover, assuming they don't object to my presence?" He queried.

"Of course not, Chen." Tala beamed.

"Not at all. We still have some things to discuss, yes?" Malcho questioned.

"My thoughts exactly." The older dragon smiled.

"Well then, I guess…this is it." Aladdin said, glancing round the group.

"Only for a while, Aladdin. We'll be back." Jasmine said with a smile.

Soon everyone was saying their goodbyes, giving out last minute advice, and generally wishing one another well until they met again. Malcho agreed to put Tala down once he was sure she had the strength to stand on her own two feet, and within seconds, she was engulfed in Genie's big blue arms as the worried djinn made her promise to take care of herself while they were gone.

"After all, you're the sensible one of the group." He chuckled.

Tala found herself laughing in response, hugging him back and thanking him once again for everything he'd done for them. Others came and went, all with good advice or a parting hug to offer her, while Carpet hovered nearby, his sadness at their parting rolling off him in waves, causing Tala to keep turning back to him in concern.

"You can come back and visit whenever you want, Carpet. I'll see you again soon." She reassured him as she hugged him yet again. "Don't worry. I've got Malcho and Chen looking after me. I'll be just fine. You make sure to take care of yourself, from what I've heard about life in Agrabah, you're more likely to find trouble then I am" She finished, chuckling.

"Ah, don't worry about that. Carpet always bails us out when we get into trouble." Aladdin said, walking over with a grin, Abu and Iago perched on his shoulders.

"I bet." Tala smiled, the grin widening as she saw Jasmine giving Malcho a hug goodbye in the background, their previous hostility apparently forgotten as Malcho tried to awkwardly return the embrace.

In no time at all, everyone seemed to be climbing onto Carpet, preparing to take off.

"Oh, Tala. I'm going to miss you." Jasmine said, embracing her one last time.

"I'll miss you too Jasmine, but I'll be fine." She reassured her.

"Jas, we need to get going if we want to get there before nightfall." Genie prompted gently.

Jasmine released Tala and stepped back to take one final look at the group that would be remaining behind. "Take care of one another."

"We will, Princesa. Do not worry." Malcho said, moving forward and gently putting a wing around Tala.

"Alright." Genie interrupted "I've left you plenty of supplies, but don't forget to use the pager to call me if you have _any _worries about how your injuries are healing, or if you need something else, okay?" He reminded them as Aladdin helped Jasmine up onto Carpet.

"I will, promise." Tala said, holding up the pager so he could see she still had it.

"Alright then, folks. This is it!" Genie said, snapping some goggles on over his eyes. "Hold on tight. We're really going to need some semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic Genie power to get home on time!"

As the two dragons and Medium watched, Genie grasped the back of Carpet with both hands, the lower half of his body transforming into a strange metallic cylinder, while a helmet appeared on his head to go with the goggles. Tala and Chen gasped as a huge blast of incredibly intense flames shot out of the end of the cylinder, the resulting heat making them take a step back. The grass blew around crazily from the wind generated by the flames, and everyone on Carpet had just enough time to wave and call out one last goodbye before the flames intensified yet again and Carpet shot forward at a speed Tala couldn't have possibly conceived off moments before, Genie yelling out, "So long, folks!" just before they disappeared over the horizon.

"S-So fast!" Tala gasped as they disappeared.

"Incredible!" Chen echoed.

"Yes, Genie used something similar to allow me to reach Tala in time when you were attacking her." Malcho commented calmly, the only one not overwhelmed by the display.

"You've seen it before, then. I was wondering why you were so composed." Chen said, smiling at the younger dragon.

"Correct, and I have to say, the speed that thing travels at is unnerving, you wouldn't believe…Tala?" Malcho called, stopping mid-sentence as he noticed Tala was still staring fixedly at the spot on the horizon where the others had disappeared from sight, a thoughtful look on her face. "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"I…I just had no idea you could use flames like that…" She said distractedly.

"Well, Genie is a rather unique creature. It's not surprising he could think of something so…creative." Malcho finally said, struggling for a moment to find the right word. When Tala just continued to stare at the sky, the thoughtful look still fixed on her face, he leaned down and gently nudged her with his wing. "Come Tala, we should get you some food. You haven't eaten yet."

"Ah, right. Sounds good." Tala smiled, jerking back to reality. "…You know, I'm really going to miss them."

"You'll see them again soon." Malcho smiled, wrapping a wing around her as they turned back to camp.

"I know." She sighed. "Oh, and Chen? I promise I'll fix the hole in the ground as soon as I get my strength back."

"There's no need to rush Tala, but thank you." The dragon smiled. "And Malcho, please feel free to ask me anything you wish about our kind. Our conversation was interrupted last night, but I feel it is my duty to pass on whatever knowledge I can to you."

"Thank you." The serpent smiled.

"It's hard to believe that after all this time on the run, I could be home in just a few months. I wonder how everyone's doing?" Tala pondered out loud.

"If the rest of your village is as tenacious as you have proven to be, Tala, I'm sure you have no cause for concern." Chen smiled.

Tala blushed at the compliment, and Malcho tightened his wing around her. "Come, mi amiga. The best thing we can do for your village right now is use this time to rest and plan. And believe me, planning is something I am _very _good at."

"I don't doubt it at all, amigo. You know, for the first time in a long, long while, the future doesn't seem quite so scary to me."

"Amiga…I know exactly what you mean."

**The End**


	26. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Malcho, or any of the original Aladdin characters or settings included in this story. I do own my own original character's Tala and Chen.

**Special Thanks:** Credit to my wonderful beta reader, Eternal Sidekick, formally known as Brisco County Jr., who helped me with this chapter. Thanks to my mother for her assistance with editing.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It had been three weeks since Jasmine and company had returned to Agrabah, leaving the others behind to recover in the hidden valley. Tala and Malcho had become inseparable, taking full advantage of the peaceful time to re-forge and strengthen their once broken friendship. When they weren't together, they were with Chen, sharing information and trading stories. The dragon turned out to be a veritable fountain of knowledge and not only put aside a good deal of time to teach Malcho about dragons, but also freely offered his help strategizing plans for the rescue of Tala's village. Their injuries were healing well, and with the plentiful supply of game in the valley, Malcho had finally started to put back on the weight he'd lost during captivity. Tala hadn't yet needed to use her pager, but Genie had paid them several visits anyway, returning with both visitors and supplies. He informed them that Jasmine's ruse had been successful, and despite initial arguments from Razoul, it had been decided that Malcho would not be pursued. The news was a huge relief to everyone, and lifted their spirits for several days, urging them to put even more effort into their plans.

However, at this moment, scheming was furthest thing from their minds. The three friends were relaxing in the middle of a large meadow, enjoying the simple pleasure of warm sunlight on a cloudless day. They talked amongst themselves for several hours, but eventually Chen and Malcho fell prey to their reptilian natures and dozed off in the warm sunlight, leaving Tala the only one awake. The girl was perched on her best friends coils quite comfortably, enjoying the serenity of the moment. As her gaze drifted over the flowers in the meadow, she couldn't help but think of her current situation, and just how fortunate she was. Yes, she had suffered a lot of pain and hardship on her journey, but right now she was surrounded by creatures that truly cared about her, and what greater blessing was there then that? Glancing up at the wide blue sky, she sent a quiet thought out to the world around her, thanking the universe for the happiness she'd found, and hoping that all those she loved, who she was now apart from, were also safe and happy.

Little did she know, those very people were also thinking of her.

* * *

Back in her village, a boy worked steadily by candlelight in the blacksmiths. Completely focused on his task, he had lost all track of time as he made a thousand tiny adjustments to the metal object he was working on, trying to get the balance _just _right.

"Are you _still _working on that?"

He jerked at the sudden interruption, only just avoiding smacking his fingers with the small hammer he was using. He winced as it imbedded itself in the wooden workbench instead, and spun round to face the intruder.

"Could you please make some _noise _when you come in?"

A woman in her mid-thirties leaned easily against the doorframe. Tall and slight, with thick black hair that reached down past her hip, and brown eyes that shone with confidence and intelligence; she didn't seemed at all phased by his reaction.

"Sweetie, a marching band could have gone by and I doubt you would have noticed. The sun's gone down. Have you even eaten yet?"

"Uh, well, I…" He stuttered.

"I thought not." She sighed. "Come on, I made extra for you. It's waiting at home." When he hesitated, glancing longingly at the mostly-completed object on the bench, her expression softened, and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"It will still be here tomorrow, and if it's as complex as you've said, you need to be alertand focusedwhen you're making it."

"I know, but…I'm so _close._"

"I know you are, kiddo." She said, ruffling his hair "And if anyone is going to be able to make this thing work, it's you. But you still have to eat and sleep."

"I know, it's just…" He sighed, raking his hair back from his face in frustration. "Tala's all alone out there, fighting for us. Who _knows _what she's going through right now! I have to do _something._ I can't just sit here and wait for her to get back."

"Hey, you've been working _really _hard on the village defences. No one could claim that you've been idle." She argued.

"I know, I know, it just feels like that's all I _can_ do."

She smiled at him sympathetically. "I know you feel frustrated. We all do. Try and bear with it. You _are _making a difference, I promise."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"You're welcome. Now come on, let's go get you something to eat." She said, hurrying him along.

"Okay, just let me clear up."

The women nodded and stepped outside to wait for him to tidy away his tools. As she stood in the moonlight, she glanced up at the night sky and thought of her brave daughter who was far from home.

_Spirits, please watch over her, wherever she is. _She prayed.

* * *

In the Seven Deserts, two cloaked figures trudged doggedly across the dunes, ducking their heads down against the wind. For months now, they had been tracking their friend as she moved across the country. It was not an easy task considering she was deliberately trying to avoid being found, but luckily one thing they were not short on was stubbornness. As the wind finally died down, one of the figures paused at the top of a tall dune, surveying the land around him thoughtfully.

"Hey, are you coming?" His companion called back when she realised he'd stopped. "I want to find somewhere to camp for the night before the sun sets."

"Sorry. I was just wondering how Tala's doing."

"You mean like you do everyday?" She responded flatly.

"Not _every _day." He pouted. "I just…" He paused, sighing. "Do you think she still thinks about us?"

His companion stopped when she heard the almost plaintive tone in his voice. Turning, she walked back to him and put a reassuring hand his shoulder, softening her tone as she answered. "This is _Tala _we're talking about. Of _course_ she does. We'll find her, have faith."

He nodded gratefully. "You're right. Thanks."

"I'm always right. Haven't you learned that by now?" She replied with a smile, then started walking again, "Now hurry up. The sooner we get out of this desert, the better."

"I'm right behind you." He called, setting off again determinedly.

* * *

Unfortunately, it wasn't only those with Tala's best interests at heart that thought of her.

In the dead of night, one man stood patiently at his window, a glass of wine held absentmindedly in one hand as he waited. A soft knock on the door caught his attention, and another man silently slipped inside the room. He didn't bother turning to face him, but carefully kept his ears trained for any unusual movements.

"So?" He asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Master, it is as you predicted. They fear the woods, but fear you more. Your orders shall be carried out. They will try another attack on the village at dawn."

"Hmm." He acknowledged simply. "Who argued the most against it?"

"General Briat, sire."

"Figures. He lost his son in the first attempt." He murmured to himself, before raising his voice to dismiss the man. "You may go. If he hesitates, you know what to do."

"Yes sire." He replied curtly, and departed as swiftly and silently as he had come.

The warlord continued to gaze silently out of the window. Now alone, he allowed himself a rare smile. He knew that eventually, all that he saw would be his.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Tala and Malcho's story will continue Spring 2012 in the sequel to The Turning Point: "A Promise Kept."**

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Hello everyone! Thank you, thank you, thank you, for reading this story from start to finish! When I first started this tale I thought it would be around ten chapters long, but look where we are now! Nearly three years later and 25 chapters in, the story has taken on a life of its own and I find I need a sequel to do it all justice!

I'll be taking a short break in order to compete in National Novel Writing Month in November, and fulfil some personal obligations. Hopefully, you should see the first chapter of "A Promise Kept" appearing sometime January/February 2012. But do not fret! I shall be posting a short little something between then and now to keep you all going! I suggest putting me on author alert to make sure you get to read it all as soon as it comes out!

A big thank you, as always, goes out to my beta reader Eternal Sidekick. He's been there for me right from the beginning, and believe me when I say that I never would have gotten this far without him! A shout out also goes to all the wonderful artists who have drawn fan art for my humble story, especially my illustrator LevimHoshi. Finally, a thank you to everyone who reviews, giving me advice and encouragement, and to all those silently reading, I hope you're also enjoying this story!

I hope to see you all again in "A Promise Kept" Take care everyone!

**Serena Inverse**


End file.
